Things Have Changed
by Nightwing781
Summary: Three years have passed since the Teen Titans have disbanded, and all went their separate ways. Titans Tower stands empty overlooking Jump City. When an old Titan enters a new city two Titans with old ignored feelings resurface.
1. Things have Changed

Things have changed. Three years have passed since the Teen Titans had disbanded and left Jump City. They didn't separate because of a falling out, there was no shouting matches, no screaming curses, no slammed doors and echoed halls. The Titans were no longer needed Jump City was quiet for almost a year. Most criminals had grown tired of having their plans stopped so they gave up or were in prison. Slade Wilson had vanished for good, leaving no traces for anyone to follow. Even the H.I.V.E had crumbled. Jump City no longer needed guardians to stand watch. Having no attacks to stop the Titans said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Leaving only Titans Tower as a reminder that if the city was ever threatened again, the Titans would return.

Beast Boy reunited with Terra and are now living together in Midway City as founding members of the New Doom Patrol. Garfield and Terra helped form the team when a mass explosion attracted the attention of all heroes in Midway.

Starfire left her friends and returned to Tameran to help the rebels fight in a civil war that had erupted due to Starfire's sister Blackfire demanding herself crowned empress and declaring martial law throughout Tameran. Koriand'r imprisoned Blackfire and became queen. She would never be able to return to Earth or see her friends again.

Victor Stone; Cyborg was now twenty three. He was always the eldest of the Titans but none of that mattered now. Cyborg had been invited to join the Justice League to which he accepted. Cyborg now worked side by side with the big seven and all the other Leaguers.

Rachel Roth; Raven had finally broken the hold that her father Trigon had on her throughout her entire life. For the first time in her life she was her own person, no longer looking over her shoulder waiting Trigon's influence. Raven moved from city to city, never staying in one place for too long. She wasn't running, just searching for something but she herself didn't know she was searching.

Richard Grayson, Robin the leader of the Teen Titans had moved out of the shadow of the bat. He was no longer Robin the boy wonder he was something bigger, something darker. He is now Nightwing. Grayson had gotten multiple invitations to join the League but refused them all because he wanted to distance himself from Batman after his failure; his biggest regret. Nightwing left Titans Tower and Jump City and now called Bludhaven his home. A city where the scum that was too vile for Gotham ended up.

Now as Nightwing watches over Bludhaven after midnight he sees a familiar sight, flying over the streets, a former team mate and probably his closest friend. One who has seen the death of his parents and the one he still shares the telekinetic bond with. Raven.

Snow began to fall onto the city streets, winter almost over but the cold doesn't leave as easily as winter. Nightwing kneeling on the rooftop in the shadows watching the figure. Almost instantly he recognized who she was.

Thinking to himself "Rachel, what the hell are you doing here?"

Silently he followed her not making himself known, yet…. Just then, it was subtle but he caught it four armed men heading from the alley heading towards Raven. Nightwing was ready for them, escrima already in hand. They were Black Masks men, he was kicked out of Gotham by Red Hood. Batman had interfered before Jason could kill him, Batman told Sionis to leave Gotham for good before he let Red Hood finish the job so he wound up in Bludhaven with his entire organization.

Mobsters surrounded Raven but before she could react smoke encased the area, Nightwing had thrown a smoke pellet. He landed inches away from her and took out two of the mobsters before the smoke could clear. The last two he forced into the alley, the smoke had cleared but Raven could not see what happened or where the men were now. She heard gunfire from the alley, as she turned she saw the muzzle flashes from an assault rifle then it silenced.

Raven turned to see a figure emerging from the alley, she spread her feet out and encased her hands with magic ready to defend herself.

"Raven, it's good to see you again." He stepped from the shadows, if not for his voice Raven would have never recognized him. The new costume caught her off guard, all black with a blue V shape on the chest and along the back. Blue streaks extended from the shoulders down to the gauntlet across two fingers. The mask was more angular with a built in communicator.

Rachel stared in disbelief then felt the psylink that bonded the two friends together, the bond that allowed her to see the death of his parents and able to feel his emotions and hear his thoughts.

"Dick is that you?" Raven whispered barely able to form the words. The smirk on his face was now visible.

"It's been a long time Raven. What are you doing here?" Before she could answer there was a gun shot and a round stuck the ground between them. Nightwing grabbed Raven and pushed her down behind a dumpster in one of the alleys getting her into cover he took position to her left.

"Did you see where the shot came from?" Nightwing asked as he was looking over himself and Raven for wounds. She looked out over the dumpster almost getting hit by the next round but Nightwing pulled her back to cover in time.

"What the hell are you doing? Keep your damn head down!"

"I saw the shooter, He is on the building directly across the street from the alley. What are we going to do this guy has the whole street pinned down?" Almost at the point of panic.

"I'm out of smoke pellets so I need you to make a barrier, I'll take to the shadows and get behind him. Move down the alley and put up a barrier between shots."

"Got it. On my go." Raven said looking over at him. Nightwing pulled out a wing ding and got ready to move to the rooftops.

"Oh and it's not Robin anymore, I'm Nightwing"

"Three, Two, One. Now!" Raven moved out into the open and put up a barrier, the sniper fired and hit the barrier. Nightwing had moved over the rooftops and was behind the shooter after his third shot. Raven could see the the masked man turn and fire as Nightwing got close. The shooter was quickly bested in a straight fight. As Raven approached she could hear Nightwing interrogating the mobster.

"Where is Sionis! Tell me where damn it or I'll break your other shoulder!"

Nightwing tied up the mobster and lowered him down to street level. Raven watched as he came down to street level.

"Now, before we get interrupted again I need to ask what are you doing in Bludhaven?" He asked.

Raven was about to answer but then she noticed the skin exposed on his left arm. "You're hurt."

He looked at the the same spot she had noticed "It's nothing. He noticed you were looking over his shoulder so he knew I was behind him. The bullet just grazed my arm, nothing that won't heal. Now, back to my original question." Almost sounding impatient.

"Just passing through the city. I've just been wandering around since we all went our separate ways three years ago. I just didn't know where to go after we all split. I've never stayed in one place for more than a week"

"Do you have a place to stay at least?" He said wiping some of the blood off of his arm.

"No. I just move from city to city don't really stay anywhere"

Nightwing looked down and sighed "I have an apartment on Woolrich Avenue it's not too far from here. You can stay with me"

"I'm not staying Nightwing, I'm just going to wander to the next city"

"I'm not telling you to stay. I'm letting you stay the night at my place so you can sleep, get cleaned up, dry off and get a decent meal. If you want to leave tomorrow I won't try to stop you."

"That… sounds nice thanks" When Raven said it she almost sounded embarassed.

"just let me swing by and get my bike and we can head back there"

"you're bike? You still have that old thing?" almost laughing as she said it.

"Relax Raven, it's not the same bike. I got rid of the old one when I quit being Robin."

She could tell by his voice that the fact that he used to Robin was uncomfortable so she decided not to ask what she had been thinking since she saw him.

They had both started walking down the street towards highway 61 where his bike was parked in an alley.

Raven followed as he walked down an alley and uncovered his bike. He climbed on and pulled out his helmet. It was black with a blue V shaped visor.

"Want a ride, there's room for two?" He asked putting on the helmet.

"No thanks, I'll fly" Raven was almost confused on why he had asked for a ride.

"Suit yourself, okay stay close it's not far"

Raven stayed above him while he rode to his apartment. He pulled into an alley with no lights and put his bike in a small garage. Then he grappled up to the roof with raven close behind to an elevator that took him down into the apartment. She followed him through the apartment.

" You can have the guest bedroom. There should be extra blankets in the closet if you get cold." He said while taking off his mask. They turned the corner and he showed Rachel his room.

"Thanks Dick. You know you don't have to do this"

"No problem Rachel, make yourself at home" He said walking down the hall of the apartment. A couple of minutes later he knocked on the door.

"Hey can I get you something to eat?" He was back into regular clothes and was eating a cold piece of pizza.

"No thanks I'm fine" She was already half asleep in her room.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow" With still a half a piece of pizza he went to his room ready for whatever the morning had in store.


	2. Time to Talk

As Rachel slept, she could here Dick tossing and turning while he slept in the next room over. She tried to focus in with the psylink but when she did all she saw was the barrel of a gun, she saw the flash and heard the shot but before she had time to interpret what it meant she heard the door of Dicks room open. Rachel dropped the psylink and stared at the door waiting for Dick to check on her; the door never opened. Rachel checked the clock it read four fifteen.

"Doesn't he ever sleep? We've been back for only two hours. There is no way he can function like this."

Even when they were Titans she could never remember when Richard had a good night sleep. He was always training or tracking Slade. Back then he at least slept longer than an hour and a half. Raven knew he was troubled, she knew the instant he stepped from the shadows and the bond reasserted itself. Then she heard the TV kick on and the fridge door swing open. The apartment was a decent size but it was quiet.

The fridge closed, she could hear the news report about how the Bludhaven Brawlers were defeated by the Gotham Rogues seventeen to fourteen in overtime. With the bond she could sense his thoughts, his thoughts seemed darker than when he was a Titan but she could not dig deeper without giving away her presence. She had learned how to conceal her presence inside someone's mind, but it wasn't as powerful as if the person let her into their mind. It had been ten minutes since Dick had walked out of his room, the TV was still on and Raven didn't want to bother her closest friend. Raven decided to leave him be and go back to sleep.

7:53 A.M

Rachel awoke to a silent and empty apartment. She dressed herself in her usual blue cloak but decided to leave the hood down. As she walked down the hallway to where the main part of the apartment she peered into Dick's room, the bed was made and there were bloody bandages on the nightstand from his injury the night before. Rachel walked into the living room; it was an open room that almost reminded her of the one at Titans tower. The couch was in the center of the room facing the wall with the flat screen TV and a table between the two. The kitchen was in the corner with just a half wall separating it from the living room and a table with four chairs in the back of the room on the opposite side of the kitchen.

She looked around for any sign of Grayson. Rachel walked to view the window and looked out hoping to see him on the sidewalk somewhere. There was a note on the half wall that separated the kitchen and the room she was in. Raven spotted it and crossed the room to read it.

"Rachel, sorry I missed you. Had to go into work at Bludhaven PD (Police Department.) Thought about waking you but decided to let you sleep, looked like you needed it last night. Laid some towels out in bathroom in case you wanted to shower. Help yourself to whatever food there is. Still some coffee in the kitchen (sorry no herbal tea.) Make yourself at home and feel free to stay for however long you want. I promised not to ask you to stay so if you feel like leaving I packed a bag of supplies it is by the door. Fastest way out of city is Little Neck Narrows Bridge it will take you towards Gotham. Otherwise Highway 61 will take you back the way you came. Otherwise I'll see you later. P.S; If you are still here when I get back I promise we'll talk."

"Guess I could use a shower. Then I'll decide what to do"

Rachel walked down the hall to take a shower.

8:15 A.M

Raven walked out of the bathroom and down the hall, hair still dripping from the shower.

"Guess I should eat something." She had realized how hungry she really was

She walked into the kitchen to find the coffee still warm. She opened the fridge as it was practically empty. There were a few sodas on the top shelf, a half eaten pizza still in the box and a few eggs that looked questionable.

"Forever the bachelor Richard Grayson."

She picked up the eggs and found a reasonably clean pan to make herself some breakfast. Raven made her breakfast and began to eat it sitting on the couch while watching the news. She stood up after she finished her breakfast. As she moved into the kitchen she saw the bag Dick had packed for her. Raven eyed it then moved into the kitchen with her plate. She walked out and took the bag over to the couch to check the contents.

The bag had a change of clothes and some bandages along with some snack bars and five hundred dollars. One of the side pockets had a cell phone in it. She checked the contacts and only one number was saved into it; "Dick." There was also a note taped to the back of it. "If you ever need my help just call and I'll be there"

Still unsure of what to do she sat the bag down next to her and pulled out only the phone. Rachel palmed the phone in each hand, staring into the number that was programmed into the phone. She decided against her better judgment not to bother him while at work. She shut the TV off and began to meditate in the silent apartment.

As the meditation went on, a vision appeared. She saw her old room in the tower and saw through her own eyes as the vision went on. There was a knock on the door as it slid open a more than familiar face stood in the doorway. She recognized the event immediately, it was the first time she and Dick had admitted how they truly felt. It seemed like almost a lifetime ago. They had both agreed that for the sake of the team it was better to keep things the way they were; stay team mates and close friends. After all, her powers were fueled by emotion and too strong of one, made her powers unstable. They chose to ignore those emotions; and now as Raven sat meditating those feelings came creeping back.

"No. No more wandering. I am needed here. He is troubled and darker than I remember. Something eats at him I can feel it. Even now. My friend needs me."

There was a clicking sound at the door as Raven came out of meditation, it was now mid afternoon. When the door opened Dick walked in still in uniform and a bag of groceries in his hand.

"I see you decided to stay after all. Or at least wait to say goodbye in person." Dick walked into the kitchen and set the bag down on the counter. "What's the matter didn't like the coffee?" He had already pulled out a drink from the fridge and walked out to see Raven.

"I don't drink coffee remember?"

Raven was trying to collect herself after the meditation.

Dick reached into the bag he brought home with him. He tossed her a box with a slight grin on his face.

"Oh, I remember."

"Wait, you got herbal tea? You knew I would still be here when you got home."

She was trying to figure out how he knew.

"I had a feeling, yes. I know you Raven. I knew you would either decide to stay or wait to say goodbye in person. Either way I knew you would still be here."

Dick walked to his room to change out of his uniform back into some civilian attire. While he changed Rachel began to make her tea. As she poured the tea into a mug Richard walked out in normal clothes.

"Okay, I said we could talk so go ahead. Ask about anything"

He grabbed the food from the bag and sat on the couch waiting for her to reply.

"How's the arm? I saw the bandages"

She was leaning against the wall holding her mug.

"Arm is fine, I told you not to worry. Don't try to small talk"

"Okay… Last night, you interrogated that guy. Did you find Black Mask"

Rachel was sipping on her tea.

"No. His body went into shock before he could answer. I shattered his collar bone. The bone fragments may need to be surgically removed."

"Jesus Dick, don't you think that's a little brutal?"

"He has killed Rachel. Over seven confirmed kills from his rifle, he deserved it."

His voice was dark and shallow almost like, no Rachel shook the thought from her head.

"Have you heard from any of the other Titans? What they are up to?"

Rachel had moved to the other side of the couch

"BB reunited with Terra and-"

Rachel stood up quickly after hearing that name.

"She can't be trusted! She betrayed all of us and sided with Slade and almost destroyed Jump City. I know she turned on him to help us but she is still a traitor"

"I know. I agree with you, but I remember a time when I crossed the line. I was Slade's apprentice once. Even though I did it to save all of you, I still fought against the team. Rachel sat down again realizing he was right and not wanting to argue.

"Anyway, BB and Terra are living together in Midway City as founding members of the New Doom Patrol. Cy joined the League. He spends his time on the Watchtower with Manhunter sorting and analyzing all communication on and coming in to Earth. Starfire is off world. She became Queen of Tameran after Blackfire staged a coup."

"How do you know all this if you haven't contacted them?" Raven had finished her tea and sat the mug onto the table.

"I hacked into the Watchtower and I still have access to the bat computer. I hear things."

"How's Bruce? I haven't heard you mention him"

Dick stood up and walked to the other side of the room avoiding eye contact with Raven. She knew the topic was not pleasant. Dick didn't answer for a while, Rachel was about to change the subject when he spoke up.

"Bruce and I don't really get along much anymore. Not since-"

Dick stopped talking and dropped his head. Rachel's interest peaked.

"Not since I made a mistake. I told Bruce and he wouldn't forgive me for it. Then I tried to make amends but it didn't help."

Dick stopped talking and moved towards the couch and sat down. He turned on the TV and looked over to Rachel.

"Let me into your head. I can help you get over what you feel, I can help."

Raven put her arm on his shoulder and looked into his blue eyes.

"No!" He stood up and grabbed her arm and pushed it away.

"Stay out of my head! I'm not who I was when you last saw me. I'm scared of what you will find."

Rachel stood in silence. The last time he had yelled at her was back when they were Titans, Slade was loose and Dick was obsessed with finding him. She had gone into his room to draw him away from days of working alone in a dark room trying to figure out Slade's plan.

"Sorry. I'm just not who I was in Jump City. And neither are you. I know about the darkness in your mind Rachel, the bond works both ways. That's why you stayed, you feel like you've been running for too long."

He was right. And Rachel knew he was right. They both sat in silence on the couch. Dick was watching TV and eating the rest of the cold pizza while Raven meditated. Dick sat closer to the TV to hear the report. Firefly was sighted in Bludhaven near the Central Business District.

"Raven snap out of it!"

Raven came out of meditation looking around for Richard but she couldn't find him next to her on the couch.

"What is it?"

Dick called out from a room down the hall "Firefly"

Raven never encountered Firefly but remembered hearing stories about him. He was a pyrotechnition until he received burns on ninety percent of his body and turned to crime.

Dick peaked his head around the corner now dressed as Nightwing.

"Hey! You coming?"

Rachel nodded and followed after him.


	3. Firefly

Rachel was standing in the armory with Nightwing. All four walls of the room was covered with equipment and spare suits. In the center of the room was the same training gear that Dick had used in Titans Tower. Except now it seemed more damaged and run down. Like someone had trained harder and faster each and every time he had used it. Raven remembered the time Richard had lost to Slade, he'd spend days in the dojo at the tower until his gloves had worn down and the others had to stop him before his knuckles bled.

"Here, put this in your ear."

Nightwing handed her an earpiece and began pulling equipment off the walls

"Uh, Dick? We don't need these to talk. The psylink links our minds remember?"

Raven was holding the earpiece in her hand just staring at it.

"It's not for us Raven. It's so you can hear mission updates."

He finished grabbing equipment and had grabbed his escrima sticks. Raven put the earpiece in her left ear and pulled her hood up covering up her face. Nightwing shut off the light and moved the secret panel back over the wall to the armory. The untrained eye would never see the opening.

As they walked down the hall to the elevator Dick spoke up about the mission.

"Remember protocol? Never use real names, no matter what. Even if we are alone, anyone could be listening in."

Raven was adjusting the earpiece in her ear making sure it wasn't uncomfortable. They were both silent as they rode up to the roof in the elevator, Raven was getting her emotions under control. Nightwing was trying to pinpoint where firefly would strike first. Firefly was more dangerous than he was smart. They reached the roof of the building; the city was dark but far from quiet. There were police sirens in the distance and the usual police chatter on the radios around Bludhaven.

"I don't see or smell smoke. I don't think he's here yet"

Raven said while scanning the horizon of Bludhaven.

"We need to get to St. Eustace Church; it's in the middle of Bludhaven. There's a three hundred sixty degree view from the top."

Raven flinched at hearing Nightwing say they had to go to the top of a church.

"A church? Damn it.

She swore under her breath. After all, she was the daughter of a demon.

"I'll get the wing cycle. You can ride along or follow over head. It's up to you. Either way we're headed to St. Eustace."

Raven wasn't thrilled with the idea of riding with him. She knew how he drove back when they were Titans.

"With as… entertaining as that sounds, I'll fly."

Raven began levitating over the roof. The breeze was making her cloak ripple. Nightwing hit a switch on the opposite side of the one that activates the elevator. The same small garage raven saw when she arrived opened; she could only barely see the wing cycle. The shadows hid it from wandering eyes.

Nightwing lowered himself to street level and looked up to Raven.

"Keep below roof level. If Firefly is here and sees you it'll complicate things. We get separated, use the psylink to find my location."

Without waiting for a response Nightwing climbed onto the bike and sped down the street towards St. Eustace; Raven following close behind. As they crossed over Littleneck Narrows Bridge she saw him put his index finger up to his left ear but just figured he was adjusting his earpiece from the wind. Nightwing could hear Raven's voice in his head.

"See anything? It's still all clear up here."

"No."

His response almost seemed cold and emotionless, for a second Raven could have swore she saw Batman riding below her. Raven had never spoken to Batman, or seen him in person but heard the stories. Now she realized who Richard had become. The very person he swore he would never become, half the reason he left Gotham all those years ago. Rachel saw who Bruce guided him to become.

"The Church is in sight. Head up to the top I'll be right behind you."

Nightwing parked the bike at the base of church behind a dumpster, hidden from view. Nightwing grappled up to the highest point of the church. Raven was sitting on the tower Nightwing had just grappled up to. He was kneeling on one of the corners while she was on the opposite one.

"I'm getting chills just sitting up here. How do you do this every night?"

She asked Nightwing as he was scanning the horizon. Raven crossed her arms holding them tight against her body to try and stop the chills from creeping up her spine.

"Cold doesn't bother me. Not anymore."

His responses were still emotionless. It seemed like all he cared about was the mission and finding firefly.

"It's not the cold. Well not all of it. The problem is that I'm sitting on top of a church. The irony is almost too obvious."

Nightwing walked to the adjacent corner of the tower looking for any sign of Firefly. A silhouette in the night sky, smoke from a flame, screams of panic or even a bright orange glow from the flames. Raven looked over and could have sworn she saw a small smirk. Maybe it was her imagining things.

"You may be the daughter of a demon Raven, but everyone gets to choose who they become."

He looked over towards Raven and stared into her eyes as she stared back. Raven thought to herself that the look on his face right then, was what made her melt every time back when they were Titans. That determined but caring expression. She could have sworn she saw his blue eyes shining under that mask.

"Raven? You okay? You seem distracted."

She almost jumped up from where she was sitting. The look he had distracted her, gave her mind time to wander.

"Yeah. Just meditating. This city, Bludhaven I mean it seems wrong. Like there is something here that keeps the city shrouded in darkness."

"This place is hopelessly lost to corruption and violence and injustice. That's why I like it here. When you die in Bludhaven, going to hell is considered a promption"

He walked back over to the opposite side of the building. Raven could feel the darkness inside him again. She wanted to find the person he once was when they were Titans.

"Do you ever think about the past? Specifically when we were Titans back in Jump city?"

Again a small smile appeared on his face.

"Sometimes. I remember us. Just us versus them. Simple as that. Some headcase started acting out his criminal fantasy. And we were there to bust heads. The good old days. Gone forever. Remember?"

Before Raven could answer she heard him talking again, but this time it wasn't to her. She looked up to see his finger in his ear.

"Oracle, its Nightwing. Confirm on that, Firefly is in Bludhaven I have eyes on. Looks to me that he has attacked Bludhaven fire department, alert Gotham fire department and send everything they can spare."

Raven looked to where Nightwing had his eyes locked to see smoke and an orange glow. Then she could hear what sounded like a female voice in her ear.

"Nightwing message received. And Nightwing… be careful."

"Raven! We gotta go!"

They both took off towards where the smoke was coming from. She was flying, he had taken to the roof tops. Before they got even halfway there Firefly had moved onto the next building; Bludhaven police department. Without even stopping to look over at Raven he spoke up.

"Raven you go to the fire department and do what you can to help. I'll track Firefly and stop him at the police department before he finds another target."

Raven stopped in mid air and put a mystic wall in front of him.

"What the hell?!"

"We can save people faster if we both go to the fire department. Help get the crew out and then they can go fight fires faster."

"No. We go together he finds more targets and more people get put in danger, we both go after Firefly those people burn. We split up; you can save the fire department and get the crew out while I stop Firefly at the source. It's a win win Raven."

"Fine. But I'll be in your head the entire time. If your emotions get too out of control I'm opening a portal and coming to your location."

Raven dropped the barrier and flew off towards the fire department while Nightwing went to intercept Firefly at the police department. Raven could hear Dick's voice but it wasn't coming from the psylink; he was talking to Oracle again.

"Oracle, heading to intercept Firefly he has chosen his next target to be the police department. Let me know when Gotham sends those reinforcements."

By the time Nightwing got to the police department Raven had saved all of the fire fighters and was helping to smother the flames so they could get the trucks out. Nightwing rushed into the head quarters, by the time he got in the entire HQ had been set ablaze. He noticed three police officers lying on the ground. They didn't make it. He recognized all of them.

"Yoskai? Dine? John? Can anyone hear me?"

Raven could feel his anger even though she was still at the fire department. She could hear what he was thinking.

"How could anyone survive this? No. Don't give up. I can't give up"

"Nightwing, your temper."

"Raven, enough. I know what I'm doing."

They didn't need the earpieces, the psylink always made sure they could sense each other and talk to one another telekinetically.

Nightwing found Firefly on the top floor. Firefly was in his fireproof armor with his bug looking mask. Before Firefly even saw him, Nightwing leapt through the flames tackling Firefly to the ground, pinning him to the ground. A wooden beam fell from the ceiling forcing Nightwing to roll away releasing Firefly. Firefly turned to Nightwing and shot at him using both flamethrowers. Nightwing being the master acrobat he is flipped over the flames and twisted in between the spray of fire that was being directed at him. He got close to Firefly again and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You better hope that's not the best you got"

Nightwing then swung his elbow hitting Firefly against his chin knocking Firefly off balance. Firefly recovered spraying flames all through the room. Nightwing hid under an office desk that wasn't yet on fire. Firefly yelled over the sound of the flames.

"Burn all the way to hell hero!"

The stream of fire ended and Nightwing picked the desk up over his head ready to throw it.

"News flash, Firefly."

Nightwing threw the desk at Firefly.

"I'm already there!"

Firefly ducked to avoid the desk which was now engulfed in flames. Raven was on her way to the police department because she felt Nightwing's anger growing and his thoughts getting darker by the second. She hoped she wasn't too late. Firefly was almost in a panic.

"What're you-trying to kill me?"

Firefly looked over at the desk then back to Nightwing.

"The capes in Gotham don't kill, no one's ever-"

Firefly then realized who he was up against.

"Wait a minute, Wait a minute… You're that Bludhaven guy, you-"

Nightwing emerged from the flames without even showing the slightest injury.

"You're the one who killed Blockbuster…!"

As soon as Nightwing heard that his temper reached its highest point. He lunged at firefly knocking him over in one punch and started repeatedly punching Firefly. Raven appeared behind him, she didn't hear the part about Blockbuster but she knew his thoughts were dark. She watched as Nightwing kept punching figuring that he would stop but he never did. The right goggle of Firefly's helmet shattered exposing his eye.

Rachel put a hand on Nightwings shoulder.

"Nightwing stop! You're out of control. He's beaten."

"Damn it! He deserves this! Those were good people down there. Then this bastard torches them alive. He deserves everything he's getting."

Firefly had gone unconscious; he passed out from the massive trauma of repeated shots to the head. Raven put a shield around Firefly and pulled Nightwing off of him.

"Don't you see what you're doing? This isn't you!"

Firefly had come to and attacked Raven while the two were busy arguing, which only infuriated Nightwing more. He grabbed Firefly and shoved him against the wall.

"Don't you ever hurt her!"

Nightwing pulled out a wing-ding and stabbed it into the fuel tank on Firefly's back. Fuel and compressed gas began leaking into the room.

"Raven get out of here! Now!"

"No. I'm not leaving without you. I'm never leaving you!"

"Damn it Raven, we don't have time for this!"

Nightwing grabbed Raven by the shoulders and threw her out the window to get her to safety knowing she would either fly or open a portal to land safely outside. Nightwing then rushed over to Firefly and ripped off the apparatus that held the fuel tank and flamethrower to his back. Nightwing crossed the room to see Raven on street level along with Gotham and Bludhaven fire department working on putting out the fire. Nightwing threw Firefly down onto the safety mat. Just as Nightwing jumped free of the building the compressed gas caught fire and the building exploded into a giant fireball sending Nightwing flying through the air.

"NIGHTWING!"

Raven screamed and put a magic sphere around Nightwing while he was still in mid air. Raven flew him to a safe rooftop where she dropped the magic sphere to inspect his injuries. Nightwing was unconscious and covered with second degree burns from his face down to his torso and finally his right leg. Raven could feel that his heartbeat was slowing down. She knew he wouldn't last long like this and then remembered the earpiece.

"Oracle? This is Raven, Nightwing is injured and unconscious his heartbeat is slowing rapidly. I need help."

It didn't take long for Barbara to respond.

"Raven? But what are you-? Nevermind, where are you?"

Rachel could tell that Barbara had more than just a friendly concern in her voice.

"Near Bludhaven PD, Nightwing took down Firefly and the building exploded while he was on the way out."

Bludhaven and Gotham fire departments were working to contain the fire as Rachel was still kneeling over Nightwing's body.

"Nightwing has a tracker in his suit I need you to activate it. There should be a button on his right gauntlet, it's located on the underside of his forearm. Just be careful you don't hit the wrong one. If you do there will be a shock of a hundred thousand volts."

Rachel found the button and a blue ring started flashing around it.

"Coordinates received Raven. Batwing is on its way for medical evac back to the batcave."

A few seconds later the batwing appeared over head. Raven loaded Nightwing into the batwing and crawled in herself."

"All clear. Get us out of here!"

"Copy Raven, batwing programmed to bring you both back here. We'll be waiting."

The batwing's afterburner came on and the batwing began to fly towards Gotham City.


	4. Memories

The halls of Titans Tower were quiet and dark. All but one of the Titan's was locked away in their room sleeping or preparing for the next morning. The time was almost one A.M. and Jump City was as quiet as the tower. Richard walked down the unlit hall passing the bedrooms of his team and friends. He had on a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. There was a back pack over his left shoulder with his gear in it. He checked the time as he walked down the long hallway, moving the way he was taught all those years ago to not make a single sound moving with the shadows. He listened to the sounds coming from behind the doors of the other Titans. Cyborg's generator was recharging his power cell; Beast Boy was snoring loudly as usual. Koriand'r was pacing back and forth in her room muttering under her breath; she was trying to figure out where she would go. She always stressed too much about everything. Then Dick stopped dead in his tracks and turned to see the door in front of him; it was Rachel's.

He stood in front of the sliding door waiting for the courage to tell Raven goodbye. Dick didn't have the strength; he was never good with emotional stuff. He sighed and thought to himself.

"Raven, I'm sorry for this. I just couldn't face you, not like this."

He turned and walked down the hall not knowing Rachel was awake at her desk reading one of her ancient books.

"The Titans are no longer needed. Jump City has been quiet for months; Slade is gone for good this time. There is nothing for me here anymore."

Dick climbed onto his bike and started it. Rachel heard the engine and knew what it meant; her closest friend and the one she loved was leaving. She walked to the window and saw the door to the garage open and a pair of headlights appear. The engine revved, Rachel saw him on the bike as he drove down the hill to the bridge to the city. The helmet blocked her view of his face, she was about to set up the psylink but stopped. It was simpler this way, nothing to make him come back or for her to go after. Richard's bike made it to the bridge; Rachel watched as the bike engine was no longer heard and the lights were out of view in the city skyline. He was gone.

 _Wayne Manor_

Dick awoke in is old room at Wayne Manor, he had almost forgotten what it looked like. It looked like a typical teenage room, posters of cars and video games were spread throughout the walls. A poster of the Gotham Knights was on the ceiling. His suit had been removed and he was wearing gray sweatpants, his ribs were taped up along with his left shoulder down to his wrist. Burns also covered his left leg. Rachel was in the kitchen talking to Barbara; Alfred had made coffee for Barbara and herbal tea for Rachel. Rachel had told the story to Babs about why the Titans disbanded, and about the night Dick left the tower without saying a word. She didn't know it was causing him to dream. There was a sudden beeping noise; Barbara looked down at her phone than back at Rachel.

"I need to look into something. Alfred, can you keep Rachel company?"

"Why of course Miss Gordon, and I shall bring down more coffee should you require some."

"Thanks Alfred."

Barbara looked back over to Rachel.

"I'm sorry for having to leave but Dick's tough, he'll be fine."

Barbara left the kitchen to return to the cave but she never told anyone why. Alfred guessed that HE had just received the message. Alfred knew that Barbara had sent a field message to HIM. Wayne Manor was quiet, the old grandfather clock chimed, it was almost dawn. Raven was still staring at the ground thinking, worrying about Dick. Alfred was always good with reading people; he knew but would never say anything; it wasn't his place.

"Well, I shall go check on Master Dick. There is some more tea should you desire. Please do try to relax Miss Roth everything will be fine."

Alfred disappeared in the large Manor. All she could hear was the ticking of the clock and the gas burner of the stove. She sat up on the counter and cleared her head, pulled her hood down and began to meditate.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthose"

She only had to mutter the words when she was stressed or her mind was elsewhere. Rachel thought she felt a presence and like someone was watching but she couldn't sense thought patterns and when she opened her eyes there was no on around. Alfred reappeared shortly afterwards.

"Miss Roth our friend is awake if you would like to see him now."

Rachel responded immediately and sounded too anxious.

"Yeah, I'll go see him. Thank you, Alfred."

She walked out of the kitchen towards the direction of his bedroom and stopped in front of the door. It was open, she could see Dick sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Dick? Are you okay?"

He looked over and smirked. It was the first time she had really looked him in the eyes since they were Titans. His blue eyes looking back at her, staring right through her.

"Yeah Rae, I'm good."

Grayson called her Rae, and she noticed. Anyone else called her that, she would have slammed them against a wall and made sure they never did again. She hadn't heard anyone call her that in years, it was a good sign. He only said it when his emotions were almost too strong to ignore.

"Feels so strange to be back here, it's been years. Haven't been here since I left Jump City that night, which I owe you an apology for."

"Dick, whatever it is forget it. You were in an explosion with Acetaldehyde gas, Barbara told e what Firefly uses."

"Talked to Babs did you?"

He lied back down onto the bed and groaned in pain. Staring at the ceiling he sighed, and looked passed Rachel who was sitting at the foot of the bed now.

"You don't have to keep standing in the shadows Bruce, I know you're there."

Rachel snapped to attention and stared at the door as the tall black figure walked into the room, Rachel swore there was a sudden chill in the room. She had never seen the bat in person, just heard the stories from Dick. How the mere presence of Batman inspired fear into people's hearts. The cowl was still up and the expression on his face was cold it matched the one Dick had earlier that night when they tracked Firefly down.

"Dick, I'm sorry I didn't sense him otherwise I would have-"

Rachel was cut off again by Richard. His voice was low again, cold.

"It's fine Raven, he has techniques that hide his mind so he can't be detected. The Tibetan Monks taught it to him. Now, leave us."

Rachel stood up, put her hood over her head and walked out of the room. Raven rarely got scared but there was something about Batman and the tone that Dick used that chilled her spine. The door slammed shut as Rachel walked back to the kitchen. She saw Alfred and sitting at the table with breakfast. He was used to this routine and knew that Bruce and Richard had not spoken in over six months.

"Hello Miss Roth, would you care for some breakfast? I'm sure it's better than whatever Master Richard has at that charming apartment of his."

"Sure."

"Uh, might I assume something is wrong? Your voice seems stressful"

"It's just Dick. We just met up the other night and I sensed he was troubled. Sometimes he acts like-"

"Like he is becoming the Batman."

"Yeah. But there is more to it, he has moments where he becomes himself then he slips back. Like just now he called me Rae, then when Batman came in he ordered me to leave. Even yesterday he yelled and told me to stay out of his head, but I can't the psylink-"

"Please try to relax Miss Roth, have some breakfast I shall go and fetch you some more herbal tea."

Rachel sat down to eat when Alfred returned and sat to keep her company.

 **Dick's Room**

Bruce and Dick were arguing. Richard told Bruce the truth; the guilt had been eating him for six months and had to tell someone.

"You have been trying to kill yourself for the last six months!"

"That's not-"

"You have been pushing yourself nonstop and you just told me why. You know the difference between failing to stop a bullet, and failing to step in front of one. You lost sight of the value of Roland Desmond's life, you want me to forgive you which I probably can. You made a mistake Dick! Are you going to let it be your last?"

The door opened and then it closed again, Alfred went to see Bruce and returned a few minutes later.

"Miss Roth, Master Wayne would like to speak with you. He's in the hall outside Master Dick's room."

Rachel got up and went to meet Bruce. She was afraid of standing in front of Batman again, his presence made her feel like when Slade had abducted her after he learned that Trigon was her father. And when Dick became enraged and obsessively searched for her. Rachel turned the corner and saw Bruce standing in the hall waiting, still in the bat suit but the cowl was lowered. He seemed less intimidating that way.

"Rachel, sorry you had to hear Dick raise his voice. We haven't been on the best of terms."

"Yeah, he mentioned."

"You must know that he is troubled. I also know about the bond the two of you have the psylink, you saw the death of his parents so you know his pain."

"Yeah. He was the only titan that understood me. He didn't pry into my history and he always understood and respected me. Beast Boy called me weird, I called it different, Dick called it normal. One day he came into my room and we talked. We both felt the L word but we never acted on them, we couldn't jeopardize missions or the team so we never spoke of it again. But we both knew. Then I got abducted by Slade and he searched obsessively for me, beat Slade to the edge of his life until he found me. Then when it was time for the Titans to disband he left without a word. He found me two days ago while I was in Bludhaven and I stayed because the only one I have ever loved was troubled and still is. He's changed."

Bruce just listened and put all the clues together. He broke the silence.

"Dick has a strong guilt, a single regret that haunts him. He'll tell you."

"Doubt it, he told me to stay out of his head."

"He's not afraid of what you see Raven, he's afraid of what you'll think when you see."

Raven looked into the room, Dick was changing into street clothes. He was getting ready to head out.

Bruce turned to leave then stopped only turning his head to see Rachel.

"He cares for you Rachel, more than you know. He acts coldly to protect you. Ask him about why he changed, why he became me."

Bruce then walked down the hall to the study and disappeared. The room to Dick's room opened and he stepped out wearing a blue shirt and jeans, sunglasses were hanging from his shirt collar.

"Oh, hey Rachel. I was just coming to find you. I'm headed back to Bludhaven, if you want to go with me I would appreciate the company. If not I'm sure Bruce could help you find somewhere to go."

"Dick, I said I was never going to leave you, and you of all people should know when I promise something I mean it."

Rachel moved her hand into his, he didn't resist. Then he moved away and grabbed a pile of clothes.

"Here, put these on. Barbara left them for you; they're a bit less conspicuous than your cloak. Meet me in the garage when you're done."

Dick left Rachel to change and went to the garage; there was an extra bike at Wayne Manor for situations like this.

Within five minutes Rachel, had met Richard in the garage.

"I know you don't like to ride, but flying into town above me in the middle of the day will blow my cover."

Dick sat on the bike and started it, he reached down and grabbed two helmets. He put one on and threw the other to Raven.

"Come on, Bludhaven's waiting."

Rachel climbed on and Dick drove off down the driveway to get onto the highway that leads to Bludhaven. Rachel didn't know it but she was squeezing Dick, all she knew is that she was happy. 


	5. Confessions

The ride back to Bludhaven was peaceful. The sun had just began to rise over the horizon, a chilly Sunday morning in the city. It wasn't spring yet but winter's cold embrace was ending. The bike drove over New Trigate Bridge towards route 91 which goes straight into Bludhaven. Dick's thoughts still miles away as Rachel clinged to his waist. She could still feel the bandages under his shirt, most of them he had taken off but still needed some to brace the bruised ribs from the explosion.

Rachel had been thinking about what Bruce said, she knew Dick needed to talk about what was bothering him to someone who would understand. But right now all she knew is that she had him in her arms, she squeezed tighter around his ribs and felt Dick wince in pain from the pressure she put on his injuries.

"Sorry, I forgot."

He smirked

"You forgot that I was caught in an explosion and fell six stories?"

Rachel didn't respond. She only raised her arms up to avoid Dick's ribs and squeezed tighter; she placed her cheek against his back and for the first time she had arrived in Bludhaven she was happy. Her emotions were dangerous but she could not resist the emotions of holding Dick. Dick just stared at the road still emotionless, contemplating what Bruce had told him and why he failed.

They soon crossed the bridge of U.S 61 and back into Bludhaven. Dick turned onto Parkthorne Avenue on Avelon Hill. where his apartment was located and pulled the bike into the garage in the alley. They walked up the stairs to his apartment without either of them saying a word. It continued like that for almost an hour, no one said a word.

"Dick, it's time you told me what in the hell is bothering you. You're not you. You have more darkness inside you than when we were Titans."

There was a long pause time almost stood still.

"I'm not who I was three years ago, I told you that."

"That's no answer Dick."

"I'm not in the mood Rachel, just drop it."

"NO! This is not going away"

A glass on the kitchen table exploded from Raven's anger releasing her dark magic. They both stared at the glass on the table for a few moments, Dick walked over to clean it up, hoping that it would change the course of the conversation. Raven put up a barrier blocking his access to the room.

Rachel sighed. Dick was clenching his fists holding back the anger. He had been holding back anger and frustration for months. Rachel dropped the barrier and walked over to dick, put a hand on his shoulder and spoke in a soft voice.

"Remember when we were Titans, you locked yourself in your room for almost a month tracking Slade's movements. The rest of us tried to pull you away but you were so damn stubborn. I ended up teleporting in and made you talk to me. I won't give up, you know that."

Dick was silent, he looked at the floor still holding in all those months of anger.

"Richard. It's okay. You can tell me anything, you know that."

Dick moved Rachel's hand and walked to the window, he stared out at the horizon he could see everyone going on with their daily routines he sighed.

"If I tell you, promise me it won't change your opinion of me."

"Dick, you know I wouldn't."

He sighed again and tensed his shoulders and kept staring out the window.

"That night, when I left Titans Tower I left without saying a word. I didn't know what to say to any of you. We were a team, friends who had stuck together through everything. Hell, we watched friends die and innocents get killed with collateral damage. I tracked you down when Slade had kidnapped you for your powers. Then we weren't needed. I wanted to say goodbye but I couldn't I was afraid I would stay with you or I'd ask you to come with me. I couldn't allow that. Anyway I went back to Gotham but I was reminded why I left; The Batman. I was in his shadow for too long I needed that part of my life to be over. I went to Superman, he told me of an old Kryptonian legend where an ancestor of his was exiled from the house of El. So he became a vigilante and was called Nightwing. I could relate, I felt like I was exiled from Batman's side so I went to Lucius Fox for help. He gave me a new suit and equipment to start. Then I heard about twenty one bodies that washed up on Gotham's shoreline. I put my ear to the ground and then heard about twenty one missing persons in Bludhaven. I came here and found out how corrupted this city is, it became my crusade as Gotham is Batman's crusade. I got a job as a bartender at a cop bar and soon joined the force and my partner was Sgt Amy Rohrbach. Then Amy and I got close… closer than I would have liked because I knew of the dangers. I investigated the murders with an associate Catalina Flores who became the new Tarantula. We found the murderer to be a brute of a name named Roland Desmond A.K.A Blockbuster, he was a mob boss in charge of all of Bludhaven. We tracked him down and he made my life a living hell. He found out my identity and killed most of my friends in this city. He killed Amy. I wasn't fast enough. Amy was one of the few clean cops in this city. She found out I was Nightwing because of a leg injury and kept the secret from the rest of the department. He would even kill random people I passed on the street. He promised he would kill everyone I knew and he would never stop and I just wanted it to end. One night I beat him within an inch of his life I was about to hand him over to the cops when Catalina told me to move. She had a .44 Magnum and all I had to do was move. I did. Catalina shot and killed Blockbuster, right there in front of me. I looked down and I had the blood of a dead man on my hands. My whole life Batman told me not to kill; it's what separated us from the psychopaths and murderers. I killed him, Rae. I tried to turn myself into Bludhaven police and they pardoned me. They thanked me for getting rid of a murderous cop killing bastard. I committed the Bat-Sin Rachel; Batman's biggest rule. I failed Bruce."

Rachel didn't know what to say. How could she? This was the former boy wonder that would lecture her for hours about not giving in to anger, never to let her dark side take over and become the demon her father wanted her to become. She stood watching Richard; he never moved or looked at her. He just stood there watching the people pass on the street. Because of the psylink she always knew what he was feeling; anger and regret. He was trembling, Rachel didn't know if she should comfort him, confront him for losing control or leave him be.

"Dick, I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything. This is my mistake, my burden, my failure. I'll bury it deep like everything else."

Dick turned around and looked at Rachel. She had never seen him like this. Sure he made mistakes before like when he was first started leading the Titans and the HIVE first attacked. But this was different.

"You don't have to face this alone Dick, I'm here."

Rachel walked over and did the only thing she could think of; something she needed to do a long time ago. She hugged him. Not some hug you give a friend that you haven't seen in a few years, this was a hug you give someone when you want them to forget all their troubles and about the rest of the world. Her face was buried against his left shoulder she had only hugged like this once before and it was when Dick found her after Slade had kidnapped her. Rachel didn't let go and Dick never resisted, instead he returned the hug something he thought he would never do. Dick's computer beeped and a green light flashed on the side, he grabbed Rachel by the shoulders and pushed her away.

Rachel was upset that Dick pushed her away but considering what he's been through she knows why he did it. Dick checked the computer on the counter and began to read the message out loud.

"It's a message to all BPD officers, Homicide. To all units near Stark Avenue; a Homicide has been reported on the corner of Stark Avenue and the corner of Melville Section. Officer Henry Hogan is on scene. One body reported; Male, blonde no identity is yet known. Detective Richard Grayson is requested to investigate site by Officer Hogan. Forensics have reported on scene cause of death has not been determined."

"Detective Richard Grayson?"

Rachel didn't know he was a detective she just thought he was a regular officer.

"Yeah. I took the test to become a detective and got a perfect score because of my training as Robin. I got promoted on recommendation from Henry and…"

Dick closed his eyes and lowered his head pressing his chin against his chest. He swallowed hard, opened his eyes and looked at Rachel.

"Henry and Amy recommended that I be promoted to detective after I linked a mob doctor to a string of murders on Avalon Hill."

He looked back at the computer and sent a quick message back to BPD.

"I'm sorry Rachel, looks like I'll have to report for this. You know where everything is if you get hungry. I don't know what time I'll be back these things can take hours."

Dick stood up and walked to his room. Rachel crossed the room to his computer to look at the message for herself. She heard Dick's door close and turned around to see him strapping his badge to his belt.

"Dick do you need help? I'm sure you could find a way to let me in with you."

"No thanks Rachel I got it."

Rachel didn't want to leave him alone, especially not after what he had just confessed to her. She felt she needed to be with him, he still had doubts and anger within him but Rachel knew it was best for him to be alone at certain times and this was one of them.

"Actually, you can help me with something."

He dug in his pocket and pulled out an earpiece and placed it in the palm of her hand.

"What's this for?"

She looked in her hand at the earpiece trying to figure out Richard's plan.

"It's so I can talk to you and relay information back to you. I'll send you case updates and files on anything related while I'm out in the field. I usually have to come back here and do it but hopefully with you here it will speed things up a bit."

Dick left to go the location of the murder and Rachel sat in front of the T.V. with the computer waiting for an update from Dick.

Half hour later Rachel heard a voice in her head.

"Rachel change of plans, we need to talk telekinetically too many cops around for me to talk into an earpiece, they might think I'm giving away case information. Can you set up the link?"

"It's always set up Grayson. You just need to focus on my thoughts. You don't have any powers but because of the psylink you can talk to me as I talk to you. Just focus like when we were Titans."

"Got it. Sorry, I keep forgetting about that it's been awhile."

"Yeah I got it."

"So what's going on, how bad is th-"

"Son of a bitch!"

Rachel felt his anger flare again and his thoughts went back to being dark. Rachel heard nothing since Dick cried out in anger.

"Dick what is it? What's wrong?"

Richard was gritting his teeth, clenching his jaw and making a fist again.

"Talk to me Dick."

"The victim… His name is Thaddeus Ryerstad. His street name is… was Scorch. He was a kid that lived off the streets, an orphan. He would pass along Intel to the police and to me while I wasn't exactly on duty if you get my meaning."

"You used a kid to spy on criminals?!"

"Yes but I had him moved into a boarding house. He had food, a family. I did everything right, or so I thought I did. Raven I'm sorry but I'm going to go dark for awhile I need time to sort this together if I need anything you'll be the first."

"Dick let's ta-"

"Goodbye Raven."

The link went dark, she could sense his thoughts but his presence was masked from her.

Dick was thinking to himself.

"He was walking back to the boarding house from school, no signs of a struggle so his killer never confronted him. No signs of gang activity, no calling cards. This wasn't a gang hit so the motivation wasn't a warning or a turf war. Trying to get under someone's skin maybe. The police? But this close to the station it had to be done by a professional. Deadshot? No. wrong caliber bullets, not one of his untraceable rounds. A shell casing next to the body. But the killer didn't take the shot from here the casing was dropped on purpose. Why? Did they want me to find them? But why me specifically? Wait a second, this shell casing is familiar I haven't seen it since… No it can't be. He's gone, has been for years it's a coincidence it has to be."

Dick returned home after dark, Rachel had made dinner for the two of them but he was still on guard.

"Hey, how did the case go?"

Rachel was happy or trying to be. Anything to take his mind off the murder of Tad.

"Fine. I found something though, something I thought would have gone away by now but y past has a way of creeping back."

"What do you mean Dick? What happened?"

He reached down into his pocket and felt around as he pulled out the casing he stared down at the ground never making eye contact with Rachel he sat it down on the table, he then walked to the table and sat down to eat the dinner Rachel had made. Rachel picked up the shell to examine it.

"This shell it looks like… Dick is this HIM?


	6. Slade

Dick didn't know what to do; throw another chair across the room or go back to Wayne Manor and yell at Bruce. He would probably choose the option that ended up destroying something or putting another hole in the wall. Damian Wayne was fifteen years old and he was killed. Dick was right when he found the shell next to Thaddeus's body. The last time he saw a shell like that was when Donna Troy was murdered. The Teen Titans were tracking HIM, the single biggest threat to Jump City and to the Teen Titans. He had turned one of their own against them. Terra joined the Titans then betrayed them because HE was manipulative enough to make her believe her friends had turned against her. Dick figured out that she had trouble controlling her powers, and once he said something she blamed Gar for telling the others. Being trained by the world's greatest detective always gave him an edge but sometimes he figured out things no one wanted others to know. They had tracked HIM to a clock tower, Donna Troy had gone ahead to try and reason with Terra, bring her back into the Titans but she had failed. When Dick found her, the shell was next to the body just like it was with Tad. Dick now knew for sure, HE was back.

Dick was standing in the living room with full gear on, ready to do something. Rachel had gone up to the roof to meditate as she knew HE had returned as well. The call came from Alfred that night, Damian raced off to find his grandfather's killer as Bruce Wayne was at Wayne Enterprises in London. Nightwing investigated and found the seal. The aluminum seal that He always wore was now in Nightwing's possession. The orange seal with only a single letter on its surface; an S.

"Slade…"

He kept saying the name over and over in his head. Rachel sensed his anger; she left the roof to comfort him. Dick pulled out a wing ding and stared at it. Going over its surface with his hand; over the razor sharp edges of the prototype alloy.

"SLAAAADE!"

He slammed the wing ding down lodging it in the table causing his gauntlet to run along the edge. The prototype alloy of the wing ding could cut through almost everything, even the titanium Kevlar weave of his armor. Nightwing's wing ding sliced into his hand across the palm. Blood ran down his finger tips and dripped onto the rug. His eyes shot opened and he looked at the wound on his hand.

"Stop lurking Rachel, I know you're hiding in the shadows."

The apartment was dark, no lights were on. He was standing in front of the window that looked out to the street; the only lights in the apartment were those of the city lights shining in through the apartment window.

"How's your hand?"

"Its fine, just a scratch."

Raven's hood was down and she still wore her cloak. Rarely did she take it off, maybe it helped her feel safe.

"What do you want Rachel?"

"Seriously? Something like this happens and you ask me what I want?"

She walked over to where Dick was standing. Rachel had a bandage in her hand and started wrapping it around his injured hand with his back facing her.

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"I'm fine Rachel."

Dick turned away from her and stared at the bandage on his hand. Blood had begun to bleed through the white cloth.

"Don't lie to me just to get me off your back."

Rachel knew he was lying, she sensed the emotions swirling within his head. She was angry too, not for the loss of Damian but because Slade had come back. Deathstroke the Terminator returned after four long years. Dick turned to face Rachel, his mask was hiding all signs of emotion from his face but Rachel knew what he was feeling.

"Of course I'm not okay, he was fifteen Rachel. A kid. He had the rest of his life ahead of him and he went off to take out the one who killed Ra's Al Ghu. He was always a pain in the ass, he was arrogant and cocky. Why wouldn't he be? Talia raised him to be."

Dick reached down and pulled out the wing ding from the table, folded it and put it back into one of the pockets near his waist. Then looked down at his injured hand and pulled off the bandage and sat it on the same table the wing ding had been stuck in. his thoughts grew darker and his anger grew to a point she hadn't felt since she saw Robin rescue her from Slade. Dick passed Raven and walked down the hall to the elevator to the roof.

"Dick, no. I know what you are thinking. You have more than anger you feel rage mixed with sadness and fear."

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

"You feel anger that's not directed towards me, but towards Slade. You also have fear. I can play this game too Raven."

"Yes, I am afraid. You are acting like Jason."

Rachel had only met Jason once before and knew she didn't like him. He wasn't afraid to kill.

"Maybe Jason has the right idea."

Dick turned to the elevator still trembling from the rage that had been building.

"I'm coming with you. You're in no shape to go out there alone."

Rachel had followed Dick down the hall to the elevator.

"Watch me."

He pulled the earpiece out of his ear and threw it on the floor. He pushed the button for the elevator to take him to the roof as Rachel stared at him. She could easily follow once the elevator came down. Or teleport herself to him. Nightwing got to the top of the elevator and hit a button on the suit, putting the apartment in lockdown. The elevator never came, the same security system the bat-cave has to prevent intruders or prevent others from escaping.

"Damn you Richard Grayson!"

The outburst of anger caused plates in the sink to fly across the room and shatter as they hit the wall.

1:32 A.M Bludhaven

Nightwing moved through the city looking for any sign of Slade. He knew how he moved, how he operated and manipulated the strings of all those he was in contact of. No trace of Slade, he never left one unless he deliberately attacked. Nightwing moved in the night, over the rooftops never leaving a single footprint on the snow that was just beginning to melt as winter had just passed to spring. Rachel was still trying to find a way out of the apartment. The security system designed by Wayne Enterprises nullified her sensing abilities so she couldn't find a safe spot beyond the apartment to teleport herself to. He moved to Stark Ave, back to where Scorch had been murdered. That's when he saw the knife with the symbol o it. The knife used to kill Damian was stabbed into a dumpster with the yellow R from Damian's Robin costume still stuck onto the blade. He knew it was a trap but what choice did he have?

Nightwing maneuvered his line and landed right next to the blade. No tracks in the snow but his, Slade must have thrown the blade. Nightwing pulled the blade from the billboard; Damian's blood still covered the blade although now it was dry.

"That bastard. He didn't even try to clean the blade."

He pulled the symbol off of the blade and stuck it into his gauntlet. Just as he tucked the symbol away one of Deathstroke's knives struck the ground in front of him. Nightwing back pedaled and got into a ready stance but Slade had yet to reveal himself. Nightwing scanned the horizon but could not find him. He jumped from the billboard, landing in the alley Tad was killed in. The chalk outline still showed the position his body laid in as he fell to the ground when Deathstroke's round hit him.

"Show yourself Slade!"

Slade always worked this way; he tried to intimidate others as best he could before he engaged them. It always caused them to panic in open conflict, make mistakes that could be easily seen and exploited.

"More intimidation?! You know that doesn't work on me. I was trained to do the same by the one who bested you since the two of you met!"

The voice rang out like an echo in a long dark tunnel. One that chills your bones every time you hear it, one that causes a blind less rage each time Nightwing heard the voice back as a Titan.

"Robin."

Just as he spoke he emerged from the shadow in front of Nightwing.

"That's not my name!"

Nightwing struck fast with his left arm, trying to catch Slade off guard with his escrima. Anything to gain the upper head. Slade flowed around the strike like the veteran he was. Nightwing spun back around with a roundhouse kick to Slade's mask and connected. Slade pushed him away and stood ready to strike again.

"It's been a long time Robin."

"That's not who I am anymore."

"Oh but it is Robin. All the failure's you had back then, still following you. Still haunting your every move. Constantly doubting yourself as a solo act, thinking maybe you don't have what it takes to continue this life. You're still in the shadow of the bat and you don't even know it Robin."

"Stop calling me that!"

Nightwing lunged for another attack but Slade's tactic was working; getting inside his head and making him sloppy. Slade quickly gained the upper hand pushing Nightwing against the wall with a sword to his throat. Nightwing quickly disarmed Deathstroke threw the sword to the side and engaged Slade once again. Nightwing landed a flurry of strikes before Deathstroke threw a throwing knife hitting Nightwing in the shoulder causing him to recoil and catch his breath.

"I'm disappointed Nightwing. Your form is slipping. Nobody challenging you enough? Random thugs and crime bosses don't put up much of a fight."

Nightwing tried to strike again but got caught with a knee to the ribs where his injuries from the police department two nights ago were still fresh. Causing him to fall to the ground.

"I must admit, you've gotten better even though your form is a bit sloppy. Your speed is quite impressive but not quite fast enough."

Nightwing tried to stand but Slade pulled out another throwing knife and stabbed him in the same shoulder. He fell to the ground again.

"I grew curious. I heard about a cape in Bludhaven who operated and acted as you did but then I heard that he killed someone called Blockbuster. How could I ignore something like that? The great Boy Wonder, the Dark Heir of Gotham that committed murder. I had to see it for myself."

Nightwing blocked out all his pain and stood to face Slade again. Slade knocked him to the ground a third time.

"You're determined Nightwing. Now that you have taken a life we are more alike than we were before. You've seen the look someone gives when they know their life is in your hands. The last flicker of hope that goes out."

1:47 A.M **Dick's apartment**

"Come on where the hell is it?! Where did you put it Richard Grayson?!"

Rachel was tearing the apartment apart trying to find the access panel or a password that would shut down the security system. She had ripped apart her room, the living room and now was tearing through Dick's. She knew she had to reach him soon before he lost control again. While the security system was active she couldn't sense him.

"Come on Richard I know how you think it has to be here somewhere. In a capsule or written in your damn taskmaster code you made us memorize. Inside a light fixture or anything. Come on damn it!"

She picked up his badge and threw it over her shoulder. She heard glass shattering and turned around to see a picture of the old team. They were all standing shoulder to shoulder with Beast Boy and Terra in the front row. Raven walked over to examine it.

 _"This is when we went to Tokyo to chase down Dick after he failed to beat Slade and go to Bruce's old sensei. Cyborg got sick from eating all that wasabi covered food."_

Rachel examined the picture carefully looking at it like she remembered every detail of the entire trip. She looked and saw Dick standing next to her, they were both looking at the camera of course but she hadn't noticed until now, even then she didn't notice; they were holding hands. She turned the picture over and found her name written on the back.

"This has to be it."

Rachel ran to Dick's computer and pulled up the program that ran the security system and typed in her name. the security system deactivated allowing her to focus in on where Dick was.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

Rachel focused in and found him then teleported to his location instantly.

"Come on Nightwing, is that all you can manage? You killed a hulking monster twice your size and you can't even beat a mercenary?"

Slade stepped towards Nightwing who was now lying face down in a pool of his own blood with three knives in his shoulder. Just as Slade took another step the dark alley became darker. The stray papers began to swirl, the shadows formed to the shape of a raven, the wings unfolded and inside stood Raven. Her hands were already encased in magic with her fists clenched ready to attack slade.

"Raven. I thought the Titans all went their separate ways. No matter, you're just in time to see you former leader here fail, again."

"You will not harm my friend!"

Raven stood her ground and Slade did the same. He moved to attack her but then went the opposite direction towards Nightwing. Raven couldn't catch him in time as Slade connected with his ribs again, Nightwing screamed in pain and collapsed covered in blood. When he collapsed Rachel sensed his thoughts, the darkest one she had felt but it wasn't about killing someone else. \

"NOOOO!"

Raven screamed, in anger towards Slade and also fear of the thought she had sensed from within Dick.

"You will never touch him again!"

She had broken Trigon's hold over her, but her demon blood was not.

A swirl of dark magic surrounded her. Raven's eyes glowed red, and there became four of them. She hovered above the ground, her cloak opened reavealing her demon tattoos had come back and they too were growing. All windows within three blocks shattered. Slade was hardly ever afraid of anything but this was one of those cases when something frightened him. Even he was afraid of Raven's true capabilities. She was one of the strongest beings on Earth and beyond.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM AGAIN!"

Raven sealed a barrier around Nightwing that nothing could pierce. She then turned her attention to Slade. Dark magic encased Slade as Raven approached him; he swung at her almost out of panic. Raven caught his fist and squeezed breaking his hand in the process. Slade recoiled holding his hand; Raven placed her hand on his chest and released as much energy as she could, he was sent flying through the air becoming knocked unconscious as he hit the building across the street.

Raven turned to see Nightwing had fallen unconscious. Raven released one last blast of magic, there was a white flash followed by a pulse of pitch black energy. She and Dick were gone.


	7. Dark Thoughts

The apartment was quiet; the only sound was Rachel's footsteps as she carried Dick through the hall to his room. She still had fear from the thought in Dick's head before he had lost consciousness. Rachel laid him on his bed and began to do first aid. She pulled out the knives after slowing the bleeding down by ripping off part of her cloak and wrapping it around his shoulder.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."

She placed her hands on his chest, her hands glowed white and let her dark magic flow through his body healing his wounds from the fight with Slade. Rachel saw Dick's wounds from the knives clot then the wounds sealed, not even leaving a single scar. Raven heard the cracking of bone as his ribs were put back into place and healed from Slade's repeated kicks.

"Good you're unconscious or this would hurt like hell."

Rachel stripped Dick of his suit and mask. She put the blanket over him as he slept and took his suit and mask to the armory and stored it along with his escrima's. Raven walked back over to his room and saw his eyelids were fluttering.

 _Rapid eye movement; a sign of dreaming._

Rachel walked over and placed her hand over his forehead. Her hand glowed white again; the rapid eye movement stopped as she had placed him in a deep dreamless sleep to block out all pain and thought while her magic healed him. She placed her lips on his forehead and kissed him.

"Sleep well Boy Wonder."

Raven went to her room and looked at her cloak.

"Damn, this is my last one. Oh well, Richard's worth it."

She pulled the cloak off and laid it on the bed post. Took off her leotard, folded it and laid it on the dresser. She was always more organized and neat than Grayson who just threw clothes everywhere. Rachel crawled into bed for the night but before she fell asleep she checked the psylink for Dick's thoughts; make sure her magic spell still worked. She sensed no thoughts or saw no dreams so she decided to sleep for the night. Raven closed her eyes for the night but could not shake the thought Dick had during the fight from her mind. It was her biggest fear.

Dick woke the next morning at dawn. He never slept in this late; he could go four days without sleep but the last half year had been a living hell with all of his mistakes and the death of Blockbuster. Slade returning was the last straw for him, the man who blackmailed him into becoming his apprentice, manipulating Terra to turn on the Titans, murdering Donna Troy and finally abducting Raven. He always woke around four A.M., now it was almost seven. His wounds were fully healed and no scars showed, he was sore from the injuries but the wounds had been healed and the bones were knitted back together.

Richard kicked the blanket off and sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

 _How did I get back here? I remember a flash of white light and Rae standing between Slade and I, but after that nothing._

He looked at his shoulder and saw the strip of Rachel's cloak. He couldn't help from smirking as he pulled it from his shoulder. He noticed that the holes in his shoulder were gone and no scars had appeared on the skin.

 _Rachel's healing magic. Haven't seen her use it in years, it always took a lot of her energy and concentration to do it._

Dick stood up and walked down the hall to Rachel's room; the door was open as he peered in to see that she was still asleep. He saw the cloak with the torn off strip of cloth hung over the bed post. He was about to knock on the door when he decided to let her sleep. Dick walked to the living room and looked out the window to the street; he looked over to Little Narrows Bridge and saw the sun just beginning to rise over the 'Haven bay. It was almost too peaceful for him. Dick walked to the armory and opened the panel to the entrance. He spotted the suit Rachel hung in place for him. The holes from the throwing knives from Slade showing. He walked past the suit to a closet where he pulled out one of Raven's old cloaks. He didn't leave Titans Tower without a few souvenirs. Dick walked into Rachel's room and placed it on her bed next to her then disappeared back into the armory.

When Rachel awoke the sun was fully rose over the horizon. She rolled over to see the new cloak laying on her bed.

 _Where did…? Richard must have brought one with him when he left the tower. He always did prepare for everything._

Rachel dressed into regular civilian clothes that Dick had given her; they used to be Amy's so obviously she didn't need the anymore. She walked out into the hall and looked for Dick in his room but he wasn't there. Rachel then went to the living room; the T.V was on a sports channel showing the Bludhaven Brawlers losing the game. There was breakfast on the table for her but no sign of Grayson. Raven sat in the middle of the room to meditate when she sensed anger within her but Rachel was calm. She found that the anger was coming from Dick and that he was close by but not in sight. Rachel focused but then heard a faint beat coming from the hall; music. Raven walked down the hall to the point where the music was at its loudest point. She could now make out the music, the same type Dick would listen to when he was in one of his very intense workouts and wanted to forget everything outside of the room he was in.

Rachel placed her hand against the biometric scanner that opens the armory, Richard had given her access. The door slid open and the music was now louder than ever; it drowned out all her thoughts along with Dick's. That was probably the whole point. Raven stepped into the armory to see Grayson in front of her; his back facing her working on the spinning pylon in front of him dodging and striking as the opportunities appeared. She could barely hear his thoughts because the music was so loud.

" _Harder, faster, stance isn't perfect. Stance has to be perfect. Can't leave an opening for an opportunity, faster, faster."_

Dick was drenched in sweat from training all morning. Since he got up all he could think about was his loss to Slade. He bested him the last time they fought back when he was Robin. He couldn't believe he lost to him again. Rachel just stood and watched, Grayson was oblivious to her because how hard he was training. Raven turned the music off telepathically. Dick stopped and turned around slowly knowing Rachel would be standing there.

"Hey Rae. I see you found the clothes I left for you."

He was being his typical self; trying to avoid talking about sensitive matters or emotional stuff but Raven had too talk about what she sensed for his sake.

"That's it? Hey Rae I see you go your clothes. That's all you have to say to me after last night? No thank you, no apology just hey Rae?"

She was angry with him for locking the apartment down with her inside and for charging off after Slade without her. Beyond her anger was the fear of what she had sensed from him before he lost consciousness. Dick dropped his head and looked at his knuckles which he taped before the workout. The tape was covered in blood; he had worn the tape down along with having cut his knuckles open from the rigorous hours of training.

"What do you want me to say Raven? I was overwhelmed with rage. I ran off without thinking."

Dick pulled off his shirt and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Rachel felt her cheeks get red and turned around to hide her blushing. Dick picked up his water bottle and drank the entire bottle as Rachel watched.

"We have to talk Dick. No brushing me away."

"About what Rachel? I got my ass kicked by Slade, he got in my head and I lost. That's it."

"That's it? You don't remember what you were thinking before you lost consciousness!"

The outburst of anger caused the radio to fly off the shelf hitting the floor between them. Dick stepped back and dropped his head avoiding Raven's gaze. He looked regretful.

"You sensed that? Damn it! I thought I buried that thought deep enough to hide."

He stared at the floor not even making eye contact with Rachel; she could sense what he was thinking. His anger started to rise again; this time directed at her.

"You know I don't like it when you read my mind."

"If I didn't read your mind you may not be sitting here. Dick I can't keep from doing it, the psylink is permanent."

Dick didn't answer just kept staring at the floor and running his fingers over his cut knuckles. He didn't want to answer or talk about this but he knew what was coming.

"Dick… You wanted it to be over. You wanted to die. It all makes sense to me now, I thought you were driving yourself so hard and burning yourself out because of Blockbuster's murder. You felt regret and had to make a difference but now I realize you've been trying to kill yourself over the last six months; hoping some punk with a gun gets lucky."

Richard hung his head more knowing Rachel was right, there was no reason to argue with her. He didn't even have a counter argument. Rachel walked over, kneeled in front of him and held his hands in hers. Dick just kept staring while Raven waited for a response.

"You don't understand Rae."

"Then make me understand."

Dick stood up and walked around Rachel, he leaned against the far wall; every sensitive conversation he was in he had to be away from everyone. Another way he was so much alike Batman.

"Batman has Joker, Superman has Lex. But neither of them have lost their heads and killed. I have. Bruce always said killing is what separated us from them; right now I'm no different. The Joker has killed hundreds, but Bruce has never crossed that line. Hell, he crippled Babs, tortured and killed Jason and all Bruce did was put him in a body cast for six months. Blockbuster killed Amy, my partner and more… He killed friends I had on the force, killed people I passed on the street just to make my life a living hell. For one night I just wanted it to stop. I went against everything I have stood for my whole life. I feel lost."

Dick moved to the center of the room and put an open hand against the punching bag. He could feel the rough surface under his palm. Raven just stood there trying to find something to say. She never expected the former Boy Wonder to feel this way; he was always the most level headed of the Titans.

"Every time I see or hear Slade or hear about him all I see are the faces of people he has killed; civilian's people stuck in his crossfire or collateral damage. Friends…"

His anger rose again.

"People he used like Terra; turned her against us because of me. He killed Donna because she went after Terra when we split up to look for her on my orders. He kidnapped you, under my nose. Tortured you because of your damn demon blood…"

Dick punched the bag so hard that his fist went through it spilling sand and cutting his knuckles more. The bag came completely off the hook.

"Everything he did centered on my actions, my failures. He reminded me of my failure with Blockbuster and Amy's death. Then killing Damian… I couldn't let it slide. And when he said how I doubted myself he was right, but I hoped defeating him would prove I was ready for the solo thing and some amount of revenge for the people he's killed. When I couldn't it was like I failed Bruce and Donna all over again. I can't handle that again."

Rachel wasn't expecting that answer. She was expecting him to say something but not quite that answer. She walked over to comfort him, wrapped her arms around him and didn't let him go.

"Dick, I'm here. You never have to face things alone. I'm never leaving."

Rachel pulled Dick close he tried to resist but gave up after a few seconds. Dick gave in to the emotions he had blocked out for so many years. He held her. Rachel placed her ear against his chest and closed her eyes, listening to his heart beat. He was trembling; she knew he was nervous and afraid to open up. Rachel looked up and saw him watching her. Rachel did the first thing that came to mind, and it scared her that's what she thought of. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. For three seconds everything in the world stopped. There was no such thing as Joker, or Slade Wilson. No evil or vigilantes; just Dick and Rae standing in the armory. Grayson put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away.

"Rae, we can't do this."

"Why not Dick? I know how I feel and I know you feel the same way. I feel your thoughts, and your heart rate increased. You trained me enough to know what that means. Why won't you let me in Richard?"

"You're gonna make me say it aren't you?"

Dick sighed and stepped backwards then picked his head up looking Rachel in the eyes.

"Because Rae, people who get close to me end up dead."

Richard turned around and walked out of the armory without saying a word. He sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. Rachel began to make herbal tea for the two of them. Dick pulled out his computer and checked for updates from the department or Bruce. Rachel sat down next to Dick and looked at the computer screen and watched for a reaction in Dick's eyes.

"No plans today? Any midnight crusades?"

"No plans today, even I get a day off. Tonight however, we are going to visit Roman Sionis and get his drugs off the streets. Remember that sniper I picked up? He cracked. Dudley Soames interrogated him, he's more corrupt than Bullock but he has his moments. The sniper told us where his HQ is set up. The same place the drugs are made."

Raven noticed how he said we; almost like he enjoyed saying it. Raven enjoyed hearing him say it. She was staring and smiling at him.

"Something wrong Rae?"

He had caught her staring. Raven almost blushed the way he looked at her."

"You said we."

Dick gave his famous smirk which only made Rachel blush more.

"Well yeah. There's no way in hell you are going to let me out there by myself again."

Rachel smiled.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again. So what are we doing until tonight?"

Rachel said we the same way Grayson did.

Dick smirked.

"Up for a run like we used to do?"


	8. Black Mask

Nightwing and Raven were set up on a rooftop across from Black Mask's newly acquired headquarters in Bludhaven; an old warehouse attached to an office building in the commercial section of the city docks. Raven was levitating with her hood covering half her face as it always did; Nightwing had a knee to the ground scanning the building through all the different filters in his mask.

"It looks like we have some time before his operation starts."

Nightwing said as he stood up and turned around. Raven lowered herself to the rooftop and looked at the warehouse making observations of her own' after all Dick had trained her in investigation and infiltration. Her powers just made it easier. Raven looked over at Nightwing who was sitting on the rooftop.

"Well I'll tell you one thing, Bludhaven is no Jump City. It's below freezing out here."

Rachel was holding her cloak closed. Nightwing stood up with a smirk.

"That reminds me."

Nightwing rappelled down the building to his bike and pulled a square container from the bike and went back up to the rooftop. He laid the canister on the roof and opened it to reveal a silver thermos and some snack bars. He picked up and gave the thermos to Raven who unscrewed the lid and took a sip of it, a small smile appeared on her face.

"Herbal tea."

"Figured you could use some while we wait. You live off the stuff anyway."

Nightwing was fussing with his gear. When Raven handed him the thermos. He shook his head.

"Come on Nightwing, your body is trying to stay warm from this cold, don't make it work too hard."

He nodded and took a sip of the tea. Then handed it back to Raven.

"Great, I just shared a drink with the daughter of a demon lord. Now I got cooties."

Raven got a huge grin on her face but kept her thoughts to herself but forgot about the Psylink.

 _Grayson you got the cooties when you kissed me._

Nightwing still had the smirk on his face as he heard her thoughts but spoke out loud instead of using the link.

"If I remember right, you're the one who kissed me Raven."

Rachel blushed, embarrassed she forgot about the psylink.

"You didn't resist… at first."

She was still blushing.

"Yeah, yeah."

Raven changed topics, she didn't need her emotions affecting her powers.

"So tell me about this street drug he's been selling."

"Ever heard of Digoxin?"

"Yeah it's a kind of antiarrhythmic control."

Raven always read books on all different subjects. That gave her a knowledge across many different fields.

"Right. Digoxin is created from the digitalis plant; it basically makes the heart beat more effectively. They use it to treat heart failure and atrial fibrillation. Mix a concentrated amount with an anabolic steroid and inject it into the blood stream or a high dosage pill and it channels more oxygen into the heart giving the user increased speed and strength, also numbs the nervous system dulling out pain. Less effective than VENOM. Too much in the blood stream and the blood becomes toxic, poisoning organs and shutting down the heart and leads to a painful and slow death."

"Damn. Good thing to get it off the streets."

Raven couldn't muster to say anything else.

Minutes passed without either of them talking. Rachel began to meditate when the warehouse started to show some activity. She opened her eyes to see some lights on in the warehouse but the office building was still dark. Rachel stood to get a better view of the warehouse. She never had an idea of the time that passed when she was meditating. Raven could hear Nightwing doing something, when she turned she saw him checking his gear over. She walked over and kneeled next to him. Nightwing opened one of the pouches and counted smoke pellets then put them back in the pouch on his leg. He then pulled out several wing-dings to check their balance. Nightwing looked over to see Rachel staring at him intently.

"Yeah Rae?"

"Haven't you ever considered a belt? You used to wear one"

Nightwing put his wing-dings back into another pouch on the opposite leg and stood up.

"I realized that the belt disrupted my center of gravity, I couldn't move completely free like I can now, slowed me down some too. Not a problem for Batman because he mainly mixes boxing and aikido when he fights and relies more on power than speed. I mainly mix ninjutsu with escrima which are more aerial and rely on extremely fast strikes."

"So is that what you taught me?"

As his time as a Titan Robin had trained Raven and the other Titans hand to hand combat as an extra advantage against their enemies.

"I taught you kickboxing with ninjutsu influences. Helps channel your emotions."

Before Raven could answer Dick stood up quickly and stared across the street. The office building was lit up like a Christmas tree and they could both see guards patrolling the halls. Rachel stood up and looked over at the office as well. She broke the silence.

"Guards on every level, looks like they all have M4 Carbines.

"Right. Sionis gives them to all of his guys. 5.56 caliber shells, good stopping power and easily available over black market dealers which Sionis knows most of. Same carbine that BPD uses. I can see Black Mask in his office he's having a meeting with his top lieutenants, See? They were the ones overseeing the drug operation; he is selling to teenagers. Over twenty of them were hospitalized from over doses. Three died. One of them…"

He stopped talking. Rachel could tell what he was about to say brought him pain.

"One of them was Amy's little brother."

Rachel put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Nightwing it's not your fault."

Raven felt his anger. She spoke up to break the silence and distract him.

"I'll take Black Mask and trap him with my magic. You take the warehouse; it'll keep you from making this personal and get angry. And you can make sure nobody gets out with that drug okay?"

Dick tensed then relaxed like he had done this routine a hundred times, he had done it more than a hundred times. He hated to admit it but he knew Rae was right, she always learned from watching him lead the Titans.

"Yeah, sounds good Raven. Use the psylink if you need backup."

Nightwing never waited for an answer, he just aimed and shot his zip line to the warehouse roof. Raven could see him enter from above sticking to the shadows as he always did, he was trained that way. Raven flew over to the office building and created her own plan; start from the bottom and work her way up. That way there were fewer mobsters to defend Sionis. Raven started to take down mobsters with her magic and the stealth tricks she learned from Dick. The ground floor guards were knocked cold by Raven's dark magic. She began to work her way up to the penthouse while Nightwing was in the warehouse. Raven could hear his voice in her head.

"How's it coming Rae?"

"I haven't even made it halfway up, how's your end?"

Nightwing answered with sarcasm.

"Well some trigger happy idiot decided it would be a good idea to shoot the fire suppression system so everything is soaking wet. Good thing I disabled interior and exterior sensors or Sionis would be sending more trigger happy idiots."

"You need help?"

"Nope. That was the last one. I'm contacting Bludhaven PD and having them send a few cars and a cleanup crew. On my way. See you at the top."

Raven had gotten to the top floor a few minutes later. Black Mask was still in his office unaware of the two thanks to Nightwing's meddling in the security system. Raven took down the final two guards in front of the office door. Raven blew the door off its hinges with magic and hovered into the office. All of Black Mask's lieutenants spun around and pointed their guns at her including Sionis with his twin semi automatic pistols. He yelled out with his raspy voice.

"Just who the hell do you think you are barging in here? Doesn't matter you won't be alive long enough to tell me. Take the bitch down!"

Raven used her dark magic and encased their guns with it and threw them against the wall behind her, she then encased Black Mask's desk with magic and pulled it towards her knocking down all of the lieutenants.

"You bitch! Do you know who I am? You're…"

Raven spoke with annoyance and anger.

"Yeah, I do. Black Mask or Roman Sionis if you prefer."

Raven stepped towards Black Mask who shot at Raven but she put up a barrier stopping the bullet and making Sionis angrier. Raven threw Sionis' guns against the far wall walking closer to Sionis who yells out.

"Ms. Li, send Bobo in here!"

Raven walked closer as she heard someone stirring behind her. Bobo was one of Sionis' men who took the Digoxin drug. He was a big guy without the drug but on it he looked almost super human. The veins in his body were easily visible and his eyes were heavily dilated. Rachel threw the desk at him with her magic but Bobo just caught it in mid air and threw it back against the wall. Raven got in a defensive stance ready to defend herself. She lashed out with a kick that didn't even faze Bobo. He reached down and grabbed her by the hood of her cloak and lifted her off the ground. Raven tried to free herself from his grasp but was thrown against the wall. Raven was dazed but charged back at Bobo, who caught Raven's kick mid air twisting it behind her and dropping her to the ground then put pressure on her ankle until there was a popping sound. Raven cried in pain when she heard Nightwing cry out to her.

"Raven, tuck and roll!"

Raven rolled to the left just in time to see Nightwing shoot something from his gauntlet. It stuck to Bobo's back and exploded stunning him. Nightwing flipped over Bobo's back and landed an uppercut to his jaw. Still it hardly fazed him. Nightwing pulled his escrima sticks from his back landing a flurry of strikes faster than the eye can see making a metallic clinging sound. Raven was kneeling on the ground holding her shoulder watching Nightwing take on Bobo. Nightwing tried landing a roundhouse kick but Bobo caught it lifting Nightwing above his head. Nightwing threw a smoke pellet in Bobo's face causing him to throw Dick to the side. Nightwing flips in the air wrapping his arms around the front of Bobo's neck hanging onto his back. Bobo was struggling to get him off when Nightwing pulled out a syringe and stabbed Bobo across the chest just as Bobo threw him forward over his shoulder.

Nightwing landed with another roll and got in another ready stance when he saw Sionis trying to get out of the room. Nightwing threw a wing ding into his foot causing him to recoil in pain and pull the wing ding out.

"Raven now!"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Raven put a barrier around Sionis trapping him. Bobo had recovered, what he didn't know was that the syringe held the antidote to the Digoxin and Bobo was coming off his high. Nightwing smirked as he saw Bobo's eyes back to normal. Bobo charged at Nightwing who was waiting for the charge.

"Hey! You're done!"

Nightwing shouted as he started his back handspring connecting an upward kick with both heels right into Bobo's chin. Bobo fell back hard from the kick knocking him out. Nightwing looked around and saw one of the lieutenants coming to. He threw his escrima connecting with the mobster's temple knocking him out again. Nightwing caught the escrima on its rebound and placed it back into its holster on his back. Nightwing walked over and helped Raven up showing some concern.

"You good?"

"Damn ankle. I can't move it."

"Do you mind lowering the barrier? I have one last piece of business."

Raven lowered the barrier as Nightwing approached it. She saw him pull out another syringe but it was a different color than the one he used on Bobo. Sionis yelled as Nightwing approached him.

"You bitch! I'll get you for th-"

Nightwing punched Black Mask and he fell to the ground. Nightwing grabbed Sionis by the chest of his white suit and dragged him over to the wall with the windows.

"Now Sionis there's a lady present, watch your language."

Nightwing threw Black Mask through the window and caught him with his zip line by the ankle and pulled him back up dangling him upside down. He placed the other end of the line around an exposed beam over the window. Black Mask was dangling over the ground twelve stories up.

"Damn you Nightwing! This is my city now. You can't do squat."

Nightwing smirked, Raven could feel his anger but it wasn't out of control.

"You want to see what happens when pure Digoxin gets pumped through your blood stream when you have a pacemaker? Let's find out"

Nightwing stabbed Sionis with the syringe then threw it behind him. Raven spoke telepathically to Nightwing.

 _Dick what are you doing?_

 _Relax Rae, I've got two more doses of the antidote I need to convince him to give me his supplier_

Nightwing looked back at Black Mask who was starting to show effects from the Digoxin shot.

"Wha- You can't kill me like you did Blockbuster. You self-righteous vigilantes don't kill"

"How do you know once I crossed that line it didn't change me?"

Sionis' heart race increased and he got a jolt from his pacemaker.

"How'd that feel? It gets worse. Blurred Vision? Insomnia, Nightmares. Nausea, or how about psychosis or delirium?"

"Oh god. They're all over me. Get 'em offa me!"

Sionis' pacemaker gave him another shock of two and a half volts.

"Psychosis and delirium, nice. Tell me your supplier and the antidote is all yours."

Bludhaven police were now showing up on scene and taking the mobsters from the lower level into custody.

"Alright, alright!"

Nightwing walked over and lowered Sionis onto the floor then tied him up for the police. He used the antidote on Sionis then walked over to Raven who was having trouble standing on her own. He wrapped her arm around his neck and helped her walk out of the building and talked to the detective on site.

"Detective Molloy, haven't seen you on site in awhile."

Detective Malloy approached Nightwing and began talking to him.

"Yeah, it's been awhile. Ever since Hogan took over as commissioner he's been sending me out to the scene. What do you got for me?"

"Well I've got Black Mask tied up on the top floor and destroyed the formula for the street drug. There are still several cases of it in the warehouse, and I have an antidote for it which you can send to the hospital for replication."

"Thanks Nightwing. Looks like you've got it handled."

Malloy looked over at Raven and inspected her from head to toe.

"Who's your friend? She injured?"

Raven looked over at Nightwing who was looking back at her. He was trying to come up with something to say quickly.

"She's an old friend. Just a twisted ankle nothing I can't handle."

"Okay Nightwing. See you around."

Nightwing helped Raven back to his bike and they headed to the Grayson's apartment.

 **Apartment**

Nightwing pulled Rachel's cloak off as they entered the apartment from the rooftop and walked down the hall.

"Sit on the couch; let me look at your ankle"

Dick helped Rachel sit down on the couch in the living room and started to inspect her injured ankle. It was starting to swell. Dick took off his gauntlet and gave it to Rachel.

"Good news, it's not broke. Bad news, you're ankle is dislocated. Bite down on my gauntlet. On the count of three."

Rachel bit down on the gauntlet and looked at Nightwing who looked back up at her.

"You may not want to watch this."

Rachel looked away.

"One."

Rachel bit the gauntlet harder.

"Two."

She closed her eyes.

"Three."


	9. Ibano's

Raven screamed with pain as Dick reset her ankle. The lights in the room flickered and the cabinet doors in the kitchen swung open from her outburst and glasses shattered on the counter. Dick looked almost squeamish as he felt the ankle snap back into place even though he had reset bones all the time on himself. In truth, he regretted that Rachel was the one who was hurt. Rachel took a deep sigh and opened her eyes to see that Dick was no longer kneeling in front of her. Rachel pulled the gauntlet out of her mouth and looked it over. It was strange, in all the years she had known him not once had he given a piece of his gear to anyone, not once. He guarded his gear like they were weapons of mass destruction. Raven once touched his mask as he was Robin and Dick didn't talk to her for a week because of it. Of course that was before he told her his name.

Dick was standing getting an ice pack for Rachel's ankle so it wouldn't swell. Raven was still looking over the gauntlet like she had never seen it before.

"Did you know that I have never actually held any of your gear before? Even when you were Robin, you never let anyone touch it."

"That's because for a long time I didn't know who I was. Robin was the only identity I had."

Rachel sat the gauntlet down next to her as a huge grin crept across her face.

"Well, Robin and that trademark spiked hair you used to have that all those girls in Jump City High would fantasize over. The Boy Wonder. Girls would dream about you."

Dick rolled his eyes under his mask, Rachel couldn't see it but she knew. He walked over and put the ice on her ankle.

"Dick I'm fine."

"I know. You're tough. Always were. It's more for the swelling though, and the fact that it is going to be sore for a few days."

Dick sat next to her on the couch still in full gear. The city was quiet now that there was a huge bust on the streets, everyone was lying low. There were still sirens off in the distance, the cleanup crew had just finished and were leaving the scene. They could see the lights from the cruisers dying out as officers got off duty. Neither of them said a word, they didn't need too. Dick looked at the time; 2:27.

"Well, I have to be at the station in four hours so I'm going to turn in."

"Yeah I should probably go to bed too."

Rachel stood up and put pressure on her ankle and winced with pain, she quickly sat down again.

"Don't worry Rae, I got it."

Before she knew what was happening Dick had picked her up and was carrying her down the hallway to her room. She could have just levitated and wondered if Dick had forgotten.

"Uh Dick, I can levitate."

Richard just smirked

"You want me to put you down?"

Rachel didn't answer. She didn't want to admit she liked being this close to him. Something about his touch that made her feel comfortable. She blushed and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Richard had his answer.

"Didn't think so."

He carried her to the room and placed her on the bed. As she was being lowered, she reached up and placed a hand on his mask. He put his hand over hers but then pulled it away. Rachel slowly put her nails under the edge and popped it off. When he didn't resist she knew it was okay and pulled the mask completely off. Rachel smiled.

"I've always wanted to do that."

Rachel was a little stunned to see that his eyes were closed. He opened them and stared at her, his blue eyes lit up the room. For the first time since she reunited with him she finally got to see him stare at her with a longing. His look quickly faded.

"Get some sleep Rae, I need to get the suit off and get some sleep before my shift starts."

Dick walked out of the room and turned the light off. Rachel heard the door to the armory slide open before she fell asleep.

9:13 A.M.

When Rachel woke the sun was shining brightly through her window. For some reason she had slept later than she was used too. Rachel was always the second Titan to wake, Cyborg was on a set amount of sleep, Koriand'r woke when she heard the other Titans and Beast Boy was a late sleeper while Dick hardly ever slept, he would spend hours poring over cases in the middle of the night or train into the early hours of the morning. Rachel walked down the hall to the kitchen to see if Dick had left a note. She didn't see anything but noticed that there was still some of his breakfast on the table that he had left for her, along with cold coffee. Rachel warmed up breakfast and made herbal tea instead of drinking the coffee. While Rachel ate at the table she turned on the news channel; the report was about how Bludhaven Police intercepted Black Mask's gang and confiscated all samples of the drug he was selling. Everyone still under its effects should go to the station for the antidote. By the time Rachel got done eating it was almost ten.

Rachel washed her dishes and put them away. Her ankle was still sore and it hurt when she put pressure on it but like Richard said, she was tough. Always was. Rachel cleaned up the glass that shattered when she screamed in pain. Raven levitated over to in front of the window to meditate, she could feel the warmth of the sun on her skin.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

Rachel began to meditate but her thoughts were distracted, at first she was tranquil and centered but her thoughts began to wander. She saw her home; Azarath and her mother's face. Then she saw it burnt to the ground by her father Trigon. Rachel saw the Titans, she had formed the team to help her stop Trigon from invading Jump City. She saw the leadership of Robin, how he took charge of the group who had just met and for some reason they all followed him without question. The death of Donna at Deathstroke's hand and Terra's betrayal. Then her abduction by Slade and then she saw Richard Grayson as Robin come for her. He had been through hell trying to find her and when he did he fought through Slade's robots. He charged through the street and defeated Slade, the ruins collapsed and they thought Slade dead. That night was the end of the Titan's usefulness; nobody dared mess with them or Jump City. The last image Rachel saw were the Titans going their separate ways, ending with Robin turning his back and leaving without a word.

The phone rang and Rachel snapped out of her meditation to answer it; she picked up the phone on the table in front of the couch.

"Hello"

There was no answer. All Rachel heard was the dial tone; it wasn't the apartment's landline. She remembered the phone Dick gave to her the first morning she stayed over and ran to answer it. The phone was still in the book bag that was still lying behind the couch where she had left it. Rachel pulled the phone out from the side pocket and looked at the screen; the caller ID showed that it was Richard.

"Hey Dick, what's up?"

When Dick answered he sounded a little distracted.

"Staring at reports, you called?"

Rachel was startled, she never called.

"What do you mean? I never called you."

"I felt your presence inside my head through the psylink. I tried to answer but there was nothing so I figured I'd call."

She was thinking about him and it must have travelled through the psylink. Rachel was embarrassed when she answered.

"Oh I was just meditating; I must have unconsciously projected my thoughts through the bond."

Rachel could almost hear the smirk that was on Richard's face. She knew that he knew the truth of what Rachel was thinking about him but he never said anything.

"All right. How's the ankle?"

"It's still sore. It hurts when I put pressure on it but not quite as bad as when we got home."

"That's good. I think there is still an ice pack in the freezer if you need it, may keep the swelling down."

"I'll do that Dick. What time are you going to be home?"

There was a hesitation on the other end of the line, like he was distracted.

"I have no idea Rae, I was hoping to sneak out of here and go to Ibano's and get a Cuban sandwich for lunch but with this paper work there's no way that's gonna happen. I'll see you later Rachel."

The line went dead and Rachel suddenly got a wonderful and devious idea. Rachel logged into Richard's computer and pulled up a map of the city and found Ibano's and plotted the course. Rachel then changed into street clothes grabbed the book bag and was about to leave the apartment when she remembered she couldn't just fly around the city; and her ankle was still too sore for the long walk to Ibano's then to the department. Rachel decided there was no other way and grabbed the keys to the bike Richard took from Wayne Manor and headed out of the apartment.

 **Bludhaven Police Department**

 **11:53**

Dick was sitting in his office reading police files when the phone in his office rang. It was Tanna the department secretary that managed the phone lines.

"This is Grayson."

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Grayson but there's a woman here asking to see you. Shall I send her up?"

"Yeah tell her to come on up. Thanks Tanna."

"Detective Grayson said you can head on up. Just put on this visitor pass and head up to the third floor. His office is against the far wall on the left hand side."

"Thanks Tanna."

Raven got in the elevator and took it up to the third floor. The door opened and everything looked familiar. She had seen this floor when Firefly attacked. There were still char marks and burnt tile remaining from the attack. Some of the officers were using makeshift desks since most of them had burned in the fire. Phones were ringing left and right, computer keys were clicking nonstop and officers were glued to the screens. Rachel walked across the room and saw a door marked with "Detective Richard Grayson", she knocked and heard a voice from within.

"It's open."

Rachel opened the door and walked in; Dick was staring at a report on the computer and never made eye contact when she entered the room.

"Let me finish this report and I'll be right with you. Have a seat."

Rachel waited a few seconds for Dick to say something but he just stared at the computer. Finally she broke the silence.

"Uh, Dick it's me."

Dick looked away from the computer and saw Rachel sitting in the chair.

"Rachel what are you doing here?"

"I got bored sitting around so I figured I'd stop by. Oh and I come bearing gifts!"

Rachel reached into the bag and pulled out a sandwich rolled up in foil and handed it to Richard. Richard took it and opened it up as a huge grin crept onto his face.

"You stopped at Ibano's and got lunch. You didn't have to do that."

Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"You took care of my ankle last night; consider this my way of saying thanks."

"You don't have to say thanks; you took charge when I got hurt."

Rachel and Dick sat in the office eating lunch in silence. Rachel was just happy to be there with him, hell they both were but neither of them would admit it. Dick broke the silence.

"How did you get here? I know you're tough but if you tell me you walked here on that ankle I'm going to be disappointed."

Rachel smiled.

"Relax Grayson, I didn't walk."

Dick got a concerned look on his face.

"Did you fly here? Please tell me you didn't. If anyone saw you…"

"No Dick, I'm not going to risk your identity. Or mine while I'm staying here. Here, look familiar?"

Rachel reached into her pocket and pulled out the keys to the bike and placed them on the table. Dick's eyes got wide and he started laughing.

"You took my bike. You sneaky little demon."

Rachel glared at him with little fires burning in her eyes. She hated when somebody called her a demon, in theory she was one but to her she was human like everyone else. Richard understood and stopped laughing.

"Easy Rae, just a joke. I know you don't like being called that."

"I saw the bust on the news, there was no mention of Nightwing or…"

Dick stood up and crossed the room and closed the door faster than Rachel could finish her question.

"Quiet Rae! The door was open."

Richard walked back to his desk and sat down. He closed his computer and pushed it aside. Grayson looked back at Rachel ready to explain.

"Nightwing is a sensitive topic around here. Most here think he has proved himself and would like to cooperate openly with him, but the ones who are corrupt and profit from drug dealers or prostitution rings aren't getting their usual cut because of him and would like nothing more than to be the officer that brings him in or takes him down."

Rachel could feel his thoughts, they were not only distracted but he was hiding something from her. He was reciting his taskmaster code over and over again using different words each time like back when they were Titans and he was hiding his many secrets from them.

"Dick you're hiding your thoughts again, what's wrong?"

Richard exhaled loudly. Rachel knew he hated it when she read his thoughts, he felt that it was a serious invasion of privacy but he also knew she couldn't just stop doing it.

"You're reciting your damn taskmaster code using different words each time, it's blocking me from finding out what's really bothering you."

Dick looked up at her gave her the truth; she would have pried it from him anyway so he might as well get it over with.

"Yeah, I was hoping you wouldn't figure that out. I guess I taught you too well. Bruce is having a funeral for Damian. All friends and family are expected to be there including me, I really don't think we should have one, just a private showing but it's not my call."

"When is the funeral?"

"A few days from now, I was planning on leaving for Gotham tonight and stay at the Manor until the funeral. Then afterwards depending on how Bruce is holding up either head back to Bludhaven or stay in Gotham a few more days."

Dick was packing up his equipment and putting them in the bag he brought with him. Then he shuffled the reports he was looking at and put them in a file for the archives. Rachel broke the silence using the same words Dick used when she was about to leave the Titans because of a mistake she made on a botched mission against the .E.

"Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye?"

Rachel was glaring at him; she was upset that he was just going to leave without a word to her, again. She was hurt that he was just going to leave without her. Dick closed the file and passed it to the corner of the desk and looked back at her glaring eyes that were still burning.

"Actually Rae, I was hoping you would come with me, I'd appreciate the company. You don't have to go, you are more than welcome to stay at the apartment or head in your own direction if you want but I'd prefer you come with me."

Raven thought of a sarcastic response and couldn't keep it to herself.

"Are you asking me out Grayson? To a funeral? It's a wonder that your track record with women is so good if that's how you come on to them."

Dick gave her his famous smirk.

"Yeah Rae, I guess I am."

That answer shocked her. She wasn't expecting that kind of answer; Rachel was expecting a shrug or a "whatever" not actually admitting to asking her out.

"I'd be more than happy to go with you Dick."

Dick stood up and slung the bag over his shoulder and grabbed the file.

"Great, I'll drop this off at the archives and we'll head back to the apartment so I can grab a few things and we'll head into Gotham."

Dick and Rachel walked to the elevator and headed to the archives before heading out. Dick dropped off the file and on their way out they ran into Officer Malloy.

"Grayson, it's been awhile. Hope all that deskwork isn't making your uniform tight."

Dick and Malloy shook hands and talked in the hallway while Rachel stuck close to Grayson. She knew if Malloy got a good look at her he would recognize her as Nightwing's partner the night before.

"Oh I think I manage to keep in shape."

"I'm sure you do Richard. Who's your friend?"

Malloy looked at Rachel, he was a cop so he was analyzing her and putting the clues together. Malloy was one of the few good uncorrupted cops in Bludhaven, he wanted to make things better for everyone. Rachel didn't say anything; she followed Dick's lead, he was always good at situations like this.

"This is Rachel, she's my…"

Rachel sensed his thoughts and still couldn't believe the words that were going to come out of his mouth.

"She's my girlfriend. She brought me a Cuban sandwich from Ibano's. Now we're on our way back to the apartment then heading over to Gotham."

"Damn Grayson, I need to hang out with you sometime. Where do you meet all these pretty girls?"

"That Malloy is for me to know and no one to ever find out."

"Well Grayson I won't keep you two any longer, I'll see ya round Dick. Nice to meet you Rachel"

Dick and Raven walked to the elevator when Dick heard Rachel's voice in his head to prevent wandering ears from hearing their conversation.

"Girlfriend huh?"

"Figured you might like that. But don't get any ideas, it was a bluff and he bought it nothing more."

The two of them walked outside to where the bike that Rachel drove was parked in front of the department. Rachel dug into Dick's back pocket and grabbed the keys to the bike laughing the whole time.

"Hey! What are you…?!"

Rachel grabbed the keys and ran to the bike then climbed on and started the engine.

"I'm driving."

Dick couldn't help but smirk as he climbed on the back of the bike and wrapped his arms around Rachel's abdomen. Rachel had a massive grin on her face as she spun the tires and took off towards the apartment.


	10. Welcome to Gotham

"Pack enough for a week, should be enough. I don't know how long we'll be in Gotham but a week worth of clothes should be plenty."

Dick was already packing clothes into a bag when he poked his head around the corner to tell Rachel how much to bring. Rachel was putting the clothes Dick had gone out and bought her a few days ago into the bag Dick had packed for her the first night she was in town. Rachel then heard the beeping noise from the biometric scanner on the armory door then heard the door itself open.

"Do you really think you're going to need your suit at a funeral?"

Rachel heard Dick pull the suit down and pack some of his gadgets along with it.

"I hope I don't need it, but it can't hurt to be prepared. Besides, if I don't need it for the funeral then I at least have it if Batman needs help."

She then heard him pulling gadgets off the wall then heard him pull his escrima off their brackets. Rachel was almost done packing when the armory door closed and Dick leaned on her door frame watching her as she finished packing. Rachel stood and turned around to see Dick leaning on the frame in street clothes. Dick was texting someone when she turned to face him, Rachel didn't know who though.

"Who are you texting?"

Dick looked up at her when he answered but his thumbs never stopped moving, all those hours he spent in front of the bat computer as a kid helped him learn where everything was on a keyboard. Of course his perfect hand eye coordination helped too.

"Sending a message to Bruce, he's probably still at Wayne Tower but he'll get my text when he gets a chance. Of course he probably already knows we're both coming."

He was hiding something from her. She knew the message was too long just for a simple _I'm on my way, Rachel is coming with me_ and he was trying to hide his thoughts again _._ Rachel didn't want to pry so she changed topics.

"If you're taking your suit should I take mine as well?"

Dick slid the phone into his pocket and grabbed the bag off his left shoulder, unzipped it a bit and pulled out Raven's leotard and cloak and showed it to her.

"Already taken care of Rae. I got you covered."

"How did you…?"

Dick smirked.

"Get your leotard and cloak without you knowing? It's me, that's how."

Dick zipped the bag up and flung it over his shoulder then headed for the living room. Rachel followed behind with her pack on her back. Dick grabbed his sunglasses from the table along with the keys to his bike. They locked the apartment and went down to street level and got onto Dick's bike. They both put on their helmets, Rachel was in back and Richard was driving. The engine fired, the back wheel spun and Dick pulled off the brake and they sped down route 61 to the bridge that would take them into Gotham.

"Here, send Bruce a text and tell him we're on our way, we should be there within the hour."

Dick passed his phone back to Rachel and she almost considered reading his earlier text to see what he was hiding but decided against it. He probably deleted it and wouldn't have given her the phone if didn't trust her. Rachel sent the text. Rachel wrapped her left arm around him and started to slide his phone back in his right front jeans pocket.

"Hey, whoa, whoa. Watch what your hands, that's not an area I want you messing around with."

Raven was laughing.

"You wish you were so lucky Boy Wonder."

Dick playfully elbowed Rachel in the side as they got closer to the bridge that led into Gotham.

 **Gotham City Outskirts**

 **10:27 P.M**

"Hey! Wake up!"

Rachel had dozed off a bit; she was still tired and sore from the Black Mask raid. Rachel was tough but she still needed sleep, unlike Dick who could go four days without it.

"Huh, what is it?"

"We're coming up on the city; you're going to wanna see the view."

He was right, Rachel looked over Dick's shoulder and saw the skyline of the city. There was a full moon that was so bright they almost didn't need street lights. The city was lit up like Christmas. They got closer to the center of the city when Dick's voice brought her out of her trance.

"We're about in the heart of the city, you'll see Wayne Tower in three, two, one…"

They came around a turn and there it was, Wayne Tower. There were only a few lights on inside the tower but the big W was lit up. The full moon shining bright next to the tower. Dick could almost hear Rachel sigh under her breath from the view.

"Wow. It's beautiful."

"What was that Rae?"

"Oh, uh nothing Dick."

Dick knew what she said; he thought the same thing when he first saw that view for the first time ten years prior. He didn't want to press the issue, better that way.

"We should be at the manor in twenty minutes or so. Alfred probably knows we're coming so he should be the first to greet us. I doubt Bruce will be home so we should have about four or five hours until he gets home, unless he wraps things up early."

Rachel knew better than to ask but strangely she needed to know. Maybe she was worried that Batman would need help from Nightwing; after all she knew he had the suit with him.

"What's Batman investigating?"

"One of the biggest gun runner gangs is in town from South America, run by a guy named Alejandro Rojas from Portugal. I had a run in with him when I was Robin but he was just a small crewman, now he runs one of the largest gun running organizations in the world. Gotham is a popular port due to its low cost shipping fees, bare minimum regulations, a don't ask don't tell cargo policy and its location that can easily get merchandise throughout the country from here."

Rachel couldn't help from laughing a bit under her breath, she never understood how he always had this much information at his disposal. Then she remembered that he hacked into the Watchtower database and knew he also still had access to the bat computer files she used to hear Dick geek out about when he was Robin. Then again, she figured she shouldn't be so surprised. This is Grayson we're talking about. Rachel didn't respond, she just held on and enjoyed the ride, or more likely enjoyed holding onto Dick more than anything else.

The two of them came to a bridge that left the three main islands of the city and came to a highway that took them to a long windy road.

"Wayne Manor is just at the end of this long windy road. If we're lucky Alfred has some food ready for us because I'm starving. Last thing I ate was that sandwich from Ibano's eleven hours ago."

Dick eased up on the throttle as he got closer to the house, they came around a bend and the house came into view. Rachel was here almost a week ago but it still amazed her like it was her first time seeing it, in theory it was. Last time she was here she was worried about his injuries and hardly paid attention to the house but now she saw the magnificent architecture of the building that the second generation Wayne's had built.

Dick parked the bike in front of the house and killed the engine. Rachel couldn't believe how quiet it was, there weren't even crickets chirping. Rachel got off the bike and swore the only sound she could hear was her own heart beating in her chest, well that and the faint sound the breeze made when it traveled through the trees. Dick climbed off the bike and looked at the Manor; he almost seemed unsettled that he was here again.

"Well, better not keep Alfie waiting; he hates it when people are late."

He couldn't help from laughing a bit when he said it. They both walked towards the front steps when Rachel spoke for the first time since she asked about Batman.

"Any news on when the funeral is?"

"Few days from now, Bruce wants to wait until the entire Bat-Family is back in Gotham City, along with Lucius Fox which is the CEO and President of Wayne Enterprises."

They approached the front door and Dick rang the doorbell which was loud enough to be heard all throughout the long halls of the Manor. Rachel heard Dick speak of the Bat-Family before and she figured it was everybody the batman had trained and associated with; she was smart and observant but she still wasn't completely sure what it was.

"What exactly is the Bat-Family? I've heard you mention it a few times but I'm not a hundred percent sure of what it is or who all is in it."

The door opened and in it stood Pennyworth.

"Ah, welcome home Master Dick, I see you look much better than when you were last here."

"Yeah, they're healed. Rachel took… good care of me when I got back."

Rachel glanced at Dick knowing he was talking about his fight with Slade. His wounds still fresh and Deathstroke had increased his injuries but with Rachel's healing magic all of his injuries were healed.

"My thanks for that Miss Rachel, Master Dick does forget to take care of himself most often."

Rachel smiled.

"I noticed. What would he do without me?"

Dick glared at her. He hated when people acted like he depended on them, made his doubts grow of whether or not he can be a solo act.

"Well, please do come in."

"Thanks Alfred."

Rachel said as she was the first one to step into the Manor.

Alfred turned his body and allowed the two of them into the Manor. Dick took off Rachel's helmet and then his and placed them on two hooks by the door. Alfred came up from behind them and walked in front to face them.

"I have made some dinner for the two of you should you feel hungry. Miss Roth that was more directed towards you as I know Master Dick is probably halfway to raiding the kitchen as we speak."

"Sorry to disappoint you Alfie, but I'm still here. Although I am starving."

"Miss Rachel shall I show you to your room?"

"Don't worry about it Alfred, I'll show her to the guest wing and help her get settled in. Then I'll raid the kitchen."

"Very good sir."

Dick and Rachel started to make their way down the hall to the guest wing when Alfred cried to them from the entry hall.

"Ah, Master Dick I forgot to mention; Master Bruce is not here at the moment as he has other engagements at the time I'm sure you understand. But he did want me to leave a message; he received your proposal and likes the idea and is taking it into consideration. However, he believes it requires further testing to see how it acts in the field."

Dick got a smile on his face, Rachel was lost but that was Alfred's intentions. She wasn't ready to know, not yet anyway.

"Thanks Alfred, I'll make sure **IT** is ready when the time comes."

The two of them continued to the guest wing of the Manor. They came to a large door, Dick opened it and on the other side was a large king size bed, a closet, two dressers, a large flat screen on the wall opposite the bed, it's own bathroom and a door that led to a balcony.

"This is you. Room fit for the Wayne's so it should suit you just fine."

Rachel dropped her bag on the floor and went over to the balcony doors and opened them. A cool breeze entered the room causing the drapes in the room to sway. Dick walked up behind her.

"Well, I'm going to go raid the kitchen now, old Alfie would go into cardiac arrest if I didn't. I'll check in on you later but if you're asleep I'll see you tomorrow Rae.

Dick turned to walk out of the room when he heard Rachel.

"Dick wait…"

"Yeah?"

"You were going to tell me about the Bat-Family."

Dick smiled.

"Later."

"And this proposal thing…"

"Again, later."

He was hiding something, he was always hiding something. She decided to leave it alone and not pry. She kept telling herself to pick her battles; this wasn't one of the ones she could win.

"Goodnight, Rae."

Dick left the room and closed the door behind him. Dick lied to Rachel, he wasn't going to the kitchen. He hated that it was so damn easy for him to lie to her like that but he didn't want her to follow him, or worry about where he was going. Dick waited ten minutes then went to check on Rachel. He poked his head in the door and she was fast asleep so he quietly closed the door. Alfred was standing behind him.

"Look after her while I'm gone Alfred, if she wakes and starts looking for me tell her I went to Wayne Tech to look in on some new equipment or that I went to Wayne Enterprises to try and push the proposal forward."

"Is lying to her really the best course? She is your friend."

"I hate lying to her Alfred, I really do. And it bothers me how damn easy it is for me to do it, or that I don't even hesitate. This is for the best though."

"As you say. I shall not take an eye off of her sir,"

"Thanks Alfred, I'll be back later.

 **A rooftop near Gotham Docks**

 **1:03 A.M.**

"You should work on your stealth skills, I heard you coming halfway across the rooftop."

Nightwing was kneeling on the rooftop watching the activity on the docks when the shadowy figure approached him from the shadows. They approached him and stood behind him looking out to the docks. The figure stepped out from behind him and into the light fully revealing himself, the cowl was the most distinguishable feature, well that and the giant bat across the chest. The Dark Knight, Batman.

"Got your message, you and Raven make it in okay?"

"Yeah, we did. She's sleeping back at home."

Batman kneeled down beside Nightwing; they were both scanning the docks. Batman from right to left, Nightwing from left to right; perfectly in sync.

Heard about that mess with Two-Face and the GCPD hostages at their own station. You make it out okay?"

"Yeah. Gordon had guards outside to keep his gang at bay while I infiltrated the station to take down Dent."

Dick gave a short laugh.

"Let me guess, the old coin flip and .45 calibers to the front of the head execution style? Then the big trap that deals with two's? Maybe a chemical bomb with two detonators or the bomb had two stages?"

"Close Nightwing, very close. It was thermite not chemical. Not even sure where Dent got thermite, no one in Gotham smuggles it."

"No one in Gotham USED to smuggle it. Take a look at those crates."

Nightwing pointed to a set of shipping containers that didn't quite match the others. They weren't average shipping containers, they were military.

"Military crates. That's how Dent got thermite. Military is a hard target."

Nightwing looked to Batman.

"By the way, Alfred passed along your message. Said you were pleased with my proposal and considering it? And that it needed to be tested?"

"I need to be sure she's ready Nightwing."

"She is Batman. I've fought alongside her. Hell, I've bled next to her. She's pulled me out of fire as many times as I've pulled her out. Don't you think I wouldn't have suggested it if she wasn't ready?

"She needs to be tested."

"What the hell do you think the Titans were Bruce? Just a bunch of teenage wanna be hero's? When do the damn tests end?!"

"I just don't…"

"Of course you don't trust her! Just because her father is Trigon? I TRUST HER. I trust her with my life, just as I trust you. Trust me that I trust her."

Neither of them wanted to argue about this, not here not now. Batman scanned the docks one more time, looking for Rojas or a good time to move on the gun runners. Nightwing leaned closer to the edge of the building like he found something.

"Rojas is on the cargo ship, on the bridge. Looks like he is running the checklist of cargo. How do you want to play this?"

"Good eye Dick. We move in sync, you go left I go right. If things get heated we meet in the middle and fight together. Rojas is the secondary objective; mainly we want to seize the cargo for evidence. GO!"

They split up, Nightwing went left, and Batman went right. It was picture perfect. They moved in harmony together. Nightwing would take out one guy quietly Batman would do the same. They both avoided spotlights, or from making noises. It was like Batman and Robin were back. No shots rang out and nobody was aware of the two of them until Rojas spotted a gun lying out in the open. None of the cargo crates were opened yet so he knew one of his men dropped it. And they wouldn't drop it unless they were attacked. Rojas yelled out over the loudspeaker of the ship:

"Turn on all the lights. Check the shadows twice. Nobody gets out of here alive. And no one gets paid until the Bat is dead!"

The spotlights on the dock all came on, the docks lit up like it was daylight. Gunfire erupted from every direction, once one person shoots all the others shoot at every scurrying rat or moving shadow. Both Batman and Nightwing began moving to the ship Rojas was on, they both remembered the plan. They reached the long pier where the ship was anchored but Rojas called for reinforcements. Nightwing and Batman reached each other and started to fight back to back. They had fought like this so many times it was second nature by this point; they never had to think about what to do next. A group of gang members stood on top of a cargo crate looking down at the duo ready to open fire.

"Nightwing, up high!"

"I see it."

Nightwing threw a smoke pellet at the group blinding them momentarily. Nightwing then ran towards Batman who took down a guy that got too close. Batman turned, cupped his hands in front. Nightwing stepped in his hands and Batman gave him a boost and Nightwing jumped. Nightwing back flipped to gain momentum. He pulled two wing dings and threw them each hitting the gunners at each end of the line. The smoke began to clear as Nightwing pulled out his escrima and landed on the cargo crate sweeping one at the same time. His escrima connected with the guy he just took down in the temple taking him out of the fight. Batman planted a sonic device that stunned all the gun runners around him leading to easy takedowns. Rojas loaded a single crate onto the ship and started the engine to the ship trying to lose the two vigilantes. Nightwing disarmed the last gun runner on the crate when he heard Batman.

"Nightwing!"

Batman threw a tracer rifle at Nightwing. Nightwing caught it and shot it on the crate Rojas just loaded. All the gunners were unconscious and Rojas was getting away.

"Batman, call the bat boat we can finish this."

"No Nightwing. We need to clean up the mess here, and wait for GCPD to confiscate all this."

"What? Are you insane? After Two-Face attacked the station it could take hours! You're just going to let that bastard get away?"

"Rojas is clever; he's going to hide for the night. Besides you got the tracer on that cargo crate, whenever he goes to sell whatever is in there we can track it!"

"Batm-"

"Enough!"

An hour passed before GCPD could get on scene. Another two passed before everything was finally cleaned up. One of the gun runners woke up and Batman recognized him as a lieutenant.

"Nightwing."

Nightwing looked over and saw Batman. Batman tilted his eyes in the direction of the crane controls that was still holding a cargo crate. Nightwing understood and walked over to the controls and took a hold of them. Batman dragged the lieutenant into range.

"Where is Rojas!"

The lieutenant had a thick accent.

"I don't know!"

"Do it."

Nightwing smirked, he enjoyed this part.

"Right."

He dropped the crate. The lieutenant screamed as the cargo crate came within inches of crushing him. Nightwing hit the other button and the crate stopped dead but was swinging wildly. The crane creaked and moaned as the weight from the dead stop was almost too much.

"I don't know, I swear! He has a number of warehouses. One of the 43 abandoned ones throughout the city docks. He never tells us which one is the fall back point."

Batman and Nightwing both looked at each other, they both had the same idea. They walked to the lieutenant and each grabbed an arm. They kicked him to the ground so he was laying on his stomach and put pressure on each collar bone. Batman asked one last time.

"One more time, and I want you to think carefully. Which Warehouse?"

"One on the North docks. He never tells us exactly which one, they are always assigned last minute I swear! Please!"

"Well, Batman you heard the man."

They both shattered each collarbone. There was a sound, of popping and cracking bone. The lieutenant screamed then lost consciousness from the pain.

Batman stepped back.

"We'll hit the warehouses tomorrow, it's going to be day light soon and we need to get back."

"But…"

"Now Nightwing!"

The two headed back to the Manor without saying a word.


	11. Next Morning

Rachel was awake when she heard the knock at the door. It was too heavy to be Dick doing the knocking though. Rachel sat up.

"It's open."

The door opened and Rachel was a bit surprised to see Alfred walk in to her room carrying a tray with different size mugs on it.

"Good morning Miss Roth. Master Dick was correct is seems; he told me you were awake, how this bond of yours works I will never quite understand. Anyway I have brought you some herbal tea; Richard told how to make it as he said you were rather particular on how to make it."

Rachel took the tea from the tray and noticed that the other mugs were still full. Alfred came to her first. Rachel took a sip of it and noticed how the taste was perfect to her. She smiled at the thought that Dick cared enough to tell Alfred how she liked it.

"I have prepared breakfast for you; it's in the dining room on the table. I'm sure it is much better than anything you'll find in Grayson's… Charming apartment."

Rachel watched as Alfred sat the platter down on an end table and crossed the room to the balcony and opened the shutters. Sunlight flooded into the room.

"A wonderful sunrise; Gotham truly is beautiful this morning."

Alfred walked over and picked the platter back up while Rachel sipped on her tea.

"Well, Masters Bruce and Dick have been waiting patiently for their coffee. I should get it to them before it gets cold."

Before leaving the room Alfred turned to Rachel.

"Master Dick is using the rings in the gym should you like to see him, though I do suggest eating before breakfast gets cold but it is up to you Miss Rachel."

"Thanks Alfred. I'll eat after I get dressed."

"Wonderful, I shall see you in a few minutes."

Alfred left to take the coffee on the platter to Bruce and Dick who were both training in the gym. Rachel changed into regular clothes that were dark colors (obviously, this is Rachel we're talking about) and walked to the dining room to find a very large table with only one plate of food on it. Rachel sat down to eat when she saw Alfred enter the room with another plate of food and saw as he sat across from her.

"As I'm sure you know, Masters Bruce and Dick will not be joining us. You know how Dick is when he trains, nothing but the room he is in exists. So it will be the two of us."

"I appreciate the company Alfred."

"Shall we see what's on T.V? I apologize but I don't know what you like to watch."

"Just the news is fine Alfred."

"Of course. Not one for those cartoons I see."

"No. Those were more of Beast Boy's favorite."

"Ah. Another one of your Titan friends?"

"Well, I never thought I would call him that but yes."

Alfred turned on the news; they were in Gotham so it was GCN.

"This is Vicki Vale reporting Live from the Gotham harbor."

Rachel recognized the woman; Dick used to tell Raven about her and he used to stream GCN from his laptop on the big screen in Titans Tower. A reporter whose sole assignment is to report on anything and everything related to Batman. The report continued.

"As you can see behind me; clean up from Alejandro Rojas' gun running operation continues."

Rachel dropped her fork and her interest in the report peaked.

"After Batman stopped Two Face also known as former District Attorney Harvey Dent from releasing a chemical bomb inside of GCPD headquarters and holding several officers hostage; Batman and the former Robin now known as Nightwing…"

Rachel glued her eyes to the T.V. screen as Alfred took her plate and his and left the room knowing Richard lied to her last night.

"The former Dynamic Duo stopped Rojas' operation and captured over twenty five of his gang members including two of his top lieutenants. Rojas of course is one of the biggest gun runners in the Northern hemisphere. Nightwing is in from Gotham's little sister city from across the bay; Bludhaven."

Alfred walked back in the room just in time to see Raven's outburst of anger. She stood up and slammed her fists down on the table with a loud thud.

"Damn it Grayson!"

A vase on the table exploded sending glass everywhere. Alfred covered his eyes to avoid shrapnel from getting in them. Alfred turned off the television.

"I do apologize for the discretion Miss Roth but I was under orders from Master Dick to not say anything."

"I don't blame you Alfred. When I get my hands on that pretty boy I'm going to-"

"Master pretty boy as you so elegantly put it is in the gym. If you like I could lead you there to speak with him."

"No need. I can find him. And I doubt you will want to hear the words that will come out of my mouth."

Rachel didn't wait for Alfred to respond. She stormed out of the room using the psylink to lead her to the gym where Dick was training.

 _I still can't believe that damn pretty boy lied to me. And it was so easy for him._

Rachel stood before the door to the gym looking in. She saw Dick moving through the rings with his back facing her. He was shirtless with black track pants on; she could see the sweat trickle down his neck over his back and over his shoulders. Both his legs were pointed out as he pulled himself up holding this position.

"Richard John Grayson!"

Rachel yelled as she stepped into the room. She encased her right hand in magic and threw an orb of magic at him. Dick spun while in the rings and easily dodged the orb with a back flip. Rachel then caught Dick in the air with her magic and threw him against the far wall.

"What the hell Rachel?!"

"No you don't get to ask that pretty boy. I do!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Pretty and clueless. Here, let me refresh your memory."

Rachel turned on the T.V. in the gym. The scene was the same; Vicki Vale was interviewing one of the officers that was held hostage by Dent.

"The GCPD incident? Batman intervened and disarmed a chemical bomb."

"No, not that."

A few seconds passed they went back to the story on Rojas. Vicki Vale was on screen again.

"Batman and former Boy Wonder Nightwing…"

Rachel snapped her head back and glared at Richard.

"Oh, that…"

"You lied to me Grayson. And damn it I believed you! You said you were going to turn in for the night after you raided the kitchen but you went out as Nightwing without me knowing and without me going with you."

Dick didn't say anything. He just stood up and put a towel over his shoulder and turned away from Rachel. He hated that look.

"I knew you had too much Intel on Rojas last night when you told me about him. I thought you just knew he was in town because of your access to Bruce's files but the two of you were planning this."

"Rachel…"

"Don't, Dick. Just don't"

Rachel turned and walked out of the room without saying another word and without giving a second glance at Dick. He knew the best thing to do was give her space and hope she cools off when she gets angry; her temper was as bad as his. Still, this time it was different than all the others, this time he felt guilty for lying to her. More than that he was angry at himself for lying to her. Dick walked over and turned the T.V. off. He was lucky that Bruce had already left for Wayne Tech; the last thing he wanted was for Bruce to see the two of them argue. Dick heard the door to Raven's room slam shut. She wanted him to hear it. A second later Alfred appeared in the doorway.

"I see that you haven't exploded from her outburst unlike the lamp on the table."

"Yeah, lucky me. I'm sure she wished that I exploded."

Dick was drying himself off with the towel he had over his shoulder.

"You know Master Dick, you should be honest with her, especially now after recent events. She is your friend."

"She's more than a friend Alfred. Rachel may be my closest friend."

"Even more reason sir. She is obviously hurt that you lied to her."

"It's not just that Alfred. I've lied to her before, hundreds of times even but I had my reasons for doing it. She's more upset that I didn't tell her I was going after Rojas."

"Well, perhaps you should go speak to her, apologize."

"I will. Once she stops thinking about tying me to a roulette wheel and throwing axes at me…"

A horrified look appeared on Dick's face.

"Or you know… Emasculating me."

Alfred looked confused.

"I think you are exaggerating, she couldn't possibly be thinking about that."

The horrified look remained on Dick's face but somehow he smirked.

"Oh, she is. I can hear her thoughts because of the bond the two of us share. Knowing her she's thinking about it just so I can hear her thinking about it. She's evil like that you know."

"Well, when you go speak to her maybe if you are honest and tell her about everything, it may calm her faster."

"You mean about the Bat-Family?"

"I do."

Dick took a long sigh.

"Alfie, even when I was a Titan, it took eighteen months before I told Rachel my real name and she was the first Titan to know my identity. And three months after that until I let her see me without my mask and only then did I tell her about Bruce Wayne. Now you're telling me to tell her about the Bat-Family when most of them don't even know who Raven is?"

"I am giving advice on the matter, not giving you direction or orders."

There was a long silence. Actually it was only about five seconds but it felt like a long time. Dick could sense that Rachel was still angry but at least the thought of emasculating him were gone, for now.

"The thought of emasculating me is gone so I'll go talk to her. If I come back all bloody and holding myself you'll know what happened."

"You definitely have a charming sense of humor Master Richard."

Alfred left the room and Dick walked through the halls slowly to talk to Rachel. He was not looking forward to this conversation.

Dick knocked on Rachel's door.

"Turn around and walk away Grayson."

"Rachel, give me five minute to talk and if you still don't want me around, I'll go."

"Okay, Talk."

"Through the door?"

Rachel opened the door with her magic. She was levitating; trying to meditate but was too angry at the moment to have a clear mind.

"TALK!"

"First of all, I don't know how to start so I'll start by saying that I'm sorry I lied. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that Bruce and I were going after Rojas last night."

"When do the lies stop Dick? You lied when we were Titans; you lied to me when I first showed up in Bludhaven and again last night. I'm starting to wonder if you are even capable of telling the truth."

Then it hit him, he was becoming Batman. Always deceiving everyone or lying to keep them safe, trying to keep them out of the loop, ignorance was bliss right?

"Rae…"

Rachel stood and turned around, stared at Dick. She knew him; he called her Rae to create an emotional response, a good emotion. He thought it would help cool her off but it only made things worse.

"Don't 'Rae…' me Dick. I want a straight answer."

"I can't give you one."

Rachel took a pause, she knew what she was about to say. Something she could never take back once she said it but she needed to say it.

"I was wrong about you Grayson. I've been trying to be optimistic, trying to convince myself. Telling myself that it wasn't happening but I was wrong…"

She didn't know if she could finish her sentence.

"I was wrong. You ARE becoming Batman."

Dick took a step back. He didn't know how to respond to Rachel. How would anyone respond? He thought he had gotten out of Batman's shadow, all those years ago only to turn into him. He had been fighting his whole life to distance himself from the Batman, but when Rachel told him, he couldn't face her. Dick turned and walked out of the room without a word, he didn't even look at Rachel. He slammed the door as he left the room; Wayne Manor was always quiet but it seemed like it was now abandoned.

 **Gotham City**

 **North Docks**

 **1:00 A.M.**

Nightwing stood on the very edge of a crane, a sudden misstep or a less than perfect shift of weight and he would plummet towards the ground. He was looking at a small screen that showed a signal from the tracer he shot at the container the night before. Raven was with him but the two of them hadn't said a word to each other since Dick said he was going out to find the last shipping container while Batman worked a lead on the other side of Gotham; Killer Croc was stealing prescription steroids from pharmacies throughout the city. Raven understood why the two of them were silent but she hated it when he ignored her, made her feel like he didn't care about her. She tried to break the silence.

"Nightwing…"

"Don't Raven. I get it."

Nightwing just stood there with that look on his face, the same look he had as a Titan whenever they had a mission. That look, Raven hated it; the look of having all of the world's problems on his shoulders, the personal drive, the one that made him look like Batman. Dick put a finger to his ear.

"Copy that Batman. I found the warehouse, the tracer signal is coming from inside but I don't see Rojas. I'll keep an eye out. Yeah she's with me. Really, you're still on that I thought I told you she's… Tomorrow? Everyone is in town…?"

He smirked.

"That sounded painful, have fun with Croc. Nightwing, out."

Rachel waited for Dick to give her an update.

"Funeral is tomorrow, the whole Bat-Family is in Gotham."

"That's not much of a notice for a funeral. Especially last minute."

Nightwing was still mad at Raven, she could tell. She had calmed down but as soon as she said what she had she regretted it. Raven knew he wouldn't take it well. Dick spoke up.

"Look, We'll talk about the funeral later but right now, we have a gun runner to grab."

"Right, so what do we know?"

"Rojas got a shipping container away from us last night; he specifically targeted this one so it has to be valuable to him, or very important. Either way, we need to grab him and see what is in the container, and then turn it over to Gordon."

"So how do you want to play this?"

"Take out the guards, isolate the container, and then find Rojas. One of these guys has to know where he's hiding. He won't be far, that container is worth too much to him."

At that second Nightwing began to run across the arm of the crane; he dove off the edge to a free fall for a split second before shooting a grapple line to the warehouse. Raven followed by levitating; soon they were both standing on the roof of the warehouse looking through the window on the roof of the building. Guards were patrolling in two's, moving shoulder to shoulder. There were only about ten of them, smaller number to attract less attention.

Rachel was the first to speak.

"Five guards around the container, five more patrolling the perimeter moving two by two, one providing over watch from the walkway on the left."

Nightwing spoke.

"Rojas is sitting in a car outside the warehouse, away from the action but has eyes on the whole time."

Raven looked over to where Nightwing was looking; she could see the car. It was heavily modified, blacked out rims and windows, no vin numbers or license plates for identification. Reinforced body and frame and bullet resistant armor and windows. There was a whole in the roof that a fifty caliber machine gun would come through.

Nightwing pulled out both escrima before he spoke.

"You take down the ones near the container, I'll stop the patrols, then go after Rojas while you get in that shipping container. If it's a bomb try to contain it with your magic until I get a good look at it."

"Got it, what's the signal?"

Nightwing looked over with a smirk.

"This."

Nightwing shattered the glass with an escrima, threw a smoke pellet and jumped into the building without giving a warning to Raven; she was used to it though. Raven jumped down into the thick smoke and heard gunfire in the distance, then she heard Nightwing's thoughts; _Ha! Too slow!_ Raven smiled at the sign that he was having fun. Then she got serious and made her way to the guys guarding the container, the first one was easy; he was in a panic jumping at shadows. The smoke still lingered as she moved towards the second; she threw a bolt of magic sending the gun flying then flipped the guy over her shoulder with a judo throw and brought her knee down onto his ribs cracking them and knocking the guy out.

The smoke had almost all but cleared when the remaining three saw and opened fire at her, she side stepped and hid around the corner of the container pressing her back flush against the metal and waited as one of the guards approached where she had moved. Before he could turn the corner Raven reached an arm out, lifted the gun and kicked the guy in his stomach knocking the wing out of him. She jumped and brought her knee up to the guards jaw; he was out before he hit the floor. Quickly Raven put up a barrier before the remaining two sent a hail of gunfire at her. The guards emptied their clips and had to reload, that's when Raven dropped the barrier and charged them. She jumped and drop kicked the guard on the right knocking him down and sending the gun flying. She stood up just as the other guard finished reloading and threw him against the container. The guard against the container threw his weapon at the one who Raven had drop kicked who was standing and ready to fire. She jumped into the air and kicked off the container with her right foot while connecting with a kick to the guards temple knocking him out. She levitated after connecting with a kick and used her magic to force the metal of the gun to bend and twist around the other guards' wrists making his hands immobile. She swept the legs causing him to fall hard to the ground. Raven then tied his legs together with a magic band.

Raven used the psylink; _"Nightwing, you there?"_

She heard the sound of a machinegun firing; a big one.

 _"I'm a little busy here! Be there soon."_

Raven looked over the container, it was a dark green color with some wear and tear. She walked to the other side and saw in big white paint a W logo with _Wayne Enterprise_ written beneath it. The container was made by them; she tried to open the container but it was an electronic lock required a password and if the password was wrong magnetic locks would seal the container shut permanently until a Wayne Tech technician did a security over ride. Raven waited for Nightwing to finish before contacting him.

She could still here the fifty caliber gun firing wildly and without control, then there was a buzzing sound and the gunfire ceased. A few minutes later Nightwing came walking over with a still conscious Rojas cuffed at the feet and wrists thrown over his shoulder. he dropped him on the ground next to Raven who was sitting with her back against the container and her hands on her knees. Raven looked up at Nightwing who was wiping sweat from his brow. He looked around and saw Raven's handiwork; the guards were all knocked out but they were now all tied up and grouped together to make it easy for GCPD to pick them up. He had that smirk on his face and heard his voice in her head through the link.

 _"Damn, nice work."_

She blushed.

 _"I learned from the best."_

Nightwing directed his attention to Rojas.

"All right Alejandro, I only want to ask you once. What's in the container?"

Rojas answered in a thick South American accent.

"None of your damn business you Batman wannabe."

Rachel knew he wouldn't like that answer, she also knew that Alejandro was about to be in a lot of pain. Nightwing shot a line to the ceiling causing Rojas to be strung upside down swinging four feet off the ground. Nightwing swung out with his forearm striking Rojas' right side causing him to scream in pain.

"When I get down you're dead Nightwing! You and the damn bat! I have a hell of a lot more guys and we'll hunt you two down!"

Nightwing looked at Raven and smirked.

"Why do they always have to give the I'm going to kill you speech and the whole you don't know who you are dealing with BS?"

Rachel smiled.

"Makes them feel powerful or in control, your standard Napoleon Complex. He's probably acting so tough because he's lacking in other areas."

Raven winked at Nightwing then held up her pinky and flexed it a few times.

"Bitch! I'll kill you too!"

Nightwing kicked Rojas' left side harder than he should have. Raven could see his rage building after that comment.

"Threaten her again, and I swear that you'll have fewer fingers when we're done here tonight. Now what's in the crate?"

"I ain't telling you a thing."

Rojas spit out blood onto the ground. Nightwing was losing his patience, not that he ever had any. Nightwing punched Rojas' right side again, this time a little lower. Raven could hear the bones cracking and breaking.

"By my count, I still have nine more ribs to break. How much pain you want to endure is up to you."

Raven used the link.

 _"Nightwing enough! He clearly won't tell us. We can turn him in and the GCPD can crack this thing open."_

Rojas broke Raven's concentration.

"Damn it let me go."

Nightwing released the line causing Rojas to fall onto the ground. Nightwing grabbed him and threw him against the container. That's when they both heard it, a faint whimper caused by fear. Nightwing dropped Rojas as Raven and Nightwing locked eyes. Raven had a look of horror on her face.

Nightwing broke the awkward silence.

"No… It can't be. You hear that? Faint whimpers, hushed whispers, muffled crying."

Raven sensed them but didn't want to believe it.

"I can sense them…"

"There are people in there!"

Nightwing ran to the front of the container and stared at the electronic lock.

"Ha! Good luck getting in hero! Electronic lock by Wayne Tech. best money can buy. You get the password wrong once and the box seals for good!"

It was Wayne Tech; of course it had a weakness that Batman knew how to expose so of course Nightwing knew as well. Nightwing typed a combination and the container opened. They both stood in shock at what they saw; a group of fifty or sixty girls who couldn't have been any older than Nightwing or Raven. All of them had a bar code tattooed on their left arms and they all looked starved. Raven looked the most disturbed.

"They're… they're… all female… Please tell me it's not what I think it is…"

Nightwing didn't want her to see this. Sure they had seen something like this in Jump City once or twice but there it was one or two people, nothing of this quantity.

"Well… it's that or something else but something tells me it's what we are both thinking."

Raven looked at the girls in the shipping container and examined them. They all looked starved from being at sea for weeks; some of them had bruises or lacerations. Raven knew that Gotham was darker than Jump City, but she never imagined this. The sight of seeing the girls made her horrified. Nightwing was placing a call to Commissioner Gordon when Rachel lost her temper.

Her temper rivaled Dick's but she was better at controlling it than he did, she had too. Her powers were uncontrollable if she went into a rage. Raven closed her eyes and clenched her fists; trying to calm her emotions with no avail. She tried to fight the anger but it swelled inside; building until it finally burst; her demon blood taking over. She screamed as magic swirled around her creating a vortex of energy. Raven's eyes snapped open revealing her four demon eyes glowing a reddish orange color. Her cloak opened and her hood lowered showing her long black hair blowing uncontrollably from the swirl of magic energy. As she flew into the air her demon tattoos began to show on her body and glow red. Black lightning bolts began to strike the ground in front of her. She turned her gaze to Rojas who was in a panic.

"You will never hurt a living soul again as long as you live or I swear to Azarath I will haunt you for eternity!"

As she spoke there was an echo of Trigon to her own voice. It was almost as if he was there speaking with her. Rojas was petrified with fear, staring at Raven in her demon form. Raven grabbed Rojas with a magic arm and dragged him closer to her; Rojas fighting as best he could but tied at the wrists and ankles he couldn't do much. The cuffs Nightwing used to bind him snapped and flew off due to the shear amount of energy Raven was releasing. Rojas was screaming and clawing at the ground trying to get away without any success. The arm dragged Rojas into a black barrier Raven had created; that's when Nightwing came running over.

"Whoa Raven! Control yourself!"

"Why?! This bastard deserves everything he's getting. Those girls were innocent; they had lives, and families!"

"Rachel! Don't make this another thing you'll regret!"

He called Raven by her name, he made it personal. She knew what he was talking about and started to regain control. Her eyes went back to normal as she lowered back down to the ground, the vortex of black energy stopped; as did the lightning. Her demon tattoos went away as she closed her cloak; the black barricade went away to reveal Rojas in feeble position. He was pale and shaking violently muttering something in Spanish.

"Los demonios estan por todas partes."

Raven started to walk away; back over to the girls in the container who saw the whole display. They went into a panic as she approached them. She tried to help but all they did was back away deeper and deeper into the container. Raven walked away and waited for Nightwing to finish. After a few minutes Nightwing came walking over with a concerned look on his face.

"Rae, you okay? You put Rojas into a near catatonic state. He won't react to outside stimuli."

"He deserves it."

"Do you know what he's saying Rae? He's saying _The demons are everywhere."_ What the hell did you do to him?"

Rachel had a cold emotionless expression on her face.

"I made him see what he really was. All his crimes, his past mistakes, all the guilt he suppressed. I brought them out of the deepest corners of his mind and turned them loose. And I may have given the form of demons."

Nightwing had a worried look on his face.

"That's dark. Even for you."

Nightwing looked around and could hear the sirens of the approaching cruisers.

"Come on, we should be gone by the time they get here."

 **Wayne Manor**

 **4:03 A.M**

Raven was asleep by the time Dick was out of his costume. He had also swung by the cave to pick something up and let Batman know that Rojas was taken care of.

"Have any trouble with Croc."

"Twisted my knee on a recovery after I got thrown through a wall but other than that none at all. He was bigger and stronger than last time though. Probably a payoff from all those steroids. And he had a tail."

"A tail? That is new."

"He doesn't have it anymore though; I tore it off when I interrogated him at Arkham."

"That'll tech Croc. I'm going to check on Rae before I turn in; Gotham did a number on her tonight. I'll see you later Bruce."

"Hold up, Dick."

"I just heard from Gordon; he said Rojas is in a catatonic state and was almost too scared to answer his questions."

Dick sighed.

"Yeah, Rachel may have lost her head and scared him pretty badly. She was really upset at finding the girls locked in a shipping container."

"There's more. The girls said that Raven turned into some kind of monster. And Rojassaid that the girl was Cambion _._ Cambion is a South American legend of the female offspring of a demon and a human. "

"Yeah... Raven turned into her demon form. She only does it when she gets very angry."

Bruce had that look on his face; the one that Dick understood. He wanted the entire explanation for her behavior.

There was another sigh. He didn't want to tell him about what happened when they were Titans, he never told the others but now he had to.

"When we were Titans, she was captured by Brother Blood and the Church of Blood which is a cult dedicated to Rachel's father; Trigon. He wanted her because she is Trigon's daughter and wanted to marry her and conceive a child with her that would be the perfect offspring of human and demon."

Dick's voice got low and sincere.

"She was almost raped because I wasn't fast enough; not good enough. After a week I rescued her from him just as Brother Blood was about to…"

He had a disgusted look on his face but kept going.

"Just as he was about to _Perform the Ritual_ I rescued her. So yeah, she's a little sensitive on the matter. I never told the others what really happened, didn't want them to worry. And I cared about Rachel too much to say anything."

Bruce nodded his head that he understood.

"I'm going to go check on Rae now, I'll see you later."

Dick took the elevator up to the Manor and walked through the quiet halls to Rachel's room. She was fast asleep, still half wearing her cloak as a blanket. Dick took the cloak off; folded it and put it on the desk in the room. He then pulled the blanket from the bed over her. He put a hand on her forehead and she almost seemed to smile; like somehow in her sleeping subconscious mind she knew he was there. Dick walked out of the room and turned around and looked at her again when he heard Bruce's voice.

"You love her, don't you?"

Dick wasn't expecting to hear Bruce say those words. He looked over to see Bruce coming down the hall watching him. Dick didn't know what to say, he almost considered lying to Bruce but Dick knew that Bruce already knew the truth. He decided to tell Bruce the truth.

"When we were Titans, I was the only one that truly understood her. When she wanted to be left alone I made sure no one bothered her. When she needed a shoulder I was there, when she needed a friend who would understand and not judge her, I was there. I was the only Titan that truly understood her. She never pushed me to reveal my identity. I did it when I was ready and when I knew I could trust her. When I needed a friend she was there. When I obsessed over Slade and locked myself in my room for a week she got me out. When I doubted myself she never did. When I became Slade's apprentice and fought my own team, she never gave up on me. She led the team in my absence and followed me to Tokyo when I exiled myself. So yes, I love her more than anything."

"Have you told her?"

"No."

"You should let her know how you feel."

Dick looked over to Bruce.

"Why? Look at the life we lead Bruce. Do we really deserve a chance at that kind of happiness? I mean look at you and Zatanna? And I know you and Talia are at odds since she took over Ra's position as head of the demon but you still care for her. What would you do if Zatanna was hurt or killed?"

Bruce looked away. Dick had a point, but so did Bruce.

"Zatanna and I rarely see each other with her always being on assignment with the League and me always in Gotham, but at least we try to make something out of it."

"Rae and I agreed not to get attached or involved with each other for the sake of the team. Things haven't changed."

Bruce had that classic serious look on his face.

"Wrong, Dick."

Bruce walked down the shadowy hall and disappeared.


	12. The Funeral

**Wayne Manor**

 **8:15 A.M.**

Rachel was in the shower so she never heard a knock on her door. Dick walked in her room and heard the shower and he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Rae? It's me?"

Rachel was little startled.

"Give me a minute I'm in the shower."

"I can wait. I'll be in your room when you're done."

Dick walked to Rachel's bed and sat down to wait for her to come out. After a few minutes he heard the water turn off and the door open to see Rachel step through the door with street clothes on; her hair was still dripping wet.

"Hey Dick, what's up?"

Dick was still sitting on the edge of the bed looking at Rachel.

"The funeral is at six so we have all day to get ready. The entire Bat-Family is going to be there so I think it's about time you learned one of the biggest secrets that the Batman has."

Rachel was excited to finally learn who or what the Bat-Family was but didn't want Dick to get in trouble for telling her.

"You're not going to get in trouble for telling me this are you?"

She sat on the bed next to him.

"No. Bruce expects me to tell you. He may not fully trust you, bet he trusts that I trust you."

A small smile crept on to Rachel's face, she knew he trusted her but for him to say it made it that much sweeter.

"The Bat-Family is a group of Batman's allies. People he trusts completely; which is a lot because I don't think he completely trusts anyone outside of the Bat-Family. Basically there are eight… sorry, seven of us now since Damian is gone. The members are Batman, Oracle, Red Robin, Red Hood, myself as I'm sure you guessed. The two you don't know are Batwoman and Batwing."

Rachel had never heard their names before.

"Who's Batwoman?"

"Her name is Katherine Kane. Daughter of Colonel Jacob Kane; formerly top of her class at West Point but was expelled and discharged because of the don't ask don't tell policy. She is Bruce's Cousin."

"And Batwing? Who's that? Or are you talking about Batman's jet?"

"Batwing is a person. Name's original I know. Anyway Batwing is Lucas Fox; Lucius Fox's son. Ex Special Forces, multiple successful missions. He was the only one with the qualifications to use the suit that Lucius created so he became Batwing."

"So they're all going to be here?"

"Yeah. Oh and Zatanna is coming to support Bruce, she wouldn't let him go through something like this without her here."

"Good. He needs all the support he can have today. I'm glad we came."

"Me too."

The room was quiet for half a minute, neither of them knew what to tell the other. Dick finally broke the silence.

"Well, I'll leave you to get ready. I need to help Alfred and Bruce set everything up then I need to get ready. I'll see you in a few hours Rae."

Dick stood up and walked out of the room.

 **Wayne Manor**

 **5:15 P.M.**

All members of the Bat-Family had arrived along with Zatanna. They were all hanging out in the common room waiting for the funeral to start. Rachel was meditating in her room; she never liked crowds. Dick was in his room getting into his tuxedo that Alfred had brought him. He always hated dressing up. There was a knock on Rachel's door, it was too heavy to be Dick.

"Come in."

Rachel turned around to see Barbara roll into the room in her wheel chair.

"Hey Rachel, everyone is here in the common room if you would like to join us. The Boy Wonder should be out soon."

Barbara had a huge grin on her face when she said that.

"I'll just be a few minutes, thanks Barbara."

Barbara just smiled and started for the door when Rachel asked a question she had been dying to hear the answer to.

"Hey Barbara, hold up. Can I ask you something?"

Barbara turned around and had a nervous look on her face, she knew what the question was.

"You want to know what's up with Dick and I don't you?"

Rachel was a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah. I mean I can tell you both have really strong feelings for each other, I can sense the emotion every time you speak to him or about him."

"Let's just say when he came back from the Teen Titans I had to make a choice between him and a guy from GCPD that I was seeing; I made the wrong choice. Then Amy was killed. We agreed to ignore our feelings and just be friends because it was simpler."

Raven smirked.

"That sounds familiar."

"I'm sure it does."

Just as Barbara answered there was a knock on the open door. They both turned to see who it was; Zatanna was walking into the room. She was wearing a white top with black lace at the top and black stitching along the front with black sleeves; a white bow tie around her neck and nets on her arms. Along with black leather pants and heeled boots that came to just below the knee. She was carrying her hat in her hand.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Barbara headed for the door.

"Of course not. I was just leaving."

Barbara left the room leaving Zatanna and Rachel in the room.

"It's Rachel right?"

"Yeah, you're Zatanna I'm guessing?"

"Righto. I came to see if you were ready to join us in the common room."

"I'm not much of a people person, I'll head out when Dick is ready."

"He'll be out soon come on. Everybody is waiting."

"Okay I guess."

Rachel started walking towards the door with Zatanna when Zatanna stopped her."

"Wait, you can't go out there dressed like that. Don't you have anything a little nicer?"

Rachel looked down at her clothes and shrugged.

"This is all I have, I don't really have any nicer clothes than this."

Zatanna smiled and pulled out her wand and pointed it at Rachel.

"Sserd reh ni ecin kcalb sehtolc."

Zatanna waved her wand and magical energy surrounded Rachel. When it was gone Rachel was wearing a low cut dark blue sleeveless shirt with a black jacket that was cutoff at her lower back, the sleeves were rolled up to just below the elbow. A dark red circular jeweled necklace hung from her neck, it looked like the red orb on her costime. Black fingerless gloves, on each hand and black jeans with black combat boots. Rachel looked down to examine her clothes.

"These… aren't as bad as they could have been. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I guessed you would prefer black. Now go get Grayson and get your ass' out there before we start without you."

Rachel followed Zatanna out of the room, they split from each other as Zatanna went to see Bruce and Rachel went to check on Dick. She could hear grumbling coming from the room when she knocked on the door.

"It's open."

Rachel walked in and saw Grayson standing in front of a mirror tying his bow tie.

"Hey Rae, almost ready. I just need to tie this damn thing."

He turned around and looked at Rae, then he examined what she was wearing (more like he was checking her out).

"Where did you get those clothes?"

"Zatanna."

His eyes moved up and down some more then stopped as he stared for a few quick seconds at her chest then turned back around.

"Zatanna did well, they look good."

"Grayson, did you just check me out?"

He smirked.

"Not at all."

Rachel crossed her arms and took a step back.

"Uh huh. So I'm supposed to ignore the fact that your eyes locked onto my chest for two seconds?"

"Pretty much yeah."

He was still fussing with his bow tie.

"Ha! Gotcha! You just admitted to staring."

He smirked again.

"Damn."

He turned around to face her; his bow tie was a little crooked. Rachel stepped forward and put her hands on the tie to straighten it out.

"It amazes me that you can fight the way you do but when it comes to tying a bow tie; you're worse than Garfield."

Rachel straightened out the bow tie and fixed it so every part of it was underneath the collar. Dick then turned around and got the jacket and put it on. He turned around and looked at Rachel.

"Well what do you think?"

Rachel looked him from head to toe then smiled.

"You know what they say about a sharp dressed man."

"Yeah yeah. I hate dressing up like this. My range of movement is limited, and I feel like I'm going to a Wayne Charity Ball. I hated those things."

Rachel punched him in the arm.

"That's for staring, now come on let's go. Before the funeral starts without us."

They both started walking to find the others.

"Hey Rae, have you gotten any better at reading minds on a massive scale?"

"Yeah but not by much. It's still really loud and tough to focus in on individual minds while I'm reading everyone else's minds. Why?"

"I want you to do it. When we get out there read everyone's mind; try to discover their hidden intentions if any."

"You expecting trouble?"

"I always expect trouble. Especially after Donna's funeral; that was a mess."

"All right, I'll keep my mind open."

"If you suspect a threat or get a weird vibe from anyone, mark them for me through the link and I'll take care of the rest."

The time was five fifty; the funeral was about to start.

 **Wayne Manor**

 **Front of the Manor**

 **7:12 P.M.**

The funeral was over but the crowd and press were still gathered in a massive heap outside the Manor in the driveway. The body of Damian had been laid inside the Wayne Family Crypt where Thomas and Martha Wayne were also inside. Bruce gave the eulogy; he made up some story about Damian being in a car accident. Of course everyone bought it. Bruce didn't get emotional, why would he? Zatanna never left his side. The whole Bat-Family was there in the front row; Katey Kane was with her girlfriend, Tim was there along with Jason who looked out of place; he wasn't wearing a suit, just a red t-shirt with a brown leather jacket, jeans and combat boots. He had his twin desert eagle pistols tucked away inside his jacket. Lucas Fox sat with his dad while Alfred and Barbara sat next to each other.

Dick was talking to Jason and Tim on the far side of the driveway; Rachel was away from the group of people using her telepathy on a massive scale trying to read everyone's intentions and looking for threats.

"Jason, Tim; it's been awhile."

Jason was the first to respond.

"Grayson, I heard you took down Black Mask in Bludhaven. Something about putting a drug into his system so his pacemaker would over work. Finally growing some balls after killing Blockbuster?"

"Yeah, kind of spur of the moment but I gave him the antidote as soon as he told me what I needed to know."

Richard looked to Tim.

"What about you Tim? San Francisco treating you okay?"

"Yeah. Everything is great, my dad and I are getting along again."

"How's Stephanie? You two still together?"

"Yeah, we have a small apartment overlooking the bay, it's beautiful."

Dick looked over at Rachel to make sure everything was good; they locked eyes and Rachel nodded signaling everything was good. Tim saw the gaze and had to say something.

"So, you and Rachel?"

Dick smiled.

"We ran into each other, she decided to hang around. Things between us are… Complicated."

Tim smiled. Jason looked over at Rachel and saw her focusing on the crowd. Jason spoke with a kind of mocking tone.

"Really Grayson? A Goth? Of all the girls you've put down, and you pick a former Titan and a Goth?"

"I'm going to go catch up with Katie, I'll see you guys before you head out."

Dick left Tim and Jason and found Katie talking with her dad and her girlfriend Margaret Sawyer.

"Little Katie."

Katie turned around to see Dick walking toward her.

"Richard Grayson, it has been awhile. Although I'd watch who I call little, I am older than you."

"How have you been?"

"Good. How about you?

"I'm alive."

"Have you forgiven yourself yet?"

"Not yet. Hey Margaret, how's the GCPD?

Margaret was an officer for the GCPD; Katie and she met during a charity ball for the GCPD and started dating.

"It's a living. Of course in Gotham it's a dangerous one."

"You two happy? I mean I know it's tough with Katie's extra activities."

Katie spoke.

"We're engaged Dick."

"I saw the rings, but congratulations."

"Don't think I didn't notice that girl in black you were sitting with, she's kinda hot."

Dick looked over at Rachel, she was still focusing; she wasn't going to stop until everything was clear she cared too much about Dick to stop focusing.

"Old friend from Jump City."

"Any intentions there Grayson?"

"I don't know… Maybe."

"Grayson, I saw the look in your eye when you looked over at her, I know that look. Keep her close, she'll help you forgive yourself."

Just then Dick heard Rachel's voice in his head.

" _Dick! I sense something! Can't see them but I sense it!"_

"Katie you and Margaret get someplace safe now! Somethings about to go down."

Dick looked around but didn't see anything out of the ordinary; just a mob of people and cameras and journalists trying to get a statement.

" _Grayson! Dodge Challenger racing up the driveway, four armed men and a driver!"_

Dick spun around to see the car, it was a red Challenger Hellcat.

" _Good eye Rae! Get everyone near you to safety, don't blow your cover! I'll get to Bruce!"_

Rachel yelled for everyone to get down, some people panicked and ran; others dropped to the ground. Dick took off at full speed across the driveway to where Bruce and Zatanna were talking with Lucius and Lucas.

"Bruce! Nine o clock! Get down!"

Bruce looked to see the speeding car right before the four men opened fire. The sound of four SMG's opening fire sounded; bullets sprayed everywhere. Bruce shoved Lucius and Lucas to the ground just as Dick closed the gap between him and Bruce. Dick tackled Bruce to the ground behind a car; the driver of the Hellcat pulled the e-brake drifted around the corner of the driveway with the gunmen still spraying bullets. The volley of bullets stopped; Jason popped out from behind a car, pulled out his .50 caliber desert eagles, and emptied both guns into the car hitting one gunman and shooting out both mirrors. Everyone was in a panic as the car drove out f sight, some people were behind cover or laying on the ground while most people were screaming and running trying to get away. Nobody knew if anyone was hit in the panic.

" _Dick I'm good. Nobody around me is hurt, you hit?"_

Dick looked over himself for wounds but didn't see any on him or Bruce.

" _No, and neither is Bruce I think we're…"_

Bruce's voice rang out.

"Lucius is hit!"

" _Scratch that, Fox is hit!"_

Dick looked over to see Lucius was shot in the chest near his heart, another one in his left arm.

Bruce took off his jacket and put pressure on Lucius' chest, Lucas tight his jacket aound his dads arm to slow the bleeding. Zatanna had taken over for Bruce who was talking to Alfred through an earpiece.

"Alfred, get the suit and car ready. And call an ambulance, Lucius was hit and is losing blood fast."

Dick was watching Zatanna put pressure on the wound when he heard Bruce talking to Alfred.

"Bruce, you go with Lucius to the hospital."

"No Dick, I'll handle this."

"Think about it Bruce, Lucius gets shot at a funeral for Bruce Wayne's son, and Bruce Wayne doesn't show up at the hospital? The press will have a field day, you go with Lucius."

Bruce was quiet thinking of his options; Zatanna broke the silence.

"He's right Bruce."

"Rae and I have got this. Besides, consider this her test."

"All right Dick, you're up."

Dick grabbed the earpiece from Bruce and started running toward Rachel; he used the link to talk to her.

" _Raven, we're up."_

" _Got it."_

Dick was heading toward the house when he heard Bruce cry out from behind him.

"Dick! Take the Car!"

A huge smile swept across his face. Zatanna called out next'

"Give them hell!"

He turned to face Zatanna.

"You've never seen Raven angry, they'll get more than hell."

Dick met with Rachel at the front of the house; as they walked inside Dick put the earpiece in to talk to Alfred.

"Alfred, its Dick. Bruce and Zatanna are going with Lucius to the hospital, Raven and I are going to find our party crashers. We're on our way to the cave. We're taking the car."

Rachel's eyes got wide as they ran down the hall.

"Rachel, meet me in the study, I need to grab our gear."

Rachel ran to the study and waited for half a minute, Dick came running into the room with his back pack in his hand. He went over to the grandfather clock and changed the time; the clock slid to the left revealing an elevator that took them to the cave. They both went into the elevator; Dick hit the down button and began to pull gear out of the bag.

"Come on, we'll change in the elevator."

"Wait you expect me to change now? In here? With you?"

"Oh come on, Babs and I used to change together in here all the time… and I should shut up now."

"Yes, you should."

"Look, you turn your back, I'll turn mine."

Dick already started to strip and put on his suit, as the elevator was halfway down the shaft.

"If I catch you staring at my boobs or my ass…"

Nightwing turned around to get his escrima from the bag, that's when he saw it; a tattoo of a raven on Rachel's lower back; its beak was pointed up like it was flying towards her shoulders. He grinned but didn't say anything. The elevator came to a screeching halt; Nightwing came out in full gear as Raven was still putting her cloak on. She clasped her cloak and walked out of the elevator to see Nightwing waiting for her.

"Forty eight seconds, Bruce would be disappointed with me. That's too slow."

As they both walked down the stairs to the platform Raven could see what she was excited about but also afraid of; The Batmobile. Alfred was standing next to the car waiting for them.

"Nightwing, I ran a systems check and everything seems to be working normally."

Nightwing popped the hatch and jumped into the driver's seat.

"Raven, get in."

Raven climbed into the passenger seat and started examining the inside of the car.

"Do be careful Master Dick, Bruce said the clutch was sticking last time he was out."

"Thanks Alfred, I'll head to places they are likely to hide. I need you to get into the traffic cameras and see if you can find that car. They are amateurs so they shouldn't be too hard to find."

Nightwing closed the hatch and fired the engine; there was a roaring sound that echoed through the cave. Nightwing put a hand on the shifter and had a huge smile on his face.

"It's been too long old friend."

Raven looked worried, and she had a reason to. She was sitting in The Batmobile; an armored car with enough firepower to win a war and a jet engine.

"You know how to drive this thing right?"

He smirked.

"Of course. I've been driving this since I was fourteen."

Nightwing put his foot on the clutch, shifted into gear and The Batmobile took off through the waterfall and out towards the city. Nightwing started heading towards places where the hitmen would hide out, he knew they were amateurs so they were inexperienced and knew they would leave a trail. They drove by chop shops and abandoned garages to see if they could find a trail, that's when Alfred contacted them.

"Nightwing I believe I have found our perpetrators, I just found a picture from a traffic camera of the car going into a garage in Midtown near the Red Hook district, I am forwarding the picture."

A picture of the car appeared on screen going into a moving company garage that had long since been abandoned. Alfred came through the comm again.

"It seems they ditched the car and got into a moving truck."

Another picture appeared on screen and showed the truck pulling out of the same garage.

"We're about a minute from there, I'll head in that direction and come at them from behind, the shooters are probably hiding in the back of that truck. Alfred can you track them and relay it to the car?"

"Of course sir."

A map of the city came up on screen with two dots, one showing The Batmobile, the other showing the truck.

"Hold on Raven, we have some ground to make up."

Nightwing shifted to a higher gear and put his foot to the floor; the car was speeding through the streets trying to make up time. They came around a corner and saw the truck in front of them, as they got close the back door opened up and there were now double the men inside, now eight shooters were pointing guns at them.

"It's about to get fun Raven."

"If that's what you want to call it."

All eight shooters opened fire at The Batmobile, the bullets weren't even denting the car; they were just bouncing off. Raven was almost laughing.

"Seriously?! Do they even know who's car this is?"

"I said the same thing ten years ago when I first became Robin. Of course The Batmobile has been upgraded a few more times since then."

Nightwing pulled The Batmobile beside the truck and put in on auto pilot.

"Raven, I need you to do something for me."

"Sure, what do you need Nightwing?"

Nightwing smirked.

"Vic taught you to drive stick right?"

Raven had a panic stricken look on her face, she didn't like where this was going.

"Yeah he did, but it's been years."

"Good."

Nightwing popped the hatch.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious? Oh and watch the clutch, it's sticking."

Nightwing launched himself into the air and landed on the top of the truck, Raven got into the driver seat and turned off the auto pilot and got behind the truck. The gunmen had no idea Nightwing jumped to the roof.

" _What do you want me to do here Dick?"_

Raven was using the psylink.

" _Just keep following the truck, and if anyone falls out of the back, try not to run them over."_

Nightwing looked ahead and saw that the road forked.

" _There's a fork in the road ahead. Whichever way the truck goes you go, I want you to hit the clutch and pull the e-brake and turn hard, then let the back of the car catch up with the front wheels. Don't oversteer."_

" _I know how to drift Nightwing."_

Nightwing stayed low on the roof of the truck and moved to the edge just above where the hitmen were inside the back of the truck. They were still shooting at The Batmobile. Nightwing looked to see the fork in the road coming fast.

" _Fork in the road is coming up soon, I'm going to make my move when the truck turns."_

The truck turned the corner and Nightwing slid into the truck knocking down two guys and surprising the rest, Raven pulled the e-brake and turned hard left. She slid around the corner almost perfectly; only thing she hit was a mail stand on the corner. Nightwing was inside the truck taking out the gunmen, it was more difficult in a confined space but the advantage of that was nobody could shoot at him. Another turn was coming up so Raven used the link to let him know.

" _Nightwing, another turn head. This time to the right."_

" _Got it, I'll brace. If it's the turn I think it is its narrow and very sharp so be careful."_

Nightwing had taken down five of the shooters by the time they got to the narrow turn but now he was fighting against three guys that had combat knives. Nightwing felt the truck and the wheels turn so he braced; the driver never slowed down so everyone in the back was tossed around. Nightwing slammed against the left wall along with one of the guys in the back. Nightwing was dazed after his head slammed against the wall leaving an opening. Raven hit the clutch and pulled the e-brake and turned but the corner was too narrow, The Batmobile slammed against the wall of a building. Rachel tried to accelerate but when she shifted she forgot about the clutch sticking and stalled the engine.

"Damn it!"

Nightwing took the knife to the back of his shoulder, the blade pierced through the titanium Kevlar weave and dug into his shoulder. He recoiled to catch his breath that's when he saw that Raven wasn't following.

" _I stalled it!"_

" _I noticed. Start it and catch up, we need to finish this."_

Nightwing took out the last three hitmen by the time Raven caught up in The Batmobile. Nightwing closed the back hatch as he climbed back onto the roof, Raven opened the hatch and moved over so Nightwing could drive again. She didn't know how to turn on auto pilot so she used her magic to steady the car as Nightwing landed in the driver's seat. He landed in the driver's seat as Raven dropped her magic giving Nightwing full control.

"Give them hell Raven."

Raven smiled as she summoned a large black raven in front of the truck causing it to swerve and crash into a post. Nightwing and Raven got out of the car and tied up the driver and the shooters, the driver was the one who had been shot by Jason; he had two bullet wounds in his shoulder. Because of Jason's sidearm being fifty caliber his shoulder was nearly detached. After they were all tied up, Raven walked behind Nightwing and saw the knife still sticking out of his shoulder. She used the psylink.

" _There's a knife sticking out of your shoulder."_

" _Yeah, jackass on the left stabbed me when we went around that corner. It can wait."_

Nightwing started interrogating them.

"Okay, I'm not in the mood for this so let's just get to the point. Who hired a bunch of amateurs to kill Bruce Wayne?"

The driver had passed out so Raven was keeping him stable with her magic. The rest of the men looked to each other expecting someone to crack, no one did.

"Look you guys are amateurs and probably new to this. So let me explain how this works; we have three ways we can do this, you tell me what I want, your friend goes to the hospital you guys feel no pain and don't waste my time. Two, I start breaking bones and force you to talk; releases a lot of stress for me, but hurts like hell for you. Or three, my friend over there? She's a telepath. Which means she can worm her way inside your head, now you can fight it, but that hurts worse than broken bones. The choice is yours."

One of the men tried to say something before another one cut him off.

"Don't you say nothin' Jimmy!"

Nightwing looked over to the one who told Jimmy to shut up.

"All right, don't say anything. I'll have my friend find the answer."

He looked over to Rachel who was now standing behind Nightwing.

"Raven! Do it."

"With pleasure."

Raven focused in in the guy's mind, he tried to block her out but she was too strong. He started to scream in pain as Raven dug deeper into his mind until she found the answer, but once she did the guy passed out from Raven overloading his senses.

"Roland Dagget hired them. He paid them all a huge amount to do it too."

"Good work Raven."

"All of you sit tight, cops will be here soon, and an ambulance."

Nightwing and Raven got back into The Batmobile and contacted Alfred who sent a message to Gordon and the GCPD. They then started back to the Manor.


	13. Welcome to the Bat-Family

**10:30 P.M.**

 **Bat cave**

Nightwing parked The Batmobile back onto the platform and popped the hatch, both Nightwing and Raven climbed out. Raven pulled the knife out of his shoulder before they got back to the cave; the wound was deep and needed stitches.. Alfred came down the stairs from the bat computer to meet them.

"Welcome back, the police have picked up our perpetrators and are interrogating them. Master Bruce is still at the hospital with Lucius; he has been admitted and is in stable condition at the moment, Luke is there with his father. The rest of the Bat-Family are still in town at the moment; though once everything is prepared they shall go their separate directions once again."

Nightwing wasn't sure what he meant when Alfred said _everything is prepared_.

"What do you mean by when everything is prepared?"

Alfred looked to Nightwing.

"I shall wait for Master Bruce to tell you when he gets back. He said he would leave Gotham General once he knew Lucius was in good hands."

Raven followed Nightwing up the stairs to the Bat-Computer. Nightwing typed in his access code and the computer came online. Raven had never seen a computer so impressive; the main computer in Titans Tower was impressive but this one was on a whole other scale.

"What's the processing power of this thing?"

"Well let's just say that this makes the computer back at the Tower look like an early thousands cell phone."

Just then she saw Bruce appear on screen. He looked to still be in Lucius' room leaning against the wall looking toward the door. Raven was standing behind Nightwing's chair.

"Nightwing."

"Bruce, you'll never believe who hired our uninvited guests."

"Roland Daggett."

"Wait how did-?"

"The car was rented and charged to Daggett's business account. I had Oracle run the plates."

"Of course you know. I never get to surprise you."

"Actually you did, in a whole different case though."

They both saw Bruce's eyes look from Nightwing to Raven' he kept them there for a few seconds; Rachel stared back when Bruce looked back down to Nightwing.

"I'm on my way out. Lucius is stable and Lucas is going to stay with his father for the night. I'll talk to you about surprising me when I get back. You did good Nightwing; you too Raven."

Bruce ended the call and the computer went back to the home screen; Nightwing started to sign out when Raven turned to walk back to the elevator. She walked on the top walkway towards the elevator, that's when she spotted it. She had been in too much of a rush the last two times she was here; first when Nightwing needed medical attention after fighting Firefly, then again when they came down to get The Batmobile. This time though, it was in clear view as Raven walked passed. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned towards the right to face it. Raven could hardly believe what she was looking at, she hadn't seen it in years.

Behind the glass in front of her. Rachel pulled off her hood and stared at it. She could see the red and green suit with the black circle with the yellow R in it on the left side of the chest; the black and yellow cape still attached at the shoulders. The utility belt, still clung around its waist and the black mask that he had worn for so long around her before finally letting her see who he really was. She remembered the last time she saw it; Dick was packing his things up to leave the night the Titans disbanded. She was so focused on the suit she never heard Dick come up beside her.

"Remembering old times Rae?"

Rachel jumped, didn't know he had come up beside her.

"Yeah."

They both stood in silence for a few seconds just looking at the old costume, Raven was the first to break the silence.

"It's funny. Of all the times I've seen you wear this, it feels like I'm looking at it for the first time."

Nightwing laughed.

"You should have seen me the first time I put the suit on; I was twelve years old Rachel. Twelve. I was so happy, so proud to put it on that I stood admiring myself in the mirror for half an hour. Batman almost left without me."

"You talk about Batman a lot. You admire him, don't you?"

"The Batman taught me, trained me, guided me. What I am I owe to him."

They both went back to staring at the suit.

"The last time I saw you wear this suit was in that final fight with Slade when you rescued me. You stabbed Slade through the shoulder with his own sword then carried me out of the ruins as the building collapsed."

"Yeah, I remember. I drove the sword through his shoulder out of anger."

Nightwing put a hand on the glass and just stared at the suit; remembering. Rachel spoke again.

"Hard to believe that was three and a half years ago, to me it feels like a whole other life."

"That's because to me it was. When I wore this, when I was Robin; there was always someone watching my back. Whether it was Batman or Batgirl I almost always had someone watching my back. Then I left the shadow of Batman and became a Titan, I had four people always watching my back. Then we disbanded and I became Nightwing. No help, no one to watch my back; if I made a mistake there was nobody around to cover for it."

Neither of them knew what to say next. Nightwing snapped out of his trance and backed away.

"Come on Rae, let's get out of the cave. Bruce will be home soon and I need to get this wound taped up and taken care of."

"What it needs, are stitches."

"Later. I'll get it taped up for now and after Bruce gets back and things settle down I promise I'll get it stitched up."

Dick took off his mask and the two headed for the elevator. The elevator took them back to the house where Dick went to find the first aid kit to tape up and put gauze on his shoulder. Bruce returned home and found Grayson in his room taping up his shoulder when Bruce walked in.

"You know, that's going to need stitches."

"Yeah, I know. I'll handle it."

Bruce walked into the room and closed the door to keep Rachel from seeing or hearing them for this conversation. Bruce held a pad of gauze to Dick's shoulder as Dick took the tape and taped the wound.

"Must have gotten you when your back was turned; you're too fast to take a knife there."

Dick tore an end off the tape and stuck it to his shoulder.

"Yeah. The truck turned too fast and I got thrown around, hit my head on the side of the truck hard. Took the knife when I was recovering. Rae pulled it out on the way home."

Dick was moving his shoulder and stretching it out too make sure the muscles stayed loose. If they tensed up he would be in a hell of a lot more pain. He turned to face Bruce who was now standing.

"Where's Zatanna?"

"She left. Flash is facing some sort of magic entity in central city and he knows more about physics than magic so Zee went to help with the assist."

"You said I surprised you, how?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Alfred said he mentioned something about it to you but I told him that I wanted to be the one to tell you. I also owe you an apology."

"For what?"

"Doubting Raven. And I should have trusted her."

"Don't apologize. It's the way you are. Hell it's the way both of us are. I didn't trust Helena when you partnered us. Anyway what does Rachel have to do with any of this?"

"I saw footage of the two of you going after those guys on the news. I know who was driving the Car."

Dick got ready to be chewed out, he thought he knew what was coming. He was going to be lectured about how only people of the Bat-Family are allowed to drive the Batmobile and that was a huge violation of Bruce's trust and he broke one of the rules.

"You trusted her to drive after you hopped out. She did well. She stalled the car once, though I remember you stalling it three times during your first drive."

"The clutch was sticking and she didn't recover it in time and it was her first time driving it. And she hasn't driven a car or at least a stick shift in a long time."

"Relax Dick, I'm not criticizing."

"What does this have to do with surprising you exactly?"

"Before you left Bludhaven I told you I was thinking about replacing Damian's spot in the Bat-Family. You, had suggested Rachel take his spot and I said I would consider it. Then we got into an argument about it because I felt she needed to be tested and you didn't. I thought you were just standing up for her because of the emotions you have toward her. I saw how well the two of you worked together, that second night with Rojas and tonight. I was wrong."

"Wait, are you saying…?"

"Yes. She's in. I'll have Alfred send her to the cave, everyone else but Luke are on their way to the cave now. We're making her an official member tonight. I'm headed down to the cave now, meet us down there when you can. If you see Alfred ask him to send Rachel down. Dick made his way to the cave. When he got into the cave he saw everyone standing in a group waiting. Bruce saw Grayson approach and turned to face him.

"Alfred went to get Rachel. I just entered her into the system and gave her full access, all she needs to do is authorize her codes. I've also given her some gear that I'm leaving in your room to give her when we finish."

"Thanks Bruce. I mean it."

Dick turned around to face the rest of the group. They were all standing facing one another talking about something, their voices were hushed so he couldn't quite make out what they were saying. Tim turned to look at Richard and nodded his head. Jason was standing there with a disgusted look on his face, he obviously didn't approve. Barbara rolled forward and looked at Dick. Dick stood in the circle and talked with everyone when he saw Barbara motion him over toward her. She had moved away from the group so the two could talk in private.

"You think she's ready for this?"

"Rachel was a Titan Babs, she can handle it."

They all heard the elevator hit the ground, Alfred walked out with Rachel behind him. They both began to walk over to in front of the Bat-Computer where the group was standing. Alfred stepped to the left and raised an arm out signaling Rachel to go in front of him. Rachel looked around seeing the group now in a half circle with Bruce standing in the center, she saw Dick move from Babs' side to just behind Bruce's left shoulder. Rachel approached the group slowly and used the psy-link as she approached.

 _"Dick, what the hell is going on?"_

 _"Rae, trust me. Please."_

 _"I do."_

She stood in front of Bruce who started to speak.

"Rachel Roth, we are the Bat-Family. We all stand in front of you, out of costume to show the great deal of trust we have put in you. We do this because ever since the death of Damian, I have been looking for a replacement for him. We all had our own picks, some were better than others. Dick suggested you, he believed in you more than I at the time but I see the trust he puts in you so I know you won't disappoint him. I have decided that you are to be Damian's replacement. You will have access to all of Batman's resources and equipment. Do you accept?"

Rachel was speechless she didn't know how to respond. She looked over to see Dick with a grin on his face. She heard his voice in her head.

 _"You've earned it Rae."_

"I accept."

Bruce turns to face the group.

"Is there anyone who objects to Rachel joining the Bat-Family?"

Jason stepped forward.

"Bruce, you seriously can't be considering this! I mean, she's a damn outsider. Just because the two of them were on some washed up has been team, doesn't mean she should-"

Dick threw a punch that was so quick, nobody in the room saw him throw it. He connected perfectly with the side of Jason's face, Jason fell to the ground and looked up at Grayson who was still clenching his fist. Jason split blood onto the ground and stood up ready to throw a punch back.

"You want to go Grayson?!"

"No, I don't. But if you need an ass kicking I'm game!"

The circle had opened up giving the two of them room to fight. Jason lashed out with a punch trying to catch Dick off guard, Dick was ready for it. He grabbed Jason's arm, turned him around and kicked the back of his knee sending Jason to the floor. Jason recovered and swept Dick's legs, he fell to the ground and tried to roll but Jason was expecting that. He slammed his elbow down onto Dick's injured shoulder causing him to scream in pain. Dick stood up and put Jason in an arm bar.

"Rachel is joining the team! Deal with it!"

"Like hell she is! Just because you want to bend her over a table doesn't-!"

Dick brought his knee straight to Jason's throat causing him to collapse and gasp for air. Jason stood up ready for another attack.

"I had a better choice and you know it!"

Jason struck out for a strike with his elbow, Dick caught it and flipped Jason over his back causing Jason to land on his back not able to move; knowing Dick could break his arm if he fought back.

"You can't be serious! Roy's a loose cannon with a death wish and a drug addiction! Does that sound like what we need?!"

Bruce shouted over the both of them.

"That's enough!"

Neither of them heard him, and if they did they didn't care. Jason brought his leg up and kicked Dick in the chin. Dick dropped Jason's arm and Jason stood up, he put Dick in a headlock then took his thumb and drove it into the wound on his shoulder. Dick screamed, Jason never backed off until Bruce pulled the two apart.

"I said ENOUGH!"

The entire cave echoed with Bruce's yell, the bats that were in the cave were even flying overheadmand throughout the cave in a panic.

"Jason, I picked Rachel because out of everyone she seemed like the wisest choice and because Dick trusts her and has worked with her. If you don't like it, there's the door."

Dick stood up off the ground holding his shoulder, trying to get the pain to stop. He walked passed Jason who shoulder checked him and mumbled something as he walked by. The half circle reformed and Katie and Barbara stood between Jason and Dick. Bruce started again.

"Now, I want to finish this before another fight breaks out. Do you still accept?"

Rachel looked at Dick who was holding his shoulder and looking back at her, he winked and nodded his head.

"Yes, I accept."

"In that case Rachel, welcome to the Bat-Family. You know have access to all of my equipment and resources. From this point forward Rachel, you are family."

Jason stepped forward, his lip was still bleeding from Dick's first punch.

"We began as the soldiers Batman built for his crusade. But we became something else, something he never expected. We started as an army. We chose to be a family. And if there's hope for us... there's hope for anyone."

The next half hour was full of congratulations and conversations about the Bat-Family and asking Rachel how she was doing. Dick and Jason as expected, didn't speak to one another. Katie called Rachel over while Dick was talking to Tim and Bruce.

"How you holding up?"

"Okay, considering. Didn't expect a fight to break out but knowing Dick…"

Katie smiled.

"You know he cares about you, a lot. I've seen it in his eyes. The way he looks at you."

They both looked over to see him standing away from all the people, just standing in the shadows ready to get out of the cave.

"I know."

Bruce walked over to Dick while Katie and Rachel were talking.

"You know you can stay at the Manor. It's your home as much as it is mine."

"Thanks for the offer Bruce but no. I'll take her to one of the safe houses and show her how to log in and access the system. She needs to learn how anyway. Besides, after that fight with Jason I should get the hell out."

"All right Dick. You know I'm here if you ever need help."

"And you know how to reach me if you ever need help. Or Rachel's."

Rachel was now talking to Barbara, well more like Barbara was talking to Rachel.

"You holding up Rachel?"

"For now. Wasn't expecting a fight to break out."

"Things between the two of them are tense. Always have been. Dick still blames Jason for stealing the mantle of Robin from him. Then ever since Dick killed Blockbuster Jason has been trying to make him see how much better it would be if Dick started to kill. They're family and they care about each other but it gets tense sometimes."

"I know what you mean, I used to get into fights with Beast Boy all the time, then Terra."

"Dick doesn't talk much about being a Titan. I think he misses it too much to say anything."

Rachel looked to Dick, he was playing with his phone, a sign that he was ready to leave. Barbara saw her look and commented.

"You love him."

Rachel was caught off guard and tried to lie.

"I wouldn't say-"

"Rachel, please. Don't insult my intelligence. I see it in your eyes when you look at him, your body language when you're around him. The way you acted when you brought him here that night after Firefly, you were so concerned you could barely focus."

"You know my answer then."

Barbara put a hand on Rachel's shoulder and looked into her violet eyes.

"I made the wrong choice and lost him forever. Do yourself a favor, don't lose him. You'll regret it for the rest of your life. Now promise me you'll get Dick out of here and take care of that shoulder. He sure as hell won't take care of it."

Barbara wheeled herself away, Rachel could have sworn she saw a tear roll down her cheek as she did. Barbara always regretted making the wrong choice. Rachel walked over to Dick.

"Hey Rae, ready to head out?"

"Where are we going?'

"To one of the safe houses Bruce has in Gotham. I'm going to show you how to access them and get into the system. You'll need to know how since you're one of us now."

"That's the other thing I wanted to ask, how in the hell did you keep something like this from me? The psy-link is always there, I can always read your thoughts and I never sensed this from you."

Dick smirked.

"It's me remember?"

Dick and Rachel left the cave a few minutes later, the Bat-Family had all gone their separate ways. Katie went home to her apartment she had with Margaret, Barbara went back to her dad's house, Tim left for San Francisco and planned to drive all night and Bruce was heading out on patrol. Dick and Rachel took Dick's bike to the safe house. It was almost one A.M. when they arrived, the safe house was a high class apartment building owned by Wayne Enterprises used to hold business meetings and CEO's that did business with them. Dick parked the bike in the underground parking garage, there was a reserved spot for Bruce Wayne that he parked in.

"This spot is reserved for Bruce or anyone Bruce gives permission to park here. If you ever get a car or bike or whatever you can park here too. Normally, I'd be entering through the window or rooftop but I'm not entering as Nightwing."

Dick and Raven took the elevator to the top floor, and walked down the hall to the room.

"This room is always empty, Bruce doesn't allow anyone in. You can't get in without an access code, each member of the Bat-Family has a different code, and if you put in the code but give the wrong identification or password the room goes into lock down and you're trapped."

Dick pulled out a piece of paper that Bruce had given him; on it was a sequence of eight numbers.

"Here, this is your code. Use it to get in, then once you are in the system will ask you to identify. You'll need to say; Raven access B-08, password: Roth. We can change your password later. Then I'll have to enter mine since two of us are entering. Bruce has the same Virtual Intelligence watching over the safe house that he uses in the cave."

Dick had Rachel enter her code and the door opened, they walked into the room and closed the door. There was a beeping noise then a female synthesized voice spoke through the intercom.

"Identify."

"Raven, access B-08. Password: Roth."

"Accepted. Please identify guest."

Dick spoke.

"Nightwing, access B-02. Password…"

Dick paused and looked at Rachel, then looked back to the ceiling.

"Password: Rachel."

Rachel looked at Dick with a smirk.

"Accepted. Welcome, Raven and Nightwing."

"So, your password is my name?"

"All the good passwords were taken."

"Uh-huh."

"Your room is down the hall to the left, I've got the one on the right."

Dick and Rachel went to their separate rooms. Rachel changed into the clothes Zatanna had left for her and walked out of her room to look for Dick. She heard small grunts coming from his room and looked through the crack in the door to see Dick trying to stitch up his shoulder. Rachel opened the door and walked in.

"You know, you could have asked for help."

"Didn't want to bother you. Besides, I've done it myself so many times I didn't think this was any different."

Rachel sat down on the bed behind Dick.

"Give me the needle."

"I got it Rae."

"You want me to stick my thumb through the wound like Jason? It's either that or you give me the needle."

"You evil woman."

Dick gave Rachel the needle and stitch and she started to stitch the wound up. She could feel Dick wincing from the pain.

"No Novocain or painkillers?"

"Nope. Never."

Rachel kept stitching the wound, it was deep but thankfully the knife was sharp so it was a straight wound. She could see muscle tissue as she kept stitching the wound. She decided to talk about something to try to take his mind off the pain.

"So, you want to bend me over a table?"

Dick's heart skipped a beat. Rachel felt it. Dick tried to respond but stuttered a few times trying to find the right words.

"I mean- Or I think he meant- Jason knew- he knows that I- There's not a good answer for that is there?"

"Nope."

Rachel dug the needle into his shoulder hard, just to tease him. Dick winced and grunted from the pain.

"Easy Rae."

Rachel got a devious thought in her mind.

"You know, that table in the living room looked sturdy."

Dick's eyes got wide, he looked over his shoulder with a horrified look on his face.

"Only you would get off while stabbing me with a needle."

Rachel kept stitching the wound, she was about half way done. She started looking at his back; scars covered most of it. She remembered seeing some of the older ones when they were Titans but most of them were new.

"What are all of these scars from? I remember seeing the older ones but most of them are new."

"Mistakes that I've made. Really good fights. The usual."

Rachel started running her hand over some of the scars. Some were circular, others straight from knife wounds, the rest were odd shaped.

"This one?"

"Got it in Bludhaven. My grapple line snapped in mid swing, fell at terminal velocity through a skylight in one of the malls. I knew landing in the fourteen foot pond was the only way to break my fall. Scar is from the glass."

She moved to another one.

"This?"

"Joker. He captured me when I was Robin, he dug a rusty nail into my back. Thought I was going to get tetanus."

"Damn. And this?"

"That, was the reason I left Gotham. I told everyone it was to get out of Batman's shadow, well that was only half true. Full truth, is that I was shot in the shoulder. Bruce didn't want me in the field the next night for fear that I would get hurt again. I refused, and he fired me from being Robin. I left town that night."

Rachel moved her hand over more scars but didn't ask. She traced over ones she remembered seeing while Dick was training or remembered seeing him take hits. Then she stopped at ones she didn't realize; Dick's heart skipped a beat when she stopped her hand over it.

"You tensed when I touched this one. Why?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Dick."

"All right fine. Remember when Brother Blood abducted you? I spent a week tracking you down. When I found the Cult of Blood's hideout they captured me while I was infiltrating the sanctum. Those next two weeks they spent getting you ready for the "Ritual." Well they tortured me, wanted me to convince you to conceive a child with Brother Blood. I refused and they would heat up metal rods and burn me, or hit me with them. I escaped when all the guards left the room because you were about to crack. You know the rest."

"Oh my god Dick. I'm so sorry. You never told me…"

"Didn't want too. You would feel responsible and you were already vulnerable. You didn't need to know."

Rachel wrapped her arms around Dick and held him against her chest. She kissed the back of his neck then pressed her cheek against his back.

"Thank you, for rescuing me."

"It's what I do. Now, can you finish stitching me up?"

"Oh yeah, sure."

Rachel continued to stitch him up, Dick started the conversation this time.

"Sooo nice tattoo."

Rachel's cheeks got red and she missed the stitch she was on.

"I thought I told you not to look at my ass in the elevator."

"I turned around to pick up my escrima and saw it."

Rachel sighed.

"My father's influence is gone. For the first time in my life, I'm finally free. Even without my father's influence I still have trouble deciphering my own feelings. Along with borrowing some of Zatanna's clothes I'm finding different ways-."

Rachel stood up and turned around, she lifted up the back of her shirt and revealed it to Dick.

"-To express myself. So what do you think?"

Dick turned around and looked at the tattoo. It was a raven right on her lower back, wings were spread out like it was flying down her spine.

"I like it. It's appropriate, and hot."

Rachel put her shirt down and sat back on the bed.

"Glad you like it. If you tell anyone, I'll trap you in another dimension. Now let me finish stitching you up."


	14. Church of Blood

**Gotham City**

 **Safehouse**

 **1:50 A.M.**

"All right, that should do it. You're all stitched up."

Rachel wiped off the dried blood from the edge of the wound and stood up. She still had the thread and needle in her hands as she stood watching Dick. Dick grabbed a shirt from his bag and put it on; it covered all the scars Rachel was looking at before.

"Thanks Rae, I appreciate it."

"I wasn't going to miss the opportunity to stab you with a sharp pointy object."

"Gee, thanks."

Rachel had walked out of the room into the living room to put the thread and needle back into the first-aid kit. Dick walked out behind her stretching out his shoulder in the process. Rachel put the first-aid kit back and saw him stretching.

"Don't stretch too much, you'll pop the stitches."

Dick just rolled his eyes and grabbed a second bag from behind the couch. He motioned Rachel over to the couch and sat down, she sat next to him.

"Now that you are officially a member of the Bat-Family, it's my job to fill you in on everything. So…"

Dick turned on the T.V. then hit a button on the remote; a map of Gotham came up on the screen with a dozen red dots at different locations throughout the city.

"These are all safe houses. Batman has a dozen of them throughout the city; we're never farther than a mile from one. We all have access to every single one; in case we need a place to go to lick our wounds or a place to shower and a bed to crash in. Bruce calls this safe house Wayne, I call it safe house Titan."

"Titan? Why do you call it that?"

"I'll show you in the morning."

Rachel went back to listening.

"You access every safe house the same way you access this one. Since you are one of us, you also get access to other things."

Dick opened the second bag he grabbed from behind the couch and started pulling equipment out of it; the first item was an earpiece. He handed it to her.

"Here, this is tuned in to the channel we all use. Every time someone speaks into this, any of us can hear it. So make sure you know who you're talking too."

He pulled out a laptop.

"This is a top of the line Wayne Tech PC. Think of it as a mini Bat-Computer, doesn't have the processing power of the one in the cave; but it will let you access all the files and information the Bat-Computer has. Gives you a direct link to the Bat-Computer and Oracle's in the old Gotham clock tower along with anyone else in the Bat-Family."

Next was a tablet.

"More Wayne Tech. This is basically a portable and more convenient version of the computer. Thanks to Bruce, it's always connected to the internet."

Last was a phone.

"This phone is untraceable and always has a secure line. It also has the contact info of everyone in the Bat-Family. All this is yours."

Rachel was eyeing everything he had given her as it laid on her lap. She had kept up with his rambling but didn't know why she needed all of these things. She had done fine on her own without any fancy gadgets.

"Batman really takes care of his own doesn't he?"

Dick smirked.

"As long as you don't do anything to break his trust. Now, it's almost three A.M. and I didn't sleep at all yesterday so I'm going to get a few hours' sleep. If you get hungry or thirsty there should be food in the fridge, as long as Jason didn't eat all of it while he was here."

Dick stood and walked halfway across the room before turning around and walking back over to Rachel.

"Oh, almost forgot…"

Grayson leaned forward and kissed Rachel, then he pulled away and stood up. Rachel had a huge grin on her face as dick pulled away.

"That's for stitching me up."

"Well if that's what I get for stitching you up, I need to stab you more often."

"Goodnight Rae."

"Night pretty boy."

Dick rolled his eyes and walked down the hall to his room. Rachel decided to stay up and get familiar with the gear Dick had given her. She needed to know how to use it anyway.

 **Gotham City**

 **Safe house Wayne (Titan)**

 **4:00 A.M.**

Rachel was still awake when she heard the door to Dick's room open; he came walking out into the living room cracking his neck and rolling it trying to loosen it up. Rachel had just got done changing her password to the safe houses when she saw Dick. She could tell by the way he looked that he hadn't slept well, if at all. Dick was walking to the kitchen.

"Hey Rae, still awake huh?"

"Yeah, just getting used to this gear. Making sure I know how to use it. Oh and I changed my password."

Dick walked to the fridge and opened it, he pulled his head away since the light hurt his eyes.

"That's good. Glad to see you getting familiar with it."

Dick turned his head back to the fridge once his eyes adjusted to the light. He grabbed a bottle of water and took a sip of it as he walked over to Rachel and sat next to her. He passed the water bottle towards Rachel who took a sip and passed it back. She looked back over to see Dick down half the bottle, she watched as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"I don't sleep remember?"

"You sleep, just not well. I could hear your thoughts and felt you tossing and turning from here."

Rachel shut her computer down as Dick passed her the bottle again, she shook her head and Dick downed the rest. Rachel packed her gear up in the bag and stood up; she grabbed Dick's hand and pulled him up. She turned and started walking down the hall.

"Whoa! Where we going?"

"To prove that you sleep."

Rachel pulled Dick down the hall to her room, she turned on the light and let go of his hand as she walked to the other side of the room.

"Uh, how does this prove that I sleep exactly?"

She didn't answer. She just bent down and started to take her boots off. Dick looked confused as he watched. Rachel then pulled her shirt off, Dick's cheeks got hot and he turned his back to her as she started to undress.

"Come on Grayson, you remember changing in the elevator together right?"

"I had my back turned for most of that Rae."

"Yeah, but as I recall you turned and caught a glimpse. Besides, you're mature enough to have a girl undress in front of you. You don't stare and breathe heavy, or giggle childlike like Beast Boy does."

Dick turned back around to see Rachel in just a bra and underwear. She crawled under the covers and pulled down the covers on the side of the bed by Dick. She patted the bed and looked at him.

"Well, are you going to lie down or what?"

Dick had a panic look on his face.

"Uh Rachel, we're not gonna…"

"Hell no! Why is that always what guys' minds jump too?"

"Well, you are kinda half naked."

"I'm not going to sleep in jeans Dick. Are you going to lie down, or am I going to have to get angry?"

Dick laid down next to Rachel in the bed, he was lying on his back. Rachel turned toward him.

"You say you don't sleep, I bet I can make you get at least two hours of solid sleep."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"It's more than a promise pretty boy."

"And how are you going to make me sleep? Magic?"

"Nope, like this."

Rachel moved closer to Dick and draped an arm across his chest; she laid her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beat as her head bobbed with his breathing. Rachel started rubbing Dick's upper arm with her thumb as the two of them laid there. Dick looked down at her.

"So how does putting your head on my chest and draping an arm across me help me sleep exactly?"

Rachel just dug her head into his chest harder and smirked.

"Your heart beat slows, your mind clears, and your body is more at ease when we're close to one another. I can feel your thoughts clearing and when I put my head on your chest your breathing slowed along with your heart beat. Doesn't take being trained by Batman to figure that out."

"You could just use your magic to put me in a deep sleep. You've done it to me before, back when we were Titans."

"True, but I think you like this better."

"Nah. You like this option better."

"And what evidence do you have to support that theory Boy Wonder?"

Rachel could hear Dick's heart skip when she called him that, he hated it when people called him that.

"The fact that if anyone else got anywhere near this close to you, you'd rip them apart at the molecular level with your magic."

"True. But I don't feel you resisting, and I'm pretty sure you've glanced down at my chest a few times."

"Maybe once or twice."

Rachel was the first to fall asleep, she was more content than Dick was. Dick never slept well, especially ever since Blockbuster's death. He still hadn't forgiven himself. He also would always remember the deaths of those around him, his parents, Donna Troy and others he had known. Truth is he was a little bothered by Rachel being this close to him, he was never good with the emotional stuff. After about fifteen minutes though he felt the psylink, the calmness of Rachel eventually passed on to Dick as he fell into a deep sleep.

 **Unknown Location**

 **Church of Blood HQ**

 **Five Years Ago**

Robin was chained to a post by his wrists, his costume was practically destroyed. The torso was torn open, only thing showing was the R on the left side of his chest. His mask was torn in half showing the right side of his face, blood was running down from his cut lip. Both gauntlets were worn down near the wrists from struggling while he was trying to free himself, wrists bloody from struggling since his gauntlets were worn down. His utility belt was lying on the table in the room. Robin had been tied up for almost two weeks with no food or water and tortured, he was captured while sneaking through the halls of the Church of Blood. He had tracked Raven for a week to this location, she was abducted by Sebastian Blood; the High Priest of the Church of Blood. A demonic cult that worshiped her father Trigon; Raven was abducted so Brother Blood could take Raven as his bride and conceive a child with her that would be the perfect offspring of demon and human.

"I'm impressed hero. Two weeks without food, water and torture. You must be strong willed indeed."

One of the cultists was watching Robin, he was heating an iron rod in the fire in the middle of the room. The rod was almost red hot at this point as the cultist grabbed it from the fire and walked over to where Robin was chained.

"Come on hero. All you have to do is convince your friend to conceive a child with our High Priest and we'll let you go back to your wasted life."

Robin looked at the cultist with the rod who was inches away from him.

"Go to hell."

"That is the point of life is it not?"

The cultist took the heated iron rod and pressed it against Robin's back. The smell of burning flesh lingered in the air. Robin screamed in pain.

"You can't keep this up forever. You will break, along with your friend. And when she does, her child will usher in a thousand years of peace with hell on earth!"

"If Sebastian lays a finger on her, I swear that I'll make sure he never walks again."

The cultist put the rod back into the fire and grabbed a pipe. He walked around Robin tapping the pipe on the floor making a metallic clang echo through the room. He swung the pipe at Robin hitting him in the ribs. Robin cried out in pain.

"Oooh, looks like I touched a nerve that time. Oh, I get it. You obviously care a great deal about this woman, that's why you won't agree to our terms."

"I won't agree to your terms because all of you are a bunch of fanatics wasting your time on a wasted cause. Raven won't break, she's the daughter of Trigon. She is more powerful than Brother Blood."

"It matters not. If she does not willingly agree, the High Priest will force himself upon her. Maybe we'll force you to watch before we sacrifice you to Trigon."

"You son of a bitch!"

The cultist was close to Robin's face, Robin lunged out with his forehead and connected with the cultist. He stumbled backwards holding his nose, he looked back at Robin. His nose was streaming blood, the head butt had broken his nose.

"You little brat!"

The cultist clenched his fist and punched Robin in the face. Robin spit blood onto the ground, now his lip was bleeding even more.

"I swear I'll break free, and when I do, you are going to feel more pain than you have ever felt before."

"Keep trying, it'll only tire you more."

The cultist picked up the iron rod again this time he laid it across the other side of Robin's back. Robin started struggling violently to try and break free, but he didn't have much luck. Just as the cultist was about to take another swing with the pipe another cultist entered the room.

"The girl is about to break, everyone is supposed to gather for their wedding ceremony. Afterwards this one will be sacrificed in a blood ritual. His blood will feed the High Priest's child."

The one torturing Robin grinned and looked to Robin.

"You hear that, the child of the woman you care for will be sustained by your blood."

The two cultists began to leave the room, Robin cried to them as they walked away.

"See you soon."

Robin began struggling more, he wrapped the chains around his right wrist and began to pull with all the strength he could muster. The chains dug into his wrists as he pulled until he finally felt the stress in the chain break as his right arm became free. Robin freed himself of the restraints completely, he tore his gauntlets and the rest of the suit on his torso off leaving him with just his boots and pants of the Robin suit. He got some bandages from his utility belt and taped his wrists and hands along with bracing his ribs from two weeks of abuse and raced towards Sebastian Blood's quarters. Robin had to fight through a few dozen cultists until he came to the one who had tortured him. Robin snuck up on him from behind, he kicked the back of his knee sending him to the ground. The cultist recovered and turned around to stare Robin down.

"How did you get free?!"

"Two weeks of weakening the stress point of the chains. Then once I was alone, I fractured the link."

"You will not interrupt-"

Robin landed flurry of punches and a knee to the jaw before the cultist could finish talking.

"I'll interrupt the ceremony. But first I promised you a lot of pain."

The cultist tried to hold his own against Robin but failed horribly, he wasn't trained to fight like Robin was. Robin kicked the cultists' knee cap causing it to break. The cultist fell to the ground in pain, Robin grabbed his left shoulder and put pressure on it.

"No please! I was only following orders!"

"And I was only looking for my friend but yet, here we are."

Robin put all his weight into the cultists' arm and twisted, breaking the bone and dislocating the shoulder at the same time. The sound of bone snapping and screaming echoed through the hall. The cultists lost consciousness as Robin raced to find Raven.

Raven was bound by restraints. Sebastian Blood had kept her for almost a month, she was treated fairly well though. She was fed and given water at the orders of Brother Blood, but she was still a prisoner. Normally Raven could have fought back with her own magic or nullified Brother Blood's magic to free herself but was unable to in this case. Brother Blood had removed Raven's chakra by biting it off. She was afraid to use her powers without the chakra because it kept her darker powers at rest and was afraid to risk her father influencing her.

"I don't understand why you fight your destiny Raven. You and I are going to bring the world their savior. A child whose ultimate fate will be to lead during a thousand years of piece…"

"After slaying everyone save your followers. I will not allow it."

"One faith, will unify the world."

Brother Blood approached Raven, he cupped his fingers around her chin and began to kiss her. First her lips, then down her neck. Raven struggled, trying to free herself with no success. The bonds that held her were too strong. Just as Brother Blood was about to go further the door to his chambers broke off the hinges causing them to fall to the ground with a heavy thud. Sebastian and Raven both looked towards the door to see the cause of intrusion. Robin had fought his way through the entire Church of Blood and was now standing in the doorway staring at Blood with a fire in his eyes that Raven had never seen before.

"Robin!?"

"Raven!"

Robin ran forward tackling Blood to the ground, Robin started punching him repeatedly. Blood used his telekinesis to throw Robin off into a wall.

"You fool! We were in the middle of an intimate moment! You will pay for your intrusion with your blood!"

Brother Blood shot at Robin with blasts of magic. Robin rolled and easily dodged them as he stood to fight.

Robin charged again, hoping that being in close quarters meant less magic use. Sebastian wasn't a master martial artist but he had some level of training. Robin and Sebastian traded blows until Robin knocked him to the ground. Robin was halfway to Raven when Brother Blood had recovered and sent a blast of energy at Robin knocking him to the ground. Robin couldn't recover fast enough due to fatigue of the last two weeks, Blood walked to Robin and picked him up by his throat.

"Can't you see? This is her destiny, to become my bride and from that union sire a chid that will bring in an age of peace for a thousand years."

"If you ever touch her again I promise I'll..."

Blood threw Robin to the ground again. Raven watched in horror as Sebastian threw Robin like a ragdoll.

"What is your obsession with me?!"

Raven was trying to distract Brother Blood, give Robin time to recover.

"Because our Lord and Savior Trigon made you. Because you are perfect in every fashion, and because I REALLY like you."

Robin had recovered just enough to catch a second wind. Brother Blood crossed the room to Robin who was standing again and threw a punch. Robin just flowed around it and countered landing repeated kicks until he finally knocked Blood to the ground.

"Robin… My chakra… Around his neck. Can't use my powers…"

Raven was exhausted from being held captive. She was beginning to lose consciousness, she was lucky she got those words out to Robin. Robin looked at Raven for the first time in a month, he saw the dried blood on her forehead and the wound from Sebastian's bite where Raven's chakra used to be. Robin looked to Blood who was just now beginning to get up from being knocked down. Robin saw the red jewel hanging from a golden chain around his neck.

"I'm on it."

Robin walked over to Sebastian and kicked him in the face causing him to collapse again. Robin grabbed the necklace and pulled, the necklace ripped from his neck. Robin pulled the chakra from the chain and placed it in Raven's palm. Raven closed her eyes and gathered all the strength she had left, her hands encased in magic along with the cuffs binding her and shattered them. She collapsed from exhaustion into Robin's arms as he lowered her to the ground she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"He'll never touch you again, I'll make sure of that Rae."

"I lov-"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence. Brother Blood was enraged when he saw the two kiss and grabbed Robin by the throat a second time. He walked him to a wall and slammed him against it then pulled out a sacrificial dagger with a jagged and serrated blade and held it to Robin's throat.

"No! She will be my bride, and she will watch helplessly as I draw this blade across your neck. Then she will watch as you slowly bleed to death, after which I will collect your blood and feed it to our child."

Raven got one last surge of adrenaline and put a black casing over the blade and shattered it, Robin connected with a knee freeing himself from Sebastian's grasp. Robin punched Blood repeatedly until he collapsed.

"Raven, can you..?

"I'll try."

Raven gathered every ounce of strength she had left for one final display of magic, she summoned a portal that sucked Sebastian into it, and he would not be seen again. Robin walked over to Raven and helped her stand up. He draped her arm across his shoulders and helped her walk.

"Where'd you send him?"

"To meet his God. I sent him to my father."

"Harsh, but I guess he had it coming."

"What happened to you? Why is your suit destroyed?"

Robin didn't want to tell her what he had gone through the last two weeks, Raven would just blame herself and she was already vulnerable.

"Let's just say it's been a long two weeks."

"What are we going to tell the others? They'll want to know what happened."

"They don't need to know all the details. Let's keep that between us."

"Dick, I have to tell you something, before it's too late. I-"

He cut her off.

"Shhhh you don't have to say anything Rae. I know, and I do too"

 **Gotham City**

 **Safe house Wayne (Titan)**

 **5:30 A.M.**

Dick awoke from his dream breathing heavily, he thought of it more as a nightmare than a dream. He felt fully rested though, Rachel was right, he slept better in her presence. Rachel had shifted in her sleep and had her back towards Dick, he quietly sat up and got out of bed without waking Rachel. He walked out to the living room and checked his phone for any messages from Bruce or Barbara, there weren't any. He turned on the T.V. to Gotham City News and pulled out Rachel's herbal tea he had brought from Wayne Manor. He started to make her tea, as he turned around he looked out the window of the safe house, the window was one of those tall windows that goes from the floor to the ceiling that took up the entire wall. He saw the sun beginning to come into view rising over Gotham Bay and remembered what he promised Rachel, he would show her why he called it Safe House Titan. He walked back into Rachel's room and wiggled her to wake her up.

"Hey, Rachel. Wake up."

Rachel opened her eyes halfway because they weren't use to the light yet.

"Hey Dick, what's up?"

"I have a surprise for you."

Rachel groaned.

"Dick, you know I hate surprises."

"I promise you you'll like this one, now hurry up."

"Fine."

Rachel stood up and followed Dick, she was slowly starting to wake up as they got into the living room.

"I promised to show you why I call this safe house Titan. So stand right here and look out that window."

Rachel moved to where Dick told her to stand and she looked out the window but didn't see anything.

"What am I supposed to be seeing exactly?"

Dick put two hands on Rachel's shoulders and moved her half a step to her left, he then looked at the clock on the wall.

"Tell me what you see in three, two, one… Now."

Rachel looked out the window and saw the sun rising, at first she didn't see anything special or out of the ordinary, then she saw it. She didn't know what to say.

"Dick is that…? It looks just like…"

Dick finished her sentence.

"Like the view from the tower; the sunrise coming over Jump City Bay."

"It's amazing. I forgot what the view looked like."

"So did I. This isn't exactly the view from the tower but its close."

Rachel stared out the window, she almost forgot where she was. She started to remember old times, she had spent countless hours meditating on the roof of the tower. She would feel the heat of the sun's rays on her skin, the sound of sea gulls calling around her, and the sound of the waves rolling in and breaking on the shore of the island. Rachel was startled when she heard Dick behind her.

"You there Rae?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm here. Sorry, just remembering old times."

Dick walked over to Rachel with her tea.

"Here, I grabbed this from the manor before we left. "

A smile appeared on Rachel's face as she took the mug and sipped from it.

"I think you make this better than Alfred does."

"Well, I do have plenty of experience making it."

Rachel went to shower while Dick made breakfast for the two of them. Rachel came out just as Dick was setting the food down on the table. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Rachel spoke.

"So how did you sleep? Did being close to me help?"

"I slept better than I have in a long time."

Rachel could feel his thoughts were distracted when he answered her, he wasn't telling her everything.

"Your thoughts were distracted when you answered, what's wrong?"

"I had a dream about when I saved you from Brother Blood."

"You too?"

Dick was confused.

"Wait, you had the same dream?"

"Yeah. I couldn't stop thinking about it since you just told me about your torture. When I slept, the psylink must have sent my subconscious into yours."

"So we share dreams now? Weird."

Just as the two of them were finishing their breakfast, the T.V. started making a beeping noise.

"What's that noise?"

Dick stood up and started walking across the room.

"The T.V. has a built in secure line comm channel. It's probably Bruce trying to reach us. "

Dick grabbed the remote and hit a button on the remote, Bruce appeared on screen sitting in front of the Bat-Computer.

"Dick, Rachel. I have a mission for you."

Rachel looked over at the screen when she heard that, she wasn't expecting Bruce to give them a mission. Dick looked over to Rachel who was still sitting at the table.

"Rachel, come over here."

Rachel stood and started walking towards the screen.

"What's the mission Bruce?"

Dick got serious again, and emotionally cold. Bruce looked at Rachel then back to Dick making sure they both had eyes on the screen.

"Fourteen hours ago, Luthor found a new host for his Amazo Virus, a man named Armen Ikarus. This virus is a synthetic plague created by Lex based upon the same principles as Professor Ivo's Amazo android, which is able to mimic any meta-human abilities it encounters through the use of an artificial enzyme. This man, destroyed a block of Metropolis before Superman was able to move him outside the city to limit collateral damage. Superman then called the League for backup. It took eleven Leaguers and six hours of fighting to detain Ikarus. Ikarus is being shipped through Gotham with a convoy of A.R.G.U.S. soldiers on his way to Belle Reve. I need the two of you on site to assist if needed. I have already sent word that you two will be watching their backs."

Rachel chimed in.

"No disrespect Bruce, but if it took eleven Leaguers six hours and this thing is able to replicate more powers, won't it copy mine? And if it does how will two people be able to stop it?"

Bruce glared at Rachel, Dick stood up for her.

"She's got a point Bruce."

"You of all people should know I always have a plan Dick. I was able to synthesize a neutralizing agent to counter the enzyme that allow him to replicate powers that the Leaguers were able to administer before defeating him. I am sending five doses of the neutralizing agent and a tranquilizer strong enough to take out Superman to you in a supply drop. The convoy will be coming passed your building at exactly 11:00 A.M."

A picture of the neutralizing agent and its chemical compound showed up on the screen, both Dick and Rachel studied it. Rachel spoke first.

"This compound, it's a mix of boswellia extract and H202. It doesn't destroy the synthetic enzyme, or prevent it from being produced. It just suppresses it for a few hours."

Bruce looked at Rachel with a surprised look on his face.

"I'm impressed Rachel. But you are right, once Ikarus is contained at the only facility that can hold him, the League can find and manufacture a cure."

"Dick looked to Bruce with a smirk.

"Told you she was good."

Bruce looked back at the two of them.

"I'm sending the two of you because my theory is that by sending someone from outside the League, Ikarus will not recognize Dick's fighting skills, or Rachel's powers; and will give you an advantage should he escape."

Dick spoke.

"Understood Bruce."

"You two are the only ones I trust with this mission. I can't be certain to rely upon anyone else in the family for this."

Rachel looked at the screen.

"You can count on us."

"We won't let you down Bruce."

Rachel thought she saw a smile on Bruce's face but assumed it was her imagination.

"I know you won't. Bruce out."

The screen went black.


	15. Amazo

**Gotham**

 **Roof of Titan Safe House**

 **10:50 A.M.**

Nightwing and Raven were kneeling on the rooftop overlooking the street, they were preparing themselves for the convoy. Bruce had sent in a supply drop from the batwing that landed on the roof. Raven was collecting the vials that had the neutralizing agent in them and Nightwing was loading tranquilizer darts into the air rifle that came with the drop. They both knew that Amazo was detained but also that they had to be ready for anything. A high value target like this was sure to bring trouble; especially since Lex Luthor was involved. Nightwing looked over his shoulder to give a quick scan of the surrounding buildings, making sure nobody was up there with them.

"Raven, time?"

"Ten fifty."

Nightwing loaded the last dart into the air rifle and put it on the ground within reaching distance, making sure he was able to grab it and fire within a few seconds. He then scanned the horizon again, this time carefully.

"Don't see anyone else up here. Yet."

"I've got the doses loaded into the gas grenades, I'll take three, and you can have the last two since you have better aim than me."

"That an admission to throwing like a girl?"

"Easy Nightwing."

Nightwing put a finger to his earpiece.

"Oracle, GCPD has arrived and is currently blocking traffic from this road."

Raven heard Oracle respond through her earpiece.

"Confirmed Nightwing. I am watching the A.R.G.U.S. convoy approach your location. Looks like they are going to arrive early. There are three trucks, Amazo is in the middle. The other two are filled with guards. I have already placed a tracker on it in case they get separated or need to make an immediate escape. Are you two setup?"

"I have the air rifle loaded and ready, Raven has the gas grenades loaded. Rooftops look secure."

"Copy, convoy ETA; a minute thirty."

"Oracle, I need a favor."

"Anything for you."

"Can you run a search in the database? Look for any breakouts from Arkham and Blackgate."

"Expecting trouble Boy Wonder?"

Raven answered Oracle this time.

"He's ALWAYS expecting trouble."

Oracle muted Nightwing's earpiece so only Raven could hear her talk.

"Raven, don't respond. I muted Nightwing's earpiece so he can't hear me. I want you to keep an eye on him. He is going to have a personal drive on this mission because Batman gave it to him. He'll want to prove he can handle it. What he doesn't know is that Batman considers him his equal, Dick doesn't believe that. Make sure he doesn't drive too hard. I know I have no right to ask, but if not for me do it for him."

Just as Raven was about to respond she heard Nightwing yell.

"SHOOTER! Across the street! Raven wait for the convoy I'll handle it."

Raven spun around to see Nightwing jump off the building and grapple to the rooftop across the street, the shooter was Deadshot. He had his wrist mounted guns loaded with explosive rounds aimed at the road, he was ready to blow the doors off the back of the truck Amazo was in. Nightwing landed on the building behind Deadshot and pulled out his escrima.

"Deadshot, it's been a long time."

Lawton turned to face him.

"I hear you go by Nightwing now. The Bat finally take the training wings off?"

"You still need a laser sight to find your target?"

That got under Deadshot's skin.

"No. I've learned a few things over the last seven years. Speaking of which, how's the shoulder?"

"Healed. And no muscle or tissue damage. Not for the lack of trying."

"I'll have to try harder this time then."

"I'm not in the mood Lawton, turn around and leave. I'll forget about seeing you here."

"I don't work like that. I'm being paid a lot of money for this, backing out on a contract ain't a good career move."

Nightwing got into a defensive stance.

"Last chance Deadshot. I won't even tell Batman I saw you here."

"Go fu-"

Deadshot raised his left arm and fired the wrist mounted gun. Nightwing was expecting the shot as he moved before Deadshot was able to fire. The round struck the building behind them. Deadshot fired off three more rounds at Nightwing, Nightwing was telegraphing the shots so before each one hit he wasn't there anymore. He closed the distance to Deadshot and engaged him in hand to hand. Nightwing parried Lawton's strike and knocked him to the ground.

Nightwing heard Raven's voice through the psy-link.

" _Convoy just turned the corner, it's almost right in front of you."_

" _Keep an eye on it. I'll handle Deadshot."_

Deadshot stood up and looked to Nightwing.

"I missed. I NEVER miss! How the hell are you that fast? The Bat isn't even that fast."

"I've gotten better after seven years."

Deadshot looked to see the convoy coming down the road. He looked to Nightwing then back at the convoy. Deadshot raised his wrist mounted gun at the convoy, Nightwing tackled Deadshot in a split second but wasn't able to prevent the shot. Explosive round hit the rear tire of the truck holding AMAZO, the tire blew causing the truck to lose control and smash into a building and flip. Nightwing was still struggling with Deadshot, he ripped off one of the wrist mounted guns and threw it across the building. Nightwing looked to the street to see A.R.G.U.S. soldiers closing in around the flipped truck with rifles drawn, the other soldiers were getting out the heavy artillery. Nightwing spoke through the psy-link.

" _Raven, get down there! I'll be right behind you."_

Raven flew down to the street and started to approach the soldiers. Nightwing knocked out Deadshot and went to join Raven on the street, one of the soldiers saw Raven approach and didn't recognize her as an ally. He pointed his rifle at her.

"Put your hands behind your head and get on your knees."

"I think you have the wro-"

"ON THE GROUND NOW!"

Nightwing approached the soldier from beside and disarmed him.

"Easy private. We're the reinforcements Batman promised you. Now, that girl you pointed your gun at is a very close friend. So if you want to keep your arm from being broken, I'd advise you not point a gun at her."

Nightwing handed the gun back and motioned Raven over, he then contacted Oracle.

"Oracle, convoy has been stopped. Deadshot showed and I was unable to stop him from firing on the convoy. The truck carrying AMAZO is flipped and unable to continue, A.R.G.U.S. soldiers are moving in. Call us another truck."

"On it Nightwing. What about-"

Raven yelled.

"Nightwing, watch out!"

Deadshot regained consciousness and fired at Nightwing with his other wrist mounted gun, Raven put up a barrier around him before the shot could find its mark. Deadshot looked to see Raven with her hands encased in magic, he targeted her. Raven blocked the shot with magic just as Nightwing turned to see him fire at her. Deadshot turned and tried to make his mistake, Nightwing was about to follow him when they heard the doors of the truck rip off the hinges. Nightwing had that look on his face.

"Son of a bitch…"

Oracle was in their ears, she had heard the gunfire.

"What's happening? Report."

Raven put a finger to her ear.

"Deadshot took a shot at the two of us and got away, AMAZO is free."

"Is anyone hurt?"

"No."

Amazo stepped from the truck, his gray skin showing as he stepped into the street. Nightwing put a finger to his ear.

"Oracle, have Gordon start evacuating people from this area. I don't know if Amazo is at full power or half but I have a feeling we're going to find out and I don't want anyone caught in the crossfire that includes GCPD."

"I'll call my dad right now."

A.R.G.U.S. soldiers began to fire at Amazo, the bullets just bounced off without even leaving a mark. Amazo grabbed one of the soldiers and threw him; he sailed over the other soldiers and landed next to Raven. The other A.R.G.U.S. soldiers closed in around Amazo, one climbed to the .50 caliber machine gun on the truck and opened fire. Neither Nightwing nor Raven could hear themselves think because the gunfire was too overpowering. Amazo cut his way through the soldiers, tossing them around like they were ragdolls.

Raven and Nightwing didn't know what to do, they just watched as A.R.G.U.S. tried to contain Amazo. Raven started using her magic to snatch soldiers out of the air before they hit the ground, trying to do whatever she could. Oracle contacted Nightwing.

"Nightwing, I called my dad. He is leading the evacuation, how's it going?"

"Not good. Amazo is ripping A.R.G.U.S. apart. The two of us are doing crowd control at the moment, we can't do anything while the soldiers are firing their weapons. I don't want Raven to get hit with a stray shot."

Raven glared at Nightwing when she heard him say that, she was upset he was thinking about her more than he was worried about himself. Amazo approached the soldier who was on the fifty caliber machine gun, it was the Captain of A.R.G.U.S.; an old General who had joined A.R.G.U.S., he lifted the truck and threw it over Nightwing and Raven's heads. Raven caught the truck with her magic and lowered it between the two of them, Nightwing climbed to where the Captain was and gave him orders.

"Captain, save what men you have remaining and pull out. Let us handle this."

"Like hell! This thing killed over half my men, now it's personal."

Amazo approached the truck, Nightwing crabbed the captain and jumped free from the truck. Amazo ripped the gun from the truck and threw it towards Raven, she raised a barrier to protect herself. The Captain looked at Nightwing who was standing between him and Amazo.

"Screw this! It's the Justice League's problem again."

Nightwing looked down to the Captain.

"Wrong, I'm not Justice League."

The Captain stood and called for his me to pull out, Nightwing radioed Oracle.

"Oracle, A.R.G.U.S. is pulling out. Raven and I are clear to engage Amazo."

"Hold off Nightwing I'm calling in some of the League for reinforcements."

"No! We can handle it. More Leaguers means this thing gets more powers than it already has. I've got this."

"You sound just like HIM. HE never needs any help either you know."

"Enough Oracle. Just send another truck."

Nightwing hung up on Oracle and contacted Raven through the link.

" _Go left, I'll hit from the right."_

" _Got it."_

Rachel flew towards Amazo on the left side while Nightwing came from the right, Amazo detected Raven's psionic energy since he had gained Manhunter's powers and sent a psychic attack back at her. Raven grabbed her head in pain and screamed, she fell to the ground and writhed with pain. Nightwing attacked from the right, Amazo gained Flash's speed so he blocked the attack then threw Nightwing away from him, he hit the ground and rolled, he landed next to Raven.

"You okay Rae?"

"I will be. Psionic attack, he sensed the psylink and back fired it."

"Yeah, he must have fought Manhunter. And Flash. Strength of Wonder Woman. This isn't going to be easy."

"You sure we can handle this? I mean, what happens if he copies my powers?"

"Then we hope he doesn't open a portal for your father. Or get too emotional and level the entire city with one blast."

"That's comforting."

"Do you still have those gas grenades?"

"Only one. When I fell the triggers jammed on two of them."

Just as Nightwing was helping Raven up he heard a crackle in the air.

"Oh shit…"

He pushed Raven out of the way and took the hit from Amazo's sonic cannon he got from fighting Cyborg. The blast knocked him back twenty feet and made his ears ring. Raven flew towards Nightwing and helped pick him up.

"You hurt?"

"Aside from that blast tearing open my stitches no."

"At least we know what Vic's been up to recently."

Nightwing stood up and shook off the hit.

Amazo approached the two of them, Raven went to the right this time as Nightwing went left. Amazo used frost breath he had gained from Superman. Raven dodged and separated from Amazo trying to put distance between her and it.

"Frost breath? Seriously? Is there a Leaguer he didn't fight with?"

"He probably fought against the big seven, minus Batman."

Raven picked up debris from one of the trucks with her magic and threw it at Amazo, Amazo made a fist and a green beam came out from it that made an impervious wall of green hard light energy. Raven was in a panic.

"Annnnnnnnd Green Lantern, of course. Why am I not surprised?"

"Don't panic Raven we got this."

"We are going to die."

"We're not going to die."

"Did I ever mention that you're an idiot Grayson?"

Nightwing dodged a strike from Amazo.

"It was pretty much implied."

"That's it, I'm calling Oracle. We need backup from the League."

"No! We don't! Look, I've fought beside the League. Trained to fight against them. They have weaknesses so will he. Cyborg's blasts are usually preceded by a small crackle. Listen for it, then move."

Amazo turned and opened his hand towards Raven, she saw a blue flash then heard a crackle and moved. She dodged the cannon. Nightwing got in close to engage Amazo.

"Flash needs room to operate. Get in close, and his blows start to land on his own body."

Nightwing didn't need to attack Amazo, Nightwing just had to dodge. Amazo started attacking himself trying to hit Nightwing. Nightwing jumped and hooked his right arm around Amazo's neck, he landed a hit from his escrima then jumped off.

"Aquaman's eyes are perfect. So's his aim. But perfect is predictable. Imagine the best angle and get out of its way."

Nightwing kicked Amazo's chin then just when Amazo reached for Nightwing, he wasn't there anymore.

Raven came in close, they were both fighting Amazo in hand to hand. Anyone else woud have called it suicide, Nightwing called it sparring with the League like he did back when he was Robin. Amazo put up a green wall construct to prevent himself from being hit from that side.

"Green Lantern's constructs require crazy concentration. Hit it from a dozen different angles, let the confusion bring it down."

Raven and Nightwing worked in unison to hit it in as many angles as possible, Nightwing then worked his way to the side where the hard light construct was and kicked through it due to Amazo losing concentration. Amazo looked down to Nightwing and used frost breath, Nightwing extended both arms to his shoulders and front flipped avoiding the blast.

"Superman's super breath. 4.2 seconds from when it hits to when it takes you down. Plenty of time."

Nightwing and Raven both felt something tugging at their minds. Another psionic attack on both of them.

"Martian Manhunter's mind attack…"

Raven grabbed her head and collapsed in pain again.

"…It just takes will. You just have to not… Give in…"

Nightwing lunged forward and gave Amazo the strongest superman punch he could manage.

"Never give in..."

Amazo fell to the ground, the punch knocked the air out of it. Nightwing helped Raven to her feet.

"Get up. If you get up, we might make it. Just be glad he doesn't have Superman's strength."

Raven stood on her feet still in a daze.

"Where's your gas grenade?"

Raven giggled.

"Heh, heh. That's easy enough. Just on the other side of that."

Raven pointed passed Amazo who was now beginning to rise to his feet. Raven got into a ready stance.

"I told you we were going to die."

Nightwing ran towards Amazo, Amazo reached out to grab Nightwing. Nightwing jumped and put a foot on Amazo's shoulder to get more power in his jump, he flipped over Amazo and landed with a roll while also grabbing the gas grenade. He turned and threw the grenade into Amazo's chest as it released the gas, Amazo breathed it in. Amazo's powers were suppressed, Raven jumped onto Amazos back from behind and stabbed it in the chest with the tranquilizer. Amazo dropped to his knees then hit the ground with a thud. The second truck appeared a few minutes later, the Captain from earlier approached the two of them.

"Holy… Forgive my astonishment but I didn't think anybody could bring that thing down again. I guess Batman did send the right Leaguers."

Raven looked at Nightwing, she was going to follow his lead.

"Again Captain, we're not Leaguers. Just reinforcements that Batman sent, that's all."

"Well why the hell not? Two people, taking out what took the League six hours and eleven people to take down is damn impressive. If I were the League, I'd recruit you in a heartbeat."

"They've tried to recruit me. I have gotten three invitations from them and turned them all down."

"Why in the hell would you do a crazy thing like that?"

"I have my reasons Captain. With all due respect I'd rather not tell you."

"Why is it every time someone says 'With all due respect', they really mean kiss my ass? Anyway Nightwing, let me tell you something. Whatever your reasons for not joining the League are your own, but they don't let just anyone in. I've sat in on one of their recruitment meetings and if they chose you, that means they see something in you."

Nightwing rolled his eyes under his mask, Rachel used the psy-link.

" _I know what you're thinking."_

" _Of course you do."_

The Captain continued.

"Ah shit, listen to an old man ramble. Anyway thanks for the help, I'll see you around."

The Captain turned and went to observe the rest of A.R.G.U.S. load Amazo back into the truch, Nightwing put his finger in his ear.

"Oracle, Amazo is unconscious and is being loaded back into the truck. Let Batman know mission accomplished. Also, Deadshot is still out there and I'm going after him."

"Nightwing, are you sure that's wise? Don't you remember what happened last time you went after Deadshot alone? You need to rest. Go back to the safe house with Raven, you don't need to do this. Besides, he's got a head start, how are you going to find him?"

Raven felt his anger rise, she knew what was coming next.

"Oracle, I'm not fifteen, and I'm sure as hell not Robin anymore. Just because that bastard shot me once, doesn't mean he will again. Stop treating me like a damn child."

"I'm not treating you like a child Grayson, I'm worried about you, we all are. We don't want you to turn into HIM."

"That's the third time someone has told me I'm turning into HIM this week."

Nightwing pulled the earpiece out crushed it underneath his foot. Raven watched as the earpiece shattered.

"I'm going with you. I know how this will turn out, you'll lose control again."

"Not you too Rae. Why is everybody so concerned about me all of a sudden?"

Raven glared at him.

"Are you going to make me say it?"

"No. Don't say it. I told you that we don't mention the L word."

Nightwing shot his grapple to the roof to chase down Deadshot. Raven took the hint and headed back towards the safe house, she knew better than to argue with him when he was like this. Besides, she could just meditate and feel his emotions whether he liked it or not, he couldn't stop her. Raven sat in front of the window in the living room of safe house Titan. She crossed her legs and lowered her hood, she started levitating.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthose."

 **Gotham**

 **Rooftop Deadshot fired from**

 **2:15 P.** **M.**

Nightwing was examining the scene, looking for any clue that would tell him where Deadshot was hiding or heading towards. He was thinking to himself not aware that Rachel was reading him.

" _Come on Lawton, you're not as smart as you think you are there has to be a clue here. Polyurethane… heavy trace amounts of lead… Gotham hasn't used that paint for more than a decade. So… he's hiding out at the old power sub-station. Sloppy Lawton."_

 **Gotham**

 **Safe house Titan**

 **2:15 P.** **M.**

Nightwing headed for the old sub-station while Rachel tracked him through the psy-link. She was still meditating when The T.V. kicked on showing Barbara on the other side, she had overridden security protocols to check and see if Nightwing was at the safe house.

"Uh, hello! Anyone there? Dick, Rachel!"

Rachel snapped out of meditation and walked in front of the T.V.

"I'm the only one here Barbara, Nightwing went off after Deadshot."

"And you didn't stop him?!"

"I tried. He charged off anyway."

"Do you realize what happened the last time he went after him alone?"

"He got hurt I'm assuming."

"Yes but theres more to it than that."

Barbara paused and looked down, then back at the screen, she looked like she was trying to calm herself down.

"Last time, when Dick went after Deadshot, Batman was busy with Penguin and told him not to interfere with Deadshot. We got word from a reliable source that Deadshot was in Gotham to kill my dad. Dick lost his temper and went after him, he saved my dad but Deadshot got away. Dick also took his first bullet, his Robin suit was bullet resistant not bullet proof like Batman's. The rounds Deadshot was using pierced it, and went through Dick's shoulder."

Rachel stared at the screen, it made sense to her now. Dick was driving himself so hard because Deadshot got away last time.

"It's okay Barbara he's not in any danger at the moment."

"How do you know? He destroyed his earpiece."

"I can sense him through the psy-link. He was heading to an old power sub-station Deadshot was using to hide out in, he found polyurethane with high traces of lead."

Barbara stared blankly at the screen.

"How did you…?"

"The psy-link. I can hear his thoughts, read his emotions, and sense his location with it."

"That must be incredible."

"At times. The rest it's a colossal pain in the ass."

"What do you mean?"

Barbara knew they shared the bond but not how it worked, she was curious. And for good reason, all the other Titans couldn't explain it either, all they knew was that it worked.

"The link works both ways, I sense him, and he can turn around and sense my thoughts and emotions."

"How did it happen? I mean did it just happen because of your feelings or…?"

Rachel dropped her head, she didn't want to explain the story because it might bring up old feelings in Barbara but at the same time she had the right to know.

"Dick was going on a mission, undercover. There was huge risk involved, and we couldn't afford him wearing a tracer or having his T communicator on him so we called a meeting. Beast Boy suggested that he could shadow him as a bird or some other animal but that gave Beast Boy certain risk we didn't think he could handle. Cyborg suggested he create some type of tracker that was small but still detectable. And then I decided to set up a telepathic link that would allow us to talk and I would always know his location if things went bad."

"So what happened?"

"We decided the link was the best idea. So the two of us went into my room because I needed quiet, we sat together and took each other's hands and pressed our foreheads together, it was the way the spell worked… you have to realize at the time we…"

Rachel dropped her head. She hated talking about emotional stuff as much as Dick did.

"We didn't realize the feelings we had for each other. Anyway when the bond was being setup, I saw everything. I saw Dick standing on the platform in the circus tent waiting for his parents to finish their swing, I saw Dick look at the rope, and see the threads breaking. He cried out to them as the line snapped. I saw him watch as their bodies hit the ground, then I saw him standing over them looking at their broken bodies. And while I saw his parents, he saw Azarath being destroyed and my father murdering my mother."

Raven looked away, she could feel the anger building inside of her.

Barbara was still watching, she had never heard Dick describe the murder of his parents to her, or anyone. She was almost jealous that Rachel was the one who shared the bond with him.

"Oh my God Rae, I'm so sorry."

Rachel snapped her head back at the screen out of anger, only one person was allowed to call her Rae and it sure wasn't Barbara.

"Don't call me that!"

A mirror in the room shattered from her outburst of anger.

"Only Dick can call me that, no one else!"

Barbara backed off.

"Sorry, I heard him call you that and thought it was a nickname."

There was an awkward silence in the room, Barbara decided to break it.

"So, if you don't mind me asking. What's it like to have someone else inside your head?"

"You mean the bond between Dick and I?"

"Yeah."

"It's…"

Raven dropped her head and looked away then back at the screen.

"Letting Grayson inside of my head was… was the most intimate thing I could ever do with anyone. Hell, sleeping with him wouldn't even come close."

Barbara flinched at hearing that, Rachel noticed.

"Sorry, trying to make a point. Won't say it again"

"Thanks."

"Letting someone else inside your head is the most intimate thing anybody could do. You not only know their thoughts and emotions but also their desires, their secrets, the darkest part of their brain and personality that nobody would ever see are completely open."

"I can't imagine having someone read my thoughts or emotions constantly."

"It's not just thoughts or emotions though. Like take Dick and I for example, because of our feelings towards each other, the bond is amplified. I can at times see through his eyes, I can…"

Rachel looked away again.

"I can feel his heartbeat."

"So, right now, you can feel his heartbeat and his thoughts?"

Rachel took a step back, put her hood up and listened. Barbara watched as Rachel controlled her breathing, just watching and observing. Rachel started talking slowly, stating what she could sense and feel.

"Heart rate is a hundred and forty six, he's running. Adrenaline is flowing, hasn't reached Deadshot yet. His mind s wandering through countless possibilities of who his next victim is… And he just jumped from a building, I think he's at the substation."

Rachel lowered her hood and took a step towards the T.V., Barbara was in awe of what she just saw.

"How do you know he jumped from the building?"

"Dick's endorphin levels rise exponentially when he's flying through the air. It gives off feelings of euphoria."

"That's amazing! I usually have to watch the bio scanner in Batman's suit to read his vitals but you can do it at will."

"It's also a huge invasion of privacy. A point Dick likes to point out every time I catch him in a lie or he notices that I'm reading him. But it's not exactly something I can turn off."

"I can imagine, having someone access to my thoughts all the time, and knowing that they are there. Creepy."

Raven put two fingers to her temple, then looked to Barbara.

"He found Deadshot."

 **Gotham**

 **Power Sub-Station**

 **2:21 P.M.**

"Come on Nightwing, we both know how this ends. I shoot you, you go down and I get away. Save yourself the trouble and a bullet and leave."

"Not going to happen Deadshot."

"Fine, guess I'll have to earn it."

Deadshot stepped out of cover behind Nightwing and aimed his wrist mounted gun. Lawton thought he had the upper hand, he didn't. Nightwing knew exactly where he was and threw a wing-ding. Lawton shot it out of the air but the pause gave Nightwing time to get behind cover. Nightwing pulled out a smoke pellet and threw it between him and Deadshot. A thick grey smoke appeared between the two of them. Deadshot cycled through filters with his targeting computer.

"That won't save you. You know my targeting computer can pick out thermal imaging right?"

Deadshot saw a thermal image and shot three rounds at it, the thermal image began to fade. Nightwing made his way behind Deadshot in the confusion, he pulled an escrima and activated its electric field. He stuck it into a gap in Deadshot's armor, the electricity fried all of Deadshot's systems along with giving him a jolt of 20,000 volts. His targeting computer overloaded sending Deadshot to the ground screaming in pain, his wrist mounted guns did the same. Nightwing stepped from his position behind Deadshot and pulled the escrima out from Deadshot's armor. He twirled it through his fingers and stuck it back in the holster on his right thigh. Deadshot stopped screaming and began to come to when Nightwing started to cuff him.

"Bastard! I shot you!"

"Nope, what you shot was an electric generator. My suit keeps body heat from escaping so I'm invisible to thermal imaging from the neck down. Told you I've gotten better."

"I'll get outta this, and when I do-"

"Yeah yeah, you'll come after me, then the Batman and you won't kill me until my world comes crashing down. I've heard it before Lawton."

"Oh, I'm not going after you. I'm going after you're little girlfriend from the Titans first. Oh yeah, I know who she is and I know the two of you are very close. My employer told me everything abo-"

Nightwing's anger rose, he always had a soft spot for Raven. He could handle the death threats that were about him and Batman, but when someone threatened Rachel he would lose his temper.

"See, why you gotta go and say something like that? Just when we were done you go and make a death threat to her."

Nightwing pulled out an escrima again, he turned up the voltage from 20,000 to 50,000. The escrima sparked with arcs of blue plasma, he twirled it in his fingers then brought it crashing down onto Deadshot's chest. Deadshot screamed in agony as the electricity arced through his nerves. Nightwing pulled the escrima away.

"Torture really?! That ain't your style, only Batman tortures."

Nightwing smirked.

"Haven't you heard Deadshot? I'm becoming Batman."

NIghtwing stomped hard on Lawton's wrist, he shattered the wrist mounted gun and dislocated Lawton's wrist.

"Wait! My employer! If you stop I'll-"

He smirked again.

"Give him up? No need, I figured out he is. Only three people knew about that convoy; A.R.G.U.S., Batman, and someone who could easily figure it out. Now, you telling me that you knew who Raven was, and how close we are was another clue. The last one was hiring you. Who has enough money to pay for you to come to Gotham, a city where you're rates are tripled. Lex Luthor."

"Smug little-"

Nightwing reached down and grabbed Deadshot by the collar of his suit and pulled him three inches away from his face.

"Now, let me get one thing straight. If you EVER come anywhere near Raven or even have the slightest idea about making her a target. I swear to whatever deity there is, I will hunt you down and make DAMN sure you can never pull a trigger again."

Nightwing threw Deadshot to the ground and cuffed him to a pole.

 **Gotham**

 **Safe House Titan**

 **3:30 P.M.**

Raven was sitting on the couch reading a book when she heard one of the sections of windows open in the safe house. She lowered the book and saw Nightwing climbing in. She watched as he closed the window and took off his mask. He started walking down the hall to change when she decided to follow after him. Dick walked into his room to change out of his suit as Rachel leaned against the wall outside his room as he was changing.

"How'd it go?"

"Fine."

His response was cold and emotionless again, Rachel knew it was because the adrenaline hadn't worn off yet.

"Not hurt are you?"

"No mom."

"Did you just call me mom?"

"Yep."

Rachel smiled and shook her head.

"Barbara called while you were out."

"And? She didn't ground me did she? Tell me I'm not allowed to leave my room. Or that I'm not allowed to go out as Nightwing for a week?"

"Well as a matter of fact…"

Rachel heard his eyes roll.

"She's not treating you like a child, she's just concerned."

"I know. But you of all people should know I can handle it."

"I know. But when you lose control I get concerned."

"I do too. Like with Rojas when you went all Trigon on him."

"He had it coming!"

"And so did Firefly."

Dick walked out dressed in his usual street clothes. Blue jeans, blue t-shirt, blue was his favorite color after all. Dick opened up the fridge to see what food there was then closed it again.

"Well, since there's no food in this place you want to go grab a bite? I know this great Thai place a few blocks away."

Rachel grabbed her phone from the table.

"Sure, but I'm driving."

Dick threw her the keys. And they headed towards the door.


	16. What If

**Gotham City**

 **Gotham Mall; Food Court**

 **7:30 P.M.**

Rachel was sitting at a table across from Dick, she was eating sushi they had gotten from the Japanese place in the food court. She was watching all the people around them as she ate. Not watching for threats or anything just people watching. It was always strange to her the way some people acted. The way families would all spend time together as they walked through all the stores, the way couples would gush about each other as they walked holding hands. All the people she watched were having a normal life, she wasn't sure she knew what that was. Rachel looked around more; her mind began to wander reading the emotions of everyone around her, she saw a girl sitting on a bench softly crying; she had just been dumped by her boyfriend. A little boy screaming because he didn't get the toy he wanted, being dragged through the mall by his mom. A young couple walking hand in hand, the girl was almost skipping. Two girls sitting at a bench in the corner kissing. Rachel grabbed another piece of sushi with her chopsticks and put it in her mouth, Dick noticed her staring at all the people.

"Their emotions too much to handle Rae?"

Rachel came out of her trance.

"Hm."

Dick smirked.

"The emotions you sense from everyone around us. They too much to handle?"

"No. it's not that."

"Don't like the sushi?"

"No the sushi is great. Best I've had since Jump City."

"Yeah. That little Japanese place by the water had the best Sushi I've ever had. But this is a close second."

Rachel smiled a little. She had almost forgot about the place he was talking about, Rachel or Dick usually had to order for the rest of the team since they were the only ones that spoke Japanese. Beast Boy usually just ate tofu he had brought with him. Rachel looked around again, she saw a mom tying her daughter's shoes while the dad talked away on his cell phone.

"What's the matter Rae?"

Rachel ate another piece and looked up at Dick.

"Have you ever wondered what your life would be like if we were normal?"

"You mean if my parents were never killed and The Batman never adopted me? Or what your life would be like if your mom was alive and your father wasn't a demon lord?"

"Yeah."

"I used to. I used to imagine that I was part of 'The Amazing Flying Grayson's' again. I'd travel from city to city with my parents as the greatest acrobat family in the world. Then reality would hit me; usually in the form of Bruce lecturing me to pay attention."

"But not anymore? Don't you miss your parents?"

"Of course I do. I loved my parents, I still do. But there's nothing anyone can say or do to bring them back. I am who I am because of the past and so are you."

"But what if we WERE normal? What if we had families and-"

"I do have a family. I may have lost one, but because of the actions of one unselfish person, someone who saw more than a crying little boy. I have the Bat-Family, so do you."

"I've been in the family for three days. I hardly call that a 'real family'"

"Give it time. What about the Tit-"

Dick stopped his sentence. They weren't Teen Titans anymore, they didn't count. Not anymore anyway.

"Do me a favor, look around you."

"I already-"

Dick reached out and put his hand on top of Rachel's, she looked at him. His blue eyes staring back into hers, she felt her cheeks turn red.

"Trust me Rae."

Rachel looked around, as she did she heard Dick talking.

"Look at all the people surrounding us. The families, the couples, the newly married, the seniors. All of them look normal but they aren't. The family on the left-"

Rachel looked over at them; they were the ones she saw before, the dad on his phone while the mother tied their daughters' shoes. Dick continued.

"He's a member of the Falcone crime family, probably ordering a hit right now. The two girls on the bench in the corner?"

Rachel looked.

"Both go to Gotham Academy. One a straight A cheerleader with a conservative father who would disown her if he knew she was dating another girl, the other a goth with parents who couldn't care less if she was alive who contemplates suicide everyday but doesn't do it because of the cheerleader."

Dick pointed his head to his 11 o'clock.

"The mom dragging her screaming son through the mall? She would love nothing more than to buy her son that toy but can't due to financial reasons. She's a single mom, husband left her for another woman."

Rachel dropped her head.

"There is no such thing as normal, only illusions of normalcy."

Rachel looked back to Dick, she was impressed. The way he noticed everything going on around him without turning his head, the way he found people's darkest sides and life stories with just a few seconds of observation.

"How did you know all that just from a single glance?"

"Bruce's training, people build walls to hide who they really are. Look at the way they carry themselves. The guy from the Falcone crime family I recognized his face and slight limp. Batman shattered his tibia a while back. The two girls on the bench in the corner? Look at the way they carry themselves. The blonde cheerleader is confident; loving and accepting mother but conservative father. The Goth is depressed but at the moment as happy as she could be since she's in lo-"

He stopped before he said the word.

"Since she found the L word. The blonde keeps scanning the room, worried about their relationship being discovered by someone they know. As for the single mom…"

Rachel looked towards them.

"No wedding ring, bags under her eyes. Hasn't slept for days. Yet she is dressed up nice trying to look and feel confident."

Rachel knew what he meant and she understood it. Batman taught him well, he may be emotionally cold and distant at times, but he was wise from Alfred's lessons.

"I don't think we were ever meant to be normal Rae. Whatever or whoever there is out there that manipulated events and turned us into who we are, this is what we are. No sense in imagining what if?"

Rachel couldn't help but smirk.

"Whoever or whatever is out there? That almost sounded religious Richard Grayson."

Dick picked his head up.

"My mother was a gypsy who ran away to join the circus, so I guess she was kinda religious. My father never spoke of his so I don't know. Bruce is Atheist."

"So what do you believe?"

"Same as you. I don't know."

Dick stood up and grabbed the empty tray from the table.

"I don't know about you but all this soul searching is not really my thing. Let's get a move on shall we?"

Rachel snapped out of it and grabbed her bag she had brought with her from the back of her chair. She swung it over her shoulder and waited for Dick to come back to the table after putting the tray away. Dick walked back over to Rachel and they started back the way they had come. Dick was the first to talk as they started walking.

"Want anything while we're here? New clothes, shoes, accessories. That kind of thing."

"Uh maybe. The clothes you gave me aren't really my taste."

"Yeah I know. But they were all I had. Honestly I'm surprised you lasted this long."

"I haven't had time to go shopping. Or transportation. It's been a weird a month…"

"You can say that again. And anytime you want to use my bike the keys are yours."

Dick looked at his phone to check the time; 7:45.

"All right, we'll meet at the fountain at twenty one hundred hours."

Rachel got sarcastic this time.

"Not going to help me try on clothes?"

"No way. Last time I agreed to help a woman try on clothes I was in a mall for six hours."

"Where will you be?"

"Video game store, comic book place, tech store. The fun places."

Dick walked off with that usual smirk on his face, Rachel turned and walked the other way.

 **Gotham City**

 **Gotham Mall; Outside Comic Book Store**

 **8:53 P.M.**

Rachel was walking towards the fountain when she felt Dick's presence close by. She looked around and saw him in the comic book store so she decided to go in and meet him. He felt her presence through the psy-link and nodded to her as she walked in.

"Hey Rae, find stuff that's your style?"

"Yeah."

Rachel looked around, she saw comics of heroes she was on a first name basis with. She whispered to Dick who was flipping through the pages of one.

"You dress up as a vigilante and fight crime and yet you're here looking at comic books. Don't you think that's a little cliché?"

Dick never answered just gave a quick laugh. Rachel noticed Dick was carrying two bags with him.

"What'd you buy?"

"New video game and some new Wayne Tech. I'm Bruce's adopted son so I get a discount."

Rachel looked around the store some more, on the shelf behind her she saw a comic titled _"Team Titans"_ she picked it up and flipped through it. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"You have GOT to be kidding!"

Dick looked over with a smirk.

"Yeah. They made a comic based off the old team. They actually used our likeness without our actual names."

Rachel flipped through the pages, a disgusted look appeared on her face.

"So they put the character they based you off of, in a relationship with the character Kori was based off of?"

"Yeah."

Rachel flipped the next page then tilted her head.

"You are aware there is a full on sex scene of basically you and Kori in this right?"

Dick turned his head to see what Rachel was looking at, he smirked wider.

"It's not me. Hair is wrong."

"Yeah, yours was spikier. This kid looked like he used only as half as much hair gel as you did."

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

Rachel kept looking through the comic, she started saying the names of the characters.

"Beast Kid? Android? CROW?!"

Dick laughed.

"How am I CROW!?"

"Put it down Rae."

Just as she was about to put it down an early twenty something overweight guy with asthma and glasses chimed in from behind her. His voice was nasally and his s's were slurred.

"Uh, excuse me ma'am is that issue number thirteen?"

Rachel turned around to talk to him.

"Yes are you missing this one?"

He couldn't muster any words except for two constants.

"Uh huh."

"It's all yours."

"Uh, thanks."

The guy turned and ran to his group of friends, she could see that they were whispering but couldn't hear them from the other side of the store. She listened in to hear what they were saying by reading their minds.

" _DUDES SHE LOOKED EXACTLY LIKE THE CROW!"_

Rachel muttered under her breath.

"I don't look exactly like her, my hair grew out…"

Rachel looked to Dick who was pretending not to notice, he was also trying very hard not to bust out laughing.

"Just buy your stupid comic so we can get out of here."

"Good idea. I don't want to be seen with the crow."

Rachel punched him as he walked to the counter. Dick paid for the comic and a Batman action figure then turned to walk out with Rachel. Rachel noticed the action figure and had to comment.

"A Batman doll? Batman trained and raised you and you get a Batman Doll?"

"It's an action figure not a doll. It's also not for me."

"Fanboy."

"Now let's go before those guys have an asthma attack because there's a hot girl in the comic book store who just happens to be the basis of a superhero."

As they were walking out the group of guys were huddled together looking at the comic book, Rachel heard them whispering.

"Oh man, Sunfire is sooooo hot."

Rachel looked over her shoulder as she passed to see them staring at the sex scene. She smirked then whispered to Dick on the way out.

"You're right. It's not you, your ass is better."

Rachel looked at Dick's backside as they walked.

"Much better."

"Did you just check me out?"

Rachel gave the same answer Dick gave her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Dick just smiled as the two started walking down the long hallway to the exit. Rachel looked around again as they walked, she saw all the couples holding hands. For some reason she almost felt jealous of all the other girls, holding hands with their boyfriends. She could feel their emotions; most of them felt crush's, the others thought they felt the L word. Only one or two truly did feel the L word. As they were walking Rachel swung her hand back and hit Dick's she recoiled and took a step away afraid he would notice. Then as she kept walking her mind had an idea, an idea she hated but at the same time wanted. Rachel kept staring at Dick's left hand as they walked, Rachel forgot about the psy-link projecting her thoughts and feelings into Dick's head. Dick reached out and grabbed Rachel's hand and took it in his. Rachel stared at her hand in disbelief then looked at Dick who was staring straight ahead with a smirk on his face.

"You were thinking about it. Psy-link projected your thoughts and feelings."

He looked at her.

"Jealousy, really? I didn't think you were the jealous type."

His smirk went to a wide grin.

"Sorry, I wanted too but I didn't want you to be uncomfortable."

"If I knew it wouldn't have made you uncomfortable I would have done it earlier."

They walked together down the hall, hand in hand. Neither of them knew what it meant, but right now neither of them cared. They got back to the food court, halfway out of the mall when all the lights in the mall went out. For six seconds everyone was in complete and utter darkness. The emergency lights came on, a dim red glow filled the mall and all the stores. Instinct took over and Dick and Rachel got low and kneeled on the ground.

"Oh what now?!"

Dick was looking around him, trying to find the source of the power going out. They heard the P.A. chime on and a female voice came through, Dick thought he recognized the voice but he couldn't place it.

"Attention sweethearts, families, and shoppers. In a minute, this mall will be in lockdown, all exits will be sealed. I have a crew of handsome, yet hardened men with me who will not be afraid to kill you or your little children. So please cooperate with them and nobody will be hurt. Oh and I'm currently jamming all communications outside this mall, so don't even try."

When the P.A. went off everyone was screaming and running in a panic trying to get to an exit before lockdown, Dick and Rachel ran trying to get out just like everyone else. Some people who were close to an exit got out in time, everyone else was trapped. The P.A. came on again.

"So some people just escaped, they were the lucky ones. The rest of you, lay on the floor face down, and don't move. Cooperate and everyone will get out of here, don't and things get fun."

Dick and Rachel laid on their stomachs, Dick was still looking around trying to figure out his options. Six men walked into their part of the mall and watched everyone, made sure nobody was moving. Rachel used the psylink.

" _Dick, inside my bag hidden zipper. Has your suit and mask."_

" _We need a distraction."_

Two little kids a brother and sister approached a man with a gun and tugged on his leg, he turned moving his gaze from Dick and Rachel. Dick nodded as Rachel slid her bag to him, Dick grabbed the bag and made his way into one of the food court store fronts to change. The little kids looked at the hired thug.

"We lost our mommy."

"Beat it kids. Get down on the ground before I have a reason to shoot."

"Please you have to help us we can't-"

The man raised his assault rifle at one of the kids, Rachel saw him flex his finger, she cried out to him.

"Hey! Leave those kids alone, their only looking for their mom you fu-"

"How about I shoot you bitch?! Then the kids? Better idea, I shoot them so you watch, then I shoot you."

Rachel was about to blow her cover when Nightwing leapt from behind a store front to the man with the gun knocking him to the ground. Nightwing hit the ground with a roll then as the guy tried to stand, Nightwing charged him and planted a knee to his jaw knocking him cold. Nightwing kneeled down to the two children's height.

"See that girl over there? The one who distracted that guard? The one in a purple hoodie and black hair?"

The little boy looked to his sister then back to Nightwing.

"The pretty one with the tattoo of a birdy?"

Rachel saw that her hoodie wasn't covering her entire back, just most of it. A patch of skin was showing on her lower back above her jeans that revealed the tattoo. Rachel shyly lowered her hoodie so the tattoo was covered again and blushed; embarrassed that the kid saw it.

"Yes, the pretty one with the tattoo. Stay with her until its safe, then we'll find your mom."

The two siblings started walking towards Rachel as Nightwing went into a store front to find anything he could use to his advantage. He didn't have smoke pellets or wing dings or his escrima so anything he could use to his advantage would work. He found some rope he could use along with a bottle of mineral oil and duct tape. He walked out from the store and used the duct tape to tape the mouth of the guard along with his hands and feet. He then grabbed the assault rifle, he pulled the magazine, emptied the chamber and tossed the rounds into a trash can. He walked over to Rachel who was covering the two kids. Nightwing looked around at all the people laying on their stomachs and yelled out to all of them.

"All right everyone, you see this girl? She's in charge. Do what she says and she'll keep you all safe."

Nightwing turned and left to take down the next guy and make his way to the mall bank where everyone was probably trying to get the access codes to open the vault. That's when Rachel contacted him through the link.

" _You need help? I have my suit too."_

" _No, stay put. Protect the kids, and don't break cover. I can handle this."_

" _Got it. Any idea who's behind this?"_

" _No, but that voice. The one that came on the loud speaker, I recognize the voice and the way she talks but I can't place it."_

" _Ivy? Harley? Catwoman?"_

" _No, definitely no, and absolutely no. That guard didn't have Ivy's pheromones, I would know if it was Harley, and this isn't Selina's style. She wouldn't kill kids or go after cash. She goes after things you fence. I'll let you know when I figure it out."_

Nightwing moved through the mall in predator mode, taking down anyone that was a threat without making himself known. It only got easier as guards stopped reporting in, and the thugs started to spread out to find out why. Nightwing came around the corner and found a group of two guards in the middle of the hall with civilians scattered around them, he couldn't risk collateral damage so he set up a trap. He tied the rope around two food stands as a tripwire, then spilled the mineral oil on the ground. He walked out into the open and whistled loudly.

"Hey! You missed one!"

The two guards turned and saw him duck around the corner, they charged after him around the corner. As they turned, there feet caught on the rope and they both fell. Then as they hit the ground they slid ten feet due to the floor being slippery from Nightwing's trap. Nightwing walked out from a supply closet and knocked both guards cold with a kick. He taped them up and moved towards the bank. Nightwing took cover in a storefront as he scouted the bank; four armed men gathered in a group waiting for patrols to report in. He watched, trying to find the mastermind of the group. A black haired woman in a short green gi and thigh high boots came walking out from behind the group of men, Nightwing recognized her instantly. He used the psy-link.

" _Rachel, its Cheshire."_

" _Jade?! I thought she disappeared."_

" _She must have come out of hiding. Why would Jade be robbing a bank? She's a mercenary."_

" _Maybe Deadshot put her out of business."_

" _Doubt it, Deadshot's tough Cheshire could take him."_

" _How's it look?"_

" _Four guards, one shotgun the rest are rifles. Cheshire seems to be on guard, she knows someone is taking out patrols."_

" _How many did you take out?"_

" _Enough to know you guys should be safe, you can start getting everyone off the ground and calmed down. Start looking for kids' mom."_

" _All right, how are you going to handle this?"_

" _Isolate the guards from Jade, move Cheshire away from the vault and engage her."_

" _Won't be easy, she's as good a fighter as you are."_

" _Yeah… Just as fast too. Take care of everyone on your end."_

Nightwing jumped from the store front and into a ready stance.

"Hey Cheshire! I think I'm the one you're looking for."

Cheshire turned to see Nightwang standing in the open, she never knew Robin became Nightwing so she didn't know who he used to be. Cheshire ordered her men to attack.

"Don't just stand there and look pretty, kill him!"

The four men fired their weapons forgetting about the bullet proof glass in the room they were in. Their bullets never penetrated through. The four gunmen came out of the room they were in and sighted down their weapons at Nightwing. Rachel was doing crowd control at the other end of the mall; she was making sure all civilians were unhurt and looking for the mother of the children, the girl looked at Rachel.

"Can I hold your hand?"

Rachel was surprised, this was the first time the girl spoke.

"I would rather you not."

"Why not?"

"I don't like being touched or my personal space being invaded."

"But your boyfriend was holding your hand earlier."

"My boyfriend? What? What are you talking about?"

"Your boyfriend. I saw you two walking together before the lights went out."

"He's not my…"

Rachel heard a volley of gunfire in the distance, she knew it wasn't from around her; it sounded like more than one gun. Rachel used the link.

" _I heard a volley of fire, you okay."_

" _Talk later."_

Rachel kept walking with the kids.

"What does your mom like?"

The boy answered.

"She has blonde hair and brown eyes. Oh and she's wearing a black shirt and red skirt."

Rachel started scanning the room for someone who matched the description but didn't see anyone.

"Where did you lose her?"

"By the food carts. She told us to run when the lady came over the speakers."

"The food carts? Damn it… That's by the bank."

"That's where we saw her."

"All right, stay close and don't wander off."

Rachel started walking towards the food carts while keeping her guard up, she heard the sound of a shotgun as they got closer and knew they shot at Nightwing. Rachel used the link again.

" _You don't have to answer this is just an update. Everyone is accounted for and uninjured, the two kids' mom is by the bank I'm on my way with them, and we'll keep our heads down."_

Rachel peeked her head around the corner to see Nightwing engaged in a battle with Cheshire. She was holding her own and both were at a stalemate. Nightwing was fighting at a disadvantage; Jade had her steel claws and Nightwing was fighting with just his hands since he didn't have his escrima. Nightwing landed a flurry of strikes, Jade hit the ground and rolled then got into a low stance.

"You certainly are more than a pretty face I'll give you that. I've only seen that kind of speed from one other person."

Nightwing readied for another attack, he heard a woman from behind him.

"Tommy! Ashley!"

The two kids Rachel was escorting yelled in unison.

"Mommy!"

Nightwing looked left to see the kids start running to their mom, he cried out to Rachel.

"Keep them back!"

Rachel reached out and grabbed them by their shirts and pulled them back. Nightwing never took his eyes off Cheshire.

"Wait for my signal."

Cheshire charged at Nightwing and swiped with her claws, he flowed around them grabbing her shoulder and flipping her to the ground trapping her wrist while avoiding the claws.

"NOW! GO!"

Rachel grabbed the kids' hands and ran with them to their mom. They got low to the ground and Rachel turned to watch Nightwing and Cheshire. Cheshire threw her legs around Nightwing's neck and put him in a head scissor, Cheshire twisted and Nightwing was thrown to the ground releasing her wrist. Cheshire stood and stabbed at the ground, Nightwing rolled to avoid her claw and kicked her in the face at the same time knocking Cheshire's white mask off. He stood and got ready to rush her. Nightwing saw movement behind him; three of the guards from earlier had woken up and recovered their weapons. Jade laid flat on the ground, and yelled at the guards.

"Now!"

"NIGHTWING!"

Rachel stood up, grabbed her hood and pulled it over her head covering half her down to her nose. She encased her hands in magic and put a force field around Nightwing as he hit the ground. Raven then encased the guns in magic then shattered them and dropped the force field. Cheshire stood stunned. Nightwing crossed the room and knocked the guards out again in a matter of seconds then looked to Raven as he walked towards Cheshire.

"Nice save Raven, thanks."

Cheshire looked in a panic at the two of them.

"Wait a minute… Raven!? And your speed, the way you move. I knew I recognized it from somewhere. The little bird finally grew up. And to think, I called you cute."

"A lot's changed Jade. And by the way… It's Nightwing."

"So… You two finally started dating. A shame… I was going to ask your boyfriend here out after I subdued him."

Rachel heard the little girl next to her mom in a triumphant hushed yell.

"I knew it!"

Cheshire looked over to Raven who still had her hood up and hands encased in magic.

"I think I'm going to 'play with' your boyfriend a little more."

She winked when she said it, trying to get under Raven's skin."

Nightwing engaged Cheshire again.

"She's not my…"

Cheshire swiped with her claws again; Nightwing barely able to get out of the way. Her claws ripped the front of Nightwing's suit causing four scratch marks, but not scratching his skin. Raven called from behind Nightwing.

"Watch it! Her claws have lethal toxin on them, if you get scratched…"

"I know!"

Cheshire lunged at Nightwing again, the same move as last time. He saw an opening. He two quick kicks with his right leg then jumped a hundred and eighty degrees and landed another with his left. Jade stumbled back dazed, Nightwing jumped and twisted landing a kick with his right leg. The sole of his foot connected with the side of Cheshire's face as she crumbled to the ground, still conscious but barely.

Nightwing tied Jade to a support column and started to remove Jade's weapons. He pulled the claws off of her hands then moved to her waist, he started pulling the kunai off her belt. Jade looked almost entertained.

"Feel anything you like?"

Nightwing ignored her. He moved to the straps on her legs and pulled out the rest of the kunai. Cheshire still looked entertained.

"Hey Raven, I think your boyfriend is making a move."

Raven just rolled her eyes and moved to the main office of the mall to make an announcement that the threat had been eliminated.

"People of Gotham mall, Nightwing has subdued the threat and I am cancelling the security lockdown. You are all safe, repeat, you are all safe."

Raven started to walk back to Cheshire as she got close she heard the sound of flesh connecting with flesh. She saw Jade's lip bleeding and heard Nightwing.

"One more time Nguyen, where is the jamming sequencer?"

"You'll never find it dumb-ass."

Nightwing smirked.

"Really?"

He reached down the front of Jade's gi.

"Hey! Watch what you're grabbing!"

Nightwing pulled out a small electronic device from between Jade's breasts. He put it on the ground and stomped on it shattering it and unjamming all internal communications. Jade looked back over to Raven with a smile and a laugh.

"Hey Raven! I think you need to treat your boyfriend more, I don't think he's getting enough action. He couldn't reach down my shirt fast enough!"

Raven had enough of Cheshire's mouth.

"For the love of Azarath! Shut. The. Hell. UP!"

Raven walked over and delivered a knee to Jade's temple knocking her out. Nightwing looked over at her.

"Sorry Nightwing, but she was asking for it."

"Don't apologize. You beat me to it. I was going to so the same thing."

Rachel went to check on the mom and kids as Nightwing called GCPD to pick up Jade and the others. Rachel stood in front of the mom who stood up from hugging her kids.

"You three okay?"

"We are now. Thank God for you and Nightwing."

"I'd hold off on thanking God. He's not the one who saved you."

The little boy tugged on Raven's jeans, she looked down at him.

"You're boyfriend's a bad-ass!"

The mom slapped the boy on the back of the head.

"Tommy! Language!"

Raven looked at the boy, she was about to remind him that Nightwing wasn't her boyfriend but stopped herself.

"He's not my…"

Raven looked over to see Nightwing walking toward her twirling one of the kunai through his fingers. Rachel kept watching him as she answered the boy.

"Yeah… He is."

Nightwing approached all of them.

"GCPD will be here in ten minutes. Everyone okay here?"

The mom answered.

"Yeah. I was just thanking your friend for protecting my kids. And thank you for stopping that woman."

Nightwing smirked and looked at Raven then back at the mom.

"It's what we do."

Nightwing and Raven turned and walked away to meet GCPD when they arrived.

"Rae, take my shirt from your bag and change into it. We don't want people recognizing you after that display of magic. I'll meet you in the bathroom after I talk to the officer in charge so I can walk out in street clothes."

"You're going to meet me in the girl's bathroom?"

"Yeah. Give me ten minutes."

Rachel walked into the bathroom and did what Nightwing said; she changed out of her hoodie and began to change into his shirt when she heard Dick through the psy-link.

" _All clear?"_

" _Yeah, you're good."_

Nightwing walked in behind her.

"Now give me your hoodie, and stand guard."

Rachel tossed him her hoodie and watched as he pulled his mask off, she walked to the entrance and stood guard as he changed. He put everything back into Rachel's bag and walked out to meet her.

"How's the hoodie?"

"A little tight but it works. Also smells like you do. Now let's get out of here."

Dick and Rachel stopped to retrieve the bags they had bought and began to walk out of the mall without anyone suspecting who they were. On the way out Dick spotted the single mom and her son, he wasn't screaming anymore but he looked visibly upset. Rachel took Dick's hand as he walked towards them, Dick pulled the Batman action figure from his bag. He approached them, Rachel still holding his hand.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

She turned to face them.

"I saw your son looking at this in the store earlier and noticed you couldn't afford it so I figured I'd pick it up for him."

Dick kneeled down and gave the action figure to the kid.

"Here you go buddy."

"Wow! Cool! Thanks mister! Hey, did you know Batman trained that Nightwing guy who saved us? He was the first Robin."

"Yeah kid, I know."

He stood back up.

"I wish I could have seen him… I hear he's faster than Batman."

Rachel kneeled down this time.

"Oh believe me, he is."

"I also heard, he was with his girlfriend. Apparently she was part of the Teen Titans with him when he was Robin."

Rachel looked up to Dick, he was pretending to not be paying attention; he was.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hey! Do you think the Teen Titans will ever get back together? I'd love to see that"

"I don't think so. That part of their life is over, they've all gone their own way."

"Oh…"

"Well, we've gotta go kid."

Rachel stood up and the two started walking towards the bike. Dick knew what she was thinking.

"Not a word Rae, Not. A. Word."

"Only if I get to drive home."

"Again?"

"Want me to mention the toy?"

Dick dug in his pocket and passed the keys to her.


	17. Haly's Circus

**Gotham City**

 **Abandoned Amusement Mile**

 **11:45 A.M.**

Amusement Mile had been abandoned for eight years; flooding and bankruptcy had long since caused the once great carnival to close permanently. In its prime, it was a place of happiness; families from all over Gotham could enjoy carnival rides and games almost year round. Now it was another stain in Gotham's dark history. This was the site Joker abducted Commissioner Gordon after he had shot and paralyzed Barbara, Joker turned the fun house into a labyrinth of death traps and torture devices; both physical and psychological. This was also the sight of the murder of two acrobats; John and Mary Grayson, Dick watched helplessly as the trapeze line snapped, his parents falling four stories to their deaths.

Dick's mind was racing as he and Rachel sped through Uptown on his bike towards Amusement Mile. He had always avoided this place, even as Robin he refused to come back here; yet now he was returning. He had too, there was no other choice. Rachel sat relaxed on the back of the bike, worrying about how this mission would affect Dick, knowing it was going to get personal. Rachel watched as they rounded a corner and the street opened up on both sides with a clear view of the Ferris wheel in plain view, along with the run down dilapidated roller coasters that no longer ran in the distance. Dick's heart was racing, he didn't know if he could return here, but he had to. The view of Amusement Mile became closer and closer until they finally got to the parking lot, there were only a few cars there so finding a spot was fairly simple. Dick parked the bike and turned off the engine, Rachel climbed off and waited for Dick. Dick climbed off the bike sluggishly, stalling as much as he possibly could. He stood next to Rachel, Rachel looked over at him.

"You okay?"

Dick's head was focused on the ground.

"Yeah, I just need a minute."

"Take your time."

Dick gave a huge sigh and picked his head up.

"Okay, let's go."

Dick and Rachel started walking toward their destination; Haly's Circus. Haly's was in town for the first time in eleven years, the last time it was here was the infamous night when John and Mary Grayson were murdered. The two started walking towards the tent that had just finished being put up, all the trailers of the performers were parked in one area and the spectators for the show had started to crowd and walk around the premises. Dick and Rachel walked through the door to the tent and saw the bleachers and all the other seats set up. It looked exactly the same it did the day he left, and in that moment he realized how much he had actually missed the circus.

.

"RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON!"

Dick's head snapped to where the voice came from, a woman that looked the same age as Dick was walking towards him wearing a purple tight fitting acrobat costume. She had hair the same red as Barbara's and her eyes were the color of emerald, sparkling in the light of the morning sun. When she turned her head, they caught the light and played tricks with anything and everything that screamed 'spring.' And when she lifted her pale face to the sky, emerald shifted into the color of ocean shimmering in the moonlight.

Dick's eyes got wide and his stance went from heavy to light, almost like he was floating. Rachel could feel his emotions as she approached, Rachel couldn't help but feel jealous from what he felt.

"R-Raya?!"

"Little Dickie… You've grown."

Dick faced her, his eyes still wide. He looked her from head to toe then he did it again. He was trying to find the words, it had been over ten years since he last saw Raya. Rachel saw Dick's expression, the way he looked at her, a smirk appeared on his face and he tilted his head to right; Rachel knew that look; he was checking her out.

"You too..."

Raya stood on her toes and pressed her body against Dick, she wrapped her arms around his neck as Dick wrapped his around her waist.

"You didn't have to come back here Dick… We all understand."

"I wanted to come back and see everyone… It just took a little longer to get here."

Raya was running her fingers through his jet black hair, Rachel was still standing next to Dick watching the display, she was starting to feel more than just jealousy.

"Really? That's what you're going with? Not _I've been desperately trying to find someone to cut my hair_?"

Rachel was mumbling under her breath.

"I like his hair…"

"I mean seriously, I thought Bruce Wayne kept a stylist round the clock?'

"Nah, sometimes he gets a day off."

Raya let go and backed up a few steps, she looked over at Rachel.

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh this is Rachel she's… a friend."

Rachel noticed the hesitation in his voice. Raya extended her hand to Rachel, Rachel took it reluctantly and shook it. Raya let go and looked back at Dick, but not before glaring at Rachel. A tanned man in another acrobat costume approached from behind Riya, Riya introduced him.

"This is Marc, he's our new catcher."

Dick introduced himself.

"Dick Grayson."

"Yeah, I heard about you, man. I just want to say, it really sucks what happened."

Raya couldn't have scolded Marc fast enough.

"Really, Marc…?"

Marc stuttered and tried to take it back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Dick cut him off.

"It's all right."

Marc pointed his thumb towards the top of the tent and spoke again.

"We're about to head up to the wires—if you wanted to work out…?"

Rachel felt Dick's heart skip a bet then start racing again.

"Oh, uh, I'm not sure I can…"

Raya was holding the rope to the net with a smile on her face.

"Oh, come on Grayson! You forget where you're from already?"

Dick looked up to the high-wire and trapeze, a huge smile crept across his face, then he remembered Rachel. He looked over to her; she had her arms folded and looked either impatient or uncomfortable, both because of Raya. Rachel looked to Dick, she knew what he was thinking.

"It's okay Dick. Go ahead. I'll enjoy the show."

Marc turned his body to the side and pointed to the ladder up with a smirk. Dick started walking towards the ladder when Marc got put a hand on his shoulder from behind.

"We got some extra practice costumes in the back, you know how it is, less drag than your shirt and jacket."

Raya was already walking in front of him.

"Come on Dickie…. I'll show ya."

A few minutes later Dick came out wearing a tight blue sleeveless costume and was ready for the trapeze. Dick looked over to see Rachel standing where he had left her, staring at the high top. Dick started the climb with Raya and Marc close behind. Dick got to the top and took the bar. He held it in his hands and looked down to see Rachel smiling at him, he then looked back at Raya who was leaning against a pole with a smirk. Rachel noticed and her smile faded quickly. Dick tightened his grip around the bar and jumped, swinging with the bar to the height of its swing then letting go and flying to the next one with two front flips. He reached the bar and grabbed it perfectly, it was like he never left. He swung on the second bar and flipped his hands to change the direction he was facing, he leapt again at the height of the jump this time curling into a ball and flipping backwards and catching the bar. By this point more of the performers had come into the tent and saw Grayson on the trapeze. Rachel heard one of the performers run to the door of the tent and yell out to everyone within ear shot.

"HEY EVERYBODY! GET IN HERE, GRAYSONS BACK!"

Inside of thirty seconds all the performers and old friends from Dick's childhood were inside the tent watching him flipping through the air, not missing a single grab or tuck. Rachel could feel Dick's emotions; she could feel his adrenaline flowing, his euphoria from being back in the high top. Rachel was standing in the middle of the mass of people watching Grayson. Rachel got too crowded and stepped out from the group of people and used the psy-link on him.

" _I know you're having fun but you don't want to look TOO good. You don't want to look like you practice all the time."_

" _Good call Rae, Thanks."_

Dick grabbed the bar and intentionally lost his grip, he fell to the net with a massive grin on his face. He landed on the net laughing the entire way. He stood and looked up to the top platform to see Marc standing with his jaw hanging open, Raya was smiling and waving. Dick climbed down from the net to a cheering crowd of circus performers. Everyone he grew up with, all his old friends were watching, all but one anyway. Dick got ground level and was surrounded by the crowd, all cheering and clapping. They were more than happy to see him return to Haly's Circus. Rachel was standing away from the crowd showing no sign of emotion, nothing new. Dick looked up at her and she saw the look in his eyes, she couldn't help but show a smile. Once the smile crept on her face she looked towards the ground quickly, whatever happened between them at the mall affected her, hell it affected both of them. But just like when they were Titans they ignored how they felt, it was easier for the both of them that way, simpler for both too.

The clapping stopped, except for one person. A slow clap was coming from the crowd, then all the performers moved to the side and allowed a single person to emerge from the crowd of people. A clown in a purple plaid shirt and blue jeans emerged, face painted white and lips red. His hair was jet black and he had a large pink bow tie on. Rachel looked over to see him and got into a hidden defensive stance, ready to strike. The figure walked towards Dick, Dick walked towards the clown.

"Grayson. What in the hell you doing here?"

"Coming to visit old friends."

"You didn't forget about ol' Jimmy Clark did ya?"

A huge smile appeared on the clown's face.

"Course not. I can't forget about you Jimmy."

Jimmy hugged Dick as the two old friends hadn't seen each other since Dick was eleven years old.

"Dickie Grayson, how the HELL are ya?!"

"I'm good Jimmy, you?"

Rachel dropped her stance and watched Jimmy, her stomach was turning and she disapproved of Jimmy already. Not disapproving of him as a person but the way he was dressed, this was Gotham, and he was dressed as a clown. Those two things have a bad history.

"You came down from that mansion on the hill to join us circus folk? Get tired of that rich kid stuff after eleven years?"

"This will always be my home Jimmy, I was raised here. Well, not in Gotham but with Haly's."

A very heavy lady came from the crowd, and smiled at Dick.

"Hey Grayson. Looks like you finally put on some weight. You're not that scrawny eleven year old anymore."

"Hey Connie. Yeah, you'd be surprised with the gym back in Wayne Manor."

Raya and Marc climbed back down to the ground, Marc was amazed with Dick's skill.

"That was really impressive Dick. I mean, I had heard stories of the Amazing Flying Grayson's but I thought they were just exaggerating. Not even part of the circus anymore and you lose your grip and you could still swing circles around anyone here."

Raya stepped forward.

"That's because little Dickie's parents were the best."

"Raya please, enough with the 'Little Dickie' already."

"Sorry, I guess your old nickname has worn off."

"Yeah, Just Dick. That's not who I am anymore."

"Not who you are anymore? Dick, look around… THIS PLACE is who you ARE. Those names come with it. But I understand. Won't call you that anymore."

"Thanks Raya, I appreciate it."

Just as Raya was about to answer everyone heard a booming voice come from behind them.

"HEY! What the hell is everyone standing around for?! We have a show to do tonight, and we still have trailers that need to be unloaded, gear set up, AND posters hung around the premises."

Everyone turned to face the figure, it was a middle aged heavy set man with balding brown hair, he looked to be in his mid-fifties. He was wearing a tan t-shirt underneath a thick brown jacket. He was walking towards the group with a to-do list in his hand. He was walking towards the group with heavy, quick paced steps. The group opened up revealing Dick standing in the middle, Dick looked to the figure and apologized.

"Sorry, Brian. It's my fault."

The figure stopped in his tracks.

"Well… Look who came strolling into the big top out of the cold… Dick Grayson. It's good to see you son."

"You too Brian. Your dad around?"

"Nah. Old man Haly's down in Atlantic City at the moment. He'll be back for the last show before we leave town if you want to swing by. Pun intended, of course."

"Thanks Brian. I might just do that. I'll let you all get back to work."

Dick started to walk over to Rachel before Brian stopped him.

"Y'know Dick. This place is home to you just as much as it is to me… I've got two unused rooms in the train cars if you and your friend want to hang around for a few days. Or y'know one car if the two of you are sharing a room."

Rachel looked to Raya, Raya was suddenly more interested in hearings Dick's answer.

"I don't know, it's a great offer but…"

"Dick, I'm not taking no as an answer…"

Dick looked over to Rachel who, as always, was letting Dick do all the talking and following his lead. She had relied on his leadership in the past and still gladly followed his lead.

"What do you think Rae?"

"Hey, as always I'll follow your lead but you aren't getting rid of me. Wherever you go, I go."

Rachel looked to Raya after her comment, Raya just rolled her eyes and tried not to act like that comment didn't bother her, she was a horrible actress.

"Sure Brian, we'll take the two rooms, thanks."

"All right, that settles that then. The rooms are yours. They're right next to each other in the last train car before the caboose."

"Thanks, Brian. I appreciate it."

"My pleasure Grayson. The rest of you, there'll be plenty of time to catch up with Dick later, get YOUR ASS' TO WORK!"

Raya stopped Dick as he walked over to Rachel and pinned him against a wall. She whispered in his ear loud enough for Rachel to hear but no one else.

"I'll come to your room after we prepare for the show so we can catch up."

Raya looked over to see Rachel with her arms crossed.

"I'll see you later… little Dickie…"

Raya kissed Dick on the cheek and made sure Rachel saw it, Rachel just shrugged it off, she was always good with self-control. Raya turned and went with Marc to the back of the tent while Dick went to reunite with Rachel.

"Ready to go see our rooms Rae?"

"Right behind you."

Dick and Rachel left the big top and went to the back of the train to find the two train cars with their rooms. Rachel climbed the stairs to the train while dick trailed behind still overwhelmed to be back at Haly's. Dick and Rachel arrived at the two rooms at the very end of the train.

"Which room you want Rae?"

"I'll take the first one, you can have the other one."

Rachel slid the panel door open and inspected her room; there was a couch along the right wall, two chairs and a coffee table on the far wall facing the window. There was a small cubby to the right with a small bathroom and shower. Rachel sat her bag on the couch and lied down on her back and stared at the ceiling while Dick checked out his room. A few minutes later Rachel heard a knock on her door, she knew it was Dick by the way he knocked. He always knocked with the back of his index finger, even when they were Titans he would knock the same way.

"Come in."

She heard the door slide open and close again, Dick walked in and leaned against the left wall. Rachel sat up on the couch.

"Everything okay with your room Rae?"

"Works for me. It's actually kind of cozy."

"Yeah… They are. They look exactly like they did eleven years ago…"

Rachel felt the emotions coming off of Dick, she changed the subject.

"Sleeping is going to be a little tough though. Couch is hard."

Dick just smirked and gave her that look.

"That's because the couches aren't meant for sleeping on…"

Dick turned around and found two little tabs on each side of the wall he was leaning against, he twisted them and a bed came folding out of the wall. Rachel just dropped her head in embarrassment.

"Now I feel like an idiot…"

"Don't. You don't have any experience living on a train, it happens to everyone."

"I guess you're right. So what's up?"

"Just came to let you know that I'm headed to the safe house to pick up some things. If we're going to be staying with Haly's for the time being we'll need some gear."

Rachel got a little smile on her face.

"You mean our suits…"

"Among other things, yes. Just in case though. I'm not planning on going out at night while we're here with Haly's. I think that Batman and Batwoman can handle things in Gotham for a while."

"You sure you won't go into withdrawal or anything…?"

"No, I'm sure. It'll also give my shoulder time to heal."

Rachel's jaw almost hit the floor after he said that. Dick never worried about injuries before, he would just go on with them and not worry about the time it took to heal.

"Richard John Grayson… Did you just say you're going to take it easy?"

"For now… Anyway, you need anything special from the safe house?"

"Not really. Just clothes I guess."

"Got it, I'll be back in about an hour. Hang tight Rae."

"Before you go I just have to ask…"

"Yeah?"

Rachel smirked before she answered.

"Little Dickie?"

Dick dropped his head.

"Old nickname. Raya started it and it just kinda stuck. I completely forgot about it until she said something. But it's just Dick to you. I don't need you calling me that either. I'll be back later, Rae."

"I'll be here… Meditating…"

 **Gotham City**

 **Abandoned Amusement Mile**

 **8:30 P.M.**

Dick and Rachel were sitting in the bleachers under the big top watching Haly's perform their first show of their tour in Gotham. Brian Haly, was managing the circus while his father was down in Atlantic City. The clowns and animal acts had already finished and now they were watching Connie and Pete; Connie was strapped to a spinning target as Pete was throwing hatchets at the target. Once that act was over Brian came over the speakers to announce the next act.

"Ladies and gentleman, please direct your attention to the trapeze… Performing we have the stunning Raya Vestri, and her new partner, Marc."

The spotlights pointed up to where Raya and Marc were performing, Raya waved to the crowd then jumped to begin her act with Marc. Dick started explaining the act to Rachel.

"Raya is going to swing back then forward to gain momentum, after she gets to the height of her swing she'll let go and let that momentum carry her into the next bar. After that she'll swing forward again where Marc will be there on the receive."

Dick and Rachel continued to watch Raya and Marc when Dick thought he saw a shadow in the high top, he dismissed it as Marc. He was wrong. The shadow he saw; shot a grenade from his wrist, it hit the floor and exploded sending smoke and igniting everything in its radius. The circus was thrown into chaos as everyone started to run in panic. A man in a black suit landed on the seat in front of Dick and Rachel. The suit was black with dark green on the shoulders and along his back, the same green on his thighs and on the underside of his gauntlets. Leather straps on his right leg to hold his side arm and straps on his chest. His suit covered his face but his mask was silver with yellow goggles that hid his eyes. He looked at Grayson and extended an arm towards the roof of the tent and two long claws extended from his suit. He spoke with a voice that expressed pure rage.

"Richard Grayson… I've been waiting a long time for this."

Rachel heard Dick's voice in her head through the psy-link.

" _Rae, distraction, NOW!"_

Rachel concealed her magic from the crowd and mass of people and started to bring the tent down to conceal themselves. The man attempted to stab Dick with his claws but Dick swept the man's legs. The man fell back into the stands as Dick and Rachel ran to the exit before the tent could finally fall.

"Rachel, go back to your room and don't open the door for anybody."

"What about you?"

"Somehow, this guy knows me, and I'm going to find out how."

Rachel turned to run back to her train car, she was going to follow Dick's orders, but she wasn't going to not help. Rachel turned around when she heard the sound of cloth tearing; she saw the figure cutting through the tent with claws now extending from both arms. She saw Dick ready for the masked figure, she started to run back towards her room when she saw Raya standing on the top of the train looking in the direction of Dick, she had a grin on her face. Rachel dismissed it as Raya proud to see Dick saving people and continued to run to her room. When she got there she pulled out her phone that was connected to the bat-computer and started running a search.

"How do you know me? Who are you?"

"Ah ah ah. That would be telling. I'm going to make you think about who I am as your last breath leaves your body, only then, will I tell you. For now, call me Saiko."

"At least tell me what you want with me."

"I want you dead. I thought that was obvious. Y'know… this is such an ironic situation for you. First your parents were murdered here, and now you. Except this time, it's about vengeance…"

"How do you know-"

Saiko was about to make his move when GCPD showed up. Three squad cars pulled close to where the two were standing.

"This is GCPD. Stand down or you will be-"

Saiko turned and fired another grenade from the other gauntlet at the cars. One blew up killing one of the officers, the five that were left opened fire at Saiko. Saiko took cover until the cops needed to reload then Saiko got close and engaged them, Dick took cover behind an equipment shed and changed into his Nightwing suit from the bag he was carrying. He stepped out in time to see Saiko kill the remaining five officers. Rachel heard Dick's thoughts through the psy-link.

" _Damn it! This ones on you Grayson…"_

Saiko turned to deal with Grayson only to see Nightwing standing there.

"Where's Grayson?!"

"I'm sorry, who?"

"The punk who- If you let him escape I'm going to-"

"Yeah, yeah, you're going to kill me. Sorry but there's a line for that. All of Bludhaven and Gotham are in front of you so you're going to have to wait patiently."

"Smart mouthed-"

Saiko lunged at Nightwing with his claws, Nightwing side stepped and brought his elbow to the side of Saiko's head. Saiko recoiled and lunged again, Saiko was good but Nightwing was better. Nightwing landed a combination of strikes knocking Saiko off balance. Nightwing knocked Saiko to his feet with a knee to the chin, Saiko landed on his back and swept Nightwing's legs. Nightwing hit the ground and attempted to roll away but Saiko had already pinned Nightwing to the ground and had his blades extended to Nightwing's throat.

"You brought this upon yourself HERO. All you had to do was mind your own damn business but you let my target escape. I had no problems with you until you just had to show up."

Saiko pressed the blade harder against Nightwing's throat.

"What, no snappy remarks. No smart ass comments? Good?"

Nightwing smirked.

"That's a nice suit you got there, tell me. Is it insulated? Cause mine is."

NIghtwing pressed a button on the underside of his gauntlet, there was a buzzing noise then a nanosecond later a flash of blue electricity arced from his suit into Saiko. Saiko screamed in pain as his body and muscles tensed and seized up from the electric current that just travelled through his body. Saiko dropped to his hands and knees as the surge was gone but the pain still travelled through his body. Nightwing got back to his feet and put his left foot against Saiko's throat.

"Why don't you tell me what this is about and I'll only break your claws… And your jaw…"

Saiko pointed his gauntlet towards one of the train cars.

"Let me go, or I'll blow those train cars to hell."

"You already fired both grenades, one from each glove. That means you're out. Nice bluff."

"Are you really going to take that chance?"

Nightwing looked to see where his gauntlet was pointing… It was pointed right at Rachel's train car, right where he had told her to go, to protect her. He was positive that Saiko was out of ammo, but IF he was wrong, Rachel was in that train car. He couldn't take that chance…

Nightwing pulled his foot off Saiko's throat.

"If you EVER come back here and threaten Grayson or anyone else here again. You won't be leaving on your own two feet."

Saiko smiled underneath his mask.

"Oh, I'll come back. Someone here knows where Grayson is, and I'll find him. Get in my way again, and you'll be dead."

Saiko punched Nightwing hard enough for him to fall to the ground with the whole world spinning. Nightwing stood up but Saiko was gone.

 **Gotham City**

 **Abandoned Amusement Mile (Dick's train car)**

 **9:47 P.M.**

Dick had snuck back into his room in the train car after he let Saiko get away. He was getting out of his suit when there was a knock at the door, in a panic he got behind the door to hold it shut and answered with a very nervous voice.

"W- Who is it?"

Raya answered from the other side.

"It's Raya."

"Hold on a second Raya, I'm not dressed. I just got out of the shower."

Dick got out of his suit and stuffed it into his bag and threw the bag underneath the couch. He put on jeans and then opened the door for Raya.

"Hey Raya, what's up?"

Raya hugged Dick and pushed him into the room.

"Oh thank god you're okay! I saw you fighting that assassin thing and I got worried that you had been hurt before that vigilante showed up."

"I'm fine Raya. Just a little shaken up."

"Why was that thing after you?"

"No idea, he said something about wanting vengeance and that it was ironic that my parents were killed here and that I was next…"

"Jesus. Do you know why?"

"No idea."

"Well, at least you're still here, and cuter than ever."

Raya pushed Dick against the wall then kissed him, this time it wasn't on the cheek though. Dick was surprised and taken back, Rachel felt what was happening through the link. Dick pushed Raya off of him.

"No, Raya we can't do this."

"Why? Because of that Goth Rachel? She's not really your type is she?"

Before Dick could answer there was a knock on his door for a second time, Dick moved to the door and opened it.

"Oh man…"

Dick was acting of course, trying to maintain his cover even though he knew who was at the door. Rachel was standing in the hall and walked passed Dick into the room. Rachel was acting too.

"Not really the reaction I was expecting but I guess beggars can't be-"

Rachel eyed Raya as she walked in the room passed Dick, Raya just stared Rachel down.

"Oh uh sorry didn't know you had company. I'll uh…"

Raya interrupted.

"I was just leaving."

Raya stormed out of the room shoulder checking Rachel on the way, the door slammed behind her. Rachel had a smile on her face.

"So that…"

"Wasn't great timing Rae…"

"I thought it was. I had to interfere before the two of you 'hooked up'."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh please… I know she kissed you. Then you open the door and see you without a shirt on. I wasn't trained by the world's greatest detective but even Garfield would know what was going on. "

"She ambushed me while I was getting out of my suit, I didn't have a lot of time."

Rachel just sat on the couch.

"Uh-huh."

"Use the psy-link Rae. You'll know I'm telling the truth."

"I know you are. I can tell when you lie and this time you aren't."

"Exactly."

The room was quiet for a few minutes before Dick broke the silence.

"Find anything on this assassin guy?"

"How did you know I researched him?"

"Because Rae, I KNOW you."

Rachel just smiled and pulled out her phone.

"He did some high profile assassinations in Chicago over the last few months. Three mob boss' two hotel owners a senator and the mayor. Nobody knew his name, only a few pictures of this guy and that he is really, really good."

"His name Saiko…"

"Saiko..?"

"Japanese slang term for _'the best'_ "

"So whoever this guy is, he's arrogant enough to think he's the best. And he knows you. Any clues?"

"Just one. He knows how mom and dad died, and he knew I was going to be here tonight."

"That's a lot of coincidences"

"Yeah, but you and I both know, there are no coincidences."

"At least you got the guy tough right?"

"No… I… I let him go."

"YOU WHAT?!"

A light in the cabin exploded from Rachel's outburst.

"He had his gauntlet pointed towards the train… Said he had another shot and that he would use it on the train if I didn't let him go…"

"And you didn't bought his bluff? An M203 fires 40mm grenades, and only has one shot. I'm assuming he never reloaded because he was distracted."

"It was pointed at this car, where you were holed up in your room because of my orders. I couldn't take that chance. If I lost you…"

"Okay, I get it."

"But don't worry, I've got an idea."

"Already? That didn't take long."

"Saiko is more brawn than brain. He already said he was coming back because somebody here can lead him to Grayson. So, I'm going to be here when he comes back. But I'm not going to be Nightwing or Dick Grayson."

"You're going to be someone else?"

"We're both going to be someone else."

"Who are we going to be?"

Dick smiled.

"Brian Haly has been looking for another acrobat act to follow Raya and Marc's. So, we're going to be that act."

"Dick, I don't know the first thing about the trapeze."

"Which is why, I'll train you. Besides, you can fly. So I'm guessing you can at least fake that well enough to look like you're an acrobat."

"Wait, but how can you be Dick Grayson and some other persona if you're both here? And won't someone notice you're-"

"Relax, I've got it covered."

"I trust you."

"Good. Get some sleep Rae, I need to tell Brian we're leaving and that a new act is coming in. We've got a lot of training tomorrow."

Rachel left the room only to find Raya waiting for her.

"So Rachel, you two must be pretty close huh?"

Rachel opened the door to her room and never made eye contact with Raya.

"Yeah, I guess you could say we grew up together."

Raya crossed her arms.

"Funny, I could say the same thing."

"We're leaving in the morning. So whatever you want to say to him, or do to him, make it fast."

Rachel walked in her room and closed the door.


	18. Flying Grayson Memorial

**Gotham City**

 **Amusement Mile (Haly's Circus)**

 **9:00 A.M.**

"Raya, no. It's a bad idea."

Dick and Raya were walking through the train cars to the room where Dick was staying.

"Come on Dick, you can't say no to something like this."

"I just did."

"This is who you are Dick, you can't just throw that away. None of us can."

"I'm not throwing anything away Raya, but there's a psycho out there who wants me dead. And you go and suggest something like this? My answer is still no."

"Don't worry Dick, we'll hire extra security and make sure GCPD knows about this guy."

"Yeah, like GCPD and local security can stop this guy. You did see what that guy did to those cops right? There's hardly anything left of them."

"This IS Gotham right? That Nightwing guy showed up and made quick work of him. What about Batman? He'll show up if anything bad happens."

"No, Batman won't show up here."

"How do you know that?"

"Beca- Look Raya, that's not important. I'm not going to agree to something that puts the circus in danger."

"Fine, if you won't do it for the circus then do it for me."

"Sorry Raya, answer is still no."

Rachel was reading in her room, she could hear Raya's footsteps, Dick always walked so lightly you couldn't hear his, she did hear his voice though, and knew by the sound of it that he was frustrated.

"Damn it Dick! Then at least do it for John and Mary! They deserve to be remembered."

Dick opened the door to his room and walked in slamming the sliding door behind him. He could hear Raya scream in frustration and walk to her room. Dick slammed his head against the wall then collapsed onto his bed. Thirty seconds passed and there was a knock on the door.

"You don't have to knock Rachel, I know it's you."

Rachel slid the door open and closed it quietly behind her, Rachel leaned against the wall without a word, all those years of knowing Dick, and she knew when to talk and when to let him talk. This was one of those times to let him talk.

"I assume you heard all that?"

Rachel took her hood down.

"I heard you arguing with Raya but I didn't hear what it was about."

Dick shifted and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a flyer and passed it to Rachel. Rachel grabbed the flyer and sat down next to Dick on the bed. She looked at the flyer and her eyes got wide, it was a flyer for Haly's next show. The cover showed two acrobats on it, the headline of the flyer was in bold lettering; _"FLYING GRAYSON'S MEMORIAL"._ Rachel peered back at Dick who was still laying on his back. Rachel opened the flyer and kept studying it before she spoke.

"Dick is this… is this for real?"

Dick sat up.

"It would be, if I had agreed to it."

"And why wouldn't you?"

"Rae, there's some assassin running around who wants Dick Grayson dead, we have no leads on who the hell this guy is, except for those high profile assassinations in Chicago, now Raya wants to throw this memorial which I obviously will be attending. It's like setting off a flare. Why should I agree to this when it puts everyone who attends in danger, along with everyone in the circus that I grew up around and care about in danger?"

At that moment, Rachel came up with a devious plan. Rachel stood up and walked over to the door and stuck her head out, she looked down the hall to make sure nobody was wandering around and there was nobody eavesdropping. She walked back to the bed and sat down.

"Dick, you're looking at this the wrong way."

Dick sat up and looked at Rachel.

"What do you mean?"

"You wanted us to go undercover, draw this Saiko into a trap and find out who he is. This way we don't have to go undercover and when he shows up Nightwing and Raven will be waiting for him."

Dick sat up and looked at Rachel.

"Don't you think I thought about that possibility, it puts too much risk on the circus. A guy like this just screams collateral damage."

"Then what are you going to do? Let this guy attack the circus with no protection and random GCPD guys that will get torn to shreds again? That's not you."

Dick dropped his head.

"Damn it Rae! This isn't like putting the Titans or any of the Bat-Family. These are civilians, untrained and the slightest thing happens there's a panic."

"How many times did you set a trap with nothing but civvies in jump city? The football game with H.I.V.E? The senior Prom when high school kids were being abducted? Hell, you drew Slade into a trap that he didn't even see coming! What's so different about this?"

Dick looked up at Rachel, she could feel the emotions streaming from him.

"Because, this is my childhood Rae. I grew up with these people, most of the older ones helped raise me. Everywhere I look, I see memories of the circus. Falling from the ropes, doing parkour races on the train tracks, stealing the keys to Haly's truck and joyriding around the field."

In that moment, Rachel understood. He had never talked about the circus. He mentioned it at times and told the Titans about where he was from but other than that he never mentioned it. Rachel knew that just talking about it, made him miss it more each time. Rachel put a hand on his shoulder, his emotion were almost too strong for her.

"Dick, you remember my home; Azarath. I trained with the priests there, they taught me about my powers, and they raised me. Then Trigon came, burned the place to the ground, slaughtered the priests and ripped them to shreds…."

Rachel's hand tensed, her eyes started to glow. Black lightning bolts of magic started to creep around the room. Her anger was swirling as she tried to make her point. Dick looked over to see Rachel holding her eyes shut; she hated it when he saw her when the demon blood began to flow. Rachel then focused on her mantra.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthose."

The magic stopped and Rachel's emotions came back under control.

"My point is Dick, is that if I could go back and save at least one tiny part of Azarath, I wouldn't hesitate."

"You always know just what to say to me, don't you?"

Dick stood and walked out of the room, Rachel could hear him knock on Raya's door, then Dick talking.

"Raya? Put on the show… For Mom and Dad."

The door opened and Raya threw her arms around Dick hugging him.

"For John and Mary then. I'll go tell Brian right now."

Raya kissed Dick on the cheek and released her hold on him then began walking back the way they had come to tell Brian about the show, Dick wandered back into his room and looked at Rachel.

"This was a mistake…"

"Everything will be fine."

Rachel walked over to Dick and put a hand on his shoulder, Dick was still tense. Rachel looked at him with her deep violet eyes. Nothing else in the room even came close to the color of them. Then she smiled, it was rare, but she could smile.

"I promise."

Dick relaxed some and sat down on his bed, Rachel sat beside him and assured him again that everything would be okay.

"Look, we'll come up with a battle plan. Find choke points, scout the arena and find all entrance and exit points. We'll have an exit for all civilians when things go bad, we'll also find areas where he can infiltrate through, obviously he has some skill in stealth if he slipped in undetected."

Dick looked over at Rachel with a smirk on his face, she knew that meant he had a quip or sarcasm or something else he just couldn't help but say.

"I love it when you talk dirty."

Rachel pushed Dick over onto the bed, and stared at him. They were both thinking the same thing, but neither of them wanted to give in. The room had an awkward silence to it, Rachel snapped out of it and stood up.

"Uh, right. I should probably go and do… something."

Dick sat up.

"Yeah, and I should probably go and scout the arena. We'll meet back here when we're done."

"Right, yeah, ok."

Dick walked out of the room again and headed for the arena, Rachel watched him leave then slammed her head against the wall hard enough for everyone to hear.

"Damn it Rachel! Focus!"

Rachel then turned and left the room.

 **Gotham City**

 **Amusement Mile (Underneath an old roller coaster)**

 **10:39 A.M.**

While Dick and Rachel were away scouting the arena and preparing their trap, Raya was meeting with an unknown entity.

"Grayson took the bait, the Flying Grayson Memorial takes place tomorrow night. If everything goes according to plan, he'll be right out in the open, perfect for you to make your move. I'll make sure the girl doesn't interfere."

"I'm not worried about Grayson's little plaything."

"Batman, then?"

"I don't think the Bat will interfere. At least not right away."

"Then what about Nightwing? He beat you once, and you said you were coming back so he'll be here."

"Oh, I'm counting on it."

"But if Nightwing shows up, he may stop you before you get to Grayson."

"Haven't you figured it out yet Raya? Grayson IS Nightwing…"

"What?! How is that possible?"

"I can't believe I didn't see it earlier… The way Nightwing magically appeared when I turned my back… And the way he moved… He moved like a Grayson."

"So… this could be harder than we thought..."

The figure moved closer to Raya.

"That makes it more fun. There's a reason I call myself _Saiko_."

"Okay, I guess you're right. You can take him this time though, right Raymond?"

The figure known as Raymond took another step towards Raya.

"Trust me, Raya Dick will not survive the night."

"So… We're really going through with this then."

"He only came back because we lured him back. Haly's Circus comes back to Gotham for the first time in eleven years, AND on the anniversary of their deaths. We lured him back, he didn't come back because he cares about you. Remember that."

"Okay…"

He took another step.

"Look, I know this is difficult for you, but we agreed. Dick Grayson, is as responsible as anyone. NOTHING has changed. It's just me an you, Raya. The way it's always been."

Raymond and Raya embraced then kissed.

"Go prepare, I'll do the same…"

Just like that the unknown figure known as Raymond, was gone.

 **Gotham City**

 **Amusement Mile (Haly's Circus)**

 **2:23 P.M.**

"Hey Rae, any luck?"

Dick was standing over a desk studying blue prints of the arena he had acquired from the Bat-Computer.

"Yeah, found an exit that leads straight outside to the parking lot. Perfect place for police and EMT's to assist since the parking lot has a main road."

Without looking up Dick answered.

"The south west exit right?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Good choice. The south east exit that leads to the parking lot is too compact, can't handle a swarm of people. Also has too many load bearing walls, an explosion near there could level the ceiling onto anyone passing underneath."

"How did you-?"

Dick turned around and smirked.

"I downloaded the blueprints from the Bat-Computer's files. Figured they'd come in handy."

Raven scoffed in frustration.

"Y'know, just once I'd like to surprise you with something."

"If only you knew how many times I have said that to Batman over the years…"

Rachel walked over to look at the blueprints Dick was studying. It showed every exit, every little detail they needed to know to make their trap work. Rachel studied it for a few seconds, she pointed to a security door that lead straight to the exit she talked about.

"These doors, there's one in each corner, it leads straight to the hallway. Will they work as an exit?"

Dick looked at where her finger was pointed and trailed off.

"Reinforced steel, almost impossible to pry open. Looks like they're wide enough for three people shoulder to shoulder, in a panic they could evacuate the stadium in maybe a minute and a half; too slow. Add about another forty seconds because of the crowd. Longer, if they need to go through that exit you found."

"Is there another way?"

"No, three minutes will have to work. And it'll only be three minutes if we can open those security doors in time."

"How do they open?"

"Panel next to the door has a red switch, flip it up and the arena goes into emergency status and all doors will open."

"As soon as you give the signal I can flip the switch with magic, it will take a second and a half."

"Good. But don't wait for a signal, things go bad flip that switch and focus on evacuating first. Then I want you on crowd control, keep everyone back, if people get separated I want you to help find them."

"Dick, I'm not useless, I can help fight."

"No."

Dick's answer was cold and emotionless again, he sounded just like HIM again. Dick realized this and turned to see Rachel watching him.

"Sorry Rae, it's just…"

"Don't. I get it. This is personal for you. I'll keep the crowd back and help tend to any wounded."

"Thanks Rae, I know you want in on the action but this is just something I HAVE to do alone. If this guy has some sort of vendetta against me then I have to figure out who he is and why."

Rachel put her hand over his, Dick looked up at her. Nobody needed to say anything, her actions and the psy-link spoke for them, but that didn't stop her from saying it anyway.

"You will. Just don't lose control when you find the truth."

Dick looked away, he knew he would lose control. Rachel felt what he was feeling; anger, frustration, and fear that he was putting everyone he cared about in danger to catch one guy. Dick didn't say anything, he just looked back at the blueprints.

"We need a contingency plan for every situation imaginable. If one plan doesn't work, we need three more."

Dick and Rachel went on planning for the rest of the afternoon. Finding every hole, security issue, or problem they could find on the blueprints and in the stadium. It was almost five by the time they could barely read the blueprints, so many markings and notes in the margins and at places where they could set a trap. Dick took a step back, closed his eyes and rubbed them.

"Ugh, eye strain… I don't know how you spend countless hours reading."

Rachel shrugged.

"I guess after years of reading six to eight hours at a time you get used to it."

Rachel watched as Dick held his hand over his eyes.

"You going to be okay?"

"Yeah… Just eye strain. I'm just going to sit down for a few minutes, then I'll be fine. Keep going over those plans Rae, make sure we're not missing something."

Dick walked over to the bed and sat down, he out his back flush against the wall closed his eyes.

Rachel poured over the plans for another ten minutes.

"Did you search the arena for infiltration points? He got in through the roof last time."

There was no answer. Rachel turned to see Dick fast asleep. His head was turned to the left, Rachel didn't need the psy-link to tell her that he was in a deep sleep. Last few nights had left him exhausted, he could go four nights without sleep, but it still took its toll. Rachel walked over and sat next to him on the bed thinking the shift of weight would wake him, it didn't.

"Dick? Dick wake up."

Still nothing. Rachel watched him sleep; he looked so peaceful that she couldn't bring herself to wake him, even if this was important. She smiled and put her hood up, covering her face as she always did. Rachel laid down next to Dick, resting her head on his thigh, she closed her eyes. She felt safe whenever she was close to him, in another moment, she was asleep.

 **Gotham City**

 **Amusement Mile (Haly's Circus)**

 **7:00 P.M**

Rachel awoke to the sight of Dick looking down at her, he had been watching as she slept. She was tired too, running all over the place, getting two hours of sleep a night, it took its toll on both of them. Rachel rubbed her eye with the back of her hand.

"What time is it?"

"Seven."

Rachel dropped her hand.

"Seven? Damn it! We must have overslept."

"Didn't you try to wake me?"

"I did. I called your name twice but you didn't wake up."

"You could have woke me up you know."

"You looked like you needed sleep, and you looked so peaceful that I couldn't bring myself to wake you."

"So instead of waking me, you fall asleep as well, and let our emotions feed off each other to the point of sleeping for two hours when we should be planning?"

"Dick…?"

"So because we weren't planning, this Saiko guy has an advantage, an advantage to harm everyone at Haly's because I couldn't stay awake."

He stopped blaming her, and went straight to blaming himself, something he always did. Every time something goes wrong, he blames himself.

Rachel sat up, she wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him in, and her lips met his. She could feel frustration. Rachel released her grip and backed off.

"It'll be okay Dick. You know what you're doing."

Rachel reassured him again with another kiss, that's when they heard a knock on the door. Rachel quickly sat up and walked to the table with the blueprints and the gear, she pulled her hoodie off and threw it over the table to cover everything. Dick walked to the door and opened it, Raya was standing on the other side.

"Hey Raya, what's up?"

Raya looked passed Dick to see Rachel leaning against the table with her arms crossed. Raya looked back at Dick.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Course not, we were just going over some things. Need something?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to take a walk, it'll give us time to talk more. And finalize details for the show tomorrow night."

Rachel's interest piqued.

Dick looked over to Rachel and saw that look in her eye, not a look of jealousy, a look of trust, he had seen it a hundred times.

"Sure Raya, sounds good. Wait outside for a minute, I'll be right out."

Raya looked at Rachel with a look of spite.

"Sure, just don't be long."

Raya kissed Dick and walked out of the room. Dick turned to Rachel.

"On the blueprints I marked six locations on the catwalks of the stadium, there are eight motion and thermal sensors in the bag with our gear. I need you to place the sensors at six locations and two more wherever you think they should go. When Saiko shows up, we'll see him."

Rachel smirked.

"You're letting me pick two of the locations, why?"

Dick smirked.

"Why do you think?"

Dick winked then walked out to meet Raya. Rachel blushed, good thing nobody was around to see it. Rachel uncovered the blueprints and put her hoodie back on, she studied the six locations then grabbed the bag with their gear in it and waited a few minutes for Dick and Raya to put some distance between her, then she left to plant the sensors.

 **Gotham City**

 **Amusement Mile Park**

 **7:36 P.M.**

Dick and Raya were walking through the abandoned park in Amusement Mile, they were crossing the old bridge that went over to the other side of the park. They were arguing, again.

"Well you're not exactly great about staying in touch."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Raya spoke with an accusing tone.

"It means you stay ahead of the things you don't want to deal with… Including people. Hell, it's probably why you're so good at the trapeze."

They kept walking over the bridge.

"You look forward instead of back, Dick. It's who you are."

"Is that what you really think?"

Raya crossed her arms and her steps got heavy.

"Hey, you're the guy who couldn't be bothered to leave that billionaire's mansion for Raymond's funeral. What do you think?"

Raya stormed off, leaving Dick on the bridge to contemplate what Raya had said. Dick walked back to his room where Rachel was waiting for him.

"Sensors are all placed, found to locations to put the last two, the other six are at the locations you specified."

Dick was quiet, he just sat on the bed and stared at the wall. Rachel sensed something was wrong.

"Dick?"

No answer. Rachel walked in front of him and kneeled down on to her knees.

"Talk to me Dick, what's wrong?"

"I don't swing back…"

"What? I don't…"

"When we were Titans, and I ran away to Tokyo. You found me in that Dojo, with the Masters. I told you that I couldn't leave you because I always swing back… I was wrong, I don't swing back."

"What are you talking about? What brought this on?"

"Raya. She was right. I could never face my past, I always look forward, not back."

Rachel looked back at Dick. She wasn't sure what to say. He was right, but she never looked back either, she always looked forward.

"Dick that's not a…"

Dick cut her off.

"I once asked Alfred if I was a bad son. I asked, because Bruce always went back to Crime Alley, to where Thomas and Martha were killed and I never went to see my parent's graves. Alfred said it was because I was healing, maybe he was wrong."

"Dick, two weeks ago, we were in Bludhaven mall, I was fantasizing about having a normal life, but you stopped those thoughts. Do you remember what you said to me?"

"Rae, don't…"

"You told me; 'We are who we are because of our past.' You don't look back because there is no point. What matters is the present."

Dick looked up at her.

"And I WAS there…"

"Wait, what?"

"What Raya said, she's wrong."

Dick stood up.

"I need to go talk to Raya, I'll be back later Rae."

"Oh okay."

Dick stood up and walked out of the room. Rachel spoke under her breath.

"Glad I could help…"

Dick knocked on Raya's door, he could tell she had been sleeping judging by the pink undershirt she was wearing and the short shorts. Along with the heaviness of her eyes.

"Hey…"

"Hey Raya, so there's something… Something I need to talk to you about. About what you said before."

Raya rubbed her eyes, her fiery red hair was shining in the light of the train car.

"Okay…"

"You're right, you know. About me always looking forward and never looking back. About not dealing with the past. But you see, here's the thing, Raya. The night of Raymond's funeral… I WAS there."

Raya looked confused.

"I've never told anyone this before… Not even Rachel. But I snuck out that night. Away from Bruce, away from the Manor. And I took two buses to get there, to be with you all. Except…"

Dick paused.

"Except when I saw you. You were standing in front of his closed casket, crying… It was the same look you had the LAST time we saw each other at my parents' service. The same look you had when I said goodbye to you. And I… I couldn't do it again, Raya… I couldn't say goodbye again. So I ran."

Raya's face widened, tears started creeping their way down her face. Her emerald eyes glowing from the water.

"I want you to know, I'm not running this time. I'm staying right here. Mom and Dad would want me to stay here. They would want me here, with all of you. And until we figure out who the hell this guy is and what he wants, I'm staying RIGHT HERE."

 **Night of the Show**

 **Amusement Mile Stadium**

 **8:49 P.M.**

Dick and Rachel were back stage looking at a phone that showed all the motion detectors and thermal cameras, they couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Nice job with the cameras Rae, we can see every angle."

Rachel almost blushed. That's when Raya came walking up behind them, Dick heard the footprints and passed the phone to Rachel who slid it into her pocket. Raya didn't even acknowledge Rachel, why would she?

"Hey Dick, take a walk?"

Dick looked to Rachel and nodded.

"Right, I'll catch you before the show."

Rachel looked at Raya.

"Have fun you two."

Dick and Raya walked around back stage; Raya didn't say a word.

"You're pretty quiet tonight. You okay?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, sorry… I was just… thinking."

"Anything good?"

"Well… It's actually kind of about your parents, actually."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been thinking a lot about them. Ever since I came back to Haly's. I mean, they're the ones who taught me trapeze in the first place. They always included me in everything."

Raya hesitated.

"You guys were the closest thing to a family I ever had. The ONLY family I ever had. That's why we're doing this show."

"That would have meant a lot to them to hear."

"Just thought you should know. In case you… never come back."

"Whoa, hold on Raya. I'm not going anywhere, I told you that."

"But you've been gone for eleven years Dick, without even a damn phone call. Now, after tonight you won't be around anymore…"

Dick had a confused look on his face, Raya noticed what she said and covered it.

"What I mean is after the show you'll just disappear again, go back to that billionaire's mansion and forget about all us regular people down here."

Dick stopped dead and got a serious look on his face, he stared into Raya's green eyes.

"Do you remember what mom used to say?"

"Dick don't…"

"Mom used to say that we were inseparable, two kids that could take on the world. When one of us was unhappy or something bothered us, the other one was always there."

At that moment Dick realized he just wasn't talking about Raya anymore, he realized he and Rachel were the same way.

"That was a long time ago Dick… Things ha-"

"You know that day you were really sad? You were jealous and felt left out because I had parents, along with most of the other kids raised at Haly's. You were crying in your room and mom went to see you… She said 'Family is not who you're related to. Family is who you care for, and those you surround yourself with.'

Tears started running down Raya's cheeks. She hugged Dick with more strength than he was expecting, she couldn't look at him.

"I have to go…"

She turned and walked out of the tent. Dick went to find Rachel, he walked passed the performer trailers when something caught the corner of his eye. He turned to look at it, it was an old poster. A few of the edges were tattered and torn, there was a circus tent in the background. There were pictures of John and Mary on their respective sides, Dick was in the middle wearing his old acrobat suit, he was in the middle of a jump, out stretched and ready to catch the next line. The bottom of the poster was in bold yellow lettering. ' **The Amazing Flying Graysons'.** Dick stared at the poster, he almost didn't notice Rachel approach from behind him. He hadn't seen the poster in years, it was the one they used to promote the show the night they died.

"She's pretty…"

Dick looked to see Rachel standing beside him.

"Your mom… She's pretty. You have her eyes…"

"I haven't seen a picture of them in so long."

Just then they heard a third voice from behind them, a voice they both knew. It was a heavy British accent.

"That really is a lovely picture of you all-"

Dick and Rachel turned around to see Alfred behind them.

"-Master Richard."

"Alfred!"

Dick ran towards Alfred and hugged him.

"They dragged you into this thing, too?"

"DRAGGED is far from the proper word sir. Though I regret I won't be able to stay for the actual performance. With Master Bruce still working on that lead and still mourning the loss of Damian I should be nearby, in case he returns needing assistance."

"That's why we love you Alfie, always there when we need you."

Dick let go of Alfred.

"And how about YOU, Richard? How are YOU feeling in the hour before the proverbial curtain lifts?"

"Terrible. This place is so big, it's logistically a NIGHTMARE to secure."

"That's unfortunate."

"Tell me about it, Rae and I set up motion and thermal cameras, scouted all the exits, got an escape plan, and I gav an anonymous tip to GCPD but-"

"That's not what I meant. I understand the need for precaution… I only hope that in taking these extra measures to protect the show, you're not taking extra measures to protect YOURSELF from EXPERIENCING it."

"Huh. Why don't you tell me what you really think…"

"I think this is your FAMILY'S night, Richard, and the last time I checked you're a part of that."

"I don't follow…"

Rachel stepped to beside Dick.

"He means it's okay to enjoy the show and the night dedicated to John and Mary, and you."

"Precisely Miss Rachel. Well, time for me to get back to the Manor. But before I go, Master Richard, please enjoy the show, in fact, I believe John and Mary would want you to."

Alfred walked out of the tent to drive home, Dick turned and looked at Rachel.

"Listen Rae, before this night goes to hell, I need to tell you something."

"Dick, you don't have-"

"When I was walking with Raya, I realized that yo-"

Jimmy came running from behind Dick.

"There you are! C'mon Grayson! The show is starting soon."

Dick and Rachel walked to where all the performers were, the opening act was about to start. Dick pulled out his phone and was watching the motion cameras, none of them were tripped yet.

"Damn it, what is he waiting for!?"

Dick looked up at Rachel, she was wearing her hoodie, in an instant she could easily put her hood up and blend in to a crowd, hiding her magic.

"Rae, I want you in that crowd, you see anything you let me know and throw that switch."

Dick pulled out his phone, still no cameras were tripped.

"Hey! You can text later. It's time for speeches! Go!"

Jimmy pushed Dick out into the light behind a microphone, the spot line centered on him. The stadium erupted into a roar of cheering and applause. Dick looked around, he saw Rachel find a seat in the middle of the arena, she nodded.

"Okay, this is… Sorry, I wasn't really expecting to…"

Dick cleared his throat.

"My name is Richard Grayson. I guess I'd just like to thank you all for coming tonight… For supporting the memory of my parents; Mary and John Grayson."

Dick looked at Rachel; dead in the eyes as he continued.

"I've never been someone who's great at dealing with the things he'd rather avoid. Especially if one of those things is ME. But as I stand here tonight, looking at all the hard work everyone at Haly's has put in… Well, being here reminds me that even though I lost my parents…"

Dick shifted his gaze to back stage, he saw Raya watching him.

"I'll never lose my family."

He looked back to Rachel.

"I recently remembered some advice I got from my mom, she said it about a week before she died. Mom once said to me 'Family is not who you're related to. Family is who you care for, and those you surround yourself with."

He repeated himself.

"I'll never lose my family. And with that kind of support, there's NOTHING I can't deal with."

Dick waved to the crowd.

"So thank you all, and enjoy the show!"

Dick walked off stage to see Raya waiting for him.

"Did you mean that?"

"What?"

"What you just said- About us all being family… Did you MEAN that?"

"Of course I meant it…"

Dick sat on a wooden box and pulled out his phone.

"Why wouldn't I…?"

Dick's face got white.

"Damn!"

"What, what is it?"

Dick grabbed his bag and ran off. Rachel heard his voice in her head.

" _Damn it! He's already here! Stupid Grayson!"_

" _Wait, where?"_

" _Don't move Rae, don't draw suspicion. I'm headed up top, I'll call if I need you."_

Dick changed into his gear and headed to the top of the tent. A shadow jumped from above him, it was the same voice from a few nights ago.

"Seems only fitting that it end in the same place it started…"

Saiko lunged with his claw.

"Wouldn't you agree, DICK?"

Nightwing jumped backwards to dodge the attack.

"Saiko!"

Saiko launched and tried another flurry, Nightwing dodged them all effortlessly and then pulled out his escrima.

"It's been building to this, after all- The night that EVERYTHING changed."

"I don't know what's going on in your head, but you're right…"

"Something IS going to change tonight."

Nightwing landed a kick to Saiko's abdomen launching him backwards. Saiko landed on his back then stood back into a ready stance, his claw at the ready.

"Come on then- We'll just take it outside. Just you and me."

"Ha! You still don't get it? Guess I shouldn't be surprised, you're only supposed to be the 'Former Boy-Wonder', nobody said anything about the world's greatest detective."

Saiko reached to his mask and pulled it off, the figure looking back had scars around both eyes, and his eyes were glazed over. He had brown hair, Nightwing hadn't seen the figure in eleven years, he still recognized the man.

"Raymond…?! But you…"

Saiko jumped to the next catwalk with Nightwing launching a grapple line to follow him.

"Died? Exactly, Dick… I was your best friend, FAMILY even according to your speech-"

Saiko threw a kunai at Nightwing's line severing it.

"And you killed me."

Nightwing began a free fall but launched another line and attached it. The recoil almost dislocated his shoulder. Nightwing was hanging freely out of sight but over the arena while the performers were below.

"They came from the shadows and took me, Dick… They kidnapped me, tortured me, they RUINED me."

Saiko pulled out a detonator, he placed his thumb over it.

"They turned me into THIS. And it's your… And THIS fucking place's fault."

" _Rachel! Door now! BOMB!"_


	19. Performance

**Gotham City**

 **Amusement Mile Stadium**

 **10:03 P.M.**

Saiko pressed the glowing button on the detonator, a thundering sound filled all of Amusement Mile, a huge fireball erupted from below, two thousand people were screaming. The sprinkler system kicked on, it only made things worse.

" _Nightwing, the fire is chemical based, it's only making things worse!"_

" _Get the door open now!"_

" _I can't!"_

" _WHY THE HELL NOT!?"_

" _The stadium controls were over-ridden. The emergency switch isn't working!"_

" _Son of a bitch! Try to pry them open, anything!"_

" _Working on it. They're magnetically sealed, this could take a while."_

" _Damn it! Work harder!"_

Nightwing was still hanging over the arena on his grapple line. He looked down and saw all the people banging on the doors trying to get out, others were dead or injured laying in the arena, the c02 level rising. Nightwing looked up to Saiko.

"This is where it ends hero. Back where it all began."

Saiko jumped to the jumbo-tron, Nightwing swung on his grapple and climbed on to meet Saiko.

"I liked your little speech earlier… About confronting the things you don't want to deal with."

Saiko and Nightwing charged each other, Saiko extended both claws as Nightwing pulled out his escrima.

"Of course, that's what all this is about isn't it? I mean if you'd STAYED with Haly's circus in the first place…"

Saiko lunged at Nightwing, he dodged most of the attack but Saiko's claw still found its mark. It sliced through his suit grazing his chest, blood trickled down the front of the suit.

"None of this would be happening."

Nightwing put a hand over the wound, putting pressure on it and catching his breath.

"I don't… know what exactly you blame me for, Raymond…"

"For leaving, Dick… For letting them RUIN me. The night I 'drowned' I wasn't even in the car when it hit the river. Old man Haly staged the whole thing. For months his men kept me isolated, my life confined to darkness surrounded by daggers and claws. Nothing but pain and hopelessness… Until the day I BROKE. Until the day I couldn't feel anything at all. I became theirs… Just another in a long line of kids that were ruined. Ruined when our ringmaster took me. Because that's what the circus really is, Dick. A place that destroys children… Turns them into killers. Except they didn't think I was good enough."

Saiko charged again.

"So they left me in a forest to die, with birds clawing at my eyes."

Saiko lunged with his right, Nightwing ducked.

"But you're Dick Grayson; Nightwing… A HERO. And you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"Raymond, I have no idea what you're talking about-"

Nightwing grabbed Saiko's wrist and used his own momentum against him, he tossed him off the jumbo-tron.

"But what I do know… Is that killing all these people isn't going to help anything."

Saiko grabbed onto the edge of the jumbo-tron.

"We're about a hundred pounds of magnesium too late for that for that conversation Nightwing. And at this point, you'd have more luck putting out an oil blaze."

"Is that so?"

" _Raven, it's a magnesium fire!"_

" _Got it, Magnesium burns at five hundred and fifty degrees Fahrenheit, extinguishers won't work which explains the rate it's spreading, plus toxic fumes."_

" _Exactly, so get the doors open."_

" _I told you I'm working on it! They're magnetically sealed remember?"_

" _Damn it! We had this planned perfectly, how did he override security? It was working perfectly when I walked out on stage… He has to have an inside… Raven, bond with the crowd, same as the funeral read thoughts, intentions, threats, EVERYTHING!"_

" _You can't be serious! Nightwing that was barely a hundred people this is over two thousand! Plus not to mention the distractions going on, gas from the magnesium, everyone in a panic, people are dying… There's no way I can…"_

" _Raven, FOCUS! I know you can do it. Put your hood up, close your eyes, clear your head, meditate…"_

" _There's no way… All these people are going to die, and there's nothing we can do to save them…"_

Raven was doubting herself, she had a habit of doing that in certain situations. Hell, Nightwing doubted himself all the time but never showed that to anyone.

" _Rae, listen to me. There's always a way… ALWAYS."_

He sounded like Batman.

" _Put your hood up, meditate, and focus. You can do this..."_

" _If you say so…"_

Rachel put her hood up and closed her eyes. She heard the screams of panic, the fear, she felt the ones who were dying.

" _Too many thoughts… The emotions… It hurts… The pain… You can't imagine the pain…"_

" _Raven, focus."_

Rachel put both hands to her forehead and screamed in pain. Having all those thoughts and emotions in her mind was painful, trying to analyze each and every person in that arena was nearly impossible. She couldn't keep this up. Again Raven tried to search the crowd, find the inside helper. Same result; she screamed in agony as a thousand thoughts and emotions moved through her.

" _Nightwing, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I can't do it. These people are going to burn because I can't do this…"_

Nightwing delivered a kick to Raymond, only to put him back in a daze and avoid him from climbing up. Nightwing then looked down to Raven, she had thrown her hoodie to the ground and was on her knees, her head was dropped and she was staring at the ground. She had given up. Nightwing knew he had to do something. He put a finger to his ear.

"Oracle, tell me you're there!"

A voice responded.

"Always there for you former boy wonder."

"Send all GCPD officers, fire response, and medical to Amusement Mile, right now!"

"Already placed the call, anything else you need?"

"I'll let you know."

Raymond had recovered from the kick and started to climb up.

"Look around Grayson, there's no way you can save these people. You may beat me, but these people can't be saved."

"That's where you're wrong Raymond."

" _Raven, try again."_

" _It's pointless. There's no way I can-"_

" _Yes, you can. You just need a strong enough emotion to counter everyone else's."_

Raven put her hoodie back on and began to meditate. She was doing better this time but it still hurt, she still couldn't feel a strong enough emotion.

" _It's not working… I still feel…"_

" _I know. Find a memory. Find a happy memory, one that made you overwhelmed with emotion. It'll block out everyone else's. Please Rae, I need you…"_

That made Raven smile, even with everything going on, Nightwing saying that made her smile. Raven closed her eyes a final time, she ran through all the happy memories in her mind. She saw the forming of the Titans, the nights they went out for pizza, the day Cyborg taught her to drive stick. All these memories were happy, she felt the emotion from them but they weren't strong enough. She squeezed her eyes tighter, trying to find something stronger, that's when she found it. She saw a memory she had suppressed and nearly forgot about.

" _How we doing Raven?"_

" _Don't talk. Talking disrupts the memory."_

Nightwing was now fighting with Saiko again. Saiko had climbed back up while Nightwing was distracted helping Raven. Saiko was fighting desperately, using his rage while he fought, a mistake. A mistake that made it easy for Nightwing to throw Saiko to the ground.

Raven was halfway done reading the crowd when she felt what she was looking for. She followed it to its source, it was familiar to her; like she had interacted with the person before. That's when she recognized it; it was Raya. Raven opened her eyes and saw as Raya looked around in a panic, then back up to the jumbo-tron to where the two were fighting.

" _Nightwing I found it. The inside source… it's Raya!"_

Nightwing snapped to attention.

" _Seriously Raven, I know how you feel about her but that doesn't give you the right to-"_

" _Damn it Dick, I'm serious!"_

" _You really expect me to believe that-"_

" _It's HER."_

" _No, it can't be her. You're wrong…"_

" _Damn it! When have I EVER been wrong when I read minds? When I bond with groups of people? I'm NEVER wrong."_

Nightwing knocked Saiko down again. Raven spoke through the bond again.

" _I know how you feel about her, but look at the evidence. The clues, pieces that didn't fit before, they didn't fit because she was the one thing neither of us saw… Being close enough to you, that emotion and trust blinded you from what was really happening."_

There was a silence, well the people were still screaming in panic but between Nightwing and Raven there was a silence. It lasted for only a few seconds but it was enough for Nightwing to realize she was right.

" _Okay, new plan. Get that override switch."_

Raven looked to Raya and smirked, she was going to enjoy this.

" _With pleasure."_

" _Raven, don't hurt her."_

" _Where's the fun in that?"_

" _Raven, I'm serious…"_

" _No promises."_

" _Raven? She's still a good person…"_

" _Tell that to the dead…"_

Raven walked towards Raya, she was standing in the middle of the crowd looking up, watching Nightwing and Saiko fight. The look on her face told Raven she was conflicted, battling herself. Rachel clenched her fist and walked closer to Raya.

"I want the override switch, Raya."

Raya flinched, she turned around and faced Raven.

"What- What are you talking about?"

There was panic in her voice, Raven picked up on it.

"The override switch. I need it."

"Have you lost all sense?! We need to get out of here!"

"Exactly, so give me the override switch, and we can leave."

Raya was still playing innocent.

"What? What override are you talking about? You're not making sense."

"The override switch you're hiding. Y'know, a wireless device with a button, you press the button and the doors that are magnetically sealed open freeing everyone here."

"Why would you think I have a device like that? If I did, I would use it to let us all out of here."

Raven was losing her patience.

"Okay, new approach. Look, I know you're working with Saiko, you're trying to kill Dick Grayson, you will open these doors or I'll be forced to take the override from you."

"Why would I be trying to kill Grayson?"

"For some misguided reason. I can see it in the lines of your face, your thought patterns tell me that you are regretting this decision but at the same time, you want him dead."

"How did you-? Figures, you hero types always travel together. Yeah, that's right, I know all about who Grayson really is. Let me tell you something, you take this override and I'll expose that your boyfriend is Nightwing. You can't stop me Rachel."

"Bet I can."

"What are you going to do, read my mind again?"

Raven gave a semi smile.

"Oh Raya, you have no idea what I'm capable of."

Raven extended her arms at her sides, she flicked her wrists and magic swirled around both hands. She looked up at Raya while her eyes were glowing white. Raya looked terrified.

"The override, NOW!"

"What are you…?"

"Something you can't handle. I won't ask nicely again."

"Fine, take the damn thing. I hope you choke on it."

Raya handed the override to Raven, Raven looked down at it.

"It's code locked, give me the code."

"Never."

Raya charged at Raven, Raven just shifted her weight to one side and Raya fell to the ground.

"Really? What made you think that would work?"

Raven looked down to the override, she looked for fingerprints on the screen to find which buttons were pressed for the locking sequence. Raya grabbed a sharp piece of broken steel from the ground and charged at Raven again. Raven just grabbed her wrist, pulled the metal from her hand and threw it to the ground behind her. Then she brought her knee to Raya's gut knocking the wind out of her, then she encased her hand in magic and placed it on Raya's stomach knocking her to her knees.

"Why are you doing this Raya?"

Raya looked up at Raven, tears were streaming from her eyes.

"Because he abandoned Haly's, his family… He abandoned me…"

"He didn't abandon anyone, his parents were killed, and he was an orphan."

"Then adopted by a billionaire. Why does he have things so easy when the rest of us don't?

"Easy? Easy?! Raya, if you think he's had an easy life then you don't know him at all."

"Oh really? The mansion, the butler, the cars…"

"Raya, do you know how many friends he has seen die? He needs more than two hands to count them. The civilians he has watched get killed and no possible way to save them? The loved ones who have been crippled never to walk again? He has seen more death than any one person should have to witness. He has been kicked down repeatedly, more times than you could count only to get back up every time. He lost so much, failed so many times that he no longer cares if he lives or dies. A few weeks ago I read his mind as he wanted to die… He's broken Raya, and still he tries to save everyone. And you sit here, saying he has had an easy life?"

"He abandoned me…"

"Didn't you hear his speech? He couldn't face his friends, he couldn't face you..."

Raya was quiet.

"Dick said you left Haly's, why?

"B-Because there was nothing left for me here. John and Mary were like my parents, and Dick was… I couldn't-"

"Face the things you'd rather avoid?"

Raya had a sudden look of realization on her face, realization and regret. Raven's anger was starting to escape.

"You're pathetic. Trying to kill someone for doing the same damn thing you did, feeling the same way you did? In that case you should eat a gun, because I've had it with people like you. Blaming everyone else for their problems, but themselves."

Raya had a look of panic on her face, everything Raven had said was true. Raya was trying to consider her options. Raven's anger was still rising.

"Let's get one thing clear."

Raven's eyes were glowing white again.

"The only reason you're not writhing in pain as I crawl my way inside your pretty little head and rip the code from your brain, is because of HIM. HE still cares enough about you that he doesn't want you hurt, and I care enough about him that I respect him, even when I would love to destroy the person that tries to kill him."

Raya was shaking from fear, realization, and regret.

"Now, this is going to work one of two ways…"

She was using Nightwing's intimidation method now.

"You can enter the code and save everyone in here… Or, I can crawl my way inside your mind and enjoy your screams as I pull the code from your mind, and as you resist it hurts more, and on my way out I'll implant the emotion of everyone in here leaving you in such an emotional mess that you'll be so overwhelmed, that it overloads your limbic system, leaving you emotionally numb and unable to feel anything ever again. And I hope to Azar that you choose the more painful one."

Raya was frozen in fear, she wasn't even shaking anymore.

"What's it going to be Raya? Is this really want you want, families being torn apart because of some misguided jealousy?"

Raya reached her hand out, signaling for the override. Rachel handed it to Raya, Raya looked up with tears streaming down her face. She watched as Saiko tackled Nightwing to the ground as the two continued to fight. Nightwing was starting to stand again, blood still running from his chest and lip. Saiko standing over him with blood running from his nose.

"Damn it Raymond, these people are your friends!"

"Friends? You mean like Bryan Haly? Or Raya?"

Dick stood on his feet.

"Come on Dick, at least tell me you saw that one coming? The whisper into old man Haly's ear to come back to Gotham on the anniversary. The whispers into yours to put on the show…"

"Bastard…"

"That's right little Dickie… Raya and I are in this together. Willing to do whatever it takes for this to FINALLY end."

Raya put a finger to the override switch.

"No, not like this Raymond…"

Raya entered the code and the stadium doors opened, everyone charged out the door to the EMT's and police waiting outside. Raven used the psy-link.

" _Nightwing, doors are open. Whatever you're going to do, do it fast."_

" _Got it. Is everyone out of the arena?"_

" _Everyone but Raya and I."_

" _Grab her and clear out now, you don't want to be down there in about thirty seconds."_

" _On it."_

Raven put magic restraints around Raya's wrist and they both ran to clear the stadium. Raymond looked down to see the stadium empty.

"What?! What is she-?"

"Looks, like you've got her pegged wrong Raymond…"

" _Nightwing, you're clear!"_

Nightwing distanced himself from Saiko and loaded a pellet into his gauntlet, he turned towards one of the steel cables supporting the jumbo-tron and fired the pellet. It cut through the cable dropping one side of the ninety ton scoreboard. The entire jumbo-tron began to fall. Nightwing grabbed Saiko and jumped from the scoreboard beginning a free fall.

"Hang on!"

The scoreboard hit the ground, falling through the floor to the old catacombs buried beneath Amusement Mile. The fire was knocked into the catacombs, the sand that filled them extinguished the flames in the arena. Some of the fire still burned in the catacombs but without fuel they would soon die.

Nightwing fired a grapple line to stop his free fall.

"Well, what a clever little hero we've become. But knocking the fire into the catacombs isn't going to change how this all ends."

Saiko reached up and cut the grapple line with his blades. Nightwing and Saiko began a free fall into the catacombs.

"No!"

Raven flagged down an officer and told him about Raya's part in the attack, about how she helped plan and seal the doors. Another officer approached Raven from behind.

"So, you're the new girl."

Raven turned around to face the officer.

"I'm sorry?"

"The new girl. GCPD was told that the Bat had brought another one into his little group. I assume you're her?"

"Uh, yeah. That's me. The name's Raven"

"Raven huh? What is it about you guys and flying creatures?"

Raven didn't answer, she didn't like this part of the job. Talking to cops wasn't exactly her specialty, hell, talking to people wasn't her specialty.

"Well, thanks for the help. Anyone else in there?"

"Just Nightwing. He's trying to stop Saiko; the guy who started this whole thing."

"Psycho, huh? Well, at least he's honest."

"It's Saiko, not psycho. It's Japanese slang for 'the best'.

"Great, another know it all that has to correct us."

The other officer cut in.

"That's enough, go make sure the EMT's treat everyone."

The other officer just rolled his eyes and walked away.

"You hurt Raven?"

"No. I'm good."

"Okay, thanks again. We'll handle it from here."

Raven started to walk away when she heard Raya.

"Why you? What makes him sacrifice everything for you? What makes him push everyone away except you?"

"For the record Raya, he does push me away. He ignores and suppresses all of those feelings, we both do. We have to."

"He still cares about you, I see it every time he looks at you, so why you? What do you have that I don't?"

"The thing you lost… His trust."

Raven started to walk away, as she walked she telepathically spoke to Raya.

" _If you care about him as much as I know you do, you'll keep his secret safe."_

Raven just walked to the crowd to help anyway she could. Nightwing climbed out of the catacombs panting, out of breath. He reached for a broken barrier to help him climb out. Saiko kicked him in the chin from behind the barrier, Dick collapsed to the floor.

"A valiant effort Dick. You managed to swap death by flames for death by asphyxiation. I'm sure the masses are grateful."

In one move Nightwing stood and landed an uppercut on Raymond that would have dropped The Man of Steel.

"You've got a lot of things wrong, Raymond."

Nightwing walked towards Saiko who was still laying on the ground.

"When it comes right down to it, you're no different than all the other crazies in this city, the victim complex and everything. Always looking to blame someone else for your actions."

Raymond started to get up.

"Well, you know what? I'm tired of it. You think all of this terrible stuff happened because I left Haly's? Fine, believe that. But we both know it's not true."

Saiko was breathing heavy, still a little dazed from the uppercut.

"Except- Except you're forgetting one little thing; the name that was in their selection book. That's right, Dick. They didn't want me, they wanted YOU!"

Dick stepped back in shock.

"Until the night your parents died and you ran away with a BILLINONAIRE!"

Saiko charged Nightwing.

"Until the night they came for ME instead!"

Saiko dove, trying to tackle Nightwing into the catacombs. Nightwing shifted his weight, grabbing Saiko but by the underarms and tossing him over his head.

"You were right earlier Raymond, this does end right here."

Saiko fell into the hole in the ground, the fire still burning below. Nightwing watched as Raymond fell, for a split second he wanted to see Raymond fall into the fire. Wanted him to pay for attacking Haly's. Then he came back, reminded himself what he was fighting for.

"But not the way you want."

Nightwing fired his grapple at Raymond, it shot through his calf and extended, dangling Raymond over the fire. Raymond looked up at Nightwing.

"No… You don't get to save me…"

Saiko cut the cable with his claw.

"No!"

Nightwing watched as Saiko fell into the catacombs engulfed in flames, until his body was out of sight. Nightwing turned and walked out of the arena. Raven was sitting on the back of an ambulance with her hood down, paramedics were checking to make sure she didn't inhale too much smoke. Rachel watched as Nightwing walked out of the arena limping, suit torn on his right bicep, cuts on his chest from the blades. Rachel stood up and walked towards him, he had his head down so he didn't see her approach.

"How bad?"

"Not bad. Think it's just a bruised bone. Fell two stories, my leg broke the fall."

"Here."

Rachel lifted his arm and laid it across her shoulders, she took as much of his weight as she could.

"Thanks, Rae."

"Water?"

Rachel reached into her hoodie and pulled out a bottle of water, Nightwing took it and finished it one sip. They walked to the ambulance and sat him down on the bumper.

"Where's Saiko?"

Nightwing looked down.

"Dead."

"Dead? You didn't…?"

"No, part of me wanted to, for attacking Haly's. But I tried to save him. He cut my line and fell into the fire."

"Damn, what a waste… Did you at least learn who he was?"

"Yeah. His name is- was Raymond McCreary. He used to be my friend."

"Your friend…?"

"Yeah, we trained together. We used to run parkour races in the train yards whenever the train stopped for supplies."

"And he tried to kill you why?"

"Because he blames me for his actions, same victim complex everyone else in this city has."

"That sounds familiar."

Nightwing looked up and saw Raymond's body being loaded up and taken to the morgue. He looked back to Rachel.

"What about you? Hurt?"

Rachel almost smiled, she caught the concern in his voice.

"Few scrapes, nothing major. Paramedics already checked out my lungs, made sure I didn't inhale a lethal level of fumes."

Nightwing just nodded.

"What about you, breathing okay? Nausea, fever, chills, shortness of breath? You were in more manganese oxide than I was."

"Lungs are burning a bit, been in worse for longer. I'll be fine."

"If you say so."

There was silence for a few minutes, the two just stood watching as paramedics moved from person to person and checking injuries.

"Casualties?"

Rachel didn't want to tell him, she knew he would take it personally and blame himself.

"Forty three. Forty one civilians, one EMT and…"

She was quiet, looked to an EMT nearby and nodded. He walked over to them with a body bag and a stretcher, Nightwing looked over to Rachel and she looked away. Nightwing stood up and unzipped the body bag. Rachel felt the anger swirling, she watched as Nightwing clenched both fists.

"Jimmy…"

Rachel looked back to Nightwing.

"He ran back in to save a little girl… He got her out but he was blinded by sand after the scoreboard fell… Too much manganese oxide. By the time he made it out it was too late…"

Rachel nodded and the EMT took the body away. Nightwing was clenching his fists even tighter now. Rachel looked at Nightwing, he was trying to keep from losing it. Rachel put a hand on his shoulder and spoke to him through the psy-link.

" _Dick, I'm so sorry. If I knew he went back in I would have..."_

"Don't, just don't."

Nightwing sounded like Batman again.

"He saved a girl's life Dick…"

"And if I hadn't dropped the scoreboard, he'd still be alive… I killed him, Rae…"

"Don't. Don't do that to yourself!"

He couldn't contain his anger anymore. Nightwing looked up and saw an officer walking Raya to a squad car in cuffs, Nightwing began to walk over to her, Rachel knew not to get in the way. He made it to the officer, he gave him a look, the officer nodded and walked away.

"The officers said you confessed, that you did all this to help Raymond. Why? I need you to help me understand, why?"

Raya didn't say a word, she just looked at Nightwing with anger in her eyes. Nightwing began to show his temper.

"Just explain it to me, and I'll help you however I can."

Still no answer, Nightwing lost it.

"Damn it Raya look around! People died because of you! Jimmy is dead because of you! You remember Jimmy don't you? The guy who threw you a surprise party for your tenth birthday!"

Again Raya didn't answer.

"WHY RAYA! I WAS YOUR FRIEND! I TRUSTED YOU!"

Nightwing raised his fist, before he could release it his forearm was trapped with magic. Rachel was holding his arm in place. Nightwing lowered his arm and called the officer over, Raya looked aat him one last time, this time it was sadness. Nightwing turned to walk away.

"Enjoy your next twenty years at Blackgate. It's better than the body bag you deserve…"

Nightwing was halfway back to Rachel when a police sergeant approached Nightwing.

"Excuse me, Nightwing? The owner of Haly's would like a word with you and Raven."

Nightwing just nodded and called Rachel over. The two of them walked to the trailer that C.C. Haly called his office. Nightwing stood on the bottom step staring at the trailer door, Rachel knew what he was thinking. Nightwing touched the door with his hand.

"Last time I was on this step, I was a scared little kid being taken away by a man I didn't know."

Rachel was quiet, wasn't sure of what to say. Nightwing looked down.

"Haly was like the cool Uncle everyone needs, I haven't seen him since I left."

"Do you need a minute?"

Nightwing looked to Rachel.

"No. If I needed a minute I'd turn and run. Put your hood up."

Nightwing took a breath and walked up to the door, he knocked and opened it. He and Raven walked in, Nightwing was taken back. The trailer looked the same as it did the night he left, nothing had changed. Same old posters, same lights, even the furniture was the same.

"Mr. Haly?"

Whatever reminiscent tone or memories Nightwing had were gone, he was back to being Nightwing instead of Grayson. The man turned around, he was in his seventies but still looked to be as tough as the day Dick had left the circus.

"Nightwing. Raven. I wanted to thank the two of you personally for saving this circus."

Nightwing did the talking, as always.

"It's what we do Mr. Haly."

"Well, I'm glad you both were here tonight. Especially during the anniversary of my best friends' deaths."

Raven spoke this time.

"Forty three people were killed Haly. Including one performer."

"I know. I got the full report for an officer. The performer's name was Jimmy Clark. He was going through a divorce and just got diagnosed with lung cancer."

Raven could feel Nightwing's emotions, he wasn't showing any emotion but she knew it bothered him. Raven used the psy-link.

" _It's okay Dick, I'm here."_

Nightwing broke the silence.

"Well Mr. Haly, it's time for us to move on."

Haly smiled.

"Sure you can't stick around a little more?"

"Love to, but we need to head out, other things to do."

Haly smiled and shook Nightwing's hand.

"Well Dick, I'll miss you."

Raven's eyes got wide. She looked to Nightwing who had the same surprised look on his face.

"How-?"

"Ah Dick… You've grown. But there's some things that don't change. Like the sight of a Grayson flying through the air, can't hide it."

Nightwing looked to Raven.

"Wait outside?"

"You got it."

Raven turned and walked outside, she leaned against the trailer to let the two of them talk.

"So, how long have you known?"

Haly smiled again.

"I've always known. A billionaire playboy adopts you then three days later I over hear cops keeping an eye on the circus talk about how Batman found an eleven year old boy who tracked down the man who killed his parents. You were never one to sit around and wait."

Dick was quiet, didn't know how to respond.

"Then about six months later, a kid about your age at the time was seen with Batman calling himself Robin. To anyone else it's just another name, but to me? That's what Mary used to call you; 'her little Robin'. I suspected who it was all along, then tonight as I saw you move through the air, only a Grayson can move like that."

"So, for eleven years you knew who I was, what I do?"

"I did."

The room was quiet, nobody knew what to say, until Haly saw as Nightwing was watching Raven outside. She was digging through his bag for the keys to his bike. Haly saw and smiled.

"You may have a mask on but you have the same look on your face your father did every time he looked at your mother."

"She's important to me, Haly."

"Well Dick, I won't keep you. I'm sure you have other things to take care of."

"Yeah, have to look into some recent developments."

"I'll miss you son. You're always welcome here."

"Thanks Haly."

Nightwing turned and opened the door, he nodded to Raven and she handed him the keys. The two of them walked through the parking lot, watching it clear out of EMT's and other civilians. Nightwing climbed on and passed a helmet to Raven. He started the engine and began driving through the city when Raven heard Nightwing talking, but not to her, he was talking into his earpiece.

"Nightwing here. Hey Zatanna. Yeah, I know he's missing."

There was a pause, Raven's interest piqued.

"It's okay Zatanna. I'm sure he'll be back by the time I get to the cave. Yeah I'm headed there now. I'll dig through his files if he's not back by the time I get there. A week. He's done this before, he always comes back. If I was worried I'd have called. Okay, I'll call you when I get to the cave. Nightwing out."

Nightwing ended the call and stared at the road as he drove back through the city. Raven tapped Nightwing on the shoulder.

"Batman is missing?"

"He's not missing, he just went dark and didn't tell anyone where he was going."

"That's the definition of missing."

"He's fine. Zatanna is just over-reacting and upset that I didn't tell her."

"This is kind of a big deal. Do you know how I'd feel if you just up and disappeared?"

"You'd track me with the psy-link. You've done it before"

"Not the point Grayson."

There was silence.

"Aren't you worried about him?"

"Damn it Rae, of course I'm worried. I get worried every time he disappears even though he always does this. I can't show it because I have to TRUST Bruce is okay, for everyone else's sake. Alfred, Barbara, Tim, Katie. Even Jason. I have to stay strong for them, they all have to believe he's okay."

"So when Alfred went back to the Manor it was because…"

"He was waiting for Bruce."

"And when you said Batman wouldn't show up it was because he was missing too?"

"Yeah."

"Shouldn't we find him?"

"We're heading back to the cave, if he's not back by the time we get there I'll dig through his files. See what he was working on, I have access."

Nightwing revved the engine and picked up speed on his way back to the manor.


	20. Talon

**Gotham City**

 **Wayne Manor**

 **11:00 P.M.**

Nightwing parked the bike outside and pulled his helmet off, Raven did the same. They both walked through the front door of the Manor, it was quiet, it was always quiet but tonight it was different, almost seemed abandoned. Alfred was nowhere in sight. He usually would come to the door when he heard it, but not tonight. The two of them walked side by side down the main hall.

"I still can't believe you're hiding things from me Grayson."

Dick stopped dead in his tracks, he stretched his right arm out putting his hand on Rachel's stomach.

"Hold up."

Rachel was confused, Dick just looked like he was surveying the scene.

"Smell that?"

Rachel smelled what Dick was talking about, somebody was cooking something.

"It just smells like Alfred is cooking something, soup maybe?"

Dick smirked.

"Not just any soup, mulligatawny soup. Bruce's favorite. He's back."

Dick started walking again, Rachel was at his heels.

"You know Bruce is back just because of the type of soup Alfred makes?"

"He rarely makes it, only on certain occasions. He made it the night of Thomas and Martha's murder, he makes it on the anniversary of their murder, when the Bat-Family is all together, and when he returns from being away. There is no other possible reason for him to make it tonight."

They continued to walk to the study, to where the elevator took them to down into the cave. Dick reached into the bag over his shoulder and pulled out his phone, he thumbed a number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey Zatanna. Yeah, Bruce is back. Not in the cave yet. Yeah, when things settle I'll make sure he calls you. No problem Zatanna, I owed you for that last favor."

Dick and Rachel neared the elevator.

"Okay Zatanna, heading into the cave, we'll talk later. Grayson out."

The two of them got into the elevator as it started to descend into the cave.

"How's she doing?"

"Better, now that Bruce is back. Still angry that he never said anything to her. And me, for not telling her."

"That's a good reason to be angry Dick."

The elevator stopped, the door opened and they began walking down the steps to the main chasm. They got into the main chasm to see Bruce still in his suit but with the cowl down. He was standing in front of the Bat-Computer typing up a report, Alfred was close at hand with tea ready for Bruce, along with Alfred's famous mulligatawny soup. Rachel looked over at Dick, she whispered so only he could hear her.

"They're both acting like nothing has happened."

"It's what Bruce does, to him, nothing has happened. Just part of the job."

Rachel looked to Bruce, he was now standing, scrolling through files looking for something.

"He looks like he's been through Hell."

"Look at Alfred, his body language. He knows better than to ask if Bruce is okay but he's worried about him. I'm guessing it's because Bruce looks the way he does."

Dick started to walk up to Bruce when Rachel began to follow, he stopped and looked back at Rachel.

"Give us a minute."

Dick walked up the few stairs to the Bat-Computer, Bruce was still typing, probably adding something to his thousands of files.

"Two weeks, and not a damn word. You could at least have told me you were leaving."

Alfred turned around and saw Richard standing behind Bruce, Alfred turned and started to leave, he hated being in the middle of one of their arguments. Rachel heard what Dick said, he had told her he'd been gone for a week not two. She used the psy-link.

" _Two weeks?! You told me he's been gone for one!"_

" _Enough!"_

Batman stood to face Dick.

"You knew I went dark. You know that means I'm working on a big case."

"And if something bad had happened to you?"

"Nothing bad happened."

"If it had?"

"It didn't. You know I ALWAYS come back, even when you were a kid."

"That's not the point Bruce."

"This is hardly the first time I went dark."

"Is that what you call it? 'Going dark'? You were gone for two weeks!"

"Like you've never disappeared before. You disappeared and only after three months did you turn up, on the west coast."

"I was fourteen! You fired me! Gave me the training, the tools, then I take a bullet and you prevent me from using that training."

"You were a child who made a careless mistake that could have gotten yourself killed."

Dick knew this argument wasn't going anywhere so he had decided to just drop it.

"I'm done arguing, at least tell me where you were."

Bruce pulled up a file.

"I was tracking the Court of Owls."

"You can't be serious. The secret society of wealthy individuals that rule Gotham from the shadows? What would you want from them?"

"They wanted to recruit Bruce Wayne, just like they wanted Thomas and Martha. They bagged me and took me to their meeting room. I left there and tracked them as Batman, I went dark and for two weeks I endured their trials and passed their tests."

"You look like hell, what did they do to you?"

Bruce was quiet.

"So what's the part you're not telling me?"

Dick saw right through him, Bruce was hiding something. Bruce just looked to Alfred and gave him a look.

"Alfred, why don't you go check on the soup."

"At your request Master Bruce"

Alfred walked passed Rachel.

"Ah Miss Roth, I apologize, I do not have any of your herbal tea made. Give me fifteen minutes and I shall have some ready for you."

"Alfred you don't have to burden yourself, don't worry about it."

"Burden myself? Not at all, Miss Roth. You are one of us now after all."

For some reason that almost made her smile. Alfred walked passed Rachel and headed to the elevator. Bruce pressed a button on his computer, a dossier came on screen. Neither Dick nor Rachel recognized the man.

"The man on the screen is The Talon. An assassin for the court of owls."

Dick looked at the screen intently, the man looked like he was dead. Scars covered his face, he had long black hair that touched his shoulders and blue eyes. Rachel swore he looked a little like Richard. She dismissed it as coincidence.

"Is he… dead?"

"Yes… and no."

Bruce started walking through the scientific process.

"The Court has developed a process that can reanimate tissue. They keep The Talon in a sort of stasis tank filled with liquid metal. The alloy in the liquid metal can reanimate the tissue, whenever the Court requires his services. They call this alloy Electrum. His entire system was infused with it. Electrum can reanimate his dead tissue along with heal living tissue over and over again. The entire compound is fueled by body heat."

Rachel was still staring at the screen, she understood the science perfectly, but the fact that the Court of Owls could manage something like this amazed her. Bruce continued.

"This Electrum, gives him abilities that make him meta-human. Accelerated healing, immortality, superhuman durability, and enhanced speed."

Dick was studying the dossier.

"His name is Cobb. William Cobb…"

Bruce paused.

"And he's your Great Grandfather."

Dick took a step back as his eyes got wide. Rachel looked to Dick, then back to the screen and back to Dick. She was right, Cobb looked a little like Grayson, and now it made sense.

"My… my what?"

"I took a tissue sample Dick."

"And what, you weren't going to tell me? THAT'S why you wanted privacy?"

Bruce stood and began walking to the center of the cave, Dick followed, and they passed Rachel. She knew not to follow, Bruce turned to Face Dick.

"That's one part of it, yes."

"And you're not going to tell me the other part. Heh, of course you're not."

Rachel could feel Dick's emotions, he was taking out weeks of frustration on him.

"You know, Bruce, I get that you think you're protecting me by keeping your damn secrets. Or rather, I get that you WANT to think that's why you keep secrets like this. But since we're being so honest and upfront right? Let's admit that BOTH of us know the person you're really protecting is YOURSELF. Protecting yourself from feeling a damn human emotion!"

Rachel used the link.

" _Dick back off, you don't really-"_

Dick just continued.

"But you have no idea what I've been through these last few weeks! No idea! The things I've had to put up with!"

Again Rachel used the link.

" _Dick your temper…"_

Dick looked back to Rachel, he was so distracted he didn't even use the link.

"Raven, enough!"

He snapped and had that tone in his voice, that tone that would scare anyone into submission. He sounded like Batman. Bruce looked at Rachel and glared, he knew she had been speaking to Dick telepathically. He hated it when people spoke behind his back. Bruce turned and started walking again, Dick chased after him.

"And I'll tell you what, Bruce, if you think learning my ancestor, some guy I never even knew, was a criminal. If you think that's going to faze me, then frankly, you don't know me at-"

There was a loud cracking sound that echoed through the cave. Bruce had swung his left arm back landing a back fist straight to Dick's jaw. Dick was on the ground in a daze, he wasn't sure what had just happened. Dick, started to pick himself up, his lip bleeding from Bruce's strike. Rachel started to come close to help him up but Dick put his hand out, telling her to stay. Bruce went over to where he kept evidence he had recently found and produced a black book, Bruce still hadn't turned around.

"You were supposed to be one too, Dick."

Dick was back on his feet.

"I… I was supposed to be a Talon?"

Both he and Rachel were stunned.

"Every decade, Haly's circus presented a crop of child athletes to the court, and the members chose one in secret to be that eras Talon. You were meant to be the most recent one. But when your parents died…"

"And you took me in…"

In that instant everything made sense. Raymond, attacking Haly's. How he had blamed Grayson for everything, how Dick was chosen as the next Talon but when he was adopted, Raymond was chosen in his stead, but Raymond wasn't good enough, so they abandoned him. Everything clicked into place. Bruce tossed the book to Dick, he opened it and started flipping through the pages.

"William Cobb. Benjamin Haldman. Alexander Staunton. Henry Ballard."

"Every name in that book was a Talon Dick, every name but one…"

Dick came to a page, and stopped. Rachel felt his heartbeat increase.

"Richard Grayson…"

"You asked me before, what the court did to me."

Bruce turned and looked at Dick.

"What they did was show me the TRUTH. That the Gotham City I thought I knew, MY city… Doesn't exist."

Dick tossed the book to Rachel, she flipped through the book and found the page with Richard's name on it. Dick looked to Bruce.

"You took this guy down right?"

"Unfortunately no. I was able to dismantle the court, but they woke up the Talon and I couldn't catch him in my fatigued state."

"He's still out there?!"

"I'm tracking him now."

Alfred had re-entered the room.

"Excuse the interruption Master Bruce, but I have located that dreadful Talon. GCPD picked up a figure with his description."

Dick looked to Bruce then to Rachel.

"Rachel, time to move."

Rachel nodded and got ready to follow when Bruce interjected.

"Hold up Rachel. Dick can handle this… Rachel, I may need your help."

Dick, Rachel, and even Alfred snapped their attention and looks to Bruce. He NEVER asks for help, from anyone… Bruce turned and walked to the Bat-Computer. Everyone following him with their eyes.

"The last few nights there have been a number of anomalies throughout Gotham. These anomalies are energy signatures, I put information I got from Zatanna into an algorithm I created and ran them through the computer. These anomalies are magic based."

Dick looked to Bruce.

"Magic? In Gotham? Bruce are you sure?"

"I triple check all my work Dick, you know that. I'm NEVER wrong."

Bruce kept rambling on, Dick zoned out and used the psy-link.

" _Rachel, this your doing?"_

" _No. My magic doesn't leave signatures like this behind."_

" _What about your soul self?"_

" _No. These energy readings aren't from a projected soul like mine. These are casted by spells, very powerful ones."_

" _Like Zatanna?"_

" _Not quite. She speaks backwards which activates the spell, while powerful, her magic levels don't normally go this high. No, these magic levels are consistent with…"_

"Am I interrupting?"

Bruce was looking at the two of them. He saw that they were speaking telepathically.

"Since I know virtually nothing about magic, and you two seem to have all the answers I expect you to share."

Rachel stepped forward to the computer, she turned to face both Bruce and Dick.

"As I was explaining to Dick, this magic is very powerful."

"How powerful?"

"Let me put it to you this way; Zatanna can cast powerful spells, but those take a lot of energy and wouldn't be this close together. I can project magic this powerful by sending out my soul self-"

"Your what?"

Bruce said it himself, he knew nothing about magic. Raven was about to answer when Dick answered instead.

"Her soul self. Rachel can project her spirit from her body, it takes the form of a type of black energy. Usually in the shape of a raven, but she can shape it to her will."

Rachel continued.

"As I said, this magic is powerful, very powerful. Consistent with the power of a demon."

Dick began to get a worried look on his face. He stepped closer to Rachel.

"A demon? Rachel, is HE back? If HE is, we need to-"

"It's not my fath-"

She stopped herself.

"It's not HIM. If it was I would have felt it. No, this is another demon."

Dick backed off, Bruce was intrigued but didn't press the matter any further. Bruce looked to Rachel.

"If this is a demon, how powerful is it?"

"Powerful enough to be a concern."

Bruce looked to Dick.

"Dick, shouldn't you be on your way?"

Dick sighed.

"I guess so."

Dick turned and started walking back towards the elevator, he stopped and turned his head in the direction of Bruce.

"You need to call Zatanna."

Dick got to the elevator and stepped into it. He turned around and saw Rachel putting her hood up and Bruce re-stocking on gear. Rachel called out to Dick as he pressed the button.

"Richard, just watch your six all right?"

"I'd tell you the same thing."

The elevator lurched and started climbing. Dick used the psy-link.

" _Just do what he tells you and he'll keep you safe."_

The elevator disappeared from sight.

"Raven, get in."

Raven turned and saw Batman sitting in the Bat-Mobile, Raven walked over and crawled in.

 **Gotham City**

 **Down Town Roof Top**

 **11:30 P.M.**

Batman and Raven were on a roof top scouting, searching for the source of the readings. The night was quiet, clouds covered the night sky, and only small patches of moonlight were showing. Neither of them had said a word to the other, neither of them knew what to say. Raven was meditating, centering herself, searching for magical energy and also tracking Nightwing.

"My sensors haven't picked up any readings that match my scans."

Raven opened her eyes, her concentration was broken.

"There isn't any in the area. Only lingering effects. I've been scanning since we got here."

Batman looked at her and gave almost an approving look.

"Anything I need to know about magic before the action starts?"

"Whatever you know about the physical world, the math, the science, forget about it. Magic doesn't have to make sense, it just happens."

"So what you're telling me is we can't fight conventionally."

"Without knowing what we're up against, no."

It was quiet again, Batman pulled out a small device and studied the screen, looking for more readings. Still nothing.

"Tell me about this bond the two of you share."

Raven sighed, she hated it when people ask about it. It's personal, and the only one she shared personal things with was on the other side of the city.

"I don't like to talk about it."

"If I'm going to trust you, I need to know everything."

"We call it the psy-link. It's a telekinetic bond that links both of our minds."

"You mean you can speak telepathically?"

"Yes but we can also sense each other, if that makes sense."

"So you always know where he is, you can feel him?"

"It's more than that…"

Raven was searching for the right words, people rarely understood this bond.

"It's like… Imagine… Imagine feeling someone else's thoughts as your own, their heartbeat, and each breath that they take."

"Sounds distracting, and personal. Having someone else in your head and knowing what's in theirs?"

"It's a huge invasion of privacy, and something you can't turn off, it's always there. It's also intimate… Very intimate…"

Batman just looked over to her, he couldn't sense what she was feeling but he could see it in her face, the way she felt.

"So you can sense him now? Feel him?"

Raven closed her eyes, she felt the bond and focused on it.

"He's on the other side of the city, his heartbeat is elevated but not racing. He's heading to city hall…"

 **Gotham City**

 **City Hall**

 **11:32 P.M.**

Nightwing had been tracking the Talon, his Great Grandfather; William Cobb, an assassin for the now disbanded Court of Owls. THE assassin. Nightwing had deduced he was on his way to City Hall; some type of final contract for the Court. Nightwing entered city hall through a third story window, he instantly knew something was wrong. He knew the name of every security guard that worked there, he knew their exact routes when they patrolled, this time of night there should have been a guard in the hallway, only there wasn't. Nightwing closed the window so whatever or whoever was there wouldn't notice. He pulled out a small device and hacked into the security cameras in the building, he searched through them all, not a single guard in sight. Nightwing switched to the Mayor's office and saw Mayor Hady and Deputy Mayor Kavanagh, to them nothing was wrong, it was just another late night. Nightwing put the device away and walked down the hall towards the Mayor's office. He walked through the dark hallway; years of working in the dark made his eye sight in the dark as good as it is in the sun, when a silhouette on the ground caught his eye, it was one of the guards. Nightwing kneeled down to the body, there was a throwing knife in the guard's neck. He put two fingers to the guards' neck; dead. Nightwing pulled out the throwing knife and examined it; elegant construction, silver with gold gilding the shape of an owl on the end. The fuller on the knife was filled with mercury, to make the blade fly straighter. He continued down the hall, came to the next body; snapped neck, gun still in the holster, never knew what killed him. Nightwing started moving faster, getting to the Mayor's office. He opened the door and walked in as Mayor Hady looked up.

"Nightwing? What are you doing here? I already told Batman tha-"

"Listen to me Hady, you and Kavanagh need to get-"

"You can't just barge in here and make demands of me. Why don't you go back to Bludhaven?"

Nightwing turned and closed the door, he grabbed a chair and propped it against the door, trying to barricade himself in.

"We don't have time for this you need to get-"

Nightwing heard movement outside the door.

"Down! Now!"

Hady and Kavanagh took cover behind the desk, the door flew open. The Talon was standing in the doorway, his black suit blending into the surroundings with the gold Talon mask staring back at Nightwing. The Talon looked to the Mayor then back to Nightwing and lunged forward. Nightwing met the Talon head on, preventing him from getting to Hady. There was a quick flurry of strikes that ended with the Talon having a wing-ding stuck into his shoulder. The Talon looked at the embedded wing-ding and pulled it out, Nightwing watched as the wound healed almost as quickly as it had appeared. The Talon lunged at Nightwing again, Talon pulled out a throwing knife and there was a scuffle, Nightwing disarmed the Talon and stabbed the throwing knife through the Talon's left eye. The talon fell to the ground, throwing knife still stuck in his eye.

"Heh. Regenerate that."

Hady and Kavanagh peered from behind the desk.

"Is… Is he dead?"

"No. Just incapacitated, the mercury in his knife is keeping him from regenerating."

"So he won't wake up?"

"It only stops it temporarily. His regenerating factor is fueled by body heat, he'll just keep regenerating."

"So if he's dead…"

Nightwing turned to Hady.

"No. WE DON'T KILL."

"Maybe you and your boss don't, but this is government property and I was threatened. Who's to say it's not in self-defense."

"That's not the way we work we don't cross that-"

Before Nightwing could finish his sentence there was a shooting pain that went through Nightwing's right shoulder, he dropped to his knees in pain.

"No…"

Nightwing got off his knees and turned to face the Talon, before he could react three more knives pierced his chest. Nightwing stood his ground, blood was trickling down his chest and shoulder, he was breathing heavily, adrenaline beginning to pump.

"Mayor Hady, Deputy Mayor Kavanagh, the vault on the fourth floor, go there. Lock yourselves in and don't open the door for anybody."

Nightwing pulled out one of the knives and charged at the Talon, tackling him out the window.

"Richard Grayson; The Great Betrayer of Gotham's heritage. My blood. My heir. A vigilante who won't kill. Such a waste."

Talon's hand was wrapped around Nightwing's throat as they were free falling.

"Guess… ehnn- We'll have to agree… ehnn- To disagree there."

"Then show me, Richard. Show me what you've become. Impress me."

Nightwing raised his wrist and shot a grapple line to one of the nearby buildings. The recoil jarred the two loose of each other's grasp, the Talon fell onto the roof of a parked car on the street, Nightwing hit the road and broke his fall sliding across the street slamming into a dumpster. Nightwing was in a daze from the impact, but he saw the Talon get up and stumble towards him. As he walked the bones that were broken or dislocated, were healing and snapping back into place.

"Broken bones… For someone… Who regenerates?"

He walked closer, the sound of snapping bones got louder as they all healed and were set back into place.

"I said… Impress me."

Nightwing was trying to catch a second wind, and struggling to get to his feet. He was still bleeding, and still had a knife in his shoulder.

"There's a reason the Court woke me you know."

Talon was discreetly unsheathing a combat knife as he walked towards Nightwing.

"A reason they trust me."

Nightwing was back to his feet.

"I am the BEST Richard. The greatest Talon of them all."

Nightwing charged with anger, an escrima drawn in his left hand.

"And last I checked, Batman BEAT you and your damn Court of Owls. So what's that say about-"

Nightwing screamed in agony as Talon stabbed the combat knife through Nightwing's hand.

"I may have gotten defeated, but I wasn't rejected…"

Nightwing was on his knees holding his hand, fighting the pain.

"Tell me, did it hurt when he hit you. When he rejected you?"

"How did you…?"

"The Court has eyes everywhere. I saw you just as I could see all the little toys you both think allow you to make a difference in Gotham. All the gadgets and costumes you delude yourselves with. But most of all, I could see what you've become, Richard. A child going google eyed over a girl, and a second rate imitation of a naive man."

Talon charged at Nightwing.

"It's pathetic for a Grayson."

The Talon dove for Nightwing, Nightwing shot a grapple line.

"Tell you what, why don't you tell me…"

Nightwing side stepped and detached the line from his glove and placed it on the Talon's back, he then took the slack and wrapped it around the Talon's throat. The grapple line started to reel and Talon went with it.

"What you see from up there?"

Nightwing held his ribs as he limped towards the subway entrance, his thoughts were only of self-doubt.

" _He's not going to stop until he kills me. Even at full strength I don't know if I could take him. I've lost a lot of blood…"_

Nightwing got to the subway entrance and placed his hand on the wall, leaving a hand print covered in blood. He started to make the climb down but his steps were weak, he could barely stand.

" _Need to regroup. Before… Before I…"_

Nightwing's view faded to black, he collapsed and rolled down the staircase into the subway. Talon had freed himself and was standing over Nightwing.

"Is that it then, Richard? Is that all you truly are?"

Talon had grabbed Nightwing by the suit and dragged him deeper into the subway.

 **Gotham City**

 **Rooftop**

 **11:49 P.M**

"His heartbeat is slow, no thought patterns… He lost consciousness! We have to help him!"

Batman just turned and looked at her with that emotionless stare.

"Raven, I know how you feel about him but you can't let emotion compromise the mission, and we have a job to do. I know he taught you that while you were Titans"

"Don't you care?! You raised him, trained him! And now you're just going to leave him?"

"Nightwing can take care of himself, I made sure of that a long time ago, he'll be fine."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he's still alive. He's the only Robin that hasn't quit, been killed, or that I failed…"

Batman looked out to the city.

"He's a fighter, and a survivor. Always has been."

It was quiet for a few minutes until Raven spoke.

"Okay, your turn to answer questions; why did you take him in?"

Batman didn't answer.

"You were Batman for what, three years? You had been back in Gotham for three years after travelling the world training. You were a billionaire playboy and knew nothing about raising a kid, so why him, why adopt an eleven year old kid that just watched his parents die?"

Batman just looked to her.

"What makes you think I have to answer that question?"

"You let me in the Bat-Family, I answered your question about our bond, I haven't done anything to break your trust, I think I have a right to know."

She wasn't going to drop the subject and Batman knew it. Batman just stared at Gotham's skyline.

"What I'm about to tell you, doesn't leave this rooftop. Not Alfred, Jason, Barbara, Katie… Not even Dick. Understood?"

"Understood."

"I was at the circus that night, a Wayne Foundation Fundraiser. I was sitting in the third row watching as The Grayson's were doing the trapeze without a net. Then I saw this brave child no older than eleven do three backflips in one fluid motion, and I was amazed. With all my training I couldn't even manage a maneuver like that. Dick I remember swinging to the ground watching his parents above. His mother, grabbed her line and went first, then his father. Then it happened. The trapeze line snapped and they both began to fall, his mother reaching an outstretched hand to his father like she could save him. I turned away. I couldn't watch. I heard crying and I turned back and saw that brave little kid crying, holding onto their broken lifeless bodies. In that instant I saw myself. It was like I was kneeling over my parents' bodies all over again, instead this time I wasn't the scared little kid; he was. I talked to the owner of the circus, C.C. Haly. He told me the boy had no other relatives, no other family, so I took custody. About a week later, Dick snuck out of the Manor to hunt down the man who killed his parents. He was almost killed, but I got there in time. When we got back to the cave he figured out who I really was, on his own. That's when I asked him a question, the ONLY question that mattered; 'How bad, do you want Tony Zucco?' Then you know the rest."

Raven was staring at him, it was the first time she saw any real emotion from him, she could actually feel Batman's emotion which was another first. There was another awkward silence before Raven asked another question.

"And the invitations to join the League?"

Batman threw a glare in her direction.

"Don't deny it, I've seen them. He keeps turning them down, why?"

Batman looked away.

"I expect the same deal to apply, not a word to anyone."

"Of course."

"I first took him to meet the League when he was thirteen when he was still Robin. There were three separate anomalies that appeared in downtown Metropolis. This was back when there were just the founding members, we didn't start recruiting until a year later. Robin believed I was showing the League to him, in truth, I was showing the League him. You see, way back then I knew he was special. Green Lantern and Flash were trying to find the connection between the three anomalies and had no idea. Robin suggested they were all independent events. Three separate anomalies, completely unrelated, and a teenager figured it out before all the rest. As we were leaving I was explaining to him that if I can be a member of the team without meta-class powers he could too. He looked at me and asked me if he was going to be a member of the League. I told him no, he was going to lead it."

Raven was at a loss of words.

"He keeps turning the invitation down to distance himself from me. He believed he failed me after the blockbuster incident. Believes I'll never forgive him, when I already have."

"Have you told him that?"

Batman just gave another glare. Raven snapped her head around and looked at the city, she sensed magic.

"Someone is using magic, I just sensed a teleportation spell."

Batman pulled out his scanner and looked at the screen.

"Central Heights. Let's go!"


	21. The Bat, the Bird, and The Demon

**Gotham City**

 **Central Heights**

 **12:07 A.M.**

Raven was frozen in fear, her hands were encased in magic, her cape blowing with the wind. Batman stood behind her. She sensed the aura that they had been tracking, it was familiar to her. She hadn't felt the aura in years. Not since Jump City.

"Raven, what is it?"

She was still frozen.

"Raven!"

Batman approached her while scanning the surroundings, looking for what had Raven on edge. Again he called to Raven.

"Raven, what do you sense?"

Batman put a hand on her shoulder, she tensed underneath his touch. She never did like anyone invading her personal space, which goes double for when she is on edge.

"Your anomaly is close. I can sense the energy, its aura. I haven't felt it since…"

"Wait, you've felt it before? You mean you've felt something like it before?"

"No, I've felt this aura before. Magic has its own identification trail. Just like people have their own voices, smells, even their own fingerprint."

"Then who is it? What is it?"

The wind blew and a fire broke out in front of them. Not a fire that comes from an uncontrollable blaze, or from an explosion. This was a fire that appears when something is summoned. The fire swirled and as it began to disappear something rose from the flames. The creature turned to face them. Its skin was scaly and yellow, ears that looked like bat-wings with glowing red eyes. Red chainmail armor with a purple cape held in place by gold claps on the shoulders.

Batman stepped between Raven and the creature, ready to launch an attack.

"Etrigan…"

The demon's voice rang out, speaking in its rhyming verse.

"Concealed within the form of man. Release the demon, Etrigan."

Raven was back to being frozen in terror. The last time she faced Etrigan, it had left its mark on her. She never was able to handle what she had become to defat him. She had embraced her demon blood and allowed herself to give in to her father's influence to defeat Etrigan. Raven was still afraid of that part of her.

"No, he can't be here. Not now. This isn't happening he- he can't be he-"

Raven was rambling when Batman snapped at her.

"Raven! Snap out of it! You can't allow yourself to be compromised by fear!"

Etrigan stepped forward, his red eyes beaming toward Batman then Raven. A grin appeared on his face as he moved closer to them, he hadn't attacked yet. Batman looked to Raven, she was trying to control herself, get her fear under control. He moved closer to Raven, trying to protect her or give her time, she didn't know which. Etrigan looked to Batman, his demonic voice came out speaking in thymes as usual.

"Batman, Guardian of a dying city, whose guard's not swayed by force or wit. Whose odious talents dwarf beast and man. Yet'll prove no match for Etrigan."

Etrigan charged at Batman. Etrigan was four hundred pounds of muscle, charging right for Batman. Batman flipped over him delivering a dropkick to his back. The kick didn't even faze the demon. Etrigan turned and faced Batman, The Demon had a smile on his face.

"Jason Blood, stand down."

Batman was trying to speak to The Demon's host. Etrigan charged at Batman and began to strike at him. Batman tried to parry and block The Demon's strikes as best he could but it was like taking punches from an Amazon. Batman was knocked to the ground, Etrigan summoned magic from his hand and was ready to send it towards Batman.

"Blood, I'm a friend, STAND DOWN!"

The Demon just laughed at him. He turned his magic toward Batman outstretched his hand ready to release it. Batman dropped a smoke pellet and disappeared into the night, he appeared next to Raven while Etrigan fumbled around in the smoke.

"Raven, don't make me regret bringing you, FOCUS!"

"Right, yeah, sorry. Last time I fought him it left its mark."

The smoke was beginning to fade.

"We all have our scars Raven. But we fight with them."

The smoke cleared and Etrigan turned to face the two of them, this time angrier than last time. A small growl coming from him. He charged again, this time Raven was ready to face him. Batman engaged Etrigan again while Raven waited for an opening. The Demon caught Batman by the cape and threw him into a street light dazing him, then he turned to Raven whose hands were encased with magic.

Etrigan faced Raven, he immediately recognized her.

"Raven. I thought I felt your aura. Though I confused it for a rodent."

"What are you doing here Etrigan?"

"Fulfilling my end of a deal, yet another stands in front of me full of zeal."

"A deal? A deal with who?"

Etrigan just smiled and laughed at her; Etrigan fired a blast of magic at Raven. She telegraphed it and side-stepped, she watched as it struck a dumpster across the street causing it to ignite. Raven turned back to Etrigan and saw as Batman began to close on Etrigan, trying to take him by surprise. She kept her eyes fixated on Etrigan so he didn't see her looking at Batman. Etrigan fired more blasts of magic, Raven was ready for them. She encased her hands in her own magic as the blasts of energy came toward her. She deflected them all easily with minimal effort. Etrigan looked slightly impressed.

"Well, it seems the little girl has becme more capable, to bad my wrath is inescapable."

"I've learned a few things over the last few years Etrigan. If you want to beat me, you're going to have to work for it."

Batman was in position, he came from behind Etrigan and tried to knock him to the ground but this was like fighting Superman, Etrigan had strength and weight on both of them. Batman landed a flurry of strikes on Etrigan that hardly affected him, Batman then landed a roundhouse kick to the demon's jaw that was hard enough to stagger even him. Etrigan regained his footing and just growled in annoyance, he swung his claws at Batman who was able to dodge them. Etrigan and Batman were fighting when Raven used telepathy to talk with Batman so Etrigan didn't hear her plan. It was the first time Batman heard her voice in his head.

" _Give me an opening on him and then get out of the way."_

" _What are doing in my head? Get out and stay out!"_

" _But this is the only-"_

" _I said GET OUT!"_

The voice in his head was distracting as much as it was unwelcome. Batman didn't see Etrigan's left hand come from behind him, it connected and sent Batman to the ground with so much force it knocked him cold. Raven began doubting herself. Etrigan looked to Raven then back to Batman who was still lying on the ground in front of him. Etrigan spoke to her.

"I'll be with you in a second Raven. I'll help this pest find haven in hell."

Etrigan picked up Batman by the throat and raised his other arm ready to deal the final blow. Etrigan released his arm and just before it struck Batman a magic blast hit Etrigan in the face blinding him. His grip on Batman loosened and the bat fell to the ground once more. Etrigan stumbled backwards blind and swatting at the air from being disoriented, Raven closed the distance between the two and by the time Etrigan could see again, all he saw was black energy before he was blinded again. Raven stood in front of Etrigan and landed her own series of strikes that made the demon fall to the ground since he was disoriented and already off balance. As Etrigan was recovering she kneeled down and checked on Batman. She placed to fingers over his cowl and sensed a heartbeat, it was 45 beats per minute, still unconscious. Etrigan had recovered, and came charging at Raven. She was still focused on Batman so she didn't have time to block his strike.

"You harlot-!"

He kicked Raven in the ribs fracturing them. The hit caused her to slide across the street. Raven rose to her feet holding her ribs and gasping for air. Etrigan was still enraged at being hit.

"Now you'll face the beast incarnate!"

Etrigan could see Batman on the ground, he reached out and sent a magic blast towards his direction. Raven sent her own blast and blocked Etrigan's which was intended to hit Batman. After his blast was blocked Etrigan sent another after another trying to hit the unconscious Batman. He watched as Raven blocked every single one to protect Batman. Etrigan then shot two blasts at Raven and clasped his hands together to deliver a club to Batman. Etrigan slammed his fists on the ground only to find that Batman's body had moved. He looked to see that Raven had not only deflected his blasts, but also grabbed Batman's foot with her own magic and dragged him out of Etrigan's hit. Etrigan roared in anger.

"Now I'm annoyed, time to send you to the void!"

"Enough with all the damn rhymes!"

Etrigan was a high ranking demon so he had to speak only in rhymes. Raven was beginning to get annoyed with how he spoke, even in the middle of a battle. Etrigan was beginning to get annoyed at the possibility of somebody matching his magical aptitude and power. Etrigan once again tried to hit Batman with magic but this time there was already a shield of Raven's own magic over him. Etrigan was starting to despise Raven.

"Why must you work so hard to protect him so? Last I knew he was good at neglecting you."

Trying to get under Raven's skin wasn't a very good tactic. She had trained her entire life in self-control and maintaining her composure. This wasn't any different, the insults and attempts to make her emotionally vulnerable were futile. At least when hurled from Etrigan. Etrigan charged at her to fight her close range since his magic blasts weren't even beginning to faze her. He was fast, and had reach but she had flexibility. All of his attacks missed except for the final one which did enough to just leave just a few cuts from his claws across her abs. When Etrigan tried again to engage her in hand to hand Raven had read his fighting style the way Nightwing had taught her back when they were Titans, she knew he was exposed on the left side. Etrigan threw a left cross and Raven saw her opening, she encased her hand in magic and blasted Etrigan in the ribs where his guard was exposed. He dropped to his knees from the blast and growled.

"Stay down Etrigan. It only gets worse from here."

Raven could see Batman stir. He was still dazed but the fact that he was beginning to regain consciousness was enough for Raven to know she just needed to stall. Raven's cuts were beginning to bleed just as Etrigan was beginning to stand. He saw the blood trickle down her stomach and across her suit. He had a menacing smile on his face.

"So the daughter of a demon does bleed. Then take heed of my warning and leave me be. I need to fulfill my end of the deal."

Raven had fractured ribs that caused her pain with each inhale, and cuts on her abs that didn't hurt as much as they did sting, she was tough and could recover but she knew she would need a breather soon. She kept stalling while Batman got to his feet.

"You still haven't told me of this deal Etrigan. Boots getting a bit big? Trying to rise on the on the Demon hierarchy, king of hell? That sort of thing?"

"It's true I made a deal but not with a demon of hell so there's no need to dwell."

"Then who Etrigan?!"

"Somebody more powerful than a demon of hell, somebody who could make even me a free man."

Raven had a guess at who he had really meant, but if that was the case she was in for a harder time than she had thought. To make a deal with Etrigan this demon had to be powerful, and Etrigan himself wouldn't make a deal with any other demons of hell. By this time Batman had gotten a second wind, he ran at Etrigan and jumped onto his back latching his arms and putting him in a head lock. Batman then pulled something from his belt and covered Etrigan's eyes with it. It was a putty that stuck to virtually any surface, Batman released the hold as Etrigan tore at the putty to free his eyes but he could not get it off. Batman pulled a remote detonator from his belt and pressed it. There was a slight beeping sound before it got faster and then the putty exploded, once again blinding Etrigan. He rorared with pain and anger as Batman went back over to Raven. Etrigan was able to see again and charged at the two of them.

"I grow tired of this game, now taste my demon flame."

As Etrigan charged he conjured his sword from thin air and began using it to engage Batman and Raven. Blows from his sword crashed down on the both of them as they blocked his sword. Batman with his armored gauntlets, Raven with her magic. Etrigan was able to gain some ground since he was now fighting with his sword.

"I gave you a warning to leave as I'd be gone come morning. But as you insist to stay then you will die before you can fly away."

Etrigan kept swinging his blade as Batman and Raven kept blocking and dodging his strikes. Batman saw an opening and disarmed Etrigan, Batman ended up with the sword after the exchange and slashed Etrigan across the chest. Batman yelled as Etrigan was staggering from the cut.

"Begone Etrigan, I wish to speak with Jason Blood.!"

The Demon just laughed and stared Batman down.

"Fool! After years, after centuries, of being shackled to that pathetic human... after an eternity of restraint, of repression, of resistance... at last. It has finally come to pass! At last, it is finally over! Jason Blood is gone, he has been locked away with all of my brawn."

"What do you mean locked away?"

"He is trapped inside a cage in my mind, where he is impossible to find."

"How? How did you lock him away?"

Etrigan just smiled but before he could speak or move again Raven had already known the answer.

"He made a deal."

Etrigan and Batman both looked to Raven, she was standing with her legs spread apart and hands encased in magic, waiting for another attack. Batman didn't quite understand.

"A deal? What are you talking about?"

"Jason Blood. Etrigan was able to separate his personality from Blood's. There's normally two ways of doing that. The first is to have whoever first placed the curse to reverse the spells effects, separating the two into their original forms. The second is to have the original curse broken by somebody else who has a deep knowledge of the specific curse and has to be as powerful as the original caster."

Etrigan looked at her with anger, like he wanted her to shut-up while Batman was intrigued.

"Now, since Merlin has been dead for thousands of years, and nobody alive has his power over magic he is stuck to wander with the curse for Eternity."

"But Etrigan said he locked Blood away, and it can't be lifted then how is he here now witho-"

"The curse can't be broken but there are loopholes that Demons can exploit. So obviously Etrigan, made a deal with another Demon."

Etrigan just grinned as Batman looked to Rachel with nothing but questions.

"Then who did he make a deal with and why Gotham?"

"Good question."

Raven walked towards Etrigan.

"No demon has ever made a deal out of kindness, both always get something in return whether it be power, status, information, bargaining chip, doesn't matter. But to do what this demon did, no demon of Hell has that power, and Etrigan is among the most powerful in Hell meaning he couldn't even manage to do this to himself. So he had to deal with someone more powerful than him, plus one that has power over our world, not a lot of demons can do that. So, why Gotham?"

Both Etrigan and Batman were staring at Raven, one because they wanted her to shut-up, the other out of being impressed with her knowledge and out of curiosity.

"This demon must want something here. But since there is nothing of importance here to a demon, believe me I would know if there was. You are here looking for someone… Tell me who!"

Etrigan just grinned, and his eyes glowed even redder trying to contain the anger.

"Clever girl… Tell me, does daddy know you've grown so smart."

Raven lost her temper at that comment and sent out an uncontrollable blast of magic that hit Etrigan, it was so strong it even knocked him off guard.

"Don't you talk about him!"

Etrigan growled in annoyance as the blast had taken part of his ear. Batman looked to her, still curious at Etrigan's comment.

"What's he talking about?"

"I respect your secrets Batman, so please respect mine"

Batman charged at Etrigan again while Raven fired from a distance, trying to get an upper hand but Etrigan wasn't fazed. What they were doing, what they were fighting, Batman had no knowledge of it outside of fighting with members of The League, and Raven wasn't The League. Raven knew how to fight him, but not when Batman was taking the lead something had to change. They both engaged Etrigan in close quarters again, Raven was fighting how Nightwing had trained her all those years ago. Relying on speed and flexibility instead of power, Batman was fighting his normal way with a tight guard and more power but not as quick. Raven saw an opening and went for it leaving herself exposed, Etrigan hit her as she was exposed and knocked her to the side. Batman held his own but the strength of Etrigan was too much and Batman was knocked to the side as well. Raven helped Batman up after the hit, Batman saw her holding her ribs but didn't say anything. Etrigan just laughed. Batman got to his feet and started barking orders again.

"We need to…"

Raven was tired of following his lead, always taking his orders. There was ever only one person she followed blindly and even he asked for her input at times. He didn't even know how to fight Etrigan himself. Raven snapped.

"Enough Batman!"

Batman was at a loss of words, nobody stood up to him. He just glared at Raven.

"You asked for my help, because you said it yourself. You know nothing about magic. You asked for MY help remember? I'm here because I know about magic. So for once in your life set aside your damn pride, lose the arrogance and follow somebody else's lead!"

Batman just glared at her, like he was still processing his options. She made a good case, he knows nothing about fighting magic on his own. Raven had a spike of adrenaline after yelling at him, it made her feel good for some reason, more confident. Batman quit glaring and gave a nod to her.

"All right Raven, we'll do things your way. For now."

Etrigan started to close the distance on them again. Raven had come up with a plan.

"He's too strong for either of us together, I could take him if I used my full power but that's last resort."

"Wait, you've been holding back?"

"Believe me Batman, this block wouldn't exist if I used my full power."

"That bravado I hear?"

"No, a warning."

Etrigan was getting closer.

"We're running out of time Raven, what's the plan?"

"We force him to change back into Jason Blood. I have a spell that will work but if he blocks it, or deflects he'll know what I'm trying to do and counter it."

"So what do we do?"

"I need a distraction."

"Got it."

Batman threw a smoke pellet and was gone by the time it cleared. Only Raven was left standing in front of Etrigan. Raven wasn't even fazed, she knew what he was doing, she had seen Nightwing do it, and saw him do it as he was Robin. Batman was creating some distance between him and Etrigan. Causing a distraction and then re-engaging him with a different tactic. Raven knew just when Batman would strike. Etrigan looked around and when he couldn't find Batman he set his sights on Raven, he turned to fire a blast but just before he could Batman came out of the shadows and landed a punch to Etrigans jaw. This time Batman had help, he had turned on an electrical field around his gloves that delivered a shock to anyone he hit. Etrigan had even felt the hit and recoiled as Batman continued his assault while Raven stood by while she started gathering the spell. While Raven was meditating to get the spell ready Batman was keeping up the assault on Etrigan. He kept landing strikes, each one knocking Etrigan more and more off balance until finally, even Etrigan collapsed from the assault. Batman looked back to Raven.

"Ready yet?!"

"Almost, just a little mo-"

Etrigan had recovered and yelled in rage.

"ENOUGH!"

He sent Batman flying back and then conjured his sword again. He jumped towards Batman with his sword raised over his head, ready to lower it onto Batman. Raven teleported to Batman in an instant and drew a protective ward on the ground that Demons couldn't penetrate. Etrigan's sword hit inside the circle as the ward was drawn causing a discharge of black energy that knocked Etrigan away along with the sword. Etrigan stood, his eyes burning with anger.

"Protected by the circle in which you stand, you face the full might of the conjured Demon Etrigan."

Batman was still dazed as Raven walked out of the circle, he felt his head spinning as he kneeled in the circle. Etrigan again fired blasts of magic all of which Raven blocked. Etrigan fired a blast of magic from his eyes that rivaled the Man of Steel's heat vision, Raven encased her hands and deflected it back at Etrigan who took it in the chest without injury.

"Fight me with fire? A foolish decision. Who hits Demons with blasts of heat vis-"

Etrigan took a blast of magic to the side of his face again. Raven had distracted him by redirecting his blast, after he had absorbed it she fired her own. Etrigan yelled again this time he was really enraged, he was losing his cool more and more each time an attack failed. This time Etrigan gave it everything he had, he unleshed his most powerful magic blast.

"Eldritch Blast!"

Etrigan shot a very powerful continuous stream of magical energy at Raven, she put her hands up and formed a barrier to block the blast. She held out as long as she could while little cracks began appearing in her barrier. Etrigan stopped firing and watched with a smirk and a chuckle as the smoke cleared knowing nobody could stop his attack. When the smoke cleared he saw Raven still maintaining the shield. She lowered it, breathing heavily and with a nose bleed, the blast tired her out. Etrigan was astonished, nobody had ever blocked that spell, only Merlin himself was able to dampen the blow thousands of years ago.

"No… That can't be… That's impossible! Nobody has stopped my Eldritch blast. Not even the great Merlin! I Plea that you flee now, or I will destroy this city."

Raven could see that Batman was ready to go again, before she could look to him he had already made his move on Etrigan for another distraction. Batman threw his punches again, just as Batman was about to lose ground he heard Raven in his head.

" _Close your eyes and move!"_

Batman closed his eyes and rolled to his left, there was a blinding flash that lit up the entire area that blinded Etrigan again. Raven closed the distance, encased her hand in magic and placed it on Etrigan's chest knocking him away, she then teleported to him and placed restraints on his arms and legs. Etrigan fought to free himself but her bonds were too tight. Batman watched as Etrigan struggled.

"Fifty angels I just plucked, I'd say your plans are fu-"

"Enough Etrigan! Don't resist!"

He struggled more.

"Why do you care for them? Why do you dare stand in my path with him?"

"Because I am one of them."

Etrigan just laughed.

"Another of Batman's cubs? I should have guessed, you shine with that same righteous light. And if you look within… Is there something like me deep inside?"

"NO! I AM NOT HIM! I NEVER WILL BE!"

Etrigan just laughed.

"The anger. That temper. Like father, like daugh-"

"I AM NOT HIM!"

She was losing her temper and Batman was getting impatient that she hadn't used the spell yet.

"Raven, control yourself!

Raven calmed herself and looked to Etrigan, she placed two fingers on his forehead.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthose."

Nothing happened, there was no change, Etrigan still stood in front of them.

"DAMN IT!"

Batman came over to her as Etrigan just struggled.

"What happened?"

"There's a block on that part of his mind, whoever did this really didn't want his mind to be freed."

"So what can we do?"

"Two options, Etrigan dies. That forces the change. But the hosts body goes into shock and often times, he dies."

"And the second?"

"I enter his mind, find the block and remove it which also forces the change."

"I gather that isn't easy."

"No. Magic this powerful could be discharged levelling everything in the area… Or…?"

"Or?"

Raven sighed.

"Or I get a taste of this power and it triggers something in me. Something that forces a change. If that happens all hell breaks loose."

"Great."

"I'm going to enter his mind. If I slip away, even for a second, you have to kill me."

"What?! Raven, you can't be serious! What would I tell Nightwing?! I'll get him, he can calm you down like last time!"

"NO! He may not be able to help. If I slip, you have to kill me!"

"I won't."

"You once told Nightwing that you must be ready to anything to save a life. Even if that means making the ultimate sacrifice yourself. If I lose control, I. Will. Kill. You. All. Understand?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, I'm going in."

"Wait, tell me just in case this doesn't work out. Who do I hold responsible, who is behind this?"

"Magic like this, I have my suspicion."

"Who?"

"Not important right now. Promise me you'll do what you have too."

"Promise."

Raven put her hands on the sides of Etrians head and took a breath. Batman walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful Rachel, I don't want to give Dick bad news."

It was the first time he showed any concern to her, somehow she smiled. She closed her eyes and set up a telepathic link, Etrigan screamed as she entered his mind. She searched through his memories trying to find what she needed, who set the block, how and why? She was afraid that she already knew the answer. She found the memory and used all her concentration to decipher it.

 **Etrigan's Mind (Replayed Memory)**

 **Place: Unknown**

 **Time: Unknown**

Raven watched as the memory unfolded around her, everything she saw and heard confirmed her fears. She saw Etrigan kneeling down as a familiar voice spoke.

"I have brought you here to do my bidding. I have a task for you."

"Very well… 'My Lord' I will aid thee… But there are rules to be obeyed! A demon of hell cannot be commanded as one would a servant. A bargain must be made!"

In that instant Raven watched as six orange eyes pierced the darkness. She saw the lines on his face, the horns that he had on his head.

"What do you require?"

Raven looked away, her suspicions were right, no matter how much she hated it. Trigon, her father, the Demon Lord that had conquered thousands of dimensions and the one who was trapped away by Raven and the Titans all those years ago. He was striking a deal with Etrigan. She watched the memry again.

"Very well. We have a deal. Provided you give me information on my daughter…"

 **Gotham City**

 **Central Heights**

 **1 A.M.**

Raven found the block and removed it allowing Jason Blood to take control again. Raven opened her eyes and came back to the world. She saw Jason Blood unconscious in front of her, she released her grasp and he collapsed to the ground. She was breathing heavily, her ribs still had a sharp pain with every breath, and her abs were still bleeding from where Etrigan's claws scratched her,along with her nose still bleeding from the strain from her magic. Batman approached her as she tried to control her breathing.

"You did it."

"Yeah… Jason is back in control. He will only transform when he needs to, and even then Etrigan won't run wild and go off on his own. The spell works now like it did before…"

She was still panting. Batman looked to Jason Blood then back to her.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah. Just unconscious. He'll be fine in a few hours, won't even remember what happened."

Raven wiped some of the blood away from her nose with the back of her hand, more trickled down to take its place.

"Nose broke?"

"No. It's a side effect of magic strain. I'll be fine."

"Right. Well I'll have Alfred send a car to take Jason home. We should probably be get back to the house. I'm sure Nightwing will be there by the time we get home."

They walked back to the Batmobile, Batman popped the hatch and climbed in as Raven did the same. Batman started the engine and began driving back to the house. Raven closed her eyes and tried to focus in on the psy-link but felt nothing. That meant either Dick was actively blocking it, he was unconscious or… She didn't want to think about it. She heard Batman break the silence.

"How is he?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him to see him focused on the road.

"Jason? I told you he's fine. Won't remember a thing."

"No. Dick. I figured you were checking on him, seeing if he was back yet."

"I don't know. I can't sense him."

Batman was quiet for a few seconds.

"Well, if I know Dick, he can handle it."

 **Wayne Manor**

 **Bat Cave**

 **1:27 A.M.**

Batman popped the hatch and both he and Raven climbed out of the car, Alfred came down in the elevator with coffee and tea for both of them. Batman took the cowl off and started walking towards the computer. Raven followed behind not sure what to do or where to go, she held her ribs in pain as Batman turned around and saw.

"Saw you holding your ribs out in the field, you okay?"

"Yeah. Probably just bruised them, it happens."

"Or fractured. Take a seat on the table over there and we'll see to your wounds."

"I'm fine Batman really, I'm sure it's just-"

Batman glared at her, she could feel a shiver run down her spine. Alfred crossed the room and spoke t her from a distance.

"Apologies Miss Roth but I believe that wasn't a suggestion."

Rachel sat on the table as Alfred came over with tea.

"Your tea, Miss Roth."

"Thanks Alfred. Is Dick back yet?"

"Unfortunately no, I had hoped he would find you and you would all return as a group."

Rachel sat her tea down and stood up.

"I'm going to look for him. I think his trail starts at city hall."

Batman turned and looked at her.

"You are in no shape to go anywhere, back on the table."

"He could be in trouble and you're not even going to-"

Batman sighed.

"I know what he means to you Rachel, but I wouldn't have sent him if I wasn't confident of his abilities. Dick is perfectly capable."

"And what if he's not!?"

Batman was still calm. He understood her outburst, he was worried too.

"He's my son Rachel. My soldier, my responsibility. If something happens it's on me. And I'll bury it deep, and use it. Just like everything else."

Rachel was taken back, Bruce just called Dick his son… She didn't know how to respond to that comment. She just stared in disbelief. Batman pointed back to the table.

"Sit."

Rachel turned and walked back to the table, Bruce was still focused on the screen.

"Alfred, would you mind seeing to her injuries?"

"Of course Master Bruce."

Alfred began walking over to Rachel when his ear piece buzzed.

"Apologies Master Bruce but it seems I am needed elsewhere. Perhaps you could see to her injuries."

"Very well Alfred. Give Jason my best."

Alfred walked away and Bruce started to walk over to the table. Alfred answered as he walked towards the elevator.

"Of course sir."

Bruce walked to Rachel and told her what was going on.

"Jason Todd. He calls Alfred for support and logistics since he prefers not to talk to Oracle or myself while out in the field."

Rachel just nodded and took a sip of her tea.

"Take your suit off, I need to look you over."

Coming from anybody else that would have been an odd request. A request followed by someone being banished to another dimension or worse, torn apart at the molecular level. But she knew who was requesting, and knew not to refuse. Alfred came back down the elevator.

"Don't be ashamed Miss Roth, I assure you that we will maintain the utmost privacy."

Alfred passed them and went to grab the platter with the tea and coffee to replenish it.

Rachel started to take the top part of her suit off, after all this was Alfred and Bruce not Garfield. He would giggle if he saw a girl without a shirt. As Rachel removed her top Bruce questioned Alfred.

"Jason okay?"

"Yes sir. He was actually calling to inquire about you in fact. He heard that you were missing and called to see if you were back yet."

The room fell quiet as Alfred walked back passed them with the platter.

"He also insisted that you call Zatanna as she has been calling everyone incessantly worrying about you and that he is beginning to get annoyed of her calls. Except I believe his exact words were a little more colorful."

"Noted, thanks Alfred."

"Of course sir."

Alfred began taking the elevator back to the house. Raven had finished removing the top of her suit and was sitting on the table with just a black sports bra on. Batman looked nowhere else but her sides, checking for bruises, of which she had many. They ran the length of her sides.

"Hmm, early signs of bruising. Arms up."

Rachel put her hands above her head.

"I need to run my hands along your ribs, feel for cracks, fractures or breaks. That alright?"

"Yeah. Go ahead."

Rachel knew why he asking, he knew she liked her space. Anybody got too close or too personal and she felt uncomfortable. This was Bruce's way of making her feel like her space wasn't being invaded. He ran his fingers over her rib cage, putting pressure in certain places and lightly in others. Rachel winced in pain a few times.

"Nothing too serious, just a few fractures and one or two cracks. Nothing that won't heal in six weeks."

Bruce began putting bandages on her for support, making sure that when she moved they weren't disturbed too much. She joked as he was working to try and dampen the pain.

"Now I know how Grayson feels. He breaks ribs at least once a month."

Bruce just kept working.

"Yeah. It's the way he fights. Speaking of which, I saw that he trained you in hand to hand. That happen as Titans?"

"Yeah. He thought that I shouldn't rely on my powers all the time. I should rely on skill just as much."

"He taught you well. Your form is nearly perfect. Along with your speed, it's impressive."

Rachel just got a compliment from Bruce. From Batman. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Uh thanks."

"He taught you to fight like he does. Use speed and agility over strength and power. He uses flexibility and reach so he can move faster and quicker and be more aerial in combat whereas I use a tight guard for power rather than speed. Unfortunately, Dick leaves his ribs open at times that others can exploit. Usually he's fast enough to avoid a hit there but… It happens."

"I didn't know you two fought so differently."

"I encouraged him to find his own style. You've seen him move, no way could I match his speed. He's the fastest non-meta human I've ever seen."

"Yeah, I remember seeing him land hits on Wal-"

She caught herself.

"On Kid-Flash."

"Let me guess. He told you to blend two styles together?"

"Yeah. Kick-boxing and ninjutsu influences."

"Yeah. He picked well, they suit you."

Another compliment. Was this Bruce Wayne? Who was bandaging her up?

"All right. Ribs are all set, want me to stitch those claw marks?"

Raven looked down to see how bad they were, they weren't just scratches but stitches probably wouldn't do much.

"No, I don't think they need stitched."

"Probably right. They don't look too serious. Still, keep an eye on them, gashes like that can be tricky."

Bruce walked halfway to the computer then turned around.

"Alfred still has your room made up so you can stay there and wait or wait down here for Nightwing. Doesn't matter to me."

He turned around and walked back to the computer while Rachel laid on the table she had been sitting on.


	22. Gray Son of Gotham

**Gotham City**

 **Subway Tunnel**

 **12:01 A.M**

The Talon, William Cobb; the great grandfather of Richard Grayson was dragging his unconscious great grandson through the subway tunnel. Nightwing was able to put distance between himself and Talon by hanging him from a grapple line. Nightwing tried to make it to the subway tunnel to regroup but lost consciousness from blood loss and fell down the stairs. Now, Talon had regained ground and dragged Nightwing farther into the subway. Talon felt Nightwing stir a bit, beginning to regain his consciousness. He was dragging Nightwing by the back collar of his suit, walking deeper and deeper into the subway. Nightwing began to stir more but still not fully conscious.

"As much as you believe it's your choice what you can become in Gotham…"

Talon held Nightwing against a wall, he stabbed throwing knives through the loose part of his suit by his shoulders and into the wall, pinning him in place. His suit was torn and battered, his mask half torn off. Blood trickled down his body and the wall. Talon began pulling off his own mask.

"…It's important to realize what your place COULD have been."

Nightwing had come to, he grunted and tried to free himself but his strength hadn't returned. Talon had freed himself of his mask and Nightwing could finally look him in the eye. He looked almost exactly like Richard, his eyes were steel grayinstead of the blue eyes that Dick had, and he had shoulder length hair and countless scars from over a hundred years as an assassin, but other than that they looked exactly alike. All doubts that Nightwing had about this guy being his great grandfather were now gone.

"You still don't understand do you? Everything that was sacrificed in order to procure that future which you rejected."

Nightwing spit blood onto the ground, and looked into the eyes of the man in front of him.

"You see, I was once like you… There was this girl, looked like yours actually. Her eyes… You could stare in them for hours and not-. Well, it doesn't matter."

Talon had been reminded of memories he had left behind for a century or more. Memories from before Dick was born, from before Dick's father was born, from before his Grandfather was born. He came back to the world.

"For most of the year that I courted her, I only met Amelia's father in passing. An important man such as Burton Crowne had little time to spend involved in his daughter's affairs. Our relationship was defined by weeks apart as I traveled on the road with Haly's Circus… Or so I had thought…"

Nightwing's eyes got wide, he was surprised to hear the name of Haly's, especially from this man. William saw the surprise in Nightwing's eye.

"Oh didn't I tell you? I was an orphan, just like you. Haly's took me in, they treated me like a family, like I belonged. I was one of them, again, just like you."

Nightwing was struggling, he still couldn't get free.

"One night, as I was escorting Amelia, her father invited me into his office to speak with me. I should have slit his throat right there, but I was naïve. And soft. I was hoping for a pleasant conversation. I couldn't have been more wrong… He asked me outright what exactly I was doing with his daughter. I told him I didn't understand… He asked if I was a fan of chess, he told me that it was a pure game. Two sides, and two sides only, LIGHT and DARK, BLACK and WHITE much like this city."

William was getting angry, remembering things that were better lost than remembered.

"He told me the white pieces, which always move first, are the most powerful. The ones who really MATTER. Then he asked if I knew how to play, which of course I didn't. He said that was precisely his point. He told me that just because I pulled myself out of the slums but I was still living in FILTH. Then he said a city of LIGHT and DARK has no middle ground, it never has that I'm not going to change that."

William turned around, he checked where he had been wounded to see they were healed, his regenerative factor was still in play. He turned back to Nightwing.

"So Burton's disapproval weighed heavy on our relationship. It became worse when Amelia discovered she was pregnant. Her father forbade us from being together, which meant my love had a choice to make. Although I suppose it was never REALLY a choice at all. Every tie between Amelia and myself was severed. That bastard Burton arranged for her to marry a second cousin. Hiding the true identity of OUR son. For all the city would ever know, the child would be a Crowne. As he was SUPPOSED to be. I had started as nothing and in the eyes of those who mattered I would always be NOTHING! No matter what. THAT WAS GOTHAM CITY."

He looked back to Nightwing who was still trying to fight off losing consciousness again. He was trying to control his breathing, doing everything he could to get a second wind.

"It wasn't until almost a month after Amelia's wedding, I was working on the tent at Haly's. Nathaniel came up to me. You know who Nathaniel is don't you Dick? Course you do, everyone from Haly's knows who started the circus. Nathaniel asked me if I really loved her, I told him it didn't matter, not in a city like Gotham. He told me it didn't HAVE to be that way, so of course I was curious and asked what he had meant. I believe his exact words were 'What if I told you… I had a way for you to CHANGe this city forever. What if I told you, I had a way for you to truly matter? But it was far from simple… As I had soon found out… I was starved and tortured for months. Driven mad. I was made… better. They, the owls, told me that in a city divided, they were the middle. They said from the shadows they keep order, and that they were the GRAY of Gotham. They offered that I join them, so of course I took the offer. The first year was liberating. I was making a difference in this city the only way one can. The ONLY way it WORKS. I had found my true place in Gotham. I was shaping the future. But even then I knew… The owls would require more, especially once I was gone. They would need a way to continue shaping the future. And what better way to do it… Than with a true GRAY of the city. I snuck into Crowne's house, murdered the bastard in his sleep, slit the throat of Amelia's husband and stole our child. I handed him to Nathaniel and told him to raise him with Haly in secret. Prepare him for the legacy. My son; THE GRAY SON OF GOTHAM."

Nightwing looked up at hearing those two words together. Gray Son, the two words that formed his moniker. GRAYSON.

"That's right, your name comes from MY legacy. You were supposed to be the TRUE GRAY SON OF GOTHAM!"

William turned and stared Nightwing in the eyes, his steel colored iris' staring into Nightwing's blue irises.

"So now do you understand the significance of what you could have become, Richard? The significance of what you've betrayed? It's not simply that you were CHOSEN by the court to help save Gotham… It's that you were bred for it. The perfect athlete, the perfect assassin, the PERFECT TALON. But what you do now… None of it matters. None of it works. You're just one more person who thinks they can belong, but will never rise higher than SECOND BEST. Gotham is a city of birds- A city of owls. Without us, nothing will ever change. And you will never be more an imitation Wayne… And a knockoff bat… But with us Richard? Well… You could be the greatest bird of all…"

William should have stopped talking at second best, Nightwing was enraged. He had fought his entire life to fight on par with Batman, to be his equal. Calling him second best, and then an imitation Wayne and a knockoff of something he didn't want to be. Nightwing freed both shoulders as he delivered a head-butt to William.

"You're wrong!"

Nightwing tackled William to the groung and started landing repeated strikes to his head, William threw Nightwing off, and they both stood and stared each other down.

"You're wrong about Gotham not changing, William… It DOES change.

Nightwing looked up at the pipes overhead.

"Take this subway for example. As the city became more modern… The power companies needed a way to insulate their cables. So they started packaging the lines with liquid nitrogen. Which is why I brought you down here."

Nightwing looked to William with a smirk.

"And Talon's don't like the cold."

If William ever looked nervous it was now. His face had a sudden look of panic, it was brief, but his eyes got wide and he gritted his teeth. In one quick movement Nightwing threw three different wing-dings to the cables severing them, liquid nitrogen came spewing out. Nightwing pulled out a rebreather and stuck it in his mouth, William stumbled around as he was hit with blasts of liquid nitrogen. William walked towards Nightwing trying to get to him.

"Tr- Trivial… So… Trivial"

The liquid nitrogen was causing William's hibernation process kick in, lowering his blood temperature which prevents his healing factor and other abilities from working. Nightwing walked closer to William as his body began to collapse.

"You can't… escape… what you are… Take your place here Richard… Embrace it…

Nightwing pulled a throwing knife from the wall and gripped it hard.

"I'll tell you what I embrace William. What I embrace…"

Nightwing stabbed the knife through William's chest. Not killing him, just incapacitating him as his body went into a hibernation from the cold. Nightwing bound William's hands behind his back and threw him over his shoulder as he began walking out of the subway.

"…Is that destinies DON'T exist…"

 **Gotham**

 **Wayne Manor (Bat-cave)**

 **1:47 A.M.**

Rachel was still sitting on the table where she was bandage. She was still only wearing her black sports bra, giving the cuts on her abs air. Bruce was still in front of the computer, he hadn't said a word since he finished bandaging up Rachel. They were both still worried about where Nightwing was, he hadn't checked in yet.

"More tea Miss Roth?"

"No thanks Alfred. I've had enough for the night."

He watched as she looked at her phone, checking for a message or looking at the time. He could tell she was getting restless waiting. He put a hand on her shoulder, she tensed under the weight.

"I'm sure Master Dick is fine. This isn't the first time he's been gone without word. We hadn't heard from him for six months before you brought him here after that incident in Bludhaven."

Rachel looked up from her phone.

"Really, it was that long?"

Alfred nodded.

"Indeed."

Rachel looked back to her phone.

"Yeah, he can handle himself right? Always has."

"Of course he can. I made sure of that a long time ago."

Bruce had heard their conversation. He won't out right say it, but this was his way of reassuring Rachel he would be okay. Rachel noticed Bruce's body language, he turned his head slightly, listening, observing the situation. Rachel stopped and listened, there was a feint noise, a feint whine in the distance. Rachel looked to Bruce.

"Wait, hear that? That's Nightwing's bike."

Bruce stood up.

"Yeah, good ear Rachel."

The noise got louder and louder until they heard the echo of the bike enter the cave, they both turned to see the headlight pierce the darkness.

"Ah, you see? All is fine. I told you he would return."

They watched as he parked the bike, as soon as Rachel saw the way he moved he was in bad shape. His movements weren't fluid. He stumbled getting off the bike, that's when Rachel saw the shape the suit was in, his torn mask and the blood dripping from him. She watched as he limped and then went down to one knee, his leg giving out from the pain.

"Dick!"

Bruce stood and walked towards them, Rachel sprinted across the cave to him. Rachel grabbed his hand and draped his arm across her, taking as much weight of his own weight off of him as she could.

"Take him to the table."

Bruce was barking orders again, although everyone knew it was because he saw how injured Nightwing was, he was concerned.

"Jesus Dick, what the hell happened to you?!"

Somehow even in this state he managed that famous smirk.

"Got my ass kicked by an old man. What about you? Looks like you lost a fight with a bear."

"Demon actually. And I won, thanks."

"So it WAS a demon. Anything I should know?"

"Later, all right. AFTER you've been taken care of."

They made it to the table and Rachel leaned him against it so he could take all his weight off. Bruce came walking over from the table as Alfred watched from a distance. Nightwing looked to Bruce and pointed to the area they had fought earlier.

"Talon knew about our fight. Someone bugged the cave, in that area."

Bruce nodded and walked over to the area. Raven watched as Nightwing held his hand, and then she noticed the whole through it.

"What happened to your hand?"

He saw her concern and tried to hide his wound from her.

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing Grayson!"

He sighed.

"Combat knife, didn't see the sleight of hand."

He watched as Bruce picked up the ring he had brought back earlier, he brought it over and showed it to Nightwing.

"Small camera and receiver, in the rush I forgot to screen it."

He handed it to Nightwing who looked down at it. He dropped it to the ground and smashed it under the weight of his boot. He looked back to Bruce.

"They've been listening to us this entire time."

"Don't worry, I handled it. There is no longer a court of owls. I made sure to disband them as I got free. William was the last one. Speaking of which, what happened?"

Nobody had asked him what happened to the Talon since he got back, everyone was worried more about him than Talon.

"He was going after the mayor and deputy mayor. I interrupted him, we fought, got my ass kicked, he talked quite a bit and then I forced his body to go into hibernation by rapidly dropping his body temperature with liquid nitrogen."

Bruce looked impressed.

"The old insulated cables in Gotham subway… Clever."

Bruce had inferred how he froze William.

"Where is he? Do I need to send a car?"

Nightwing shook his head.

"No. I took him to Gordon, he handled it. That's why it took so long to get back."

"You know GCPD can't hold him."

"Relax Bruce. I delivered him to Gordon at Arkham, in Freeze's old cell. The cold will keep him in hibernation."

Bruce just stood there, processing what he had just been told.

"Good work Nightwing. You handled it well."

He shot a look to Rachel as he said it, one of those 'never doubt my decision' looks. She ignored it since there were more pressing matters at hand. Bruce started walking to a cabinet near the table and looked to Alfred.

"Alfred, give Leslie a call. Tell her Dick's injured and needs medical attention, I'll stay here and try to stabilize him as best I can."

"I shall call Ms. Thompkins right away."

Alfred turned to call her when Rachel chimed in.

"You don't need to call anybody, I can handle his injuries."

Both Bruce and Alfred turned to her out of confusion. Bruce questioned her.

"I appreciate you wanting to help Rachel but look at him. He needs more than just a few stitches and some bandages."

"I can."

"Rach-"

"Who do you think patched him up all those years ago when we were Titans? You think he went to a hospital then? Or called a doctor?"

"He needs-"

"Bruce, it's okay."

Nightwing was looking at Bruce, he was sitting on the table now.

"Let Rae, do her thing. Trust her."

Bruce looked to Dick, then to Rachel.

"All right. Rachel, do whatever it is you need to do. Alfred, hold off on that call."

"At once sir."

Bruce just stopped and watched, curious as to how Rachel was going to treat him herself. He watched as Rachel concentrated, and focused on him. Nightwing looked to Bruce while Rachel was focusing.

"Have, you called Zatanna?"

"No, I've been pre-occupied."

"Call her Bruce. Just let her hear your voice. That's it."

"I'll think about it."

"Promise me Bruce."

"All right. When I know you are okay, I'll call her."

Dick looked to Rachel as she nodded back to him.

"Wait, before I forget."

He lowered his voice to a whisper so only she could hear him.

"I dig the new look. The sports bra and the tape I mean, makes you look hot."

"Only you would think about that at a time like this Grayson. You ready?"

He laid back on the table.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"I'm not going to leave you awake for this. I know your tough but this is going to hurt like hell."

"You want to put me to sleep again don't you?"

He hated these. He never slept well and would often only get two hours of sleep because he was always too alert or couldn't shut his mind off. This way, he wouldn't feel the pain when she used her magic.

"Come on Grayson, it's not that bad."

"Fine, do it."

She nodded and took two fingers that had her black aura at their tips. She placed them on his forehead and everyone in the room watched as he entered a deep sleep that made him look lifeless. She looked around the room to see Bruce and Alfred staring at her. She took a deep breath and pulled her fingers away from his forehead. She took another deep breath as her hands were both encased with her black aura again as she started to lay her hands over Dick's chest.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthose."

All eyes were still on her as she kept her hands on his chest. Bruce and Alfred both watched in amazement as Dick's body twitched from bones being set, his wounds on his skin began healing and all traces of visible injury left his body.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."

She recited the words again as his body neared a hundred percent. All that remained on his body were small amounts of dried blood from the wounds that had been sealed. Rachel staggered as the aura around her hands went away and she was panting, magic like that takes its toll. She stepped back and lowered her hands. Bruce came walking up and looked at Dick then back to her.

"He's healed. Completely. I don't even see a single surface wound."

"Yeah. He'll be really sore in the morning and his muscles will be stiff but other than that he's at a hundred percent."

"So, you can do that all the time?"

"No, not- Not all the time. It takes a great deal of concentration and the magic itself takes strain on my body."

Bruce looked at her.

"That's twice tonight you've proven yourself. I see why he trusts you so much now."

Rachel didn't know how to respond, she was trying to stay conscious more than anything else, her healing magic tires her out. She was getting light headed but didn't want to show it.

"The words you speak. What do they mean?"

"Azarath is where I was born, where I was raised. It's where the monks taught-"

Rachel felt a sensation in the base of her throat, she knew what was coming. Another side effect of using her healing magic and the strain it takes. She ignored the sensation as long as she could but couldn't hold it. She walked away from Bruce and Alfred, she got a good distance away and then let it go. There was a gagging noise and everything she had in her stomach was now on the cave floor. Throwing up was always a side effect of using a powerful spell or using too much power after already being fatigued. It always came after the battle though, when her adrenaline lowered, that's when it happened. She felt everyone's eyes on her, she hated it. She held her head between her knees for a few more seconds then wiped the edge of her mouth off with her hand and looked to Alfred.

"Sorry Alfred. Another side effect of my magic. I'll clean it up."

"Don't trouble yourself Miss Roth. I shall see to it. You are obviously fatigued and just need rest. I have made up your bed for the night so why don't you just turn in."

"But it's my mess, I shou-"

"Nonsense, I will not hear another word. I shall handle it, off to bed."

There was a hint of scolding in his voice. She imagined he had to use that quite a bit when Dick was still Robin and living there. She knew better than to argue with Alfred, at least about this. She just nodded.

"All right, sleep does sound amazing. I guess I'll see you guys later."

Bruce chimed in.

"Thanks for your help tonight Rachel. Couldn't have managed without you."

He turned back around and walked to the computer.

Alfred had a small smile.

"Believe it or not, but that is very high praise coming from him."

Rachel watched Bruce then turned to walk to the elevator to the manor.

"Night, Alfred."

"Sleep well Miss Roth."

She looked to Dick who was still laying on the table, the most peaceful she's seen him look since they were teenagers all those years ago in jump city. She put her hand on his forehead, she wanted to say or do something but she didn't want an audience. She just smiled and whispered so nobody could hear her.

"Sweet dreams Grayson."

She turned and walked to the elevator, as she pressed the button she heard a call going through over video chat. The elevator came down, she walked into it and turned around. As the elevator climbed she heard a woman's voice.

"Bruce?!"

"Hey Zatanna."

It was Zatanna. Bruce must have called her since he promised Dick he would. As the elevator climbed higher her voice became unintelligible but she could hear Bruce's.

"Yes I'm fine. Yeah I know, he's here now. All right Zee."

The elevator reached the manor and Rachel walked from the study to the guest room she had been staying in. She could tell Alfred was expecting her, he had put fresh sheets on the bed. She walked over and ran her hand over the sheets and spoke to herself.

"He doesn't have to trouble himself for my benefit. I'm not that special."

She pulled the sheets down and crawled under them. It didn't take long for her fall asleep.

 **Gotham**

 **Wayne Manor**

 **8:17 A.M.**

Rachel awoke to the sound of nothing. She couldn't hear footsteps or voices. Just an old clock on the wall outside of her room. She got out of bed and ran her fingers over the bandages that covered her injuries. She stretched out her shoulders and walked towards the shower. Raven took off her bandages, she plugged her phone into the speaker and turned on her music. Music that would scare away most people. Rachel took the rest of her clothes off and stepped into the shower. She let the hot water run over here, it does wonders to bruises and injuries. Over the music playing she thought she heard someone enter her room. She didn't hear anyone call her or say anything so she just assumed it was Alfred or Dick looking for her. She finished showering and walked back into her room to see clothes already laid out for her on the bed. She looked through the clothes that were laid out.

"These are my style, and my size. Where did Alfred get these?"

Rachel put the clothes on and walked into the hallway. She could hear the old grandfather clock down the hall, it was the only sound. A house this big with only four people in it still made it feel abandoned. She didn't know how Bruce and Alfred stood it. Of course at this point they were both used to a nearly abandoned house. Rachel walked farther down the hall toward the kitchen, she felt the slight temperature change in the air from the stove. She began to hear the sound of something being grilled and the smell of breakfast soon reached her. Rachel walked through the archway into the kitchen to see Alfred making breakfast, there was still no sign of Bruce or Dick.

"Ah, good morning Master Rachel. I shall have breakfast ready shortly."

"Thanks Alfred it'-"

She had just realized what he called her, he called her 'Master Rachel' she only ever heard Alfred call Bruce, Dick, Jason, and Tim 'Master'.

"Wait, why are you calling me that?"

Alfred was a bit confused.

"Because you are one of us now. You have become a member of the Bat-Family, thus earning you the title."

"Please Alfred just Rachel is fine. Or Miss Roth if you prefer. Master leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"Of course Miss Roth."

Even though she had told Alfred not to call her Master, part of her was proud to hear Alfred say that she was one of them.

"Has anyone else been through here?"

"Master Bruce has been through here earlier about an hour and a half ago and will return shortly, Master Dick I have yet to see."

"Well, glad to see I woke before him, that would be a first."

"Ah yes, I am afraid he gets his sleep patterns from Master Bruce."

"Yeah, he was always first to rise back in Jump city. Most of the time before the sun came over the bay."

"That sounds like him. I used to tell him to sleep in and that a growing boy with his schedule needed more sleep but he just refused."

Rachel began to remember all those years ago, waking up to the sound of loud music and walking to the dojo to see Dick training. He would always push himself harder with each strike like he was never good enough, never fast enough. Alfred broke the silence.

"Where are my hospitality and manners?"

He turned to face Rachel.

"What would you like for breakfast Miss Roth?"

Rachel was confused, wasn't he making breakfast?

"Aren't you making breakfast Alfred?"

"Well of course, but what kind of host would I be if I did not ask for your preference?"

"Thanks Alfred but you don't have to-"

"Burden myself? Please Miss Roth, I appreciate the politeness but there is no need."

"Whatever you are making is fine Alfred."

"Of course Miss Roth."

The kettle sounded and Alfred turned to empty it.

"Herbal tea. I know how you enjoy it."

She smiled.

"Thanks Alfred. By the way, these clothes are just my size. How did you know?"

"I must admit that Master Dick had those clothes laid aside for you. He knows your size apparently. I shudder at the thought of how he knows…"

Alfred was joking of course but it went over Rachel's head, she didn't catch it with Alfred's tone and accent.

"He's observant. I mean we've never actually ha-"

She was about to say something when she realized Alfred was joking.

"You were joking weren't you…?"

"Not to worry Miss Roth, I shall not tell the world you didn't catch a joke. Or the other thing you were about to say."

She felt like an idiot, mixed with a feeling of embarrassment. Rachel poured a glass of her tea and sat down at the table while Alfred finished breakfast. After a few minutes they heard footsteps outside the kitchen, they turned to see Bruce walk into the kitchen. He looked like he had just come from a meeting the way he was dressed.

"Greetings Master Bruce, and how was the meeting with the board this morning?"

"Same as always. Half the board wants to pull one way, the other half pulls the other way. Plus the power struggle that's now open after we eliminated Roland Daggett. Others from outside Wayne Enterprises that want a say."

"Well I have no doubt everything will work out for the better."

Bruce sat down at the end of the table, where he always sat. Alfred poured a cup of coffee and gave it to Bruce.

"Breakfast will be ready shortly Master Bruce."

"No rush Alfred, Take your time."

He looked over to Rachel.

"You look better after a nights rest."

"Yeah. Seems I needed it. I don't normally sleep well, at least not since my mother and Azar-"

She got quiet and looked at the mug in front her. She gripped it and didn't take her eyes off of it, even as Bruce and Alfred watched her. She should never have mentioned it. Bruce looked at her.

"Bad memories? We won't pry."

He looked to Alfred.

"Has anyone seen Dick? He awake yet?"

"Not a sign of him sir."

Bruce looked to Rachel, her head was bowed and her eyes closed. She opened them and looked up.

"He's still asleep. Heart rate is slow, not responding to outside stimuli."

Alfred looked to her then back at Bruce.

"Well then, I suppose that answers that. Master Dick is safe and sound in his old room."

Rachel was curious.

"In his room? Last time I saw him he was on the table in the cave."

Bruce took a sip of his coffee and looked over to her.

"I carried him to his old room. Seemed better than having him sleep on a metal table in a cave."

Alfred had a smirk on his face.

"Even though I'm sure Master Dick has slept in worse conditions."

A timer went off and Alfred turned to the stove, Bruce took another sip of his coffee as Rachel felt out of place.

"Ah, here we are."

They both turned to Alfred.

"Breakfast is done and there is plenty so don't feel bad about having your fill."

Alfred stared Rachel down as he said that. Knowing she would eat a small amount to be polite and not 'burden' him more. They all began to fill their plates when Rachel looked away, then back to them.

"He's waking up."

Bruce sat his plate down and stood up.

"Excuse me."

He turned and walked out, he was moving toward the direction of Dick's old room. Rachel felt a shiver run down her spine. Alfred saw a nervous look on her face.

"Don't worry Miss Roth, this will be a friendly conversation. Bruce just likes his privacy, in this case it's probably because he's about to say something he would rarely say."

Bruce neared Dick's room and could hear him moving around, he knocked on the door and walked in to see Dick changing. He had his back turned but he knew who it was.

"Morning Bruce."

"Feeling better? How are your injuries?"

"They're gone. Shoulders and back are really tight but that can be fixed fairly easily."

Dick finished putting on his shirt as Bruce sat on the bed.

"How'd Rachel do last night?"

"I know why you trust her so much, she's capable."

Dick almost started laughing.

"Yes, she is. I would have never had suggested she take Damian's place if she wasn't."

"She also knows how and when to take charge…"

"Damn it. Look whatever she said or did it was becua-"

He cut him off.

"Enough Dick. I came in here to say this away from her so she doesn't stop trying to prove something to me… But I trust her Dick. I trust her the way I trust the rest of you."

Dick was at a loss for words.

"Come on, your breakfast is getting cold."

And just like that his demeanor was back to normal. They both walked together back into the kitchen, Dick was the first one through the archway.

"Morning all."

"And good morning to you Master Dick. Rising later than usual this morning are we?"

"Yeah, I guess I needed sleep."

He sat down next to Rachel, and Alfred handed him a plate. With the way Dick started eating, you'd think he hadn't eaten in days. Rachel just smiled and kept drinking her tea, she knows more than anyone how much food Dick can eat. Especially after she puts him to sleep. Finally he slowed down and looked to Bruce then Rachel.

"I heard last night you guys fought a Demon, anything I need to know?"

Bruce answered first.

"It was Etrigan."

"Etrigan? What is Blood doing running around downtown?"

"It wasn't Blood. Well it was, but… I'll let Rachel explain, she knows more about these things than I do."

To anyone who knows Bruce, that was odd. He didn't let others talk in his place, but Dick knew why. He trusted Rachel. Dick turned to Rachel.

"Jason Blood was suppressed. Trapped inside Etrigan's mind, unable to influence or force the transformation back into Jason."

"Wait, so it was like that time Trig-"

He stopped himself, he didn't want to mention his name. It always invoked anger and memories nobody wanted to re-visit. He gave her that look.

"Yes, it's like when HE tried to influence our world. Except this time Etrigan made a deal with someone, causing Jason's mind to become trapped."

Alfred chimed in.

"I do hope Mister Blood is alright, he has been a friend of Bruce's for several years."

"He is, or soon will be. I entered his mind and was able to cause the change back into Jason which also restored his control and influence over Etrigan. Won't even remember what happened."

"I sent a car to have him taken home as we were leaving the scene. GCPD took him back to his place and put him in his room.'

Bruce had chimed in from the end of the table, he put his coffee to his lips. Alfred looked around, everyone sitting at the table together was a nice change. Usually it was just Bruce sitting at the table eating, then he would get up without a word and be gone the next minute. A smile crept on his face as he spoke to the group.

"This is nice. Everyone sitting at the table having a meal together, I can't remember the last time something like this happened."

Everyone sat and looked at each other, not one of them saying a word. Emotions were touchy subjects to all of them, and not one wanted to admit how they felt. Dick broke the sience.

"Yeah, I think the last time was when Katie came back from the Marines a year and a half ago."

"Has it been that long? My all that has happened since then..."

Bruce stood up.

"I am needed at Wayne Tech with Lucius still on vacation. Sorry for running off. Dick, Rachel, you two have the run of the place."

Alfred stood.

"Allow me to drive you sir."

Bruce nodded and walked off. Alfred turned to Rachel and Dick and nodded.

"I shall return shortly."

Alfred walked off leaving Dick and Rachel with the Manor all to themselves. They both looked to one another trying to figure out what to say or do next. Rachel stood up and took her plate along with Dick's to the sink. Dick waited until he heard everyone leave before he spoke to Rachel.

"What's the part you're not telling me?"

"Huh? What are you-?"

He stood up and walked closer to her.

"Rae, I know you better than anyone else alive. I know when you tell the whole truth, and I know when you leave things out. You said Etrigan made a deal, meaning he made a deal with someone more powerful than him."

She looked at him.

"You taught me basic occultism and Demon hierarchy when we were Titans. Etrigan is a powerful demon he wouldn't make a deal with anyone. You entered his mind, and I know you would have tried to find the answer. So what aren't you telling me?"

Rachel looked down and then back at him with worry and fear in her eyes, Dick could sense her emotions through the psy-link. She sighed.

"I… I searched Etrigan's mind, his memories. I found one of him kneeling, speaking to someone…. Then, those eyes… They pierced the darkness and I heard the voice… That damned voice of pure hatred and rage… Of evil incarnate… My father… He's looking for me…."

"Didn't you lock him away between dimensions?"

"You and I both know he was going to get free eventually."

Dick had a sudden look of panic on his face. Even with all his years of training, fighting an inter-dimensional demon and his invasion was something he couldn't handle… Even with her…

"Rachel, is he back? If he is we need to act. I can ca-"

"No. He's not back. Not yet… We shouldn't worry."

Dick took her hands in his and looked in her eyes.

"I promise you Rae, if he ever comes back, if he ever comes for you… We'll stop him… Together…"

Dick leaned in and kissed her. When they were close like this the bond was unbelievably strong, even with all their self-control it was so hard to not give in. He pushed her against the wall, his weight forcing her shoulders against it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Her grip was tighter than it should have been. Her self-control came back and she pushed him back.

"Grayson, you shouldn't ha…"

"Yeah… I uh… I'm going to go work out. I'll see you later Rae."

Dick turned and walked out of the kitchen. Rachel turned and placed her forehead against the wall banging it softly against it.

"Damn it Rachel… Control… You need to control… I can't let my emotions affect his. He can't have his judgement or emotions compromised… Control Rae…"

Psionic Empathy was one of her powers, able to sense the emotions of everyone around her, a side effect was that she was able to project emotions to others as well. But when it came to Dick she would unconsciously project what she felt to him who was also fighting to control himself. Imagine trying to fight off two people's emotions in your head…

"Damn Alfred… making me want to-"

Almost telling Alfred that they had never 'hooked up' put a desire in her head that she projected to him. She gathered herself and went back to washing dishes. She finished shortly after and heard Dick's loud heavy music from down the hall. She walked to her room and changed into workout clothes then walked to the room Dick was in. Dick had his knuckles wrapped and was working on a punching bag. He was already beginning to sweat. Rachel walked over and turned the volume down so he could hear her, she heard the rhythmic sound of his fists hitting the bag three times and then a tornado kick to finish.

"You still listen to the same music…"

"Drowns out the negative thoughts. Takes my mind off things."

She smiled.

"And lets you project them to the punching bag."

"Yeah, pretty much."

He punched the bag with his right hand. Rachel started stretching.

"Your turn."

"For what?"

"Your thoughts have been hazy since you woke up, full of doubt. What's up? Something happen last night?"

"It's fine Rae."

"Talk to me Dick, you know I won't judge or think any less of you. I didn't when you told me about Blockbuster and I won't now."

"William told me things… Things that made sense. You remember when Bruce said I was supposed to be a Talon?"

"Yeah, when he brought that ring back…"

"He was right, about all of it. Haly's was a front, it produces child athletes every generation and gives them to the Court of Owls… Or they did since the Court is gone. William started that tradition… He was an orphan, Haly's took him in, trained him, treated him like family. He pulled himself out of the slums. He fell in Lo-"

He stopped, he hated saying that word.

"He felt the L word for a girl, a high born. Her father was Burton Crowne, y'know the family that got their fortune from those steel mills and all the train yards? Anyway he didn't like his daughter dating a nobody, and explained to him that Gotham has two sides; Black and white, light and dark, and that there was nothing in-between so they dated in secret… Until she became pregnant. Then both their ties were cut, she ended up marrying a second cousin since it was okay back in those days. The Talon's took him in, trained him, made him suffer then used him to do their dirty work. He realized that the Court would need more, so he murdered Crowne and his daughter's husband, stole their son and gave him to the founder of Haly's. Told him to raise him in secret and train him, when he became of age he was given to the court. They called him the GRAY SON of Gotham. My name comes from that child. I was bred and trained, the perfect athlete. That's what waited for me at Haly's. Then Bruce took me in. If he hadn't, I may have been A Talon. I fought my whole life to be here, I thought I was making a difference. But now… Now I just don't know…"

Rachel knew how he felt, no one better understood how he felt.

"Dick, I know how it feels. I was supposed to be a vessel for Trigon. He was supposed to influence me and have me ensnare this world, but I defied him and use the abilities he gave me to right the wrongs he did. That's why you're here…"

"Yeah, I guess you know how it feels…"

Rachel knew only one thing that would distract him.

"That punching bag is a little outmatched, how about hitting something that will hit back?"

Dick looked at her with a surprised look then a grin.

"We haven't sparred in years…"

"Well?"

"You sure you want to do this?"

Rachel grinned.

"Oh yeah…"

Dick turned around and threw the tape at her, she snatched it and started wrapping her knuckles. He walked to the center of the room, there was a big circle around him. He used to train the same way as Robin and at Titans Tower. Rachel finished taping her knuckles and walked to the circle.

"Last chance to back out."

"Not on your life pretty-boy."

"Remember the rules?"

"Yeah, stay in the circle, first one flat on their back or to get knocked out of the circle wins."

They started to spar. Rachel was good, maybe the second best hand to hand fighter on the old team. But she was against Grayson. First round ended with Dick knocking Rachel out of the circle with a back kick. Before they went again, unaware to them they had an audience. Alfred had returned and was standing in the doorway watching, neither of them noticed him.

"Again!"

Rachel was ready for another round. She started with a few punches which Grayson easily flowed around, she threw a kick to his kidney which he grabbed, put a hand on her stomach and pushed her away, he moved into a flurry that Rachel blocked but then Grayson landed a kick to the back of her knees causing her to crumble to hers then Grayson kicked her chest. Rachel had the reflexes to twist and land on her stomach.

"Damn it!"

She slapped the mat and stood back up.

"Not out yet."

Dick winked.

"Yet."

Rachel launched a frustrated punch, Grayson was faster, he spun out of the way avoiding the punch and swept her legs causing her to fall to her back.

"Down."

He reached down and helped her up.

"Be aware of your opponent's body parts at all times."

"If I might interrupt a second."

They both turned to see Alfred watching.

"Alfie! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

He looked to Rachel.

"Miss Roth if you might indulge me a second."

She nodded.

"Master Dick's form is near perfect and his speed is un-matched by any normal human. That being said, he is not unbeatable. Watch the way he moves, how he shifts weight, at its peak just before he recovers he is vulnerable. If you can hold out long enough you can use that either to counter or strike, drop his guard."

"How do you-?"

"I haven't always been a butler."

Alfred turned and walked out of their way, he then turned back to watch the display. Rachel turned back to Dick and nodded, he came at her with flurries of kicks. She bided her time and didn't strike, just focused on dodging and blocking. Then she saw what Alfred had mentioned, the shift in momentum. Dick threw a punch and Rachel grabbed the arm at the wrist and above the elbow and used his sift in momentum. She flipped him over her shoulder, Dick landed flat on his back looking at the lights above and a grinning Rachel.

"Excellent Miss Roth, masterfully done."

"Thanks Alfred."

She reached down and helped Dick up.

"Watch out Master Grayson, she may surpass you one day."

"I'll be waiting."

Alfred walked off.

"How does Alfred know how to fight?"

"Who do you think taught Bruce how to fight before he began to travel the world? Alfred joined the army when he became of age over in England. He quickly became a member of Her Majesty's Special Forces and did jobs for MI5 and MI6. He retired and became an actor and then was an instructor for MI5 agents. He did a secret mission and he had to change his name and move here afterwards. That's when he became a butler to the Waynes."

She never knew Alfred had lived a full life outside of being a butler.

"Now, I refuse to get beat by a girl so what do you say? One more?"

"Hell yes."


End file.
